Teamtale
by Stas The Whale
Summary: Chara falls down the Mt. Ebott and gets to know the monsters trapped underground. She wants to kill herself and give them her soul to free themselves, but Prince Asriel makes sure to prevent it. From then on, seven more humans fall, each having to deal with what awaits them!
1. Fallen down

She couldn't take it anymore.

Chara was running like never before in her life. She couldn't take it anymore.

She couldn't keep tolerating those creatures called "humans". She had to get away.

But there was nowhere she could run away to. So she just kept running recklessly wherever her legs took her. Tears were streaming from her eyes, her heart was beating insanely. She ran into the woods, stepping on crunchy leaves and branches. Bushes were tearing her shirt and pants apart, she fell to the ground at least ten times and her knees were bleeding. She didn't notice how she ended up on a path leading to the peak of the mount Ebott. Only in the middle of the trail, a hard fall to the ground made her stop and catch some breath. Chara stood up and looked around. By her left was the mountain, by her right was a cliff where she could clearly see the green woods and her village. Ahead of her was a cave. She heard legends about it saying that once this world was crowded by monsters aside with humans, but there was a war and monsters were locked underground. Rumors were telling that the cave she was now facing was the only connection to the underground house of the monsters, but Chara didn't care if it was true or not. At least not now. Rubbing her aching from the running legs, she shivered lightly. The late November night was cold and windy and it appeared to start raining soon. Ignoring the legend, Chara limped into the cave to warm up and rest. Meanwhile, she'll have the time to plan what shall she do next, where to go and how to live. The cave was too dark to see anything inside. Chara wanted to go deeper into it, assuming that it's warmer there, when suddenly her foot got caught on something, probably a vine, and she fell down.

 _"Not again..."_

She thought. Her knees hurt as if she was shot into them, and she had no idea how she is supposed to walk after another fall. However, she didn't land on the ground but kept falling. The wind hit her face and her shoulder-length hair flew up. Numb from horror, she opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. She didn't want to die! She was too young to die, she just turned eleven two months ago!

The fall felt like forever-but actually lasted barely few seconds-until she actually hit the hard ground, hitting her head and even harder hitting her knees. She felt how her pants under her knees got wet from the blood. Her head pulsed from pain.

 _-Help! Someone! Anyone...-_

She called out. But nobody heard. Actually, the call was more out of despair. She had no idea where she was and if there was actually anyone who could help her. So she lied on the ground for some time-it felt long, she counted that it was at least an hour.- until she began to feel her body again. Lifting her upper body up slightly, she glanced around. It was blurry for her, but she managed to catch a look of high columns. They looked like in old Greece buildings, and she understood that someone must live there since they were polished and perfectly fixed, as well as the floor and the walls were spic and span. Taking a bit more air into her lungs than the last time, Chara called out for help once again:

 _-Is anybody there...? Help me... Please!-_

She yelled. Suddenly, soft steps sounded. Halleluja, somebody heard her!

 _-...It sounds like it came from over here...-_

A silhouette showed up from what appeared to be a hall. Chara squinted until her sight cleared and... Her jaw dropped.

" _What the actual... Something?"_

A short, standing-on-two goat kid was looking at her from above. Chara knew the legend, but she was always sure that it was a myth. But now she was facing a SOMETHING that she couldn't but call a monster. But she expected the monsters to look like in horror movies or nightmares, but this? It was probably the cutest thing she had ever seen. Maybe only kittens were as cute as this little goat. Rubbing her eyes to ensure that she was actually awake and conscious, Chara sat on the ground, staring at the monster.

 _-Oh, you've fallen down here... Haven't you? Are you okay?_ _Here, get up._ -

The goat reached its paw-yes, PAW. For the first time in her life, Chara saw a goat with a paw of a kitten!-to help her up. Chara took it, and, on shaking legs, got on feet. The goat was a bit shorter than her, but not much.

 _-Hello.-_

She smiled politely. The goat kid smiled back.

 _-My name is Asriel. What's yours?-_

" _Asriel? A boy, then."_

Chara concluded. Until now she didn't understand what gender the young monster is.

 _-I'm Chara.-_

She answered him shortly. Asriel's smile became wider as he shook her hand.

 _-Chara, huh? That's a nice name.-_

He looked at her, studying. She as well got a chance to study him. He wore a dark green shirt with a light yellow stripe. A wide smile crawled onto her face-she wore a light green shirt with a dark yellow stripe. They both had brown pants, but his pants were much darker than her. Although it was quite chilly there, Asriel had his feet bare, but Chara assumed that the fur was warming him up. He looked at her somewhat worried.

 _-Oh... You're hurt... Your knees...-_

- _Yeah, I had quite a landing...-_

- _Come with!-_

Asriel grabbed her by hand and dragged her after himself. But with the sharp move, Chara's hitten head began to ache and she fell to the ground. Luckily she didn't hit her knees, but she couldn't get up by herself.

 _-Oh, sorry! Hold on...-_

Asriel knelt down to her and put his arm around her back to help her up and helped her walk.

 _-How did you end up here?-_

He asked to strike a conversation.

 _-I slipped in the dark and fell down.-_

Chara mumbled an answer.

 _-How old are you?-_

 _-Eleven, you?-_

 _-Nine.-_

They walked quietly for a minute. Chara was looking at everything around. Eventually, she spotted a symbol of a winged circle and three triangles on few items.

 _-Hey, Asriel... What is this?-_

She asked, pointing at the closest symbol. Asriel looked over at it.

 _-This is the symbol of the royal family! We call it "Delta Rune".-_

 _-Royal family...-_

Chara wanted to burst in questions, but she knew that if she does, the poor young monster will be mind blown. She walked silently for some time, studying the small humans that ran after them.

 _-What do they want?-_

Chara eventually asked.

 _-Most of them have never seen a human before, or seen a very long time ago. You are the first human I see as well!-_

Asriel answered enthusiastically. Chara looked down at the monsters that almost stepped onto her shoes. Some monsters were flying near her head. Chara was so fascinated by those unusual for her creatures that she didn't notice a rock in front of her. Luckily for her, she just got caught on it and it got her shoe off.

 _-Ow, careful. You can catch on something. Or someone.-_

Asriel knelt down to pick up her shoe, when suddenly the rock-Yes, ROCK-squeaked:

 _-Pumpkin, I just found a new place to stay at, and even here you'd like to disturb me?-_

Chara almost fell over to the ground from shock. A talking rock was a bit too much for today-although by the human clock, the day has barely begun. It was around 3-4 am on the surface, but here it appeared to be the middle of the day.

 _-C-can I have my shoe back?-_

Chara asked carefully.

 _-Well, of course, pumpkin! But please don't step on me next time you pass.-_

The rock finished talking and... Literally skated away, muttering something.

 _-What just happened?-_

Chara mumbled, sitting down slowly and putting her shoe back on. Asriel began laughing. Chara understood then that her countenance was probably the funniest and the weirdest at the moment.

 _-You will get usual. Now come on, we're almost there!-_

 _-Where are we even going? You didn't tell me.-_

 _-To my house! it's up ahead!-_

Asriel helped Chara up and dragged her after himself. She limped and almost stumbled onto the floor. Her head hurt from the pressure of the sharp move.

 _-Come on, just a little bit longer!-_

Asriel dragged Chara with enough power to make her almost run until they faced a middle-sized beautiful house. Asriel hopped up to the doorway and knocked, with the second paw signing Chara to approach. The door opened and a larger goat monster in a flower-patterned muu-muu.

 _-Asriel, dear, you are early. Usually, you hike for hours... Oh, my!-_

The goat-Asriel's mother-gasped loudly as she looked at Chara. Asriel turned to her to see her rubbing her aching legs.

 _-Mom, can you help Chara? I found her fallen down! She is hurt!-_

He clung to his mom's muu-muu with the cutest eyes he could make.

 _-Of course, I'll help her, Asriel!-_

She approached Chara, who by this time sat down on the ground and crouched to her.

 _-Hello, child. My name is Toriel, Asriel's mother.-_

She reached her paws and Chara shrieked in fear, covering her head. She didn't expect this kind-looking monster to harm her, but her instincts were trained-if it's a hand and it's coming closer, defend yourself. She felt being lifted up and opened her eyes to see herself in Toriel's arms, being carried into the house. Toriel brought her to what appeared to be a living room with a large chair and set her down.

 _-How did you fall down here?-_

Toriel asked with a smile, putting a paw on Chara's head.

 _-I slipped on a vine in the dark and... Fell.-_

Chara shrugged. She unexpectedly felt her headache easing and her knees stopping bleeding.

 _-What are you doing?-_

She asked confused.

 _-It's healing magic. Are you feeling better?-_

Toriel asked kindly. Chara smiled widely and nodded. Asriel was jumping behind his mother enthusiastically, hindering to start a conversation.

 _-Asriel, please go call your dad and tell him the news. He is in the garden. I'm sure he will burst from surprise.-_

Toriel eventually pleased him and he hopped from the living room. Toriel chuckled before turning back to Chara.

 _-So, child, you must have a lot of questions. I'm here to answer anything.-_

She said. Chara mentally cracked knuckles.

 _-Yeeeeeees. First: What is Delta Rune and who are the Royal Family?-_

She asked. Toriel reached a full new level of surprised at the moment. The very first human falls into the world of monsters, and that's what she asks first? How did she even know those terms? Chara seemed to read the confusion in Toriel's eyes and explained:

 _-Asriel said that those winged circles on the walls are Delta Rune, the symbol of the Royal Family.-_

 _-Oh! Of course! The winged circle... Well, you see...-_

Toriel looked down, biting her lower lip slightly, thinking.

 _-There's an ancient prophecy, saying that once, an angel that has seen the surface will come and free the monsters from the underground. The winged circle is the angel, and the three triangles beneath it, if you noticed them, sign the monsters underground.-_

She explained. Chara listened literally looking into Toriel's mouth. An angel? From the surface? She's from the surface! What if this angel is her? What if she will save the monsters? That sounded too fantastic for her.

 _-And the Royal Family?-_

She interested. Toriel seemed to hesitate for a moment.

 _-The Dreemurrs. The king of the monsters was leading them in the war against humanity. And since the monsters got locked underground with a magical barrier, he didn't age, until his heir, Asriel Dreemurr was born nine years ago.-_

She smiled while pronouncing her son's name. Chara was feeling like falling through the chair right now. Asriel, this little goat with kitten paws that saved her, is the prince of all monsters? And the goat woman she was talking to now is the monster queen? Chara didn't know what was holding her back right now from falling to her knees and bowing.

 _-Y-your majesty... I-I'm sorry, I had no idea...-_

She stuttered. Toriel giggled and pet her head.

 _-Please, just call me Toriel. Would you like some tea, Chara?-_

She asked softly. Chara nodded. Indeed she needed something warm now after all the stress from before to calm down. She took the cup when Asriel ran into the room. A tall bold monster goat entered after him.

 _-Golly! A human from the surface!-_

He gasped. Chara lifted her eyebrows. Everybody looked at her as if she was something non-existing that suddenly became real. According to Toriel, the king saw the humans during the war. After all, he faced them in battle and knew what they were and what they looked like.

 _-Yeaaaah I'm just a human, not an alien from mercury.-_

She mumbled, looking down. The king smiled at her.

 _-You are the very first human that fell down the mountain. You have no idea how many questions I have about the surface!-_

 _-I can say I have a little bit more questions...-_

 _-Gorey, let's give our guest some space and time to adjust. I bet she has countless amount of questions. Ain't that so, Chara?-_

Before Chara could answer, Asriel overcame her:

- _Oh! Oh! Can I guide her? Can I?-_

He widened his large, green eyes. The king and the queen smiled.

 _-Does Chara want you to guide her?-_

Toriel asked. Chara finished her tea in two sips and answered:

 _-Yes, why not. But first... I want to sleep at least a bit... I haven't slept for a day and a half.-_

In some time Chara already settled herself on the same chair, with a blanket. She felt more comfortable than any time in her entire life. Nobody had yelled or laughed at her for her red eyes, nobody had slapped or hurt her. Maybe she will never see the humans again, she didn't care. Those creatures, described in legends like soulless, mean devils, were the kindest living beings she ever met. She felt that there's a great adventure before her she will have to march through with the monsters, and honestly, she knew that she'll be much happier than with humans. Although she just met them, she already knew it.

 **A/N So this is the beginning of "the happiest ending" rewritten but under the official name "Teamtale"! I decided to simply replace the old chapters with new instead of posting a new story... IDK why. Don't be mad ppl, this is the same but starting from Chara falling and having more details. A lot of details.**

 **Anyways, "The happiest ending" went through huuuuuge changes and people who read it now as "Teamtale" will probably be on the "wtf" mode at first, but hey, still, enjoy reading!**

 **Thanks for reading and paying attention to the A/N!**


	2. Addressing day

Chara spent for a week in the house of the Royal Family, asking them questions, tripping in the house and around it, but not exiting the big gates at the end of it yet. Toriel signed Chara's falling down day on the calendar, explaining that since she's the first human to fall down, it shall be a special day. Chara was still sleeping on the on the chair in the living room, so Asgore started building a bed for her.

Chara was sitting on the chair, reading one of the books Toriel gave her to read about the monster kind and the history of building a life in the underground. She read so dedicatedly that she didn't notice Toriel approaching her.

 _-Chara...-_

She called. Chara shuddered from surprise and looked up frightened, but then relaxed.

 _-Oh... Hello, Toriel...-_

She mumbled. Toriel chuckled and sat on a chair in front of Chara.

 _-I see you're having quite a good time here. You don't seem to miss the surface.-_

She noticed.

 _-I have nothing to miss there. It seems fine here, as much as it's all weird and unusual, it's cool.-_

Chara shrugged, looking back at the book she was reading. Toriel frowned slightly.

 _-Do you mind telling me why?-_

A long pause followed. Finally, Chara responded:

 _-Do you see that I have red eyes? No other human, at least among the ones my villagers ever met, had those. And, you know, humans aren't exactly good with the "different" among them.-_

And that was her entire reply. Toriel wanted to ask more and more questions, but she saw in Chara's eyes the renouncement of saying any more, thus she decided to change the topic:

 _-I think I haven't told you yet that today is the monthly address.-_

 _-A monthly address? What is it?-_

 _-We go to the castle and update the news to the citizens. I planned to ask you if you're ready to be part of it.-_

 _-Do you mean, to be the big news? I don't know, maybe...-_

Chara placed her chin on her fist, finally losing totally the concentration on the book. On the surface, she always had social anxiety, since people never accepted her. that's why she ran away. she wanted to hide and leave all by herself, alone. But, unlike the humans, monsters seemed so kind and accepting... They barely knew her, and they already acted like they loved her. Taking some time to think, she decided that, after all, she will have to show up to the monsters other than the Royal Family earlier or later. Why not earlier then?

 _-Well... Okay, I'm coming.-_

She said, eventually. Toriel smiled and rose her paw above Chara's head. The human shut her eyes as if getting ready for a strike but only found her hair being rubbed.

 _-Why are you so scared, my child?-_

 _-Oh, sorry. It's just a reflex.-_

THE SAME DAY BUT LATER

The way from the house to the castle was surprisingly quick and took a ride on a boat with a river person. Chara got frightened firstly when she saw the river person- they were the angel of death, no more nor less-or at least they looked so. The second time Chara almost fainted from fear was when the boat began to move quickly. Clutching a side of Toriel's muu-muu with one hand and a corner of Asgore's cape with the other, she had almost turned into a carpet on the floor of the boat. She had never been allowed to get close to water, and being literally ON water for the first time in her life was both fascinating and frightening. Asriel was standing on the boat, clearly having fun of Chara being curled up on the floor _._ Chara never felt so happy to be on the hard ground again after crawling out of the boat. Even falling down mt. Ebbot seemed less scary. But all the fear ceased as the excitement greater than the first time in the boat took place in Chara's mind as she entered the castle. She is going to stand in front of thousands of people, being claimed the first human to ever fall the mountain and join the monster kind. She felt anxious, and yet the smile kept crawling onto her face. From excitement, her always rosey cheeks got even redder.

- _Are you ready to officially be greeted by the underground, Chara?-_

Asgore asked. Nodding slightly, Chara pulled all her courage together and took a look at a mirror on a wall, fixing her shoulder-length light-brown hair. It made her feel calmer and more confident. The clock ticked, and finally, Asgore opened the doors to the balcony. Chara could see the huge amount of different looking monsters, all ages and sizes shouting down below the balcony. Gulping, she clung closer to Toriel and the four stepped to the edge of the balcony. Toriel took a microphone that was already waiting on the balcony into her paws.

 _-Greetings, our fellow monsters!-_

She said loudly and happily. The monsters immediately got silent, hearing the excited notes in her strong voice. Toriel sighed and put her paw onto Chara's back, signing her to get ready to come to the front.

 _-A week ago, on November 24th, a normal day such as any other, happened a historical event, for the first time in the history of the monster kind!-_

She paused dramatially. The monsters began to whisper things to each other, tense growing in the crowd. Toriel inhaled and continued:

 _-A human girl from the surface had fallen down the mount Ebbot to the underground!-_

At first, the crowd went silent, trying to digest what has been just said, but it lasted for barely few moments. Monsters began talking loudly and shouting. Taking a deep breath, Chara took a step closer to the edge so all the monsters could see her and smiled widely. Her heart was beating so insanely quickly that she was sure it's going to jump out of her chest. The habitators of the underground cheered and jumped when seeing her.

 _-Chara was found by our son, prince Asriel, at the point where the sunlight falls to our home. He brought her to us, and she stayed happily, becoming one of us!-_

Toriel continued. In the middle of the intensity, she crouched to Chara.

 _-Would you like to say something, my child?-_

She asked. Chara felt sweat covering her face. Was she just invited to talk in public? An enormously big public? She felt something blocking the words from leaving her mouth, thus she gulped and took the microphone with shaking hands, nodding slightly.

 _-Uh... H-hello, I'd... Like to say something.-_

She stuttered, but it was enough to shut the excited crowd. Looking around nervously, Chara inhaled and began talking.

 _-H-hello... Um... A-as was said, I'm Chara, and I fell down the mountain a week ago... Uh... I want to say, that...-_

She took a moment to think how to begin.

 _-I f-found out, th-that... Even though the human legends never told anything good about the monsters... I already found, in the small area that I explored, great people... I can tell, m-much better than the humans up there...-_

She stopped as she noticed two ghosts-at least she assumed those were ghosts, but what else flying transparent upside-down cups with eyes can be?- with a camera and immediately realized that she was on live TV for people who weren't there. That meant that much more people could see her than those in here. A slight chill ran down her back and she had to take a deep breath before being able to continue:

 _-The Royal Family members are very kind, and all the small monsters I have already met... A-and I'm sure that all of you are... I j-just hope that um... My presence here won't create any problems to any of you a-and that you'll agree to be my... Friends.-_

She finished the sentence and licked her dry lips. The crowd was dead-silent. Chara had the feeling that she said something wrong and messed up. She barely held back herself from biting nails. She just looked down, looking at the microphone. Incredibly long moments passed when suddenly the crowd began to cheer and shout happily. It was audible how they screamed "Greetings!" "Welcome!" "Yeah!". Chara widened her red eyes slightly as she felt all the heaviness falling off her soul. She smiled widely, and, gathering more confidence, got the microphone closer to her mouth again.

 _-Thank you!-_

She said and waved, ensuring everyone saw her. Her anxiety ceased like never was. She saw the ghosts with the camera floating closer to the balcony and waving-logic of two upsides down cups suddenly growing small arms almost made her laugh. She smiled wider and waved to the camera and to them. Finally, with an easy heart and lifted spirits, she stepped back and handed the microphone back to Toriel _._

 _-Thank you for welcoming Chara so warmly.-_

She said and handed the microphone to Asgore.

 _-Your turn, Fluffybuns.-_

She chuckled. She didn't realize she said it into the microphone, and when she did, her face just expressed all she was feeling. But it took just a moment for her to burst laughing. Chara and Asriel snickered into their hands as the entire crowd started laughing. Asgore took the microphone with a stern look on his face. He looked at the crowd, holding up his arms. Everybody got quiet, even Toriel, Asriel and Chara swallowed the laughter. The king leaned to the microphone.

 _-Dear citizens, thank you for coming here today. I... King Fluffybuns...-_

Laughter explosion shook the air. Asgore almost began laughing by himself, but he forced himself to silence himself and the monsters.

 _-I'm very glad you accepted Chara, and I hope she will get the chance to know our kind at it's best, and that she'll be a wise princess to all of us.-_

He said in the mostly serious but at the same time happy tone possible. Chara almost fell off of the balcony. She? A princess of the monster kind?

 _"Oh... My... God... Is he serious?!"_

She felt excited, scared, happy, anxious and surprised at the same time. And it as visible on her face. Asgore noticed it, and, with some epic goodbyes, made an excuse to finish the address. They entered the castle and closed the door to the balcony.

 _-Hey, Chara, are you alright?-_

Asriel asked. Chara took a deep breath and showed him a "wait a moment" sign.

 _-If you'll excuse me I'd like to have few moments of being unconsciousness thank you.-_

And just like that, she made an epic fall. Her nerves hit in, making her enter an euphoric feeling of lying like a carpet withs stupid thoughts. It was too funny for others to ignore, and so another laughter burst filled the air. It just felt awesome and scary at the same time. Although she's been living with the Royal Family for a week by now, she felt just now that something even weirder than falling down to the monsters had happened. And it was as exciting as frightening, but she just felt like she entered some book like "Alice in the Wonderland" or died and got to an odd paradise. This way or another, she felt DETERMINED to be and to do her best to those kind creatures who accepted her in such way. Chara was filled with DETERMINATION.


	3. In the snow

_-Chara, wake up!-_

Chara opened her eyes to see Asriel's fluffy face. She almost fell off the chair she was sleeping on to the floor from the surprise, but for that, she had to fall on him, and that didn't work out.

 _-It's your guidance day! Are you ready?!-_

ONE GETTING READY LATER

 _-Okay, okay... Where are we going first? And why do I need this coat?-_

Chara asked, trying to pull on a green coat. When she tried, she discovered that all of Asriel's clothes were too small for her, including the coat. Luckily, she still managed to get into it. The sleeves were too short,. Asriel snickered, watching how Chara tried to stretch the coat's armpits by performing weird gymnastical moves.

 _-We are going to Snowdin!-_

 _-Snow-din? Now I get why.-_

Asgore, who came to see off them, opened the huge gates leading out of the house.

 _-Be careful on your way.-_

He said.

 _-Sure thing, dad! Bye!-_

Asriel answered, and, grabbing Chara by her hand, hurried away with her.

 _-Come on, I want you to meet someone very cool!-_

He said. He dragged her through a path between the woods, stomping on branches and crunchy white snow.

 _-Wow... Is all the Underground covered by snow?-_

Chara asked.

 _-Nope, only Snowdin! The cold-preferers live in here.-_

Asriel answered and they kept running. Suddenly Asriel stopped.

 _-Wait for a moment.-_

He said, looking over a tree. Chara bit her lip-was there something dangerous? She got prepared to run away if needed. But she met the real danger as soon as Asriel launched a snowball into her face, making her drop onto the snow from surprise. She heard Asriel almost exploding from laughter. She, however, wasn't upset with what he did, but on the contrary.

 _-I never tasted a snow before.-_

She said, shaking her head as the snow fell off it.

 _-Enjoy your meal then!-_

Asriel shouted and sent another snowball at her, this time missing. Chara stood up and responded with a snowball of her own, knocking Asriel off his feet-paws-.

 _-All right now, Asriel. Can we continue?-_

She asked. Asriel stood up, puffing the snow off his fluffy head.

 _-Yep.-_

And they began to run again. Since Chara had never seen snow before in her life, she felt as if she was running on clouds in the sky. The crunchy sound of the snow beneath her feet sounded like music to her. She ran after Asriel, surprisingly not slipping even once.

 _-Well, here we are!-_

Asriel said and stopped after passing a long bridge. A huge sign that said "welcome to Snowdin" greeted them. Chara proceeded into the town, studying the buildings around her.

 _-"Librarby"? Someone here did an A-level English...-_

She said sarcastically when suddenly she slipped on something.

 _-Watch out!-_

Asriel shouted when she fell into a small iglu.

 _-Don't worry, I'm fi-AAAAAA!-_

Chara felt something dragging her away quickly. She was prepared to get smashed against something, or eaten, or just killed in any other way, when she was launched out of the ground to the snow. She saw that she flew out of another iglu. Asriel was running up to her.

 _-Are you alright?-_

He asked. Chara nodded, speechless from what just happened.

 _-It's just a speed up, it doesn't do anything.-_

Asriel explained. Chara finally stood up from the snow, shaking it off her.

 _-N-next t-time warn m-me th-at ther-re is something like th-that...-_

She stuttered. Then she noticed that Asriel had a camera in his paw. She didn't notice it before, but probably he had it in his coat.

 _-Did y-you film me?-_

She asked.

 _-Ehhh. Yep?-_

Asriel shrugged innocently. Chara raised an eyebrow. What was so interesting in filming her? Did he want to have the picture of the first time she saw everything among the monsters to laugh later about that? Thinking of it, she realized she will be laughing as well. She just couldn't hold back the smile from imagining herself flying out of the iglu with a face of a girl who just found herself in a horror movie, although it was more like a comedy. Suddenly Chara heard the snow crunching behind her and turned around sharply to see what was that... And faced a skeleton. An actual, totally real and leaving skeleton. She thought she is going to faint. Cool, she just entered a snowed pirate movie... Asriel held her up as she began slipping to the ground.

 _-Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, Princess.-_

The skeleton said in deep masculine voice. Chara stood straight again, gazing at him.

 _-Uh... Ahem... That's fi-fine, really... I still need to get usual to everything unusual...-_

She mumbled. The skeleton laughed and reached his bony hand for a handshake. Chara shook his hand while taking the opportunity to examine him. He was wearing a white thick shirt, blue jacket with pockets, black shorts and blue-white sneakers.

 _-I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. I watched the live translation of your first appearance in front of everyone. Very nice to meet a human who doesn't want us dead.-_

He said. Chara smiled widely and nodded.

 _-Humans aren't a good race. Well, nice to meet you, Sans the Skeleton.-_

She said. Sans let go of her hand and reached his hand to the view of the town.

 _-Would you like a guide?-_

 _-Yes, sure.-_

Sans went in front, Chara behind him with Asriel.

 _-Monsters are really nice, in comparison to humans...-_

Chara said, looking around.

 _-But you're nice, and you're a human!-_

Asriel noticed. Chara smiled, as it seemed, a bit sadly. Sans turned to them.

 _-What's so wrong with the humans?-_

He asked. Chara smirked slightly at the question, but mostly because a SKELETON, that was supposedly the closest to the human in this world, or maybe a former human, asked her this. But she answered though:

 _-They are... Ther just aren't as good as monsters.-_

She sighed. Sans frowned-as much as a bone could- and decided to raise the mood.

 _-Hey, does the surface have places like... THIS?-_

He pointed at a big building that spelled "Grillby's". Chara peeked inside through the window of it. It looked like McDonald's, only instead of people, there were, of course, monsters. Chara was in McDonald's only once in her life but didn't even taste anything. She was about to tell about the humans' junk food when suddenly the sound of cellphone ringing filled the air. Chara looked around until she saw Asriel pulling a phone out of the pocket of his coat.

 _-You...Have a cellphone?-_

She asked.

 _-Yep, but it's only for the cases when I'm going far from home.-_

Asriel answered her and then the phone. With his long ear, it wasn't exactly comfortable to hold it, but eventually, he managed to put it the way it will be audible. He went a bit away-a habit he had to always go away from people while talking on phone-and the only thing Chara heard was him answering "yes". The conversation took around two minutes before he turned back to them.

 _-Um, Chara, I'm sorry, but I have to go back...-_

 _-And... Me?-_

Asriel reached Chara the cellphone and shee heard Toriel's voice:

 _-Allo? Asriel?-_

 _-Um, Toriel... If Asriel has to go back... What about me?-_

 _-Oh, right... Chara, since I knew that Asriel needs to get home in time, I asked a family friend to guide you. Asriel said you've met Sans already, haven't you?-_

 _-Yes, right...-_

 _-Oh, great! He's a good friend of mine, he can guide you through some places and meet you some people. When you want you can come home.-_

 _-Oh, OK. Thank you, Toriel. Goodbye.-_

Chara reached the phone back to Asriel.

 _-Bye, Chara!-_

Asriel ran to the direction of the house. Before disappearing from their view, he waved to Chara and then turned around and ran away. Chara felt like a rabbit at the moment, left without the person she knew the best at the moment. She turned to her new guide with a dumb smile. He had pretty much the same facial expression until he suddenly put his jacket off and reached to her. She was confused at first but then realized that he probably noticed that her coat was too small, since she couldn't move her arms freely.

 _-Um... Thanks?-_

 _-Don't look so confused. Your coat is going to strangle you, I see from here.-_

Sans noticed. Chara nodded and put her small coat off-almost tearing it apart-and put the blue jacket on. It was a bit too wide, but at least she felt like moving freely.

 _-Thank you.-_

She said, zipping it. Sans nodded and asked.:

 _-So, any particular part you want to see here?-_

 _-I don't know any particular parts. I don't know what I want to see yet.-_

Chara shrugged.

 _-Whelp, guess I can give you a guide on Snowdin, and maybe over it, and meet you some people.-_

Sans said, patting Chara's shoulder. If not the jacket, she would have an aching shoulder for the rest of the day from his bone.

 _-Won't you be cold without your jacket?-_

 _-Nah, I'm settled.-_

Sans lifted his shirt a bit to reveal another white shirt like this one, but a bit more worn.

 _-How to get off without buying a sweater. Alright then, let's show you around, Princess Chara.-_


	4. Doctor appointment

Sans was leading Chara, showing her the Snowdin. The houses, the river, the library... Everything.

 _-...So since all the Royal Family are planning to move to the capital, most of the city moved there... Hey, Princess, are you listening?-_

He asked as he noticed that Chara wasn't even looking anymore. She had talked with various monsters a few minutes ago and it had literally turned her mind off.

 _-Oh, yes yes, the capital and...-_

Chara tried to come back to reality. Talking with monsters made her sink into a comparison table between humans and monsters. The difference almost stung her in the soul.

 _-Is everything alright, Princess?-_

Sans asked.

 _-Please don't call me "Princess", I'm just a human, it doesn't make me anything above your level.-_

She pleased. The skeleton shrugged.

 _-Alright then, Chara. But seriously, what's wrong? you aren't listening to me at all.-_

 _-Oh uh, I just... I was thinking about humans, and...-_

 _-Missin' 'em?-_

 _-What? No, on the contrary. There's nothing to miss up there.-_

Chara crossed her hands behind her back, making a serious face that showed that she doesn't want to keep talking about that.

 _-Um, okay.-_

Sans searched to change the topic, and eventually found it:

 _-So, how did you end up down here?-_

 _-You mean how did I fall? I slipped on a vine in the dark and slipped. I still don't understand why was Asriel up at night when he found me...-_

 _-Up at night? According to the King, It was like 10am!-_

Sans said, confused.

 _-Really? I fell down in the middle of the night!-_

 _-Did you pass out?-_

 _-No... At least I think I didn't...-_

 _-Then you probably did...-_

Few moments of awkward silence followed. But Sans hated such moments when it was silent and awkward, so he immediately asked a question:

 _-Well, if you already began meeting monsters around, would you like to meet my bro? He's very cool, you'll like him. But be careful, if he offers you self-made spaghetti, rather disappear._

 _-Um, okay, why not.-_

TWO HOURS LATER

Chara came back home all bright and smiling widely. She wasn't this amused since falling down yet, and Toriel noticed it.

 _-You look happy, my child.-_

She said. Chara nodded, her smile getting wider.

 _-The monsters in Snowdin are so cool and so nice!-_

Chara dropped onto the large chair with a visibly happy expression. Toriel smiled widely.

 _-I'm glad you're making friends, Chara! Soon you'll really get popular!-_

She joked, then added:

 _-Oh, I just remember! Since you are the first human, our scientist, Doctor W.D Gaster asked if he can take an analysis of your soul.-_

 _-My... SOUL?!-_

Chara shrieked in the chair like a kitten.

 _-Don't worry, it's not like it sounds! You see, every monster has magic, and Dr. Gaster wants to check if humans still have magic too. It's not any kind of operation or anything, just magical check. Like this.-_

Toriel reached out her hand. Chara felt something weird happening as she saw a red heart appearing in front of her.

 _-Wow, my child, humans indeed... Have a very different soul from monsters.-_

Toriel said. Chara's mouth fell open.

 _-Is it... My soul?-_

 _-Yes, it is. See? Nothing painful.-_

Toriel got her hand away and the heart disappeared.

 _-And... How will he check if my soul is... Has anything?-_

 _-There is a scanner. He checks if the monster's soul is healthy with it. So, will you come?-_

 _-Y-yes, okay...-_

SAME DAY, VERY LATER

 _-Here it is, Chara. Dr. Gaster's lab.-_

Toriel said. Chara gulped.

 _-I'd be calmer if Asriel was here as well...-_

 _-He would come, but he asked to help building your bed. Don't worry, Dr. gaster is very kind. He's like Sans. They are relatives, by the way.-_

This put Chara's entire worry away. Sans was a very cool monster and she felt safe with him. If Gaster is like him, she'll have the best visit to the doctor in the world.

 _-Alrighty then, let's go.-_

She said and they together entered the lab. The corridor at the beginning was dark.

 _-Doctor Gaster?-_

Toriel called. Steps, creaks, creepy silence... Boom! In the end of the corridor the lights went on.

 _-Uh, I'm sorry, your majesty! The lamps in the corridor burned down!-_

Sounded a solid, yet friendly voice. Toriel took Chara by hand and the proceeded to the end of the corridor. There, standing on a chair, fixing a lamp on the wall, was the Doctor. Tall, wearing long gray jeans, black suit, and a grayish scarf, he appeared to be a skeleton, although his skull didn't represent a human skull. As he finished whirling the lamp into its place, he got off the chair and bowed to Toriel.

 _-Greetings, your majesty.-_

He said. Chara caught an unknown to her accent in his voice and tone. She smiled widely and came to confront him.

 _-And of course, greetings, our new princess.-_

He said with a smile. Chara nodded.

 _-So... How can you check if my soul is... A soul?-_

She improvised the question. Gaster stood straight and pointed at a bench.

 _-Have a sit, princess.-_

He said, then looked at Toriel. She wanted to approach to be near Chara, but then her cell phone rang.

 _-Oh, excuse me.-_

Toriel went outside and answered the call. Chara sat down on the bench. It was a bit too high, so she had to jump a little to reach it. Gaster stood in front of her with a device in his bony hands.

 _-Wow, it's an honor to serve the new princess of the Underground.-_

He said while setting up the device. Chara sighed with slight annoyance.

 _-I'm not a princess, Doctor. I'm just Chara.-_

 _-Okay then, just Chara, how's your adjustment to the Underground going? Any physical or psychical negativities, distresses or disorders?-_

 _-Um... No, not at all.-_

Chara was surprised on a new level at the moment. On the surface, she was more at philosophical lectures and prayers, than went to a doctor. Nobody actually cared for her enough to ever ask how was she feeling even when she was sick, and that she was visiting a real doctor right now that actually asked this, made her adjustment to the monster kind just get easier and better. Gaster was surprised that she understood the terms he said. According to Toriel, Chara was just eleven, and monster kids at the eleventh-twelveth year of their life didn't know any medical term. But Chara's smart eyes made him understand that she was educated to at least age of fourteen-fifteen.

 _-Alright, that's good. Now let me take a look at your soul... You know how its done, right?-_

 _-Yes, Toriel showed it to me.-_

Gaster nodded and reached out his bony hand. The red heart appeared again.

 _-Did Toriel explain how does she do it?-_

Chara shook her head at the question.

 _-Well, let me. You see, every monster has magic, and part of it, that every monster has, is being able to enter a so-called fight mode. They don't use it to fight, at least not always, but they can check the power and the LV of the ones their check. It's mostly used in medicine nowdays.-_

 _-Okay... And what is... LV?-_

 _-LV is... I'm not sure if I shall be telling you this, but you look to be quite intelligent, so I will. LV stands for LOVE, and it, as well, is an acronym for Level Of ViolencE. LOVE increases when a person kills others, and their ability to hurt gets stronger, as well as their soul.-_

Gaster took a precise look at Chara's soul.

 _-You have a very strong soul, and you don't have any LV. But... Why is it red?-_

Gaster backed a bit and looked at the soul with a thoughtful expression. While he was seeking for something in his mind, a door from another part of the lab suddenly opened and a short yellow dinosaur wearing a white lab coat and glasses entered, with a lot of files in hands.

 _-Oh! D-doctor Gaster, um... Sorry to interrupt, I just f-forgot to ret-turn...-_

The monster said in shy voice when suddenly all the files fell from her hands to the floor.

 _-O-oh my gosh?! Is it... Oh my, I-I'm so sorry!-_

The poor dinosaur began panicking. Chara gave Gaster a questioning look.

 _-Oh! It's Alphys, my assistant. She's very shy.-_

He turned then to Alphys.

 _-Alphys, Alphys! It's fine, I actually wanted to ask you to help with something.-_

 _-Y-yeah? What is it?-_

Alphys asked, picking up the files with shaking hands.

 _-Could you please bring the file about human souls? An old one?-_

 _-Y-yes, s-sure!-_

Alphys launched herself from the room, leaving all the files on the table and coming back less than a minute later with a worn out file.

 _-H-here...-_

She reached it to Gaster and he began reading.

 _-Perseverance, dedication... Ah, here it. Red is the color of DETERMINATION. A red soul is the strongest soul among humans. Some certain humans with DETERMINATION are capable of resetting their death, but those are very rare, and are almost impossible to exist.-_

He read aloud. Chara gulped from hearing it.

 _-You... Aren't going to check if I'm one of those who can come back from the dead, right?-_

 _-No, of course not! Let me just scan your soul and your check-up is over.-_

He shook the -FINALLY- loaded device and scanned Chara's soul. His reaction beat Chara's nerves when he exhaled a loud "WOW".

- _What? What is it?-_

 _-Your soul is the strongest I have ever seen! Such high HOPE... Such power... You are indeed very strong, Chara.-_

He lowered the device, looking into her smart red eyes.

 _-And your eyes... You are very intelligent. If people look at you and then fall on their knees in awe, do not wonder. The power of your soul and your DETERMINATION are shining in your eyes, Chara. I see it.-_

He placed his hand on her shoulder.

 _-Well, time for you to head home. Unless you want to, maybe, talk a bit with Alphys? Sans told me today that you like making frie...-_

But before the Doctor could finish his sentence, his shy assistant fled from the room.

 _-Well, maybe she's too shy at the moment.-_

He sighed. Chara chuckled quietly and jumped off the bench.

 _-Thank you, Doctor Gaster!-_

She meant to exit and go to Toriel, who finished talking on the phone and entered the lab, but stopped and turned around.

 _-Only... One last question.-_

 _-What is it?-_

 _-Toriel said that your name is W. D. Gaster... What does W. D. stand for?-_

Chara tilted her head aside in curiosity.

 _-W. D. stands for WinDings. The first language of all the skeleton monsters.-_

 _-Oh, so that's your accent! Alright, goodbye!-_

Chara ran up to Toriel. Gaster handed the queen the results of Chara's check up and the two exited.

 _-So, Chara, now that we have our time, I can show you around before we go home.-_

Toriel offered. Chara bounced happily.

 _-Can we go to Waterfall? Asriel says it's very beautiful!-_

 _-Of course we can, my child.-_


	5. The pie

Chara was lying in a bunch of red leaves and chewing the stem of a flower. Various thoughts filled her head, such as the monsters. After living with them for some months, she felt like this time was a perfect dream. Everybody was kind, accepted her and even adored her. She tried to make as many friends as possible, but of course, she couldn't go around the entire underground and shake hands with everyone. However some people made great friends with her, and that was already enough to make her happy. She homeschooled herself in the library, she had a lot of free time to play, hike and meet with friends, she now had a great loving family and an adorable younger brother. So what that there were no real sun or stars? So what that the territory was limited? The Underground was incredible like this! But the monsters still talked about going to the surface as their biggest goal. Chara heard about a "Wishing room" in Waterfall. She wanted to once go there and see how many monsters wish for it. Maybe, if everybody actually wants it, she can do something to help them... After all, there was a human soul needed for a monster to pass the barrier, maybe she can... No, no, that's too insane. To die? She didn't want to die... Her life just reached the happy point, and to die now without actually having a taste of the real life? Yes, maybe it was a bit selfish... Or... A lot selfish, but she also had dreams... But dreams of one human compared to the entire monster race's hopes and dreams... Was it worth it?

Chara sank so deeply in her thoughts that she didn't notice Asriel approaching with a camera.

 _-Okay, Chara, are you ready? Do your creepy face!-_

He said, pointing the camera towards her. Chara noticed that the lens cap was on, but still gave him a wide, creepy smile, revealing her white teeth, and widened her red eyes, tipping her head aside like a broken doll. Asriel nearly dropped the camera while stumbling back.

 _-AHHHHH! Hee hee hee!-_

He rubbed the back of his neck while chuckling softly. Chara leaned back, putting her head on her palm and backing against the ground with her elbow, still smirking. Asriel wanted to check how the video came out just to realize the only thing recorded was his voice.

 _-Oh! Wait! I had the lens cap on...-_

He quickly put off the cap and moved the camera towards Chara again.

 _-Well, I actually think one heart attack is enough for you.-_

She yawned lazily.

 _-What!? You are not going to do it again...?-_

 _-Nope.-_

 _-C'mon, quit tricking me! Haha!-_

He stopped recording as Chara gave him a face of "I'm serious".

 _-Imagine, if you wake up and I stand in front of your eyes with this face!-_

Chara threw the chewed stem away and got up from the grass. Thinking of it, Asriel's facial expression changed to nervous and he gradually stopped laughing.

 _-Are you sure I won't wake up in a hospital after that?-_

He asked, actually taking her seriously.

 _-Can't promise anything.-_

Chara shrugged, searching for another flower which's stem she could hold between teeth.

- _Hey, Chara? Do you remember that it's Dad's birthday tomorrow?-_

 _-Yeah.-_

 _-I have a cool idea of our present to him!-_

Asriel suddenly started hopping around.

 _-I have actually almost finished the sweater but... Okay, tell me.-_

 _-Let's make a butterscotch-cinnamon pie for him!-_

 _-Hm? Why did you suddenly think of it?-_

 _-Well... On his birthday there's always turmoil and lack of time... But a day before there's plenty of time to make him a birthday present! You know he loves butterscotch-cinnamon pies!-_

Chara shook her head slowly. Asriel was so kind and enthusiastic... She knew she will never get bored with him.

 _-Alrighty, but we aren't allowed to touch anything in the kitchen.-_

 _-Not true! You are allowed! if you need to!-_

Asriel argued.

 _-Azzy, please leave me out of trouble...-_

 _-Pleeeeeeease?-_

Asriel made his cutest face which, he knew, Chara couldn't resist.

 _-Okay, okay... While we are home alone we can.-_

Together, Chara and Asriel sneaked to the kitchen, searching for the recipe.

 _-Okay, Azzy, you look for the recipe and read it to me and I search for the ingredients.-_

Chara whispered. Asriel nodded in agreement and started searching for butterscotch cinnamon pie recipe among a lot of others. Finally, he found it.

 _-Okay, Chara! We need flour... Sugar... Cinnamon...-_

Asriel was reading and, together with Chara, searching around the kitchen. When he started listing ingredients that were in the fridge, Chara used the opportunity and with every ingredient, she grabbed a piece of chocolate from the fridge. Eventually, Asriel suspected her.

 _-Chara? You are not stealing chocolate again, are you?-_

He asked seriously. She turned to him at the awkward moment when her mouth was filled with chocolate. She did her best to keep her lips clean, but it was still obvious she was about to choke with all the chocolate she absorbed. To Asriel's question, she just shook her head, trying to chew and swallow the chocolate without him noticing. Her plan failed and Asriel burst into laughter, seeing how his step-sister moved her mouth weirdly, desperately trying not to choke. As she finally managed to munch and gulp the sweet, Asriel stood up, wiping the tears he had while nearly exploding from laughter and went back to the recipe.

 _-Well, the last one... Butter... Whelp. Chara, Mom and Dad shall be back soon! You begin while I search for it...-_

He said and dived into the drawer. Chara raised an eyebrow.

 _-Alright then...-_

She began with the baking. When she was mixing everything, Asriel brought the butter. Chara thought it looked weird, but she still didn't knew much about the monster's food, so she didn't ask anything. Chara did everything according to the recipe and put the pie in the oven for the exact time told in the recipe. After the finishing, the pie, one-person sized, looked like a perfect present.

THE NEXT DAY

Asgore was standing on the balcony of the castle with the daily report, but the citizens wouldn't give him any chance to start as they all screamed him birthday wishes. Th king just stood there and smiled. Toriel took the microphone from him.

 _-Well I guess you all know what's the update. It's the king's birthday today!-_

She said and turned to him.

 _-Happy birthday, Fluffybuns!-_

She said and reached him a big present box. Asgore opened it and looked in. It was a garden tools collection and a small box of his favorite tea.

 _-Aww Tori, you didn't have to! How did you know I needed...-_

 _-Garden tools? You are spending the entire day in the garden and our tools are too old. Time to help your hobbie and our garden grow, right?-_

Toriel smirked. Asgore hugged his wife and, in front of goddamn EVERYONE, they nuzzled noses. Asriel and Chara backed away to the edge of the balcony in embarrassment and Chara took the microphone.

 _-Ahem, ahem, let's all together wish a happy birthday to the best king in the world...-_

She pulled her own present box and opened it, pulling out a pink hand-knitted sweater out of it with a purple saying"Mr. Dad Guy".

 _-...And the person who accepted me as his child and gave me the feeling of having a real, caring father.-_

She finished. Asgore turned away from Toriel to Chara and took the sweater. It took him less than a moment to begin laughing and tearing from joy at the same time.

 _-Aw, thank you, Chara!-_

He crouchd to give her a hug. Using the chance, he whispered:

 _-Chara, but... Why exactly pink?-_

He asked. Chara chuckled.

 _-I ran out of purple.-_

She shrugged. Asgore stood straight, looked down at her and gave her a soft rub on her hair.

 _-You are an awesome kid, Chara.-_

He said proudly. Chara tipped her head and smiled as she took the microphone and shouted:

 _-Happy birthday to Mr. Dad Guy #1!-_

She then turned back to Asgore:

 _-I didn't have enough purple for the #1.-_

She explained.

 _-Now my present!-_

Asriel jumped on Asgore's back.

 _-But it's inside of the castle.-_

He said. Asgore chuckled and gave him a lift onto his shoulder. On his second shoulder, he picked Chara.

 _-Well, guess today's update won't be much over that. Just a view of your kind and loving future rulers!-_

He said, pointing at Asriel and Chara on his shoulders, who were meanwhile busy waving to the camera carried by two ghosts. The Royal Family entered the castle and Asriel ran to bring the box he hid under a bench.

 _-Her it is, Dad!-_

He said, reaching him the present. Agore opened it in slow motion to tense Asriel a bit, but ended up in greater tense. Eventually he opened it and his eyes rounded.

 _-A pie?-_

 _-Butterscotch-cinnamon!-_

Asriel said proudly. Asgore, amazed, knelt down and rubbed his son's soft fur on the head, lifting him onto his shoulder again.

 _-You made me the best birthday ever!-_

He said, and that was followed by a tight family hug.

LATER THAT DAY

Chara and Asriel met up with Dr. Gaster to see him working in the Core and the capital. Asriel immediately switched to his "let's play" mode and he began playing tap with Chara. Gaster had to watch over them from literally everywhere.

- _Prince Asriel, slow down before you break something or hurt yourself!-_

He commanded as Asriel almost rammed himself into a wall.

 _-Sorry, Doctor.-_

The young prince said.

 _-Let's rather do something calmer. I wanted to discuss with Chara a bit about humans.-_

 _-But it's boooring...-_

Asriel hung his upper body over a fence with a bored face. Chara, until now going around with a small bag, put it down and pulled a color notebook out of it.

 _-I knew you'd say that, so I got you this.-_

She said, waving it near him. It worked like a sausage to a dog. Asriel literally threw himself onto the notebook. Chara gave him prepared ahead box of pencils, pens and markers and they entered Gaster's lab. Asriel stretched himself on the floor and began coloring pictures of flowers, toys, and anime or cartoon styled animals. Chara sat in front of Gaster behind a table.

 _-You seemed to know that the Prince will get bored.-_

The royal scientist noticed

 _-He's predictable. Adorable and predictable.-_

Chara replied, then, taken back by some memory, added:

 _-On the surface... Young humans don't exactly have the chance to grow up and like things from deeper childhood without being laughed at.-_

 _-Well the young monsters do have the opportunity.-_

Gaster noted and opened his file where he took notes about humans.

 _-According to you, humans are...-_

 _-Megalomaniacs.-_

Chara grunted through teeth madly. Gaster looked up at her with a thoughtful look.

 _-They weren't megalomaniacs before the war.-_

 _-But the generations of humans are getting more and more selfish and evil, except for the exceptions, who usually get smashed by others.-_

Some moments of silence followed before Gaster said:

 _-Do you know if many generations have passed?-_

 _-I'm not sure when the war was, but in hundred years can pass five or more generations. And every generation is worse than the previous.-_

Chara clenched her fists from remembering the people she grew along, then her mind was distacted by the thought-Toriel said Asgore didn't age until Asriel was born. If the topic of the generations was already brought, she wanted to know about other monsters.

 _-Um, Doctor Gaster, I will change the topic. Toriel told me that Asgore stopped aging until Asriel was born. Does it happen to anybody else?-_

She asked. Gaster leaned back.

 _-Well this is a very interesting topic, princess. You see...-_

When he was about to start explaining, his phone rang.

 _-Excuse me for a moment...-_

He took the phone and answered. It was audible that the voice coming from the phone was Toriel's.

 _-Yes, hello, your majesty... Yes, of course... Oh, what? All right, all right, sure.-_

Gaster mumbled into the phone. Short after, he hung up.

 _-My apologies, princess, but I have to take you and the prince back home.-_

He apologized. Chara nodded and turned to Asriel.

 _-Asriel, put the notebook into the bag, we're going home.-_

She said. Asriel was immediately disappointed but didn't resist and Gaster teleported them home. They met the concerned face of Toriel who greeted them. She quickly talked with Gaster before turning to her children.

 _-Chara, Asriel, your father is sick. It looks like poison from buttercups...-_

She said. Before she could continue with the bad news, Asriel visibly panicked drawing the attention of both Chara and Toriel.

 _-Asriel?-_

Chara frowned. He was biting his paw before shouting loudly:

 _-IT'S ALL MY FAULT!-_

And he began crying, much to their surprise.

 _-What are you talking about, my child?-_

Toriel asked worriedly as she knelt down in front of him, putting her paws on his shoulders.

 _-I... I put buttercup butter in the pie! I'm sooooorry!-_

He whined while Toriel looked ay him with widened mouth and eyes. Chara gasped as she remembered that the butter looked weird. Now she understood why.

 _-What? Asriel, you know I have buttercup butter in the kitchen! Why didn't you ask me to help you find the right one?-_

 _-I wanted to surprise everyone! I'm soooorry! I thought the recipe said "buttercup butter!"-_

Asriel was sobbing loudly. Chara came to his rescue:

 _-Toriel, it's my fault. I didn't consider that the butter looked weird to me, I thought it's a flavor I don't know. I'm very sorry. It's not Asriel's fault.-_

She said quietly. Toriel looked at her seriously, then back at Asriel.

 _-Next time you plan on baking or cooking, you don't touch anything without me, unless you know what is that you're searching for, how it looks and where it is. Do you understand?-_

 _-Y-yes, mom...-_

 _-Yes, Toriel.-_

Asriel and Chara nodded. Toriel looked shortly at them, her look softened.

 _-You can go to your room now. And you MUST apologize to your father when he gets better!-_

 _-O-okay mom...-_

Asriel squeaked and ran to the room. Chara kept standing with guilty face. Toriel sighed and placed a paw on Chara's shoulder.

 _-You are going to get a full kitchen guide, my child. So you can control the kitchen in case Asriel will want to do another "surprise".-_

 _-Okay.-_

Chara nodded, then asked a bugging her question:

 _-Toriel... Why do you have the buttercup butter?-_

 _-It's used in some medicines, so I collected some buttercups in case we will have to make the medicine, but buttercups in this form or fresh are toxic because they aren't dried. So don't try to taste this butter.-_

Toriel explained. Chara nodded and followed into the room, where Asriel dug himself under his blanket.

 _-Asriel, come on. It's not our fault. You misread it and I never saw buttercup butter before.-_

 _-I didn't know they were pooooisonous!-_

He kept sobbing. Chara sighed.

 _-Will you feel better if we draw now?-_

Asriel peeked from the blanket and sniffled.

 _-Uh-huh.-_

Chara gave him back the coloring notebook while she started sketching a golden flower from her human village in a sketchbook.


	6. That's my wish

Chara was going through Waterfall, looking at her own reflection in the crystal clear waters around. Toriel introduced this place to her as the Wishing Room. Since tomorrow is her birthday, she wanted to wish for something. Finally, she reached a river with a lot of Echo flowers. Entering the river and getting her shoes and the edges of her pants wet, she approached one of them as she meant to start talking, but then remembered how Asriel once touched a flower and it began speaking, so she touched it exactly in the middle. A child's voice sounded:

 _-My wish... Is to see the sun one day. Mom says it's really big and bright...-_

Chara pulled her hand away. Turning to another flower, she touched it.

 _-...And what's your wish?-_

 _-I wish to see stars once... I heard that they look like the crystals, but they are much more beautiful... And that... They're in space! And space is... Deep and endless...-_

Chara switched to another flower. So she kept touching more and more of them...

 _-I want to see the sky!-_

 _-I wish to hear different birds singing.-_

 _-...See animals on the surface!-_

 _-I wish we'd be free...-_

Chara fell to her knees and began sobbing. The thought that she could be the angel, that she could make the prophecy come true and free everyone, and that she wasn't doing it or anything to ever do it, brought up an incredible feeling of guilt. She could give her soul to someone and go with them to the surface. She could set everyone free. But why didn't she do it until now? Was she too afraid? Was she too selfish to sacrifice her life for something such important as that? Yes. She was. She was a human, after all, it couldn't be otherwise. She was as much of a coward and megalomaniac as all of them. Why did the monsters, the ones she loved, wanted so much to break the barrier that divided them from hell? She couldn't understand. She knew she will never understand. But what hurt her the most was that she isn't able to explain the human world to them the way she knew it, she couldn't show it to them and protect them from their own dreams coming true. All that made her sob even harder. She slipped on the floor and pulled her knees to her chin, all curled up and crying. She didn't know how long she lied there, but a sad voice brought her back to reality:

 _-Oh... You're sad...-_

She yanked her head. Now she realized that she was almost entirely wet with head and jacket. Wiping the water and tears from her eyes and throwing her hair back from her forehead, she saw the source of the voice: It was one of the ghosts that filmed her and the Royal Family during addressing days. This was the one who always hid as much as possible behind the camera and Chara never saw their ghosty face until now.

 _-Uh oh... I didn't mean to scare you... Sorry...-_

The ghost began fading away.

 _-No, no, it's fine! I'm just... A bit sensitive today.-_

Chara smiled quickly to cheer the ghost. They stopped fading and confronted her.

 _-Oh, you're all soaked... You can go and warm up in my house... If you want, it's okay if you don't...-_

The ghost said, flying around Chara while she tried to dry as much water as possible from her shirt.

 _-Sorry, another time. I have to come back home. I've been here for quite long I guess.-_

She answered.

 _-I'm Chara, but I guess you saw me on the addressing days.-_

She introduced herself.

 _-Oh... Sorry, I haven't introduced myself... That's rude... I'm Napstablook.-_

The ghost said.

 _-Nice to meet you, Napstablook. Are you the local cameraman? I saw you filming us a lot!-_

Chara said as she began moving in the same direction as Napstablook.

 _-Kinda... My cousin performs on undernet sites or in front of a live audience a lot, so I film them.-_

 _-Oh, so your cousin is the one near the camera all the time?-_

 _-Yes, Mettaton. They really want to be famous, go to the surface and become the human's idol and super star.-_

The claim about going to the surface made Chara gulp a sad feeling that came up.

 _-Oh, good luck to them then. Well, I have to go. See you maybe later. It was very nice to meet you!-_

Chara smiled and began running towards the Riverperson's usual parking in Waterfall. She always wondered how came that the Riverperson always was in Snowdin, Waterfall and Hotland at the same time, but monsters and their magic were too confusing to fully understand. Before turning to the parking, she turned around. The ghost was still there. She waved to them before hopping onto the boat.

 _-Where do you desire to travel now, Princess?-_

The Riverperson asked.

 _-Snowdin.-_

Chara answered and sat down. She remembered how much she feared of her first ride on the boat and smiled slightly, but now, that the ghost didn't see her anymore, she released the tears she had to hold back and turned with her back to the Riverperson. After few minutes of the ride, the boat stopped.

 _-Tra-la-la, here we are! Come next time you desire to travel!-_

 _-Th-thank you for the ride. Bye.-_

Chara jumped off the boat to the snow and began running towards the house through the town.

 _-"Just not run into anybody... Anything but that..."-_

Sh thought to herself. Some people she collided into on the way waved. She waved back and excused herself that she must come home now. She ran as quick as she could until finally reaching the big heavy doors, pulled them open and entered, closing them hardly afterwards. Still crying, she slipped onto the floors, backing against the door. She hugged her knees and sobbed as the voices of the monsters in the Wishing Room rushed through her head, telling that they want to be free from the underground. The thought that she could change it but she has to die for it was tearing her apart from the inside. She sat and cried until she suddenly heard a gasp, and then something soft grabbed her hand.

 _-My child, what's wrong?-_

Chara looked up to see Toriel's concerned face. Toriel was crouching to her and holding her hand. Chara sniffled and wiped the tears away.

 _-N-nothing... Just some... Unpleasant thoughts.-_

She began standing up, looking down. Toriel put her paw on Chara's hair and rubbed it softly.

 _-If you want to talk about it, I'm ready to listen.-_

 _-No, no, everything's fine, Toriel, really.-_

Chara did her best to smile and look up.

 _-Chara, I know you are troubled, but you never talk about it...-_

 _-Toriel, it's totally fine. Just some nightmarish memories... Earlier or later I'll get over them.-_

Chara lied, but Toriel understood that truth or lie, the point is for her to leave Chara alone.

THE NEXT DAY

 _-HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHARA!-_

Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel shouted as Chara entered the living room. She was clearly shocked to see different bouquets of different flowers, birthday cards, and present boxes.

 _-W-wow... I know I befriended a lot of good people, but that much...-_

She mumbled. Asriel jumped from his place, almost falling into the presents, but held his balance and confronted Chara with a small box.

 _-My present first!-_

He declared.

 _-Sure, Asriel.-_

Chara opened the box slowly and pulled a heart-shaped locket out of it. Behind the red glass, she could see a writing-"Best Friends Forever". Chara froze, looking at the locket. She lifted her gaze shortly to see that Asriel had exactly the same one. Asriel began worrying. Her blank expression could tell that she didn't like it, or that she expected something else...

 _-Ch-Chara? Do you... Do you like it?-_

He asked. A long second passed as suddenly a smile crawled on Chara's face and she looked up from the locket.

 _-I love it, Asriel. Thank you.-_

She hugged him. He couldn't catch it, but, for a moment, he saw... Were her eyes wet? Why?

 _-Chara... Are you crying?-_

Asriel dared to ask. Chara then realized that she indeed teared up.

 _-Tears of happiness...-_

She lied and told the truth at the same time. From one side, she cried because she had to die to free the great family she had now from the underground. From the other, the horrible memories from the surface came back as she remembered how hard humans hated her. Feeling loved made her happy, and she couldn't restrain the tears. With mixed emotions, she pulled away from her step-brother and went to cheer up by looking through the other presents. There were some birthday cards from monsters she knew, mostly from Snowdin, two science books-one from Gaster and one from Sans, some bouquets, one of them marked intriguingly "from the #1 fan" and a black jacket with a purple Delta Rune on each shoulder, marked "from the Royal Guards". Asgore presented her a green-Chara's favorite color-sweater with a writing "chocolate is the answer to every question", which he seemingly sweated on for a very long time as the reply to the sweater she gave him on his birthday. Toriel's present was a delicious butterscotch pie with Chara's favorite chocolate. She didn't bake it usually because it was too sweet, but since it was Chara's birthday and she loved chocolate, she decided that one time a year won't harm anyone. When she had to make her birthday wish, Chara crossed her fingers and wished to be able to free the monsters.

At the end of the day, Chara was lying in her bed and thinking about the passed day. It was the best birthday she ever had in her entire life. All the presents and wishes she got was something she didn't expect even in her dreams, and she felt that she didn't deserve all this. She was just a human, the descendant of those who locked the monsters behind the barrier. From the moment she fell down, she sincerely regretted that she isn't able to become a monster, but she hoped that she will be as close to them as possible and learn of their kindness. But if she planned to free them as soon as possible, she won't have the time for that. And she already knew how she's going to do that.


	7. Buttercups

Chara was lying on the red leaves, reading peacefully when suddenly Asriel approached from behind. She wasn't surprised since lately, he had an addiction to pranks and jumpscares, however no heart attack followed.

 _-Howdy, Chara! Smile for the camera!-_

Asriel said, pointing the camera at her. Chara smiled and tipped her head slightly to look cuter and to catch the right light on her face. Asriel laughed:

 _-Ha, this time I got YOU! I left the cap on... ON PURPOSE! Now you're smiling for noooo reason! Hee hee hee.-_

He chuckled, feeling at least an evil genius.

 _-Wow... You are a great prankster, Asriel._ _-_

Chara chuckled softly. She ran with her fingers on the book and flipped some pages, where she had just collected fresh buttercups for her plan.

 _-Asriel... Do you remember what happened when we tried to bake a pie?-_

 _-What? Oh, yeah, I remember. When we tried to make a butterscotch pie for Dad, right? The recipe asked for cups of butter... But we accidentally put in buttercup butter instead.-_

 _-Yeah... those flowers are... Dangerous.-_

 _-Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick. I felt so bad. We made Mom really upset. I should have laughed it off like you did... Um, anyway, where are you going with this?-_

He asked as Chara shut the book and went towards their home.

 _-Asriel, we don't need the camera. Turn it off before you kill the battery.-_

She noticed.

 _-Huh? Turn off the camera? Ok.-_

Asriel turned the recording off and followed Chara. She held the book close to her chest, looking at her feet thoughtfully.

 _-I think... I know how to free the monster kind.-_

She stopped.

 _-You will take my soul, go to the surface and take six more, then break the barrier.-_

She said quietly, but loud enough for Asriel to hear. She never thought she'll ever say it out loud, but here she was, waiting for Asriel's response. She turned around to see his reaction. He looked almost angry as he frowned.

 _-Chara, I may be two years younger than you, but I'm aware that you have to die for this. I won't allow that. And I WON'T kill you or other humans!-_

He tapped his foot hardly on the floor. Chara dropped her look.

- _You won't kill me... I will poison myself with buttercups, and...-_

 _-No, no and no, Chara! I always wished to have a sibling and a best friend, then my wish literally fell from the sky. and NOW I'm going to let you die like this?! NO!-_

Tears started streaming from Asriel's big green eyes as he thought of the possibility of his sister dying. Chara felt her own eyes filling with tears.

 _-Neither I want to die, but... Asriel... Monsters are so kind to me, they made me feel loved... They... You... Everyone... Deserve the dream to come true. It's not like I want to leave the life I have now... I want you to be happy...-_

 _-NO! I won't be happy if you do that! Nobody will!-_

Asriel kept getting mad and ran towards the house.

 _-I WILL STILL DO IT ASRIEL!-_

Chara shouted to him. Asriel didn't stop and she heard the door slamming. But she didn't mean to give up on her plan. If she forces her plan into action, Asriel will have no choice but to flow with it.

MEANWHILE

Asriel stormed into the kitchen in tears, almost destroying everything on his way.

 _-Mom! Mom!-_

He shouted. Toriel turned to him worriedly.

 _-Asriel? My child, what's wrong?-_

She knelt down to him, about to hug him, but he pulled away.

 _-Mom! I-it's Chara! She... She wants to kill herself!-_

Toriel sat there literally thunderstruck.

 _-But... Why?-_

 _-No time to explain! We have to stop her!-_

Asriel was pulling his mother by the sleeve hardly. Toriel stood up and without hesitation stormed out of the house.

 _-Where is she?_

MEANWHILE

Hiding behind the house, Chara opened the book again. she didn't have much buttercups collected between the pages, but at least it was something. She just hoped that it'll be enough to get sick. if she keeps the illness hidden long enough, it will reach the fatal level, and her plan will be executed. Taking a deep breath, Chara swallowed the lump in the throat that caused her to feel almost nauseous. Well, it's time. She rose the boquet of the crumpled buttercups to the level of her mouth, and, sighing, drew her teeth into the juicy stems, tearing the light yellow petals off and mercilessly turning them into a poisonous mush in her mouth. before swallowing, she closed her eyes.

 _-"Forgive me..."-_

She thought and let herself to swallow the petals and the poison to spread in her body. That was when a tall shadow fell on her. She was afraid to look up, but she still did.

 _-Toriel...-_

She whispered as she saw the totally shocked, almost crying monster queen.

 _-Chara... You...-_

It was clearly meant to be a list of argument opening lines, but Toriel realized quick enough that there was no time for that. She grabbed Chara by her hand and ran with her inside the house. Chara sat down on a chair while Toriel ran to call Asgore. Asriel was standing in front of her on the other side of the table, frowning, his paws on the table:

 _-I told you it's a bad idea, Chara! I'm not that innocent! I'm not that dumb! I don't want you dead! Never! NEVER! You are the dumb one if you think someone would be happy if you died! YOU are the dumb if you think that I was going to kill anyone! Including you, Chara!-_

He was spitting all his thoughts at once. Chara put her elbows on the table, her head into her hands. Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

 _-Asriel... I... I just want everything to be better...-_

She whispered. Toriel, still on the phone, brought Chara a glass of water.

 _-Here, we have to start washing the poison.-_

She said before going back to talking. By now she was calling Alphys, but simply because she wasn't able to reach Gaster. Chara began drinking when suddenly she felt the buttercups affecting her as nausea took over her.

 _-"Damn... They surely work fast..."-_

As quick as she could, she stormed to the bathroom. Her stomach ached in convulsion as the poison made her throw up. Asriel was standing behind her, holding her hair.

 _-Mom! Chara is...-_

 _-I know, Asriel! Doctor Gaster is on his way, everything will be fine!-_

Indeed, in some minutes Doctor Gaster teleported into the house, but by this time, Chara was barely able to respond to the environment. Her sight went blurry and she slowly sunk to the floor, dehydrated, dizzy and aching. The last thing she saw was Toriel kneeling down to her.


	8. Hospitalized

Toriel picked Chara up from the floor after she fell unconscious and turned to Doctor Gaster.

 _-I don't know how much she ate of them, but it's very serious!-_

She said nervously. Asriel clung to his mother's leg in tears.

 _-I see, Your Majesty. Don't worry.-_

Gaster clicked his fingers and teleported them to his lab.

 _-Put her on the bed, I will be right back.-_

Gaster ran to bring the medicines and the equipment. Toriel looked around until she saw the closest bed and put Chara there. Asriel tug Chara's sleeve nervously.

 _-Chara, please, hold on. For me. You are going to be fine... If you will fight it.-_

He mumbled. Toriel was caressing Chara's forehead, which was getting warmer.

 _-Asriel... Please, tell me about her plan.-_

While Asriel was explaining, Gaster came back and connected Chara to a drip. After that, he began measuring her pulse, heat and blood pressure. Asriel was watching worriedly.

 _-Will... She get better?-_

He asked.

 _-I don't know how much poison she consumed. But, hopefully, the medicine will spread quickly through her blood vessels.-_

Gaster looked down at Asriel and added:

 _-I'll do my best to stabilize her as quick as possible. I promise you, young prince, she will survive.-_

The last phrase was enough to make Asriel feel better and he clung to Toriel again, who burst in tears after learning of Chara's plan.

 _-How could she only think that... That anybody could be happy if she... She...-_

She began crying even harder.

 _-But mom, Doctor Gaster said she's going to be fine...-_

 _-Yes, Your Majesty. I can promise that the princess will survive.-_

He put his bony hand on Toriel's shoulder.

 _-Let me teleport you back to your house. I will call whenever anything changes in Chara's condition.-_

He assured her. The last thing Toriel wanted was to leave Chara's side when she was so badly sick, but beside Chara, she also had her responsibilities as the queen... As Asriel's mother and as Asgore's wife.

 _-Y-yes, please...-_

LATER THAT DAY

Toriel was sitting and crying near the table while Asriel chewed his dinner grimly.

 _-Golly, it's so boring without Chara...-_

He muttered, lazily putting a piece of carrot into his mouth. Indeed, the mood in the room was boring. But not like nothing to do. It was this strangling boredom when you just don't know where to get yourself and your body itches from inside. Asriel was feeling it the most. He wanted to go and run until exhaustion, scream until suffocation and beat his fists into everything just to shake this feeling off.

Soon, Asgore came home. He spent the entire day with Alphys in The Core. Of course when he learned of Chara's sickness he lost all the concentration, but he still sat until the end. He had to. As he came, he sat down to eat. Asriel finished by this time, so he went out of the kitchen to draw. Chara taught him a bit. She was a great artist, he wanted to be like her. While drawing, he didn't realize what was that he drew. After coming out of the short trance he had, he realized he drew flowers. A bunch of small, yellow, deadly flowers. Buttercups. So realistic. His best drawing until now. Of those small, deadly yellow petals... Enraged, he tore the drawing apart. There shall be no more of these flowers. Nowhere near him or Chara. Not in their room, not in their house, nowhere. Be it real flowers or not. Finding nothing else to do, he exited the room to ask his father to play chess with him. But by approaching the kitchen, he heard the sobs of his mother. He shall not enter then, so he just stood by the wall, waiting until he can enter. Then, he heard the next conversation:

 _-Tori, I know what you are thinking, but if Chara is suicidal, she will need therapy.-_

 _-Asgore... How can you? Chara just wants us all free!-_

- _Maybe, but suicide is suicide. If she was psychically stable, she wouldn't try to do it, even for our freedom.-_

 _-Asgore!-_

 _-I said everything, Toriel.-_

It was audible as Asgore stood up sharply from the table. Asriel quickly ran into his room. Chara? To therapy? No, no, no and no! He won't allow that! Chara isn't crazy or suicidal! She just wants everyone to be happy, that's all! She wants people who love her to be happy! People whom SHE loves! God, was his father really this dumb? Was he really so egoistic? Who cares! He won't let him ruin Chara's life! Chara is his sister and best friend, he will protect her from everything, so that she will never lie in Gaster's lab connected to drips ever again, or, even worse, lie tied under watch of some scary person who will think her every word is insanity... Never.

 **A/N That's all I have done for now people... Well hope you enjoy *shrugs***


	9. Hospital visit

It's been three weeks since Chara's poisoning. Doctor Gaster called few times to tell that she's getting better, but nothing more. Finally, just another normal day. Asriel was reading a book he had for home-schooling, Asgore was busy discussing the buildings in the capital and the core with the scientists and Toriel was cleaning the house. Suddenly a phone call sounded.

 _-I'll get it!-_

Asriel said and went to answer. He picked the phone and moved it to his long ear.

 _-The Royal Family house.-_

He exclaimed into the phone.

 _-Ah, Prince Asriel...-_

 _-Doctor Gaster? Oh! How is Chara? Is she getting better? Can we visit her?-_

The young prince shouted. Toriel heard him from the other room.

 _-Is this Doctor Gaster? Are there any news?-_

She asked worriedly. Asriel showed her the "uno momento" sign with fingers. Some long, silent moments passed as suddenly Asriel exhaled the loudest unholy screeching anybody ever heard in this house.

 _-YAY! Great! Thank you Dr. Gaster!-_

Asriel rammed the phone on the table.

 _-Mom! Mom! We can go visit Chara today! Doctor Gaster said she will be coming home soon!-_

He yelled, jumping around happily. Toriel almost cried out of happiness. Chara is going to be fine! Their Chara, their little girl is going to be fine! Now they could claim that everything is going to be all right from now on!

A BIT LATER...

Asriel consumed his dinner in less than five minutes and ran to change clothes. He wanted to Surprise Chara, thus he didn't ask Dr. Gaster to teleport him and to have the best element of surprise possible. He put on a small bag which he filled with drawings for Chara. Toriel was waiting for him near the door when he finished getting ready.

 _-Are you ready to go, my child?-_

She asked. Asriel stormed outside the house as a confirmation. They quickly went from the house to Snowdin and caught the Riverperson.

 _-Tra-la-la. Do you...-_

- _We want to travel to the Capital please.-_

Asriel interrupted and jumped onto the boat.

AGAIN A BIT LATER

Asriel stood in front of Gaster's lab, knocking for already like five minutes. Finally the door opened.

 _-Oh hello young Prince, Queen Toriel, did you come to see the Princess?-_

Gaster asked.

 _-Yes, yes, please!-_

Asriel jumped around excitedly. Toriel put both paws on his shoulders.

 _-Yes, Doctor. We are here to visit Chara.-_

She said calmly.

 _-Sure, come in. I'll guide you.-_

Gaster led the two Royal Family members to see Chara, who was sitting on the hospital bed and reading, and then left them to have a family meeting in private. Chara was pale and her usual blush on cheeks disappeared, so her face contained only the dark freckles.

 _-CHARA!-_

Asriel screamed, running up to her and bracing her in a bear hug. Chara smiled slightly and hugged him back. Her arms were much weaker and thinner than three weeks. Actually, she looked like a skeleton now.

 _-Hi Asriel.-_

She said quietly, a tear running down her cheek. Asriel felt it when the tear touched his fur.

 _-Chara? Did you miss me that much? Hey, you are coming home soon, don't cry!-_

He said, pulling away a bit. Chara's smile became wider as more tears streamed down her now thin cheeks.

 _-I'm so sorry Asriel... I'm so so sorry... I failed you, I failed everyone...-_

She whispered, totally shocking Asriel. He confusedly looked over at Toriel, who was standing right behind them. She looked no less shocked than Asriel.

 _-Chara, dear... No, no, no! You haven't failed anyone! You are alive and recovering, everything's fine!-_

 _-No, not fine... I failed to free you... All of you...-_

 _-CHARA!-_

Asriel and Toriel leaned close to her at the same moment so she leaned back a bit.

 _-Chara, don't you dare to say that! We prayed for your recovery every day! Whom have you failed by surviving?!-_

Asriel shook her shoulders slightly. Chara looked up at him with teary eyes and her lips began shaking slightly.

 _-I want you... To... B-be... Free...-_

- _Chara, stop worrying about this. Nobody wants to be free if you die for this. Don't you understand this?-_

Toriel rose her chin with one finger. Chara looked at her with her full of tears ruby-red eyes before turning her head away. Asriel pulled her into a hug again.

 _-Hey, you're coming home soon! You still have to teach me to draw, remember?-_

He asked softly. Chara smirked as she wiped her tears away. Yeah, Asriel had the mood. He always had it.

 _-Yeah... Of course I remember...-_

 _-I have some for you here.-_

Asriel put down his bag and pulled a bunch of drawings out of it. He mostly tried to draw the golden flowers Chara always described to him, himself, Chara and other monsters. He wasn't exactly good with portrets so, but the drawings brough a wide smile on Chara's face.

 _-When... Am I coming home?-_

She asked.

 _-Next week.-_

In a perfect timing, Gaster entered the room with these two wordss.

 _-YAAAA!-_

Asriel was happy. Chara just smiled a bit wider and her eyes appeared to finally bring back the shine it usually had.


	10. Argument

Since Chara was back home, Asriel got much more vivid. He drew, cleaned, played, but tended to trip less and less, spending more time with his slowly recovering sister. Chara, however, didn't show her happiness with much over a smile. She didn't play, drew small, random sketches sometimes when Asriel asked her to join him, cleaned her part of the room a bit, overslept, didn't eat much, didn't leave the house and barely left the room, only to go to the bathroom or to get some food. For the first four days, Toriel, staying long at home to watch over Chara, blamed the hard illness, but on the fifth day, she decided not to leave it like that. Chara turned dangerously thin and pale, and even all the medicines would not prevent her from getting sick again.

Toriel entered Chara's and Asriel's room with dinner for Chara. She overslept again and had the dinner more like supper right now. Asriel was tripping in Snowdin with a friend, so Chara was still in the room. Toriel sat beside her on the bed. Chara was facing the wall, looking at her flower drawing blankly. It was her favorite drawing, and Asriel brought it to her to the hospital before.

 _-Chara, it's time for dinner, dear.-_

Toriel said, putting the salve on a table.

 _-I'm not hungry.-_

Chara muttered quietly.

 _-But you have barely eaten today, and... At all. You need to eat to rebuild your immune.-_

Toriel said softly, removing Chara's hair from her face. Chara sighed and flipped to her back.

 _-I just don't feel like eating, Toriel...-_

 _-Chara, we need to restore your body from illness. You have to start organizing your eating routine. You are so thin and pale... I'm afraid that you can become anorexic... Here, eat some broth at least. You need it.-_

Toriel reached the plate to her. Chara sighed deeply and sat up, taking the plate and the spoon.

 _-Thanks.-_

She said without any enthusiasm. Toriel sat patiently for twenty minutes, watching Chara eating. It appeared as if Chara was disturbed by her presence, wanted to be left alone, lie down again... Something was definitely bugging her mind. Right now Toriel was determined to ask Chara about everything that hindered her to be lively and active again.

 _-Thanks, Toriel... It was really good.-_

Chara said with a smile. Toriel, always glad to hear a compliment about her food, rubbed Chara's hair softly.

 _-Now, Chara...Can I talk with you, but seriously?-_

Toriel put her paw-hand on Chara's back.

 _-Well... All right.-_

Chara clearly didn't want to have any serious conversations right now, but earlier or later she will have this talk anyways.

 _-What is so serious to talk about right now?-_

She asked although she knew perfectly what is there to talk about.

 _-I want you to stop being bothered by... Your... Plan... I mean, it affects you negatively...-_

 _-Who said I'm bothered by it?-_

Chara interrupted, frowning.

 _-I see it, Chara. You are sure that you failed everyone, although I already explained that it isn't so. You lost all your bright energy and happiness...-_

 _-Well what do you expect from someone who failed to free everyone?! I want you and everyone to go to the surface! Isn't it your biggest dream for ages? Everyone's biggest dream?!-_

Chara snapped, hanging her feet from the bed and clenching her fists on her knees. Toriel backed away slightly.

 _-Chara... You've made so many friends here, no one of them would be glad to be free without you. Don't you understand? Asriel was in despair when you were sick. Imagine what would happen to him if you died! He would... He... I don't even want to think! He prayed to have a sibling for so long... And you came to him from heaven! Now you want to take the happiness away from him?!-_

 _-If he wanted a sibling so much, why doesn't he have a biological one?-_

Chara turned away angrily before realizing what a stupid and edgy thing she just asked. But Toriel, still, answered. Quietly, but answered:

 _-Because I can't have any more children. That's why I also was on seventh heaven when Asriel brought you to our home. And you want to take this from me?-_

Thoughts that washed over Toriel's mind made her simply stand up and leave. Now Chara undertsood that she messed up for real.

 _-Darn it!-_

She dropped her head into her hands as tears started running down her cheeks. Why was she such an idiot? Was it because of her illness? No, she has almost recovered... She didn't WANT to recover. Some deep piece of her soul still wanted her to die. The piece that said all of that. The piece that made her go anorexic, rude and tired. But... She knew she has to stop it, to be back to the life... She knew she has to pull herself together... And she knew that she will, starting... Now!


	11. Good morning?

Chara woke up surprisingly early. Since she came back home, she woke up at 11am or later. This time she jumped awake at eight. As she promised herself, she'll get back to schedule. Waking up so suddenly wasn't an easy test, but she dived with her head into cold water and immediately woke up completely. Changing clothes in less than ten minutes, she jumped out of the room, fully ready. Asriel, as it seemed who woke up just a bit before her, was only starting his breakfast. He almost choked in the middle of sipping a juice as he saw Chara awake so early.

 _-Chara?! Good morning!-_

He mumbled with still much juice in his mouth, as much as it was possible. All his fur around his mouth was covered in orange juice and he began coughing. He had to take few more sips before he could breathe again. Toriel, hearing his cough, rushed to see what happened... And was no less surprised to see Chara than Asriel.

 _-Chara, awake so early?-_

She asked surprisingly.

 _-Awake and alive.-_

Chara jumped onto her chair. Now when she finally woke up early, her appetite boosted again.

 _-I didn't expect you to wake up early, my child... I will make you breakfast.-_

Toriel left to the kitchen again. Chara turned to Asriel with a smile.

 _-Good morning. Sorry that I almost made you choke.-_

She chuckled. By this time, he filled his mouth shut again.

 _-N-n... Nom pro-nom-blem!-_

He muttered.

 _-Emmm... Asriel, you have um... Your sandwich on your fur. And some juice...-_

 _-Um, really?-_

Asriel tried to clean his fur with his paw, but now his fur on the paw was all covered in sandwich and juice.

 _-I need to wash my fur, excuse me for a moment...-_

 _-But don't leave fur in the sink again!-_

Asriel showed Chara his tongue. She chuckled in response. While Asriel went to clean the food off his white fur, Toriel brought Chara breakfast.

 _-Here you go, my child. I'm glad you're finally regaining your appetite.-_

She said with a smile.

 _-Mmm! Thank you!-_

Chara immediately bit into her sandwich. With all her sadness lately, she was missing most of the breakfasts, and now was happy to clench her teeth on food. Overnight, she had time to think about Toriel's words, about Asriel, Asgore, her friends, the kingdom... Herself, after all. Yes, she wants them to be free but losing a child for a family... Well, she never saw a family that went easily through it, except for, maybe, her own. Probably nobody cried over her disappearance there, but here they will probably be in despair. Moreover, she had such great experiences here! Giving up on them will be a waste. There'll always be another human to fall, one who won't be happy to be among monsters, or maybe one that will try to kill them. And Chara knew that a person like this won't live long. She won't let anybody hurt her family and friends. Or even one that won't survive the fall. Now this will be a perfect use of a human soul.

Toriel sat down in front of Chara on her own chair and looked gladly as Chara consumed the breakfast like a vacuum cleaner.

 _-Mm! It's delicious, Toriel!-_

Chara complimented. Toriel smiled in response, but there was something... off about her smile. It was sad, and Chara felt that she knew why. Swallowing quickly, she looked up from the plate.

 _-Toriel... I'm... I'm sorry about yesterday... I didn't mean to be rude...-_

 _-No, it's fine, my child. I understand that you were in a bad mood. I was never mad at you for that.-_

Toriel patted Chara's brown hair softly.

 _-Oh, okay...-_

Chara said. By this time, Asriel came back. He finished the last bit of his breakfast, drank the juice and ran to search for a jacket to wear for a trip. Since it was cold on the surface now, the wind coming through the barrier cooled the Underground down. The steam in Hotland flew from there to Waterfall and Snowdin, so it was raining and snowing almost all the time now. But the former capital just was very windy.

Chara finished eating just few minutes after Asriel, and also went to look for a warm clothing. Almost tearing her entire closet to shreds, she finally found a jacket under an avalanche of green shirts with yellow stripes and brown or black jeans.

 _-I need to fill my garderobe more often.-_

She grunted to herself. Pulling a black jacket from the rest of her clothes, she smiled widely; it was a birthday present from the Royal Guars, a black jacket with two Delta Runes, one on each shoulder. She hasn't even unconverted it. It was so dusty that she sneezed for at least ten times in a row. Quickly shaking the dust off, she noticed that it had a third, big Delta Rune on the back. It was a bit too big to her, but it was probably because of all the weight she lost. Dressing up quickly, Chara and Asriel left the house and ran through the old capital, falling into bunches of red leaves. Chara already forgot this great feeling of burying herself in a bunch of leaves and then jumpscaring Asriel. It was as awesome as ever.

 _-Chara! Come here!-_

Asriel called after her giving him a heart attack, Chara was trying to shake off all the leaves and he ran over to another building.

 _-Yeah-yeah, I'm coming!-_

She answered as she unzipped her jacket. A huge bunch of leaves fell from it.

 _-Oh, seriously now?-_

She muttered as she noticed many leaves inside of her shirt.

 _-Wait up, Asriel!-_

She pulled off the shirt somehow without putting off the jacket and shook the leaves from it. Then again, pulled it on only slightly unzipping the jacket. That was the only advantage of being so thin. While pulling the shirt back on, she looked at her body. She could see almost all her bones possible to see. God, she didn't know she lost so much weight! She knew she has to fix it.

 _-Charaaaa!-_

 _-I'm coming!-_

Pulling the shirt fully on and zipping the jacket, she ran to where Asriel was calling her.

 _-Oh, here you are! You haven't met my friend yet! They spend a lot of time here lately!-_

Asriel took Chara by her wrist and hurried to show her something. Coming closer to the opening in the mt. Ebott, on a bunch of red leaves, was lying a white ghost with big eyes. Chara recognized them, she met them before her birthday, she met the ghost in Waterfall. The ghost hovered up to face them.

 _-Oh, hello...-_

 _-Napstablook! I remember you! You're Napstablook from Waterfall!-_

Chara exhaled as if it was a challenge to remember their name. She at first wanted to apologize for interrupting, but the ghost smiled slightly instead of being offended.

 _-You remembered my name, Princess Chara... That's nice...-_

 _-Y-yeah, and you remembered me!-_

They looked at each other, creating an awkward silence.

 _-Oh, so you know each other? Cool!-_

Asriel eventually said. It didn't help much to settle the problem of the awkwardness, becaus ethey didn't know how to continue. Eventually, Chara found a good topic for a conversation:

 _-So, Napstablook... How is your cousin doing? Mettaton, right?-_

 _-You... Remembered about them as well? Wow... Well, they are doing pretty fine... Going on with the career, posting news... There were news about you falling ill...-_

 _-Y-yeah... I was ill indeed... But guess I'm fine now, if they want it in the news too.-_

 _-That's great...-_

Awkward silence for the third time. That was until they all realized that they heard a very weird sound coming from the mt. Ebott hole. It sounded kind of like... Someone's footsteps, similar to Chara's, including heavy human shoes... But they sounded twisted as if they were done by someone with twisted legs.

 _-Do you guys... Hear that?-_

Chara asked. Asriel frowned and began moving his nose, sniffing around.

 _-It smells like... The smell that I felt when you fell down... Don't you smell anything?-_

 _-I can't smell things... Sorry...-_

Napstablook muttered. Chara tried to catch a smell as well, but a human's nose wasn't as developed. A smell that Asriel felt when she felt down? And he hasn't smelled it since? Well, so it came from her... her clothes? Nah, he knew this smell perfectly, she wore the same clothes as on that day a lot. Then what? She began thinking of it and remembered-when she fell down, her knees were all destroyed into blood. Since then, she hasn't had a single bleeding injury. That meant that... Asriel smelled human blood?!

- _Asriel... I think that... You smell human blood.-_

She whispered.

 _-Bl-blood?! But... You aren't bleeding? Could it be...-_

Chara and Asriel, followed by Napstablook, hurried to the source of the weird steps.

 _-I think it comes from this building!-_

They turned around together. Asriel was gone mute. Napstablook "oh"ed surprisingly while Chara exhaled something that sounded to Asriel like "Holy spaghetti beast!" but it wasn't even weird now. Seeing a bleeding human trying to fight small monsters around was too surprising already to make the spaghetti beast sound normal.


	12. Bloody hell

Chara gulped nervously as she saw a hurt, shaking human trying to fight off Froggits, Vegetoids, Whimsuns and everything in addition. The human appeared to be a boy, as Chara understood by the body shape and the facial expression suggested that he was around twelve, like her. Before Chara regained the ability to talk, the boy collapsed, backing against the wall and panting. Asriel, already aware of everything, ran up to him and yelled at the monsters:

 _-What are you doing! You aren't supposed to attack humans! Humans are good! Like Chara!-_

The mention of Chara shooed the desire to fight from the monster and they ran away to their places. Asriel turned around sharply, then looked down at the boy. God how much he regretted trying to look closer! He hated blood after Chara's bleeding knees, but THIS MUCH blood almost made him vomit.

 _-Chara! Chara! What shall we... What shall we do?!-_

He shouted. Chara finally became fully conscious.

 _-G-go home! T-tell mother to call Doctor Gaster and get here! I'll... I'll do something!-_

 _-But, Chara..-_

 _-Go!-_

Chara commanded loudly. When Chara was in serious mood, Asriel didn't want to argue, so he sprinted away like a chased rabbit.

 _-And what shall I do?-_

Napstablook asked.

 _-Stay here, I may need your help.-_

 _-But I can't even touch you... Or him...-_

 _-I still will need you! Just stay here... Wait where are you?-_

Chara just now realized that Napstablook wasn't anywhere around.

- _I'm invisible... So I won't scare the human... -_

 _-Okay then... Just stay near.-_

Chara finally looked down at the other human. Examining him, she honestly understood why Asriel had a look like he was sick. The brown jeans were soaked in blood from an open fracture on the left and a big bleeding wound on the right legs, the black shirt was bloody on a side and had a cut across the chest and shoulder. The black bandana on his head also appeared to soak some blood, and the light-brown, shoulder-length hair was stained reddish. Moreover, he had some cuts and bruises on his arms and there was a small cut on his forehead and his lip bled. To say the least, Chara was shocked. When she fell down, she got off with bloody knees and a slight concussion. But maybe it was because she was wearing a thick sweater, while the boy was wearing a quite thin shirt with short sleeves. Probably the most protecting thing he had was a pair of black gloves with white skulls on them. Not that they protected him from anything unless he wanted to do a bicep workout on the wall. Why was he even dressed so lightly? It was cold now on the surface, how many buckets of cold water he had to dive into to be that stoic for the cold?

Chara knelt down in front of him. God, seeing a mangled human made her so thrilled... She hated humans, sincerely hated them, and all this blood coming from a human almost made her grin. She wished she could see all of her former family like this... Her entire village like this!

The boy groaned painfully, lifting his head at Chara and opened his eyes slowly. Chara gasped when she saw his eyes-they were pure orange, almost as if they were filled orange juice. And they were hurting. He wasn't scared or anything, he was just hurting.

 _-Are you... A human, too?-_

He asked.

 _-Y-yes, I am... My name is Chara.-_

She responded. For some reason, the look in his eyes made her feel sorry for him... He had tears running down his cheeks. But she wasn't easily speared with tears, but still, the look though...

 _-What... Is your name?-_

She asked. Damn, the boy needed medical help and she was just messing around now? But after all, she needed to know who he is. And how did he end up here? And how, for God's sake, did he get all these injuries?

 _-Cam... Cameron... You... You were in the news, right? Villagers said you were... A demon?-_

He stuttered. If only not the impression Chara got on him, she'd strangle him to death.

 _-I'm not, I repeat: I'm not a damn demon!-_

 _-I... Know.-_

Chara noticed that Cameron was barely able to speak, as most of the time he kept his trembling teeth clenched. Moreover, there had to be done something about his injuries before he loses too much blood.

 _-How did you get so many injuries? When I fell down, I just hit my head and my knees bled... You look like you just came back from a war...-_

She said while turning away. She thought if she shall bandage him now or wait until Dr. Gaster arrives? But his injuries were too serious to just leave... What can she even use as a bandage?

 _-I fell down... My brother fell on me... He is heavier, and the ground is hard...-_

 _-Brother?! Another human?!-_

Chara's heart dropped to her feet. She thought few moments on it before she realized what she needed Napstablook for.

 _-NAPSTABLOOK!-_

Chara called. The ghost appeared visible right near her, giving her a shock attack. Cameron didn't even notice them.

 _-Yeah?-_

 _-Now I definitely need your help. Have you listened to everything?-_

 _-Yeah... There's another human..._ _-_

 _-Yes! And since you can pass through walls, I want you to find him and tell me where he is! It will be faster than I will go and look for him. Okay?-_

 _-Okay.-_

Napstablook literally collapsed through the floor, much to Cameron's shock.

 _-W-wait... He's armed with... Guns...-_

Cameron tried to warn, but Napstablook was already gone by then. Chara, however, got all the avalanche of surprise on herself.

 _-Guns? What a non-military has to do with guns? Or... Is he a military?-_

She asked, totally confused.

 _-He's fourteen, many things but... Not military.-_

 _-Mhm... Okay. Well, Napstablook is a ghost, nothing will happen to them...-_

Chara decided not to ask questions because she felt that it's one of these long stories that you get lost in the middle of.

 _-Where is Asriel...-_

Chara whispered. It didn't take long for him to arrive with Toriel though, just ten minutes from this moment. To say that Toriel was surprised was to say nothing. She was shocked, not just because she saw another human, but because of that amount of injuries he had. She had so many questions that she lost her voice.

 _-Toriel! Earth to Toriel, what do we have to do?-_

Chara asked. Toriel shook her head and blinked.

 _-Yes... We have to take him to our house and now!-_

 _-Please... Don't touch my leg!-_

Cameron begged when he heard it. Toriel looked down at it and gasped, covering her mouth.

 _-Where's Gaster?-_

Chara asked.

 _-He wasn't answering. I only managed to call Sans to search for him.-_

Toriel answered. Looking down at Cameron thoughtfully, she knelt down and managed to lift him up without hurting the broken part of his leg even more, but she touched the back of his head and he yelped shortly. Chara just now saw a bunch of bloody hair, seemingly above a wound. The sharp pain in the head made Cameron pass out.

 _-Quickly now!-_

Toriel stormed back home, followed by barely catching up Asriel and Chara. Surprisingly, the run home took around five minutes. Near the door, Chara and Asriel collapsed, exhausted and panting while Toriel brought Cameron to the living room and put him on her big chair, the same one Chara was sleeping on when she fell down.

 _-Asriel, bring a kit! I have it under my bed.-_

Toriel said, applying the healing magic on Cameron. She used the kit when it was needed to disinfect and bandage wounds her healing didn't handle.

 _-Okay, okay...-_

Asriel got up and went to his mom's room. Chara crawled to Toriel.

 _-How is he?-_

She asked, looking at Toriel's desperate attempt to patch his big wounds.

 _-He lost a lot of blood, but I hope I can handle it... At least the scratches and bruises are healing.-_

At the moment Toriel applied the magic to his head, Cameron woke up from the wave of pain.

 _-No, no! Stop!-_

He shouted. Toriel immediately lowered her paws to his shoulder to heal a big bruise.

 _-I'm sorry, child. I hoped you won't wake up now. How did you get so many serious injuries?-_

 _-Well... I fell down and my brother on me...-_

- _Brother? There another human around?-_

Toriel gasped.

 _-I asked Napstablook to find him.-_

- _I got the kit!-_

Asriel came back with a white box.

 _-Oh, mom, I peeked into your pun journal. If skeletons don't have guts, how do Sans, Papyrus and Gaster eat spaghetti?-_

He asked, reaching the kit to her.

 _-Don't read my diary please.-_

Toriel said, taking a bandage out of the kit.

 _-Oh, and by the way, they don't have guts of magic, just magic. Without guts.-_

She answered, covering the bandage in disinfection.

 _-It will sting a little.-_

She warned as she applied it to Cameron's head. He hissed through teeth at the moment the bandage touched the wound.

 _-I forgot to introduce myself, child. I'm Toriel.-_

 _-Mhm... I'm Cameron.-_

While Toriel was bandaging him, Gaster appeared in the room right behind them. Asriel and Chara launched themselves onto the table from surprise. Toriel wasn't even surprised.

 _-Finally you're here, Doctor! Did Sans tell you that it's a human situation?-_

 _-Was it supposed to be Sans? Alphys told me that... Oh never mind, I think he turned it into a broken phone, again.-_

Gaster cracked knuckles of his hands and approached Cameron. Seeing a something that looked like a skeleton, Cameron got pale and sank on the chair like a frightened kitten.

 _-Don't worry, human. I'm not a living dead. -_

 _-Well he just isn't dead.-_

Chara fixed. Gaster frowned at her, but said nothing and crouched dow to Cameron.

 _-Let's see what can I do...-_

At this moment, Napstablook stormed through the wall.

 _-Princess Chara! I found him! He was trying to shoot monsters! I couldn't make him come here!-_

They cried out hysterically. Everybody went silent.

 _-He... Is shooting people?-_

Cameron asked. Chara frowned and cracked knuckles.

 _-Napstablook, go and wear him out. I'm coming.-_

Napstablook nodded and hurried through the wall again.

 _-Chara, you aren't going anywhere! You haven't recovered your weight and muscle mass yet! A boy can...-_

 _-He can't if I'm armed!-_

Chara ran to the kitchen and brough a large meat knife. Cameron gasped.

 _-You aren't going to... Kill...-_

 _-No, just stop him.-_

Chara looked up at Toriel seriously.

 _-You know I can handle it. Monsters aren't that stoic as humans! One or two shots and you're dust! I won't be alone, Napstablook is there! They will help me! I am also a human so I surely can try to assure him that we aren't his enemies!-_

She looked over at Cameron and asked:

 _-What's his name?-_

- _Alexander.-_

That was enough. Chara hugged Toriel to calm her down, then ran away, putting the knife in her shoe the way it won't cut her and it won't be too visible. She ran and was DETERMINED to stop this boy, no matter how strong he is.


	13. Guns n' daggers

Chara ran through the old capital until she saw Napstablook, waiting for her.

 _-Where is_ _he_ _?-_

She asked, panting. Napstablook turned around a building, Chara followed. They ran to a less known to Chara area, that wasn't used by anyone except for small, less mentally developed monsters that preferred loneliness and darkness. This area was called "The Ruins", and Chara with Asriel would only sometimes pass by it. It was the ghost town of the old capital, but even Napstablook, a ghost, didn't like being there.

Chara stopped as she heard a shot hit a wall and clung to a wall.

 _-_ _Napstablook_ _, do you_ _see_ _him_ _?-_

She whispered. Another shot sounded.

 _-You_ _demon_ _!-_

Sounded a voice, lower than Cameron's, but still not developed fully, right near where Chara was standing. The shot, however, went through Napstablook.

 _-Nevermind...-_

Chara sighed as she crouched to grab the knife from her shoe. As she crouched, another shot sounded right above her head, moving her hair. She slowly turned her head to see a pair of dark-brown boots. Slowly looking up, Chara saw the entire tall, strong figure of Alexander-the only thing that at first seemed ridiculous was a cowboy hat he had, but it fit so well the brown and yellow clothes he wore, that she lost any desire to joke. Mostly when she realized that he was pointing a gun at her.

 _-Demon! You sent_ _your_ _beasts to kill_ _him_ _!-_

He growled. Chara blinked confusedly, after all, she was as human as him, why was him... Oh, right. The red eyes. But as she squinted, she realized that his eyes were yellow like lemons. And Cameron had orange eyes. Didn't he consider it weird? Maybe he was color blind and only considered red? Why was she having all those thoughts when she's about to be gunned down?!

 _-No, he's alive. If_ _you're_ _talking about Cameron, he's alive!-_

She mumbled, slowly pulling out the knife and hiding it in her sleeve.

 _-How do you_ _know_ _his_ _name_ _,_ _demon_ _?! What have you_ _done_ _to my_ _brother_ _?!-_

The gun clicked.

 _-Alexander, calm_ _down_ _, I'm not_ _going_ _to hurt you if you don't hurt me...-_

She rose her hands, slowly standing up. He didn't leave the gun pointed from her head. For a teenager, he was surprisingly serious and muscled. His hand holding the gun was so stoic, almost as if it was made of stone.

 _-How do you_ _know_ _my_ _name_ _,_ _demon_ _?! Oh_ _right_ _,_ _your_ _satanic followers! They'll pay! You'll pay!-_

He was a moment from pulling the trigger when Napstablook electrocuted his had with his electric tears, thus the shot flew right above Chara, who jumped back and pulled out the knife.

 _-You won't hurt anyone!-_

She shouted. Wrathful, Alexander grabbed his second gun from his brown belt. Chara, even though she kept the determined look on, felt her heart drop for the second time today. How many bullets did he have? What guns those even were? Why is she thinking again instead of doing something?!

Wrathful, Alexander sent a bullet at Chara, aiming precisely. She quickly dodged, but she wasn't as quick as a bullet, and it hit her shoulder. She barely felt it-her adrenaline was so high right now that she didn't feel anything. While Alexander was aiming again, she dived to his feet and tried to cut through his boot. Damn, it was so damn hard and she wasn't strong enough! Probably it had many protective layers. Alexander aimed at her and she rolled away quickly. He turned around and shot, she ducked and he missed. She just hoped he didn't have many bullets. Napstablook passed in front of him and Alexander's first reaction was to waste another bullet on them. Chara used this moment and ran up to him, cutting his leg. He stumbled away, but the wound wasn't too deep. He kept standing and pointed both guns at Chara, shooting. She ducked and rolled and jumped around. Some shots passed so close to her that her heart stopped for a moment. Napstablook electrocuted him few more times, until he shortly had his hands paralyzed. Chara used it and ran up to him again. As he regained the movement in one hand, he meant to shoot at her forehead, but she cut half of the gun off. Alexander was shocked, but as he regained his awareness he shot with the second gun and hit Chara's leg. She dropped to one knee and held the wound, now feeling it and the wound in the shoulder. But, being close enough to him now, she cut his leg again, this time deeper than before. Blood sprayed out of the wound. Most people would be disgusted, but Chara was at least thrilled to see human blood. Alexander dropped right in front of her. Frowning and stiffing his teeth, he lifted the gun again, aiming.

 _-I'll kill you_ _now_ _,_ _demon_ _...-_

He growled, but... Chara leaned forward and ran a cut on his wrist with a speed of a lighting. He dropped the gun and she picked it up, shooting at his shoulder, just like he did to her. She wanted to set another shot near him just to scare him, but the bullets ended, so she threw the gun away.

 _-No.-_

She simply said, smirking. Now they both were down.

 _-Princess Chara!-_

Napstablook hovered up to her.

 _-_ _Napstablook_ _,_ _go_ _and_ _call_ _Toriel_ _!-_

She mumbled through stiffed teeth. Napstablook nodded, as much as it was possible, and flew away. Chara was left alone with Alexander. They were sitting in front of each other, wounded and shivering. Chara silently unzipped her jacket and tore apart the lower part of her shirt to bandage her leg. It hurt, to say the least, like in hell, and she sent all the possible swears through her teeth, but she managed to stop the major bleeding. Bandaging the shoulder would be almost impossible, but using her mouth, she still managed to do it. The shirt will surely be thrown away, but at least she didn't have to hold the wounds. Now that she thought of it, why didn't she use the shirt to bandage Cameron when she stayed with him? Maybe because it was closer to her house and she trusted Asriel to bring Toriel quickly? Or probably she just didn't mind tearing her shirt for herself but didn't think about it then. Why was she thinking about stuff again?

 _-So, are you calm_ _now_ _?-_

She asked her opponent. Alexander lifted his look up to her. His hair, unlike Cameron's, didn't reach his shoulders but still fell on his eyes, and he was almost blond. It was rare that Chara saw someone with darker skin and blond hair, and even with yellow eyes, but she herself was red-eyed, what was so weird about him? Nothing, actually.

 _-Where's my_ _brother_ _?-_

He growled in despair.

 _-In my_ _house_ _, and there's a doctor to_ _patch_ _his_ _injuries_ _.-_

Chara answered, frowning her eyebrows and piercing through him angrily. Some small, dark monsters peered at them, but Alexander was still too shocked to notice. Chara was shooing them away.

 _-Aren't you a_ _demon_ _?-_

He eventually asked, much to Chara's surprise.

 _-No. Just red-eyed.-_

She answered.

 _-The villagers_ _under_ _the mountain_ _said_ _that you haunted_ _them_ _... Before_ _one_ _year ago.-_

 _-Don't listen to retarded idiots_ _most_ _humans_ _are! I_ _see_ _you are_ _one_ _of_ _them_ _if you_ _actually believed!-_

Chara snapped. Weirdly, anger made her wounds hurt less, but she couldn't yell at him for no reason. Wait, she had a reason! He shot her, he wanted to kill monsters... Yeah, a very good reason.

 _-You_ _know_ _I don't_ _see_ _a red-eyed human every day.-_

He said in defense, to which Chara smirked.

 _-You are yellow-eyed with_ _an_ _orange_ _-eyed_ _brother_ _.-_

She pointed out. He didn't answer. After a minute of awkward silence, Chara asked:

 _-So, how did_ _your_ _brother_ _get_ _so_ _many_ _injuries_ _from_ _being sandwiched between you and the_ _ground_ _?-_

 _-So, you_ _had_ _time to talk with_ _him_ _about that?-_

Alexander seemed surprised.

 _-Yes. So?-_

 _-Some... Creatures attacked us. That's_ _why_ _we separated. I... Guess_ _they_ _hurt_ _him_ _?-_

The boy seemed to lose all the strong confidence he had. Clearly because of the worry about his brother.

 _-Yes, I guess... But_ _he_ _is taken care of.-_

For something like three more minutes, they sat silently until suddenly Toriel came running with Napstablook guiding.

 _-Chara!-_

She shouted.

 _-Right here!-_

Chara lifted her hand. It looked just too funny for her to do that, but there was no time for laughing, mostly when she saw Asgore running behind Toriel. Alexander was already scared enough to fall on his back while seeing the two huge goat monsters. Chara bit her lower lip and looked away. Toriel dropped to her knees beside Chara.

 _-My child,_ _you're_ _hurt!-_

She said, activating the healing magic. As she was pulling out the bullets with this, Chara yelped few times, but the bullets soon rolled down the floor. But with the shirt bandags off, Chara was losing blood again and was losing it quickly with the quick heartbeat she had from the fight. Toriel's magic wasn't taking the wounds, so she just picked Chara up. Asgore approached Alexander threateningly. The boy shut his eyes.

 _-Don't kill me!-_

He begged. Asgore grabbed him by shirt and lifted him into the air.

 _-You dared to hurt Chara! Do you_ _even_ _know_ _who_ _she_ _is?!-_

The monster king said with his mostly king voice.

 _-No... No, I don't_ _know_ _! Don't kill me!-_

Alexander panicked. That was when he realized that he wasn't seeing too well... The entire floor beneath him was covered in blood. He lost consciousness before Asgore had time to send his heart to feet another time. Soon, Chara passed out as well. They each didn't lose too much blood, but Alexander got too scared, and Chara didn't have much blood at all after the last few weeks.

 _-She risked her life. Again.-_

Asgore said as he and Toriel were going towards their house with the two unconscious humans.

 _-She did it to save others, and_ _she_ _was with_ _Napstablook_ _. They helped her.-_

 _-It doesn't change the fact that_ _she_ _was ready to die. AGAIN. Tori, we have to give her more limits! She_ _didn't_ _leave_ _the idea of suicide!-_

Toriel turned around at Asgore with a look that could freeze a snowman.

 _-You_ _didn't_ _even_ _support her_ _when_ _she_ _was recovering. You are just busy with_ _your_ _new capital!-_

 _-I was making sure_ _she_ _will be fine, Your Majesty...-_

Napstablook muttered.

 _-Doesn't seem that it worked!-_

Asgore snapped. Napstablook found it best to shut up and turn invisible and just keep floating.

 _-Listen,_ _Asgore_ _, If you will send Chara to therapy, you'll_ _take_ _all the happiness_ _she_ _gained here! She will lose her freedom, and will_ _definitely_ _be unhappy! I don't deny that we_ _need_ _to talk to her about that, but you aren't bringing the therapy topic_ _again_ _! Let's_ _get_ _her and this_ _boy_ _home_ _instead of this scandal_ _now_ _!-_

Toriel snapped before speeding up, with both children on her. Asgore found it best to shut up now.


	14. United

Chara found herself in the middle of a dark room. Why was everything so black? Wait... Were there... Voices?

 _-You failed to free them, Chara!-_

Somebody distant shouted.

 _-You are a failure!-_

 _-You couldn't win over a boy without stabbing him!-_

 _-You made yourself look like a skeleton!-_

 _-You are weak!-_

So many voices... So many voices, and all from her past life on the surface. Her siblings, her parents, the villagers... Why was she hearing all of this?

 _-I'm not! Leave me alone! You are no longer part of me! FUCK OFF!-_

Chara was surprised for swearing out loud, mostly when her echo reached her. But the voices began shouting at her again and she dropped to her knees.

 _-NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! SHUT UP, FUCK OFF!-_

She shouted, clenching her head. Everything began fading to black, and the voices mixed into a satanic laughter...

Chara woke up with a scream of fear and sat up.

 _-My child, what's wrong? Did it hurt?-_

She heard Toriel saying. Shaking her head, Chara saw her step-mother above her.

 _-What hurt?-_

She asked confusedly. That was the moment when she realized that she had a drip in her arm.

 _-I was about to pull out the drip, I thought it hurt.-_

 _-No, no, I just had a nightmare... Oh uh, what have I missed?_ -

 _-After you passed out from the blood loss, Gaster connected you to two trips in a row because you were in danger of anemia and needed fluids.-_

 _-Well that... Explains why do I need to use the bathroom!-_

At the moment the drip was disconnected, Chara sprinted to the bathroom. On the way she passed Asriel, and, not knowing how on flight to tell her that he's glad she's fine, he high-fived her on the way. In the bathroom, Chara also had a mirror, and as she noticed her reflection there, she saw that her red blush on cheeks was coming back ever so slightly, but she was no longer looking like Napstablook. Not that she thought Napstablook doesn't look cool, but for her own face, their face was way too pale.

 _-Alright, at least I look like a humanoid now.-_

She said, fixing her hair. Still, even through a shirt, she could see her way too thin body... Wait a moment, the shirt! It was all smooth and fix. Probably Toriel changed her shirt while she was out... And what's with her injuries? She rolled her pants-that also weren't the same ones from before-to see her leg perfectly healed, just with a red mark instead of the wound. Surely Toriel and Gaster used their magic. It left a scar, but who cares? The same mark was on her shoulder. That's it. No signs of the fight, nothing. Just scars that are always left after deep wounds.  
Chara hopped out of the bathroom and ran to search for her jacket. Damn! It was also torn apart from the shots! She just hoped Toriel didn't throw it away... No, thanks God, it was on Toriel's table. Figuring that she'll just fix it later, Chara went to the corridor... And that's when she realized she was wearing only socks. When she stepped into a puddle of water that somebody probably poured by accident from their glass... Or maybe it even leaked from the drip... Who knew, and who cared? Wet socks. Wet. Damn. Socks.

 _-I guess you won't need this foot now?-_

She heard a newly familiar voice. It was Cameron. He was standing on crutches with his leg all covered in gyps and correctors. From the holes in his shirt peeked a bandage he had all over his body. His head was bandaged, but he still managed to pull his black bandana above, what resulted Chara to conclude that he either loved his bandana too much to put it off or that he didn't see himself in the mirror like that.

 _-I definitely won't need it.-_

She said, jumping out of her socks and searching for any of her shoes. She almost tore the house to pieces by the time she found her only shoes possible to wear without socks and pulled them on. Cameron simply watched it, later joined by all the presented people in the house territory. Even Gaster was still there.

 _-Oh, hello, Doctor Gaster!_

Chara said, pulling her shoes on.

 _-Hello, Princess. Are you feeling well now?-_

He asked. Chara nodded vividly.

 _-That's great. I will check on your wellbeing next week. And I give you a mission. You have to make sure that our new human friend has a weekly medical check without running away! He almost crawled into the chimney at the moment he cleared his mind!-_

Gaster gathered his belongings and teleported away, much to Cameron's shock.

 _-I still don't understand what's going on here.-_

He muttered.

 _-Teleportation.-_

Chara said shortly as she came in front of the boy.

 _-How are you feeling? And how is your brother?-_

She asked concerned. Wait, why was she concerned?! He was a human! There was nothing to be concerned about... But he hasn't done anything bad to her, on the opposite, he was damaged badly by her world, her people. And his eyes... They were so pure and so brave, unlike of the most humans she ever met.

 _-I think I'm alive yet, though the wounds hurt... And Alex... he wasn't allowed to move much after the danger he presented, and... I don't know what this goat-monster is going to do to him for that!-_

Cameron shuddered in the sadness of the realization that his brother can be punished, jailed or even executed! Chara frowned and grabbed the newcomer human by his shoulder.

- _Let me handle that.-_

She said. Cameron nodded and pointed at the opening of theliving room. Chara cracked knuckles to look more serious and walked in. There, on Toriel's chair, sat Alexander, pale almost like Napstablook and biting his nails. Now that Chara saw him in good light, she saw that he had Vitiligo-some skin patches turning white- and all his body was stained with birthmarks. To be honest, Chara wasn't surprised or anything to see a person with those. She was surprised that Alexander and Cameron didn't look alike, Cameron didn't seem to have anything like this on his skin and the eyes of the two were a different color. Moreover, Alexander appeared to have rougher facial features. When she was supposed to think about how to excuse the yellow-eyed human, Chara was thinking about his and Cameron's appearances instead. Asgore was still giving the poor boy a lecture about his crime. At the moment the monster king saw Chara, he stopped talking.

 _-Chara!-_

He knelt down in front of her with his paws on her shoulders, looking at her, searching for any leftovers of her injuries, but except for the red marks, nothing showed those.

 _-I'm perfectly fine, Asgore. Everything healed. I wanted to check on this guy.-_

She said. Alexander used his chance and hopped off the chair:

 _-I'm sorry for shooting you! I swear I had no bad intentions! I swear!-_

He shouted, but was shushed by Asgore's serious look. Grasping at his sleeves, Alexander looked down and bit his lower lip hardly.

 _-Why are you scaring him?-_

Chara asked, although she already knew the answer.

 _-I told him already three times who you are, he knows he shall be punished!-_

 _-Asgore!-_

Toriel entered the living room. Chara understood that the problem will be solved. Alexander got even more scared, and now Cameron also began being nervous. The atmosphere went easier when Asriel entered the living room. Not that it helped Alexander in any way.

 _-Asgore, as I heard your conversation with the boy, you didn't give him a chance of explaining why has he done that!-_

Toriel stepped forward hardly, making Asgore lose his "king mode" immediately.

 _-But, Tori, he...-_

- _I know what he did, Asgore, but let him explain!-_

Toriel passed Asgore roughly and then, much softened, crouched to Alexander.

 _-Child, if you have an explanation to your actions, we all are ready to listen.-_

She said calmly. Alexander nodded nervously and began inspecting his many pockets, before pulling out a piece of newspaper. It had Chara's photography from maybe two years ago, and the caption claimed "Demon Child". It explained at least half of everything.

 _-I was always told that Mountain Ebott is a way to hell, and is haunted by... Devil, demons... And then I saw her... Ch-Chara, whom I read about as a demon of the village near the mountain... And those small monsters out there attacked and separated us... I was almost sure they killed Cameron and will kill me as well... How could I know that all the rumors are lies?! I never knew and I said that I'm sorry! I wouldn't hurt anyone I know is harmless!-_

He exhaled in one breath. Toriel was convinced only by the piece of newspaper, and this additional information put her fully on his side.

 _-I-if I may, Alex never does anything unjust... I know he didn't mean anything bad to anyone.-_

Cameron mumbled quietly. Toriel crossed her arms and looked at Asgore the way she shall rather look at Asriel when he steals cookies or at Chara when she steals chocolate.

 _-Can we talk in four eyes?-_

She asked, and answered herself as she left the living room, literally dragging Asgore after herself. Surprisingly to everyone, Asriel found it funny. Well, it actually was funny, but not after a collective tension. Alexander sunk on the floor and vented loudly, finally relaxed.

 _-I think it means I'm forgiven, right?-_

He asked.

 _-Yep.-_

Asriel confirmed. Alex stood up and faced Chara, looking a bit away. He was around half-a-head taller than her, so looking down wouldn't help him.

 _-I'm sorry for attacking you. I... If I only wouldn't be as naive, I wouldn't attack you. I'm sorry.-_

He said sincerely. Chara shrugged with a smile.

 _-No problem, I'm not surprised you were scared.-_

She said, turning around so she was now facing both boys.

 _-Well guys, welcome to the underground. I don't know if you were told what you need to know about it, but I will guide you at the moment you both feel comfortable here.-_

The boys weren't exactly listening to her. Alex finally had a chance to approach his younger brother, whom he earlier witnessed being critically hurt, and now nothing stopped him from hugging Cameron-it wasn't exactly comfortable with Cameron standing on crutches. Cameron yelped when his brother's strong arms touched his still unhealed injury on his side. Alex removed his arm from there and then Cameron hugged back.

 _-Thanks God you're alive.-_

Alex said in awe.

 _-Thanks the local monsters rather.-_

Cameron joked, but his brother was more serious after all the stress. Chara watched it with a warm heart but still was busy thinking about how they didn't look alike. Probably the most similar thing about them was that they wore the same colored jeans. Alex was half-a-head taller, but that was because he was older. It took Chara a closer look to determine that they had exactly the same skin color, except for Cameron having barely any birthmarks and totally no any signs of Vitiligo. Their hair was all different, as Cameron had brown and Alex had golden blonde. Eventually, as they pulled away and there was a chance to see their faces near, Chara confirmed her earlier measure about the difference in facial features. Cameron was much softer, a bit smaller nose and thinner eye slit, thin eyebrows... Different eye colors... Cameron was as well thinner and less rough in the body, but it could be explained. Maybe Alex was an athlete. Eventually, Chara couldn't hold back and asked:

 _-Sorry for privacy interruption, but why do you barely have any similar features if you're brothers? I mean, you are almost completely different!-_

They both looked at her a bit confused, but then understood her confusion.

 _-Are you talking about the...-_

 _-The EVERYTHING. Your faces are almost opposites! And the... the bodybuilding...-_

Alex took on himself the challenge of explaining-not that it was too hard-.

- _Cameron received the genetic features from our mother's line and I from our father's. The end.-_

He said actually seriously.

 _-Okay, but he has no signs of em... These...-_

 _-Skin conditions. Yes, only I have those. To be honest, nobody even knew where did it come from in family, but I still have those. I was born like this, nothing to do about it.-_

He shrugged. Chara was still slightly weirded. In her biological family, everybody looked alike, either brown or ginger-haired, almost everyone had freckles and brown eyes, and only she had red ones. But fine, it wasn't too weird now that she thought about it.

 _-So, do you want a small guide or you had enough over the day?-_

She asked.

 _-I definitely had more than enough.-_

 _-Yeah, I think I also had enough...-_

The boys still didn't look completely out of shock. Chara knew the feeling. First day she fell, she was also more than shocked. But everything turned out just fine with her, so probably the boys will also make themselves comfortable.

 _-Then, do you want to tell how did you end up here?-_

That seemed like a better option for everyone. While Toriel was still arguing with Asgore, Chara got snacks, for her, the boys and Asriel and they all made themselves comfortable-as much as it was possible for four people-on Toriel's chair. Chara found out that the top of the chair's back was actually kinda roomy and comfortable. Now she and Asriel were ready to listen. But before anybody could start, Asriel pointed at Alex's face.

 _-Hey, you also have those cool freckles, just like Chara!-_

He said. Alex was confused and looked over at Chara and finally noticed her freckles. Asriel's comment made his face brighten. Chara understood that he rarely received compliments on his skin conditions. Chara as well could guarantee that he will get many of these compliments because Chara got many ones about her freckles.


	15. Bothered

Chara watched the two brothers finally peaceful and calm, after everything they've got through today. Chara and Asriel discovered that their new friends weren't even from Chara's village. They were from New-York, originally, and went for a vacation with their family in some spots surrounded by nature. Alexander promised Cameron to go horseriding with him, and while they rode, it started raining. They tried to hide in the cave but fell down in the dark. Cameron fell first, twisting his leg badly and hitting his head, and Alex landed on him, damaging his side. They stuck together until small monsters attacked them. Alex was thrown into a room filled with red leaves under a shattered floor while Cameron was dragged away. And that's where they separated. Cameron was rescued by Chara and Asriel while Alex got lost.

Now that they were reunited, they appeared to be glued together. Chara was simply watching them while Asriel was waiting for his parents to stop arguing. Toriel was lecturing Asgore about humans, forgiveness, guilt, and everything possible.

 _-Will they stop arguing?! I'm hungry!-_

Asriel eventually whined aloud. Toriel immediately forgot about Asgore's existence, entered the "professional mom mode", like Chara liked to call it, and ran to bring everything edible needed. Asgore went up to the three humans sharing the chair.

 _-Alexander, right? I'm sorry for scaring you. Apparently, your actions have a reasoning. So let's start anew, as friends this time.-_

He offered friendly. Yeah, Toriel totally put him on the place. Chara chuckled at this out loud. Alexander simply "okay"ed himself out of a conversation with a hand gesture of "ok".

 _-Nothing insulting, he isn't too talkative.-_

Cameron excused him. Asgore nodded with his friendliest smile and left to finish off the argument with Toriel. Asriel ran to catch food while the humans were still comfortable on the chair.

 _-Are you hungry?-_

Chara asked the boys. The look they had explained that they at least had major trust issues on this point. Chara didn't understand the gazes for a mere second, before bursting laughing.

 _-Don't worry, the food here is edible for humans. I checked.-_

The boys believed, but it didn't seem they had much of an appetite, mostly Cameron. He appeared to suddenly lose the positivity he showed earlier, stopped talking and would simply lock his orange eyes on one point as if he expected something to happen there. Toriel asked Chara why would this happen, but she assumed that after today's stress, his tension suddenly let go of his nerves and he entered an easy trance. She recalled that when it happened to her, she would sometimes start crying without even feeling sad. Humans' nervous system is so weird, Chara thought. It didn't seem weird, the boys had gone through a lot today, from Cameron being seriously wounded and them losing each other for a short, but tense period of time. For the rest of the day, Cameron was very silent, walking around and looking closely at everything in the house. Toriel decided that it would be best to leave him alone and ask Alex some questions about them. Chara immediately joined to the Q&A session, and, of course, Asriel appeared too. Asgore was on phone with Gaster, talking about something related to some experiment based on the analysis of Chara's soul. Nobody listened though, nobody cared about science, so instead the Royal Family surrounded Alexander with a prepared ahead list of questions. Some answers were normal, but other ones, like "Aren't you upset that there's no way out?" or "Why do you have guns?" weren't even given. He'd simply shrug or say that he doesn't want to talk about it. A collective concern for the boys grew in the Royal Family. Something was definitely wrong, probably the same that caused Cameron to suddenly go so silent. But even Asriel, with his annoying habit to ask a hundred questions, each for a hundred time until he has all the answers, didn't get a single clear answer, except for a clear hint that the brothers didn't have the most normal, daily life. Chara could relate to having those bugging topics that you don't want to talk about, considering her own hard life on the surface.

The night came, and the Dreemurrs needed to think where the brothers could sleep. One of them could take Toriel's chair, but they were two. Alexander said that he had no problem sleeping on the floor, it was quite warm and very clean. The problem was settled.

A BIT LATER

Everybody prepared for sleep. Everybody was in their night clothes, Toriel filled her fur on the head with curlers, Chara borrowed Cameron one of her night clothes, since they had the same size and she was wearing only unisex clothes. Toriel took Cameron's clothes to her room to patch up the holes. Alexander was left shirtless because his shirt size was much bigger than Chara's to borrow from her, and his shirt was also sent to be patched up by Toriel's skilled paws.

Everybody went to sleep and the only sound breaking the silence was Asgore's snoring, Chara was, as always, playing cards with Asriel in the dark silently, with the only light being Asriel's night lights. Chara felt that today's round will be extra long. She didn't want to sleep at all. After the tenth round, Asriel began falling asleep.

 _-Please, Asriel, maybe you'll win this time!-_

Chara begged.

 _-Mmmh... Chara, just because you had enough rest by being unconscious today, doesn't mean I can... Keep... Up...-_

He began falling asleep on the carpet. Chara sighed and gathered the cards to their place. Asriel was now sleeping on the carpet, like a baby. Chara remembered how the youngest of her human siblings would sometimes fall asleep on a carpet. That, actually, was cute, but Asriel was cuter. Chara crouched and lifted him up. She've done this before, but now he seemed much heavier. Once again the thought of the need to gain more weight came through her mind. It will take a long time, but she MUST regain the strength. Being all thin and weak almost made her disgusted with her body. Damn, how was she so stupid to cause it?

Sighing, she put and tucked Asriel in his bed and went outside to the bathroom. She felt she won't fall asleep. Was it really because she passed out before? Maybe, after all, human body is so weird...

Passing in the hallway, she noticed that Alexander wasn't sleeping. He stood near Cameron, with one hand on his brother's forehead, and the other one on Cameron's shoulder, as if he was trying to wake him up. In the dark, Chara didn't see his facial expression, or if Cameron was awake also, but she could hear a heavy breathing like she had when she was sick.

 _-Why are you still awake?-_

She asked, entering the living room, on the way turning on the light in the corridor. The light falling from the doorway revealed Alex's worried gaze at his brother, and heavily breathing, sweating Cameron.

 _-Call someone now!-_

 _-Why, what's ha...-_

Chara stopped as Alexander grabbed her by wrist and forced her hand to Cameron's forehead. He was heating like a teapot, his skin sticky from the sweat.

 _-Why didn't you... Jeez! I'll wake Toriel!-_

Chara stormed to Toriel's room. If it'd be locked, she would break the lock down. Toriel jumped awake at the moment Chara turned on the light.

 _-My child, what happened? Are you sick?-_

She asked, immediately entering the "mom mode".

 _-Not me! I think Cameron caught a virus here! He's heating and sweating and... Go see in short!-_

Toriel was on her way before Chara even finished the second sentence. Turning on the light, she revealed the brothers. Toriel quickly shooed Alex away and felt Cameron's head.

 _-Chara, bring the thermometer and the disinfector. Spray your room and the corridors so you and Asriel won't get sick, it may be contagious. Bring the medical mask for me and call Gaster. If he doesn't answer, call Sans or Alphys. Alexander, stay away until Chara brings you a mask, nobody wants it to spread to you.-_

Chara completed the assignment in less than three minutes. The poor boy's temperature jumped to 39.4 C (102.92 F). Gaster wasn't answering, so Chara bugged Alphys and Sans until they both answered and told them to bring Gaster's bones to them. The turmoil awoke Asriel and Asgore, and Toriel with Chara gave them enough assignments for the rest of the night. Chara and Toriel both wore medical masks and forced those on the male part of the present living beings, everything was disinfected, Toriel searched for the medicines used when Chara was ill and Cameron was finally awoken. The house reminded a hardly working hospital. By the moment Cameron woke up, Alex received a job to keep his brother calm, what was hard in Cameron's current condition. The poor boy was almost in hysteria and didn't let go for a minute of Alex's arm.

 _-What's... Happening to me...? Alex... Help me...-_

Cameron sobbed hysterically.

 _-You're fine, it's just a fever. Maybe it's a virus. Don't worry, everything's under control.-_

Alexander said calmly, rubbing his brother's brown hair, trying not to touch the wound on the back of his head.

- _Asriel, bring a bowl of cold water, Chara, bring some towels. Asgore, call our scientists!-_

Toriel commanded. Her serious voice unnerved Cameron even more, making the fever rise to 39.6 C. Chara put a cold wet towel on his forehead. It made him panic even more, this time not losing a word.

 _-You will be fine. Are you listening to me? It's just a fever.-_

Alex sat on the edge of the chair to make it easier for his brother to see. He kept a calm, stoic face and put Cameron's hair away from his pale face. Chara approached the two, hanging above Cameron's face.

 _-I was sick too not long ago, and they managed to put me back on feet. You will be just fine.-_

She smiled cheeringly at him. Soon, to everyone's relief, Gaster heard of the news and arrived at the house. At the moment he did, Asriel fell asleep on the floor and Chara with Alexander were shooed away. Chara dragged Asriel again to their room and put him on his bed. Since she couldn't fall asleep, she decided to keep Alex company. Alex found it comfortable to sit on the floor in the corridor, tapping his fingers on the floor worriedly.

 _-Hey, your brother will be all right. Monsters are good in medicine.-_

She said.

 _-How do you know?-_

 _-Do you think I don't get sick?-_

Chara tipped her head slightly, wondering about his logic. Did he just actually ask that? Chara didn't even understand why it was making no sense to her.

 _-Anyway, why could he get sick? We don't eat anything poisonous here.-_

Chara asked. Alex bit his lower lip, brushing the blonde hair off his forehead.

 _-He was sick before, but I thought he healed yet before we went horseriding... Maybe something in here weakened his immune enough to get sick again. I mean stress, infection through the injuries...-_

He sighed loudly, looking at the ceiling.

 _-How comes something is always happening to him?-_

He was surely annoyed. Chara decided to keep the conversation:

 _-Does he get into a lot of trouble?-_

She asked.

 _-Oh, he is a trouble!-_

Alex put a hand over his head, putting his elbow on his knee.

 _-Something always happens to him... Always. I hope that here he'll be better.-_

 _-Better at what?-_

 _-Huh?-_

Alex yanked his head almost in frighten, with a face of someone who dropped a secret.

 _-I mean, his life will get better. Maybe he'll have fewer troubles getting to him.-_

He mumbled, losing the stoic face. It returned when Gaster approached him.

 _-I need to know some things about your brother. Can you cooperate?-_

While Alex was answering questions about his brother's health, like his allergies or chronical chances of getting ill with something, Chara looked over at Cameron, who was deeply asleep with a drip in his vein. Chara felt something wrong with the boys, and it bothered her. It could be something serious that affected them. Or, at least, Cameron, and Alexander wasn't ready to talk about that. So it seemed by his behavior.


	16. Snowball to the face!

_-The poor kid's fever barely goes down.-_

Toriel sighed into the phone, on-line with Dr. W.D. Gaster. It was a third day Cameron was sick, his fever falling only to 38.5 C and no under that. Alexander was watching him 24/7, not even asking any questions about the Underground, the monsters, the Royal Family or Chara, but gradually cleared things slightly about him and Cameron. He finally explained that the guns he had he found in an abandoned house in the village, and when he found them, he didn't want to show or tell anyone and carry them in his pants or shirt so nobody will see. He considered telling Cameron but didn't want to scare him until they fell down, then he told about it to make him feel safe. While the brothers were sitting in one place, Chara and Asriel hang around with monsters. After befriending Napstablook, they had a straight access to Waterfall and spent time there. Asriel gave up trying to interview Alex after the first day.

 _-Is your brother doing better?-_

Toriel asked Alexander in her caring, soft voice.

 _-I guess. He is more vivid when he's awake.-_

Alex put a dry towel from Cameron's head to the cold water and cooled his face. Cameron sighed shakily and turned his head. His eyes gradually opened. Alex patted his head and finally sat normally, visibly relaxed after a full day of almost not moving. Cameron rubbed his eyes, but didn't say anything and didn't move.

 _-Why don't tell anything more about you, boys?-_

Toriel asked curiously. Alex was silently putting a thermometer in Cameron's armpit to check if anything changed in his fever. Everything was quiet until he answered:

 _-There isn't much to tell.-_

He said dully. Cameron looked up at him tiredly and sadly. Alex looked back and slightly tipped his head.

 _-Don't look at me like that.-_

He frowned. Cameron said nothing in response.

 _-38 C. Finally.-_

The older brother let himself smile barely visible. Cameron smiled tiredly.

 _-Can I get up now? I think both my legs are numb.-_

He asked. Alex reached him the crutches and helped him up. Cameron had a hard time steading himself, but he eventually forced himself to stand. His arms were shaking and he sweated. The fever was too high yet, he was weak and tired.

 _-Doctor Gaster will take you to a check today.-_

Toriel said, looking over at Cameron.

 _-Take? Where?-_

Cameron shot numb when he heard that.

 _-He has an office in the New Capital. He took Chara there few times too for treatment or a check. When Chara will come back, you can ask her. It's nothing scary or painful.-_

It didn't convince the boy a lot, but he nodded shakily. Alex patted him on his shoulder kindly for a cheer, before the door of the house shot open loudly, surprising Cameron almost like a jumpscare and causing him to let go of the crutches and fall. Alex caught him before he could break his leg even more and put him on the chair. The doorway showed two figures-Chara and Asriel. The Royal Children had their shirts slightly torn and were all covered in dirt.

 _-Oh God, my children, what happened?-_

Toriel asked concerned.

 _-I was doing flips from a column... And this happened.-_

Chara shrugged, but her face was bright and happy. She was happy she was finally strong enough to do gymnastics again, and no matter how bad her shirt was torn, she knew she improved since her sickness.

 _-I was filming it.-_

Asriel answered, pulling out his camera. Toriel sighed loudly.

 _-Go change and come for dinner. Chara, you'll be giving Alex a guide around today. Asriel, you'll be with me.-_

 _-Unfair! I also want to guide!-_

Asriel protested.

 _-You'll be giving a guide to Cameron.-_

 _-YAY!-_

Asriel was in seventh heaven.

 _-This... Will be interesting.-_

Alex noticed.

 _-He'll be giving me a guide on how to survive a doctor appointment underground? Uh...-_

Cameron shrunk into the chair. He knew he needed a Doctor, medicines and checks now, but being separated from his older brother blew it to the level of an American horror movie for him. He didn't admit to himself that he was scared... He didn't want to be scared, he just didn't want to be alone among people he barely knew.

KINDA LATER

Chara left with Alex to show him around the former capital while Toriel took Cameron for a doctor appointment with Asriel being his mental guide. Chara told Cameron everything she could about being treated by the monster doc and assured him that he'll get out of this just fine. Alex was a rather less emotional listener than his brother. He simply pulled on his gloves, cowboy hat and fixed shirt and went with Chara. Considering it was cold, she borrowed him her scarf-the only clothing of hers that fit him.

 _-It's ghosty here. How long since it has been last inhibited?-_

Alex asked, tapping his fingers on a half-broken wall that separated him and his guide from the core of the capital.

 _-I don't know. Toriel says that it's been few years.-_

Chara answered.

 _-Mm. What happened to the ones living here?-_

 _-They moved to the new capital on the other side of the kingdom. It's bigger and has a better acceptance to electricity. But people will probably be coming back here... The Capital is overcrowded.-_

 _-I see.-_

They went silent. Alex was looking around the capital from where he was standing while Chara looked at him pointlessly.

 _-Is there a way for populated places?-_

He eventually asked.

 _-Yeah, there's a door in the house that leads straight to Snowdin. But it's cold and snowy there, aren't you going to be frozen?-_

Chara zipped her jacket theatrically. Alex understood the point and rolled his sleeves down, covering his strong arms.

 _-I'll survive it.-_

He answered.

 _-All right, let's play some snowballs!-_

Chara left in the direction of the house. Asgore was in the house, packing things for moving to the new Capital. The building of the castle was more or less done, and now it was only moving their things left.

- _Chara?-_

The king looked up from the boxes.

- _Hey Asgore. Is moving to the Capital coming closer?-_

She asked, looking at all the boxes. Most of her and Asriel's clothes were packed, as well as all of Asriel's toys and Chara's art supplies.

 _-Just a few days now, Chara. Are you going somewhere?-_

 _-Yeah, I'll show Alex around Snowdin. Okay?-_

Asgore seemed to frown slightly as if he was considering to not let her go there, but the answer didn't match:

 _-Okay, but don't stay there for too late and take yourself gloves and scarf.-_

 _-Sure!-_

Chara searched in her clothes and pulled the warm ones on, pulling one more scarf for Alex.

 _-All right, are you ready for a good time?-_

Chara led the boy down the stairs into the basement.

 _-Are you going to kill me here?-_

Alex asked almost seriously. Chara snickered loudly.

 _-I see you love horror stories. Are you prepared for paranormal encounters then?-_

 _-Yes.-_

Chara was sincerely surprised by this completely serious answer, but some people were just like that, always serious. She proceeded deeper into the hall until reaching a huge, heavy door. She pushed the right side of the gate, letting cold air hit her face, making her close her eyes for a moment. She made a hand gesture, signing Alex to proceed. He squeezed through the crack in the door and froze almost literally: A forest with no leaves surrounded him as he stood in the beginning of a long path, everything covered in perfectly clean, white soft snow. Even though there were no leaves, the tall trees were beautiful. Even more surprising was that it wasn't too cold, at least he didn't feel cold, but as he exhaled, his breath turned into a small cloud, like it happens during the winter. Chara exited after him, closing the huge door after her.

 _-Isn't it magical? Have you ever saw snow so clean?-_

She asked.

 _-Never... Honestly, never... How is it so bright in here?-_

Chara pointed up. Alex looked up and his mouth opened as he saw a cave ceiling filled with white crystals, shining and being reflected by each other and the snow, going through white clouds.

 _-Clouds...? Underground? I thought... It isn't possible!-_

 _-I'll explain later how it works, it's actually pretty simple. So, let's go see the town!-_

Chara led the way while Alex behind her was looking around. Few times he was so amazed by his surroundings that he slipped on ice and fell hardly.

 _-It's all beautiful, but why there's no population?-_

 _-The Snowdin Town is very close, but here we protect the environment. There are some monsters that need a clean environment, like animals!-_

 _-Wow, good job. Respect.-_

Alex stumbled and fell into a snow poff.

 _-Why exactly did it have to happen now?-_

He muttered, spitting out snow. Chara snickered and made a snowball.

 _-Catch!-_

She threw it at him when he was getting up, knocking the hat off his head, revealing his partly curly, partly wavy golden hair.

 _-Are you being serious right now?-_

He asked, putting his hat back on and shaking the snow off his shirt, but it was in vain as Chara attacked him with snowballs. He eventually crouched and made a big, round snowball and launched at her, hitting perfectly into her face.

 _-Good shot...-_

Chara mumbled as the snow filled her mouth.

 _-I actually put two bullets into you few days ago, do you think I'll miss with a snowball?-_

 _-I'm weirded out by the fact that I'm playing snowballs with someone who shot me... Oh well, my life is weird with or without that.-_

Chara cleaned her face from the snow while Alex cleaned his clothes.

 _-How comes the snow isn't too cold? What is even going on with this weather?-_

 _-Magic. Mostly magic.-_

Going to the town was filled with snowball fights. Chara eventually managed to win few times when Alex either fell or received a snowball into his face.

 _-Now that it's in my clothes, I'm actually getting cold.-_

Alex was trying to shake the snow from his sleeves. Chara was laughing until she realized that her clothes were flooded as well. Signing Alex to follow her, she leaped towards the town. A friendly sign "Welcome to Snowdin" greeted them. A white dog ran between them, barking happily as if greeting them.

 _-A dog? A... Normal dog?-_

Alex mumbled, sincerely surprised.

 _-There's nothing normal around here.-_

Chara answered. From then on, Alex couldn't stop looking around the town. The inn, the shop, the restaurant, the misspelled library, the houses... Everything was covered in snow and looked like from a children's magical old-school story. Everything was illuminated by the lights of the buildings and the crystals from above, which made the town glow in different colors. It wasn't long until Alex fell into the deep snow, being buried with his head, with only his hat showing up.

 _-Well, darn it.-_

He stood up, snow in all the possible places of his clothes. Chara was falling from laughter under his dead-serious gaze.

 _-It isn't funny! I'm cold!-_

He snapped, grabbing a handful of snow and throwing it at Chara. It did its thing and silenced her laughter, as she became busy shaking the snow out of her jacket and spitting it out.

 _-Now that we both are snowmen, I suggest we can warn up in Grillby's. I have some money for a treat.-_

 _-You suggest fast food? I'll remind you, humans have it... Unhealthy.-_

 _-Have I already mentioned that the monsters use magic in some food? Magic never hurts me when I eat it.-_

Eventually convincing Alex, Chara led him to the restaurant. A warm, yellowish light revealed all the wooden tables and chairs, monsters playing cards or just talking while eating, a jukebox with lightened up, purple "Grillby's" on it. The smell of burgers, fries, and milkshakes filled the air. The room was warm enough to melt the snow in their clothes, creating a new problem-now they had to dry it. Chara caught a good place at one of the tables and went to order a chocolate milkshake for herself.

 _-Do you want anything?-_

She asked Alex. He shrugged and showed two fingers. Chara understood the point and ordered another one for him. A monster made of fire and wearing small glasses served it. Chara came back to the table and immediately got into enjoying her milkshake. Alex was less enthusiastic about it. He looked at it silently until eventually looking up at Chara.

 _-Chara, now that you aren't trying to kill me with snow, I'd like to ask a few questions.-_

He said. Chara moved her milkshake aside and looked up as well.

 _-What would you like to know?-_

 **A/N Hiiiiii! Wazuuuup? The story's reaching 1.8k views and we've got 22 followers! Thank ya all my dudes! Enjoy this piece of AU aaaaaaand see ya all soon!**


	17. Scars

WARNING: IT'S HELLA LONG, SERIOUS, AND MAY BE TRIGGERING. Ehm and maybe I'll drop a curse/swear there and here so please, brace yourselves. I WARNED YOU!

Even though Chara was sure that there's no manly way to drink a milkshake, Alex broke this stigma while thinking of an opening question to his infinite list of questions.

 _-First of all... Is everything written in the mythology and history books true? I mean that there was a war and that humans sealed monsters underground with a magical spell that to this day prevents them from going back to the surface?-_

He eventually asked.

 _-Yep. I don't know how much information those books hold, but what you said is true.-_

Chara answered.

 _-Mhm. Is the Underground a big place?-_

 _-I'm not so sure... It consists of five cities and a lot of uninhibited places, like the forests around here, caves, lakes... Although there are some monsters inhibiting the water... I guess a size of a big city. Very big city...-_

 _-Big like Moscow, Tokyo, Jerusalem, or... Like a full state in America?-_

 _-I don't know, I was never perfect in geography! I don't see the difference in sizes between those!-_

Chara acknowledged that she dumps this topic by getting up, warning that she's going to buy some fries. She came back with a large portion of those with a lot of ketchup.

 _-Alright, now ask something that doesn't involve the surface's geography.-_

She said, chewing a fry.

 _-Fine. If you are ready to talk seriously, so am I.-_

Alex silenced to take a fry, before finally asking:

 _-How did you fall down?-_

Chara stopped eating and lifted her gaze.

 _-I slipped on a vine. It was late, dark...-_

 _-What were you doing there late and in the dark?-_

Damn it. Chara knew she shouldn't have mentioned that it was late.

 _-I... Was... Oh well, it won't make anything worse if I share it with you. I was running away from... My... Human family._ _I don't like talking about it... But, since you are as human as I am, I can share the experience.-_

She inhaled and took a sip of her milkshake before starting:

 _-As you see, my eyes are red. I am the only unfortunate in my biological family to have them, and instead of thinking that my eyes may be sore or that I have a genetic mutation, they thoughts I'm possessed! After that came exorcisms, churches, priests... You have no idea what have they done to me... I'd rather burn a church than enter it ever again!-_

Chara jumped on the last sentence and Alex sunk under the table.

 _-Do you listen to black metal by chance?-_

He asked, slowly lifting himself back on the chair as Chara, who didn't understand the point of the question, calmed down. She breathed quickly and deeply before swallowing more of her milkshake and continued:

 _-If that isn't enough... I grew up with eight siblings...-_

Alex almost spat all the milkshake he sipped, but instead, some of it leaked from his nose.

 _-Eight siblings? Jeez, I barely managed to survive with Cameron! I salute you!-_

He coughed out, wiping his nose.

- _...And we all slept in one room. Wouldn't be that bad, but they constantly claimed that I caused their nightmares, illnesses, insomnia or paranoia! I mean... They... Actually tried to get rid of me. I'll show you later, for now...-_

Chara took a big sip of her milkshake, finally emptying the glass.

 _-I was the middle sibling, so of course, all my clothes were from older siblings, they rose above me like towers and claimed that they are on lead, and little siblings claimed that I have no right to put myself above because they were so much younger... My littlest sister... Parents said that if I want "redemption", I have to prove I'm not a devil by helping to raise her without injuring.-_

 _-What the fuck? Where's the sense in it?-_

 _-EXACTLY! I mean, she was always jolly and healthy after I babysat her, but they believed that the demon supposedly possessing me was just trying to gain their trust! Although I haven't ever done anything harmful! All because of my eyes!-_

She paused.

 _-Doctor Gaster said it's my Determination that's affecting the color of my eyes.-_

 _-Determination?-_

Alex lifted his gaze and frowned deeply.

 _-Yes. You see, every living being has a soul. Monster souls are built of magic, and ours, human souls, are built of Determination on different levels...-_

GASTER'S LAB

Cameron was lying on a medical bed in W.D. Gaster's medical office. He stared at the ceilings with an empty gaze, until the Royal Scientist approached him.

 _-Hello, young one. How do you feel?-_

He asked friendly.

 _-Fine, I guess.-_

Cameron answered quietly.-

- _Do you feel any pain in your scars?-_

 _-No, I think no. But my leg and side won't stop hurting.-_

 _-Can you put your shirt off?-_

Cameron obeyed and, with shaking hands, got rid of his black, barely fixed shirt. His body was bandaged strongly. Gaster unbandaged him, after that unbandaging his head.

 _-Looks much better. I will give you an x-ray.-_

The x-ray showed that his rib was still shuttered and cracked in some places, but the rest of the injury healed, as well as most of his head, except for a few small cracks and not all healed skin. His leg, however, wasn't in any better condition. It looked, to say the least, terrible, and a skeleton, such as Gaster himself, would prefer to "nope" out of there immediately, but Gaster, luckily, was an experienced doctor.

 _-You won't be using this leg for a long time, kid. Now, let me ran a soul check on you.-_

 _-What's... A soul check?-_

GRILLBY'S

 _-Determination is what the human soul consists of, the ability to survive, and for the soul to exist after death, separated from its body.-_

 _-So, a ghost is basically a determined soul with an apparent outer appearance?-_

 _-Exactly! Determination has a color of red, and since my soul is pure DT, it affected me to the point where my eyes are as red as it is.-_

GASTER'S LAB

 _-You can close your eyes if you feel uneasy with it.-_

Cameron did so. Gaster reached out his hand and a dim orange soul appeared.

 _"Apparently it has something to do with his injuries and fever. It shall get brighter when he recovers."_

He thought while studying the soul.

GRILLBY'S

 _-So... The redder the soul is, the more Determination it has?-_

 _-According to my understanding, it's supposed to be. Gaster never explained it to me, but I think that unrelated to Determination levels, each color means something that can compensate the lack of Determination. Basically, The trait of the soul compensates for the lack of other traits. It's my theory, I never asked Gaster to explain this theory deeper to me. I also read that a soul could crack if it's lacking DT and dim if it's lacking its own trait.-_

GASTER'S LAB

Gaster studied the soul from all sides, when suddenly a small thing caught his eye and his eyesockets widened slightly. Cameron's soul had a small crack on it. He turned the soul around. Two cracks, actually.

GRILLBY'S

 _-If the soul cracks from the lack of Determination, how do monsters deal with cracked souls, if their souls are made of magic?-_

 _-I'm not sure, probably apply healing magic. But, since magic and Determination don't go together, and humans don't have their own anymore that will adjust to their Determination, monster's magic won't help a cracked human soul, and humans have to gain Determination by themselves. The wealth of Determination depends on psychological condition. For example, when I was sick, my soul was dim, almost gray, but didn't crack since I have too much Determination to reach the point where it cracks. Unless only I will be in a depression for a very long period of time, then maybe it will be almost gray and cracked.-_

As Chara finished, Alex covered his mouth with one hand thoughtfully and tapped his fingers on his lips, his head lowered. The mention of psychological condition made him think of Cameron. Cameron's current psychological condition was a mess. Not the worst he recalled him having, but who knew how this DT works?

 _-Chara, what happens if the soul cracks to a point where... It shutters?-_

GASTER'S LAB

Two cracks... Not so good, but not so horrible either. He saw monsters with up to five cracks sometimes, and they were all fine now! Probably from the injury, illness, stress, and everything that fell on the poor boy's shoulders. Gaster hoped that some good time with his brother and some rest will fix the boy's soul, unless there was something more to his problems.

 _-A little affected by your injuries, but you'll be fine. Orange... Hm. Let me check...-_

Gaster left Cameron confused while reading the files.

 _-Hm, uh! Here it is! Orange! Wait... No, not this shade... Here it is! Bravery! Your soul is of Bravery, a true warrior's one, may turn reckless, but you are unreplaceable as a warrior, strong and unbreakable. Very good. Now let's just tend to your fever, and...-_

 _-Wait! Doc? Is my soul as orange as my eyes?-_

 _-Yes, why?-_

 _-Does it have a connection? Is it an explanation for why Chara's eyes are red? Is her soul red?-_

 _-Well, souls with a trait affecting the body strongly do affect the eyes. Your eyes could be any color, but the trait covers it. Chara is very determined, as her soul is. Determination.-_

 _-What does yellow mean? My brother... Alex has yellow eyes.-_

 _-Wait, let me search up... Here! Yellow is Justice. The trait belonging to the most serious, vengeful and loyal souls. He must be a very strong person.-_

 _-His eyes are very bright, clear and shining, he's serious and grown up, although he is just fourteen.-_

 _-His soul must be very strong. An indestructible desire to bring Justice. If anyone will ever hurt you, your brother will solve this. In words or power. Now let me just check your fever, give you medicines and you are dismissed. Fine?-_

 _"Bravery and Justice... A perfect combination of fighters. If they ever face a danger, they shall never separate, and they will be unbreakable no matter what. But such power may turn them foolish. Mostly if they combine it with Chara's Determination... They will turn into a destruction machine. Hopefully, some calmer trait will accompany them once."_

Gaster thought while doing all the needed checks. Cameron thanked him, grabbed his crutches and waited for Toriel, who took all needed information and recipes for medicines and helped Cameron walk away.

GRILLBY'S

 _-A shattered soul? Well, it's death. Without the body damaged, but death. Although since body, mind, and soul are connected, everything will be damaged to the point of shattering.-_

 _-Oh my God.-_

Alex put his head on his hand and sighed loudly.

 _-What?-_

A voice came from behind Chara, making both humans lose their guts and turn there.

 _-SANS!-_

Chara exclaimed. A skeleton in a blue hoodie brought a chair up to their table and sat down between them.

 _-Hi guys. Wow Chara, your soul color theory was actually right! You shall talk more with the doc, he likes smart people. Is this the new human Gaster mentioned?-_

He looked at Alex.

 _-New human? If you mean the Doctor, he mentioned my younger brother Cameron. We are two humans.-_

Alex explained.

 _-Cool. Princess Chara, I guess you have two more brothers now. Or are you havin' a date here?-_

Chara preferred to sink under the table instead of answering this. Alex almost choked on his fries.

 _-Excuse me, what?-_

 _-Sans, we were talking like a human to human about human business.-_

 _-Alrighty. What's your name then, boyo?-_

 _-Alexander. Just Alex will do.-_

 _-So how is it goin' tryin' to date our Princess?-_

Oh, the number of swears Chara wanted to pronounce! Alex inhaled and filled his mouth with the last of fries, chewing angrily to keep his mouth shut, trying to prevent a swears explosion like Chara.

 _-Sans, go take yourself some food. We were seriously talking here.-_

 _-All right then, I'll KETCHUP with you later! Toodles!-_

Sans went to buy himself something edible.

 _-Did he just... Say a pun?-_

 _-He lives on puns. Hope you're prepared for that.-_

When Sans came back, Alex was already prepared and shot all his skills back at Sans:

 _-So, Sans, I assume you have a SKELE-TON of jokes in your BONEHEAD skull prepared for future teasing about seeing me with the Princess of the underground at the same table, and even though I know that preparing good jokes may be BONE tiring, you shall be putting more BACKBONE into the quality of them, why I know that you probably don't have the GUTS for me to have a BONE to pick with you, if otherwise, I'll shove you this conflict down to the BONE, so throw us a BONE and don't try to be PUNNY about us.-_

Sans was defeated by that. Chara was laughing in full volume. Alex put one leg over another and lifted an eyebrow, keeping his totally serious, cool look. The poor skeleton needed something to catch on, and eventually asked a random question:

 _-Can I ask somethin' unrelated?-_

 _-Go on.-_

 _-Why are your eyebrows black when you're blond? Is this normal?-_

Silence. Very awkward silence. Alex felt awkward for the answer, Chara felt awkward for not noticing earlier.

 _-I do dye them... Sometimes. There isn't anything wrong with a guy dying his hair, or eyebrows, fine?-_

That was where the conversation ended. It was getting late, and Chara preferred to continue the sad human story on the way back. The crystals on the ceilings were much dimmer now, so the monsters took it as evening. Chara and Alex were walking calmly this time, without snowball fights, hands in the pockets.

 _-So, what's your story? And why did you get so scared when I talked about shattered souls?-_

Chara asked.

 _-You said that the condition of the soul depends on the mental condition, right? Well... I'm concerned about Cameron. You see, when his leg heals, he still will be walking with crutches. He's been crippled on this leg for a few years now, and it seriously affects his mentality. He grew up dreaming of becoming an athlete, and since it started, his dreams... All crashed. Not only, he's been complexing about that badly, since the easiest things every person can do are a challenge to him. Well, those ones that involve the left leg, at least.-_

Alex puffed a cloud of cold breath and stared into the woods. Chara tugged his sleeve after he was zoned out for a minute.

 _-How did it happen?-_

 _-Hm? His leg? He was involved in a car crash. His father died in place. It took huge money and a lot of work to save Cameron. Even I worked then. I almost forced people to let me clean their houses for money. He healed, but his leg was crippled. It still is. He can't walk for long without support, he can't run, do any sports that involve legs, which are almost all the possible sports, or at least those we know. It affects his psychics badly. I think you understand.-_

- _His father?-_

 _-We are half-brothers, actually. From different fathers. You were right when you pointed out the differences between us._

Alex covered his mouth with the scarf and looked down. Chara bit her lip.

 _-Wow. I'm sorry.-_

 _-That's something you shall tell him. He had to survive with a crippled leg in a damn boarding school! Best of luck was that we were in the same room. Everybody was making fun of him. I left my print in a police station for punching the moron that led the gang that always bullied him.-_

 _-I thought boarding school is fun!-_

 _-Unless it's a cheap one, that reminds of, I'm sorry about this, what you told about life with your siblings. All the kids were from two kinds of families: those who don't have the money and those who don't care about them. After the end of Cameron's treatment, we were both of these categories. We went to this vocation here because of the bad environment there. We both almost had lung poisoning from all the pollution, so our mother finally remembered of our existence. She's a reporter and thinks that the TV is much more important than we are. But she estimated that a vocation will be cheaper than our medical treatment or, finally, funeral.-_

After the hard conversation, the two humans spent most of the walk silent, only to break it for Chara to show the dog stations they didn't see while their snowball fight. They even played fetch with some guard dogs and petted them. Satisfied with that, and after talking their stories out, they approached the gates to the old capital.

 _-I'll be in trouble for not taking my phone with me.-_

Chara sighed, preparing to push the doors open.

 _-Why? Don't they trust you?-_

Chara understood that she shall share the last experience as well.

 _-They, or at least Asgore did, stopped trusting me too much after... I tried to commit suicide.-_

 _-WHAT?!-_

Alex stumbled back into the snow, losing all his cool in a brief moment.

 _-Yes. You see, in order for one person to go to the surface, they need a monster and a human soul. I wanted to give my soul to Asriel, so he could break the spell from outside... Now I say thank God that Asriel didn't cooperate and saved me. I poisoned myself with buttercups. That's why I'm so thin now. Usually, I'm thicker and stronger.-_

Chara opened the door. Alex sighed and entered after her.

 _-He did the right thing by not cooperating. If you'd die, who'd save Cameron and stop me from killing monsters after we separated and launch me a snowball to the hat today?-_

Chara chuckled at this, even though Alex looked completely serious.

 _-I'm glad you liked the guidance. Maybe next time we can take Cameron with us if he'll be feeling better.-_

 _-Mhm.-_

Going up the stairs, Alex received a hit on his head from the ceilings of the basement, which lead Chara to laugh and turn all the attention at them.

 _-Where have you been for so long?-_

Sounded Toriel's voice. She came earlier with Asriel and Cameron and now they were playing cards, which Cameron seemed to be good at.

 _-Exploring Snowdin and sitting at Grillby's.-_

Chara answered shortly, pulling her warm clothes off, staying only in her shirt and jeans.

 _-It's almost 10pm now, Chara, and you haven't answered a single call.-_

 _-I left the cellphone at home. I take it only when going past Snowdin, remember?-_

Chara proceeded to high-five Asriel.

 _-How was the guidance?-_

 _-Bad! This human being slept throughout all the way there and back!-_

Asriel complained. Cameron shrugged.

 _-I'm sick, I'm allowed to.-_

He said. Alex sat down behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder

 _-How do you feel?-_

- _Better now, I'll be fine.-_

Even though Toriel and Asgore tried to drag everybody to beds, the humans and Asriel preferred to play poker. The king and queen went to sleep while the four played.

 _-Have you ever tried to play the Wager game?-_

Alex asked.

 _-What is it?-_

Asriel asked.

 _-Alex, DON'T. Please, I had enough the first time. And the second.-_

Cameron said.

 _-Why, what is it?-_

 _-Playing cards with ghosts.-_

 _-We don't need Wager, I have Napstablook's number, want me to call?-_

Chara's perfect comment made Asriel laugh.

 _-All right, I'm out. My head hurts.-_

Cameron forced himself up and sat onto the chair he slept on for the past days and almost immediately fell asleep.

 _-I'm going to sleep too.-_

Asriel left to his and Chara's room. Chara put all the cards in her pockets.

 _-Hey, Alex, remember I told you that my siblings... Tried to get rid of me?-_

She asked. Alex nodded with a bit weirded look.

 _-Come, I'll show you something.-_

Chara stood up and went to the shower, turning on the light. No matter how odd it was, Alex followed her and stopped in the doorway.

 _-Show me what?-_

In response, Chara turned with her back to him and pulled off her long-sleeved shirt. Since she wore nothing under it, it fully revealed her pale back and arms covered by scars.

 _-Sorry if it makes you feel uneasy, but I never showed those to anyone. They aren't only from my siblings, though... There are almost none made by them left...-_

Chara apologized, meaning the fact that she, an owner of a female body, stood naked in front of a boy.

 _-Sorry for what? It's just your skin... With... A lot of scars... Are those from a whip? And your arms... Are those knife wounds?-_

Alex's first question was with confusion, the other two with slight awe as he touched one of the scars.

 _-Wow. Were humans monstrous enough to do it... Just for your red eyes?-_

 _-Weren't you or your brother suspected for yellow and orange eyes?-_

 _-Honestly... No. When someone did, I said that we wore contacts for fun. Our family honestly didn't care, so it never became a sensation... What do the knife cuts come from?-_

 _-Religious fanatics would try to make the demon "flow away with my blood". My oldest brother was one of them.-_

Chara sniffed quietly. Alex, noticing something, lifted her hair up and felt his mouth falling as wide as his bones and muscles allowed: there, on the back of Chara's neck, was craved in small writing, probably Latin language, an ancient prayer for exorcism. It wasn't even craved, it was burned into her pale skin. Looking more at her, Alex found many burns on her body, along with cuts. Her back was whipped, and even her abdomen had some cuts. So many scars on one small body.

 _-You know, you're surprisingly grown up for someone Cameron's age. At least I think you two are the same age.-_

Alex noticed.

 _-How old is he? And if I ask this already, how old exactly are you?-_

 _-He has one month to his twelfth birthday and I turned fourteen two weeks ago.-_

 _-Ha! I'm older than your brother by three months.-_

If someone would enter, they would first scream about Chara, even though her body looked like one of a boy, standing with her upper body totally, from all sides, naked in front of a guy, and then already gasp about the scars. Alex made it clear that he gives zero fucks about what she was or wasn't wearing. His eyes were locked on her scars and nothing else. Actually, even Chara herself wondered if there was a point in what elders always said to the girls, as she heard it-girls with anything that isn't a face and fingers showing "distract" boys. Didn't seem to work on this guy, and it relieved her.

 _-Well, I'm not a lawyer or anything close to it, but heck those religious freaks shall be jailed for the rest of their lives!-_

He eventually said.

 _-Are you religious or a believer?-_

 _-What? No. I'm an atheist and cool with that. Cameron is a believer, but not religious. Why do you ask? Are you afraid of me?-_

 _-No, just curious.-_

 _-Anyways, why did you want to show those to me?-_

 _-Well, since I fell here, I never revealed those... I was afraid that they will be talking to me like to a helpless kitten after that and show pity. It'd be... Humiliating, I think. Asriel would surely tell Toriel about it, so again, it's a secret. You are also a human, so you can understand what bleeding is, and you don't seem like one to tell secrets. I just really needed to tell it to someone. Anyone who will keep the secret. It may sound dramatic, but having the scars all to myself, pretending that I don't have them is hard.-_

 _-You know me for a few days and you already grew to trust me that much?-_

 _-I know a good person when I see one.-_

Chara smiled almost sadly. Alex sighed quietly. He felt sympathy towards her, and from it appeared some pity, but mostly respect. Chara wasn't showing a single sign of PTSD, she wasn't afraid of knives-He surely knew, after all, he was the one to have the honor to be stabbed by her hand that held a kitchen knife-and she was just so... Determined. Eventually, he whispered, actually doubting that Chara paid attention while pulling her shirt back on:

 _-I'm sorry for all that, Chara.-_

Few seconds passed in silence until it became awkward.

 _-I'll take a shower.-_

Chara eventually decided.

 _-I'll be after you.-_

Before leaving, Alex stopped in the doorway and looked at Chara with a look full of... Guilt? Regret?

 _-Chara, since the humans have done that to you... Will you actually be fine with me and Cameron around? We are humans, after all.-_

He asked quietly.

 _-You two are different from them. I can see it. Cameron is... Like Asriel, a bit older, but a lot like him. Innocent, kind, but loyal and courageous. And you... Well, I think you know better who you are.-_

Chara cracked a small smile, making Alex look even more guilty.

 _-Even if I tried to kill monsters right after appearing here, you still trust me?-_

 _-If I'd be on your place, I believe I'd fight as well. My luck that Asriel found me injured after I fell down and brought me home. You feared for your brother's faith. Believe me, if something would happen to Asriel, I'd kill everyone in the room and then myself!-_

Cracking knuckles, Chara smiled. Alex cracked her a barely visible, but clearly warm smile, and his eyes filled with more relief.

Alex went to exist somewhere else while Chara ran to take her nightshirt and jumped into the shower. Under the warm water, after finally showing the scars to someone, she felt them, the small dents or bulges on her body. It wasn't too long ago when she got the last one, a bit over a year, and yet, the experience of hiding them away made it feel like an eternity. Reaching her hand out, Chara tried to call out for her soul. She managed to do it just once before and tried this time again. It appeared in front of her. As she looked at it, a wide, happy smile appeared on her face. Her soul was the reddest, the brightest it ever was. She was overwhelming with DETERMINATION.


	18. His orange locket

The next three and a half weeks went entirely in getting ready for leaving to the new capital. Who the HELL knew that the Royal Family had an entire closet full of... EVERYTHING?! Not the humans. The schedule for the fourth week was Cameron finally putting off the gypsum off his broken leg, moving in and the day after that was Cameron's twelveth birthday. Chara had the gift planned ahead, Asriel had the idea down to the last minute, but he got also prepared eventually. Cameron didn't seem to show anything to be happy about in his birthday. He didn't say a single word, didn't tell anyone. The only information was that Alex told Chara, which was only the date. But the poor boy was walking around with a broken leg, scars on his head and rib and a fever, what could they expect? Moreover, he recovered from the sickness very slowly, according to Gaster, due to some previous immune damage and the acclimatization underground. Surely he couldn't keep spirits up in this condition. And by spirits up, Napstablook hovering by the ceilings when coming over didn't exactly help.

His Doctor appointment was nothing interesting. He went alone with Toriel, put the gypsum off, but was surely left with the crutches, and he had to explain why. Alex pleaded Toriel and Asgore not to react harshly to Cameron's condition to keep his confidence up. Gaster no longer had an idea what to do with Cameron's cracks in the soul.

After three weeks of moving boxes, bags, and packs via the river to the new house, it was the time to move themselves. The entire Royal Family took their places on the boat as the river person prepared to run it on full speed. Chara took the best seat for her hair to fly up from speed. Cameron fell asleep there, like a reflex. Asriel was with Chara-less perfect point to stand on, but his ears still rose into the air,-while Alex, first time on the boat, stuck to the floor and spent the entire way concentratedly studying his reflection in the water.

 _-I seriously need to let my hair grow longer.-_

He mumbled after the long ride.

 _-Why do you have this hairstyle now, by the way?-_

Asriel asked as the response to his comment.

 _-I had long hair once before I let Cameron cut my hair... I had to fix it short after that, and it grew to what it's now.-_

 _-You'll never forgive me this one, huh?-_

Cameron asked. Now that his head fully healed, he had a scar and it made his hair look thinner in the area of it, so he also was up to letting his hair grow long to cover it.

 _-I always cut your hair perfectly. You didn't exactly pay me back.-_

Alex scoffed.

 _-Don't you dare to start another argument about that now!-_

The younger brother clearly knew what was coming. Chara snickered in the background.

 _-Hey, if you're good at making haircuts, could you help me? My hair's too long by now.-_

She asked. Alex shrugged as "okay". Asriel didn't like the idea.

 _-Nooo Chara! Your hair is so beautiful!-_

 _-Sorry Azzy, I like it short. It won't be too short though, I'll have a haircut like Cameron's!-_

That was probably the most random compliment Chara could drop now, and Cameron made a theatric move with his head to make his hair look even better. Everybody laughed. So the conversation about haircuts kept going until they came up close to the new home.

 _-Here we are, the New Home!-_

Asgore declared. Asriel squealed and ran inside the moment the door was opened, almost sending himself flying to the open basement, but instead simply rammed himself into the floor right before falling down the steps.

 _-That's the right way to catch a parking place.-_

Cameron said.

The house was much bigger than the one in the old Capital, but instead of purple bricks was built of silver ones, what made the capital look dim and boring.

 _-This place is missing some color.-_

Chara said.

 _-There were no stones of any color left to work with.-_

Asgore explained.

 _-Hey, go see your room! There's a surprise for you!-_

The four went to their room. They didn't know if the surprise was the two bunk bed or the horizontal bar above the door. Chara and Asriel already took lead over the top bunks on the beds immediately.

 _-I guess you'll have to be the nightmares under our beds!-_

Asriel scoffed. Cameron showed him his tongue and took the bed under him. Alex took one under Chara's. Asgore entered the room.

 _-We'll be unpacking things all day, so if you want the rest of the week to be free...-_

He didn't even need to continue. Chara jumped over the small fence that shall be preventing her from falling to the floor at night and hurried to the boxes. Asriel wasn't enough crazy to jump, but at least he slid down the ladder epically. The unpacking mission began. One hour, two, three... Unpacking was insane. Everything that yet hadn't a place was in the air or on the floor. A closet with something like a million drawers and doors filled with clothes-now that Alex and Cameron had clothes of their own sizes and tastes, the closet needed to have a build-up. Shirts, pants, gloves, scarfs, bandanas, socks... It took at least good two hours to put everything in the right drawers. Alex used his comprehensible handwriting to label every drawer with what was laying there and whom it belonged to. It looked like-"Sweaters, Asriel", "Jeans, Chara" etc. but at least everything was organized. Bed linens flew up onto the beds, then some toys in the boxes under the beds, some favorite plushes flew to Asriel's bed and one flew to Chara's, Chara's decent drawings flew to the walls with pins, trashbag kicked to the corner perfectly, Asriel's camera and album of photos over to a nightstand with Chara's art supplies, some photos in frames over at walls with the drawings, putting on curtains-to see the window they had to move the poor closet and the trashbag. Who was the idiot who put the closet over the window in the first place?!-, carpet, accessories to make the room look better... Settling the bathroom with their bath supplies. One of the toothbrushes almost flew to the toilet, but Chara was the savior ninja and caught it in time. That created some laughter for a minute, before the four moved to help settle the entire house. Carpets, flowers in the cans, pictures and photos framed to the wall, more curtains, books flying to the shelves, kitchen supplies sent to the drawers... Alex received a deep knife cut from a bread knife across his palm, and then it was the turn of all the first aid supplies to fly around. Disinfected, bandaged, then continue. They wanted everything settled today to have Cameron's birthday free. Toriel began cooking shortly after for them to have supper, although nobody had any power to eat or appetite at all. Alex and Chara helped Asgore move a couch, armchair, chairs and the dinner table. The closet in the end of the hallway was filled with cleaning supplies, mops, rags... Eleven o'clock, night time, they finished, Toriel and Asgore had to go to sleep, because otherwise, they'd die of exhaustion there and then. Not everybody was so hyped at the moment. Cameron fell asleep on the couch, Chara and Asriel went to bring the presents.

 _-Do you have a present for your brother?-_

Chara asked Alex.

 _-Back from the surface.-_

He pulled a CD from his pocket.

 _-How did you...-_

 _-Get it? I had it prior to falling down. I kept it with me so no one will see it and tell him in my pockets. It's his favorite band recordings. It took me good money to get all the albums.-_

Indeed the CD had a writing on it: "Nightwish". Sounded like something interesting to Chara.

 _-That's so cool!-_

 _-Yeah, but... Listen, he may not be too happy now, fine? Try not to argue with him too much if he says anything.-_

 _-Like what?-_

 _-Many things.-_

One hour left. Alex was sleeping in the armchair while Asriel and Chara were preparing confetti to wake the birthday boy up-Asriel had actually fallen asleep with the confetti in agreed that first, Alex shakes him awake and then follows the short cardiac arrest. Just to stay awake, stay the hell awake... 23:55... 23:57... 23:59... Chara shook Alex awake and gave his brother a slight shake.

 _-Come on, wake up.-_

Alex shook him.

 _-Hn? What?-_

BAM! The confetti blew off. It was funny when Alex got more scared than his brother even though he knew it was coming. Cameron sat up, rubbing his eyes. For some reason he still wore the gloves, but who cared now?

 _-Happy birthday!-_

Everybody shouted. Cameron looked around with a bit puzzled look, before frowning and looked at Alex almost angrily.

 _-Really? You decided you will keep the chance to prevent the hell this year away from mind?-_

Everybody was confused. Alex was looking to the floor, biting his lip. Cameron... His eyes shone. Not in a good way, they were wet.

 _-What do you mean?-_

Asriel asked. Cameron looked down at the floor, wiping his eyes and sniffing.

 _-Why did you remind me of this again? I thought you finally comprehended... You idiot, moron...-_

He whispered, on the edge of sobbing. Alex clenched a fist.

 _-Not my fault that you won't calm down about it!-_

- _About what? What's wrong? What the HELL is happening?-_

Chara shouted at them. Cameron sniffed and put his head into his hands.

 _-C-come on, tell them...-_

He whispered. Alex inhaled and crossed his arms almost angrily.

 _-Well, Chara, you know what happened three years ago, right? I told you.-_

 _-Yeah, the car accident.-_

 _-Asriel, you were told yesterday. In short, the accident happened on his birthday.-_

 _-AND? Don't forget it.-_

 _-Yes. The same day, in the same accident, died his father and our pet dog Hachiko, if you don't know where the name is from, I'll explain later. In short...-_

 _-My birthday and the accident are inseparable.-_

Cameron sniffed loudly and wiped the tears that ran down his cheeks away. Chara and Asriel were staring at each other, lost.

 _-I-I'm sorry, We had no idea...-_

Asriel mumbled.

 _-It's not your fault. This idiot had to understand eventually! Three damn years!-_

Cameron picked his crutches and dragged himself to the bedroom. The other three were left in silence.

 _-Why haven't you told us? We'd plan something to make it less upsetting to him.-_

Asriel asked. Alex simply shrugged. Chara felt sorry for both Alex and his brother, so she decided to take it in her hands.

 _-Boys, is it okay if I ask you to stay here? I want to speak with him.-_

 _-Believe me, I've been doing it for three years now...-_

 _-Maybe I can say something you haven't. I noticed you snap pretty easily, maybe that's the problem.-_

 _-Well, have fun.-_

Alex waved Chara off and she entered the bedroom. Cameron was laying in his bed, sniffing and staring up. Chara found it best to knock at the wall while closing the door to draw his attention. Cameron looked up at her and she smiled warmly.

 _-Can we talk?-_

She asked.

 _-Mhm. S-sure...-_

The boy sat up, pulling his healthy knee to his chin. It made him look like a sad, extremely adorable kid. Well, he actually was one. Chara sat down beside him.

 _-Don't be mad at your brother, I'm sure he just wants to bring the normality of birthday to you.-_

She sat softly.

 _-I am not sure he is aware that I just want him to stop.-_

Cameron's eyes filled with tears again.

 _-Maybe he wants you to be normal? Getting presents on this day, being glad that you survived another year...-_

 _-...Of being a worthless cripple, having nightmares about this truck looking like some Transformer that smashed my dad's car flat with him, me and... Hachiko...-_

The name of the dog came out with such pain that Chara almost regretted bringing this up.

 _-I don't want to celebrate the anniversary of their death and my... Injury.-_

 _-Hey, you are not worthless, you worked just like us today! Just because you can't do some actions like we do doesn't make you worthless! I can't fly like Napstablook, but I'm still cool like that, right?-_

 _-What is that I can do that you can't? Can you do chin-ups on a horizontal bar, push-ups and hand-stand?-_

 _-Yeah, but...-_

 _-Then that's it. Those were my outstanding capacities, but what's the use if others can do the same?-_

Cameron dropped back to the pillow, wiping the tears away.

 _-I appreciate o-of course that... You forced yourself awake for me, b-but... I don't want to remember that... I don't want to remember this truck again, this blood, and waking up in the hospital, bandaged and asking where father was, with Alex clutching my hand and sobbing... You have no idea what it grew into... What my life has turned into... My future is ruined! People tell me I have so much for the future, but I don't have it! Nobody approves a person who screams and faints at the sight of a vehicle, goes with crutches, can't watch news, action or horror movies and literally everything containing cars and blood in it, and sobs when seeing a dog! Do you want to see what's under the gloves?-_

He lifted himself up and pulled one glove off. Chara gasped loudly when she saw knife scars as if they were from... Self-harm? He hurt himself. The scars looked like her own, only the difference was obvious. It was when Chara realized that he, probably, was falling asleep on the boat because it was the brain's reaction, to turn off when there was a vehicle in sight.

 _-I'm no use up there, nor here... What do monsters have to do with me? Nothing! Nothing! And I don't want to celebrate on the day when it was caused! I'm sorry Chara, I'm sorry that you didn't sleep, maybe wasted money, I don't know... I'm sorry, that I... Am now stuck ruining your lives here...-_

- _But why did you cut yourself?-_

 _-I had the point when I was on the edge, y'know...-_

Chara knew. Her own edge was running away from her biological family. It felt weird to think that they two were only twelve, and the life gave them more lemons than to many adults. Maybe the Underground was the lemonade from the lemons of the surface, but some things stay like they are.

 _-I know, but you're no longer up there, everything is fine...-_

Chara moved his hair to see his eyes when he turned his head away.

 _-I'm too tired, Chara. I bet you are too. Can you please forget this now? I'm sorry that I wasted your time.-_

- _Waaaaait! You aren't escaping from me that easily!-_

Chara's face went from soft to very, very determined.

 _-What?-_

 _-Listen, I know what bad memories are, I know what scars are, I know what trauma is, and I know that here it's safe, and it can be helped.-_

She made a soft, careful gesture to wipe his tears away. He looked at her a bit puzzled, mixed with sadness.

 _-What scars do you have?-_

He asked. Chara turned her back to him and pulled her shirt off, showing the "lemons" from the surface. She could hear Cameron stopping breathing, then exhaling everything with tears. She pulled the shirt back and put her arm around his shoulders.

 _-I haven't done this, those were humans, they thought I was possessed by a demon. The difference is, of course, is that people can do it by accident or on purpose. But we're safe here.-_

 _-What does it help? I'll have nightmares all night long. It always happens. Alex tries to fix it and makes it only worse. He knows it but keeps trying.-_

 _-Maybe it will help?-_

Chara pulled her present from a pocket. It was a heart-shaped locket, just like hers, but it was shining orange instead of red, and just like hers it said: "Best friends forever".

 _-What is it?-_

 _-My present. Asriel gave me one on my birthday, and I decided that it'll be a nice present for you too.-_

Cameron took it from Chara's hands, studying the small, orange heart. Messing a bit with the lock, he tried to close it on his neck, losing the chain three times before eventually succeeding. He cracked a small, soft smile through tears.

 _-"Best friends forever", huh?-_

 _-Yeah. You are one of us now, the Dreemurr siblings, and we are a small empire of our own here.-_

At this perfect moment, the door creaked open, and Alex's red from tiredness eyes appeared.

 _-Am I supposed to do something when Asriel falls asleep on the carpet?-_

He asked. Chara facepalmed loudly, almost leaving an outline of her hand on her face.

 _-Bring him to his bed. He does it all the time.-_

 _-All right.-_

Alex's face slid away. Chara smirked for a mere second before continuing the conversation:

 _-I had an idea that every Dreemurr prince shall wear a locket like this, it will be like our symbol or something, so I bought one for you. It's your birthday, after all.-_

 _-So I got accepted to your brotherhood after less than two months here?-_

 _-I became the Princess in a week! Literally!-_

 _-Woah, seriously?!-_

The door creaked again.

 _-Nevermind, he woke up.-_

Alex yawned, Asriel entering after him.

 _-So, Cameron, are you feeling better now?-_

Asriel asked carefully, not sure if he even asked it correctly.

 _-Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine now. Sorry about the earlier, I think I overreacted.-_

Cameron answered. Asriel smiled ear-to-ear.

 _-Great! Oh, I see that Chara gave you her gift already!_ _I have something for you too.-_

Asriel crawled to his bed and searched for something under the blanket. It was a box. He opened it, took the gift and slid down.

 _-Ta-dah! Now you will be able to survive outside of the house without me or Chara!-_

It was a cellphone, brand new-for monsters-but not too fancy, fortunately. Phone contacts, a single social media-Undernet,-maps with GPS connected through Undernet, and, of course, a camera.

 _-Wow, thank you!-_

Cameron took the phone, studying it around.

 _-I don't know what phones do humans have, but this is one of the bests we have here.-_

 _-Thank you, Asriel.-_

 _-Well, I'll go to sleep now. Good night!-_

Asriel disappeared under the blanket.

 _-Now that my job here is done, I'll go to sleep too. But before...-_

She searched in the toy box that was forced under the bed.

 _-Do you wanna know how I fight my nightmares? I use Asriel's therapy.-_

 _-Well, what could that be?-_

 _-This!-_

Chara pulled a plush kitten from the box. Cameron backed away from surprise before bursting in laughter.

 _-A kitten toy? Seriously?-_

 _-Seriously. I sleep with a toy for over a year now, so why not?-_

 _-Yeah, maybe you're right... Thank you, Chara. Maybe today's night without a truck running me over.-_

 _-You're welcome. Good night, birthday boy!-_

Chara rubbed his hair hardly and crawled up into her own bed.

 _-Turn off the light when you go to sleep.-_

She yawned and collapsed on to the pillow, sinking in it. Alex was the last one to complete the night.

 _-I... Think you may like to use it, if you find a radio around here.-_

He said, reaching in his pocket and finally showing his long-hidden present. Cameron accepted the CD mutely before diving under the sheets and whispering:

 _-Thank you...-_

And then, from the top bunk came a loud shout:

 _-The last left turns off the lights!-_

Chara recalled the old military phrase, which turned from serious to a joke in a moment. Alex, to tired to get off his bed now, threw his hat at the lights, and actually managed to turn it off this way.

For the next ten minutes, Cameron studied his locket. It was glowing slightly in the dark. Looking at the top bunk of the opposite bed, he saw Chara's locket glowing softly as well, illuminating her peaceful, but always determined face.

 _"So, I guess I am a prince now... Who could've believed. A crippled prince... Thank you, Princess Chara Dreemurr."_


	19. Morning there!

**Hi people, sorry for the hiatus, with my new... Laptop-like thing I'll have a lot of those. It's not as good as the old one sooooooo... Well, enjoy!**

Asriel woke up early, at least for someone who didn't steep until half-past one, as early as actually nine at morning. Oh, of course, the young prince was hyperactive and he and sleep didn't go together. He looked from his top bunk down at Cameron. He was soundly sleeping on his abdomen with one hand over his new locket, a plush kitten in his underarm, and the other under the pillow. His face said clearly that he was sleeping deeply and waking him up will lead to a cardiac arrest. Alex was sleeping like a soldier on his back, but his arms were weirdlytwisted, because who the heck could sleep still on their back?! Which psychopathic creature could do that?! Asriel almost cringed at the thought of trying to fall asleep like that. Chara was sleeping with one arm hanging from the bed. The trio wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Oh well. Asriel decided to wait until one of them wakes up, meanwhile changing clothes. The waiting finished when Toriel opened the door to check on them and Asriel shouted:

 _-Good morning mom!-_

The trio woke up at once. Lifting their head and looking around, they looked at Asriel, then Toriel.

 _-Are we... Supposed to be going somewhere?-_

Chara yawned loudly

- _No, I just came to check on you_.-

Toriel said. At this moment, Cameron dropped his head back to the pillow.

 _-Wake me up when something happens_.-

He muttered through the pillow.

 _-It's your birthday, isn't it?-_

Toriel asked.

 _-Mhm... So...?-_

 _-Don't you want to celebrate?-_

 _-I prefer to stay asleep thank you.-_

 _-Is anybody hungry?-_

 _-SLEEP.-_

The last word was exhaled by all three humans at once as they covered their heads with sheets.

 _-Whose idea was to uncover this stupid window_?-

Alex grunted half-asleep. Suddenly Toriel's phone rang loudly and she walked away, answering. Oh great, now they were wide awake. Chara jumped down to the ground and stretched when Asriel shouted from his bed:

- _Hey Chara, look! I think I can jump like you too!-_

 _-No, wait!-_

Chara caught Asriel in his flight from the top bed. Well, she had her morning exercise for today.

 _-But Charaaaaa!-_

- _NO_.-

Chara let him stand on the ground and he exited the room angrily.

 _-Oh, are you serious? It's nine a.m. now_?-

Cameron growled, rubbing his eyes. Sleepily, he hung his legs from the bed and put his head in one hand.

 _-Uh-ah, why does it hurt...-_

He groaned. Chara felt his forehead, he was sweating like a racing horse.

 _-Have you had any nightmares? Did you wake up during the night?-_

 _-Mhm... Twice... Or more... I'm not sure...-_

- _It's improvement, though. Last year you woke up ten times with cries. Tonight you haven't even squeaked. Although your eye sockets are all red and puffy. Well, at least this year I stayed asleep_.-

Alex said from behind Chara, buttoning his shirt. He changed clothes while nobody noticed.

- _Maybe I have screamed... I just don't remember, but my throat is sore. You just slept too deeply to hear.-_

 _-Okay, leave this gray mood and get out of the beds, pessimists_!-

Asriel shouted through the door.

- _Yeah-yeah, we are coming!-_

Chara grabbed her clothes from the closet and quickly changed, not caring that she was surrounded currently by boys. Cameron dived into the first shirt and pants of his he found and searched for the shoes.

- _At least there weren't any bloody nightmares this time... I think your technic works.-_

 _-Told ya_.-

Chara smirked proudly.

- _GUUUYS!-_

 _-Coming Asriel! I hope you're ready for him guys, he's seriously hyperactive.-_

 _-Believe me, Chara, after surviving Cameron I'm not afraid of a thing_.-

Cameron, offended, sent a pillow flying at Alex and, as targeted, smashed it in his face. Chara folded in half in hysterical laughter while Cameron took his crutches and retrieved his pillow back to his bed and went to the bathroom silently.

 _-Aw, don't offend him_.-

- _Believe me, he made me suffer from him enough for the last three years for me to have this right.-_

 _-Jsh! It's not his fault, y'know!-_

 _-CHARAAA!-_

 _-I'm coming, Asriel!-_

Chara and Alex exited the bedroom, yawning. Cameron was brushing teeth, Asriel was jumping around the living room, Toriel was in the kitchen on thephone, Asgore passed with a zombie face and a cup of coffee in his hand. Somebody else was awoken before being ready. Alex and Chara reached for their toothbrushes.

 _-So, what are we doing with our lives today?-_

 _-Toriel is up to starting an advanced home education for us, so she may start today.-_

 _-Don't think she took my desire to sleep instead of celebrating my birthday THAT far.-_

 _-No, guys, no! Do you know what mom was called about_?-

Asriel entered the bathroom, scaring the hell out of the trio.

 _-What?-_

Chara asked.

 _-Sans called and said that there's another human fallen, now they are somewhere in Snowdin_!-

Chara, Alex and Cameron spat all the toothpaste into the sink before all together, hysterically blasting the ears of everyone with a loud "WHAT?!". Asriel was almost deafened.

- _What the hell?! What, what?! I mean, I am the first human has fallen, a year passes, Alex with Cameron fall, and less than two months after another human? Have I started a human_ _rain?-_

Chara vented.

- _What's so bad about a human rain?-_

Asriel asked, but Chara was still confused.

 _-Something doesn't sum up here. One year isn't too much time, yes, but how comes that before me nobody else fell down? Or am I really a demon that drags humans underground? What is going on here?!-_

 _-Well then, lucky us that your demonic entity chose to shove us here_.-

Cameron joked. Chara facepalmed loudly, but it was actually a nice compliment.

 _-You're welcome_.-

She said.

LATER...

The way to Snowdin felt like forever in suspense. Not for Cameron, he slept the entire way, again. But at the moment the boat stopped at Snowdin, they all together launched out of there, with Alex falling into the snow when Chara tried to jump over him. Toriel and Asgore were trying to hold them back, even though they were curious of who the human is and if their plan with a thick field of flowers softened the fall down the mountain. Sans was waiting for them.

 _-Heya!-_

He waved.

 _-Where's this human? How do they look? When did they fall down? Are they hurt_?-

Asriel burst questioning.

- _Wow, wow, easy now, Prince Asriel. The human isn't hurt and is right over... Oh are they kiddin'?-_

Sans looked over a handful of monsters surrounding something-or someone-and went towards them, shooing everybody away. The boy sitting between them was holding his head and shutting his eyes in terror.

- _He seems to be easily scared. He didn't agree to come with me so I had to move him with magic, until he started crying_.-

Sans explained.

 _-I'll calm him down...-_

Chara offered, but Alex stopped her under the excuse that he may get scared of her red eyes. He got out of this saying that he may scare him too by accident, and the last normal candidate was Cameron. And he looked harmless-well, he was harmless. Hardly sitting down with his crutches, he shook the human by his shoulder. The boy flinched away from him and fell into the snow.

- _No! Please! Don't hurt me!-_

The boy shouted. He had slightly more developed voice then Cameron, and appeared to be physically bigger He wore a grey shirt and black jeans.

- _Hey, nobody will hurt you here! I'm a human too, see?-_

He said with the most friendly voice he had, smiling desperately. The boy looked up at him. His eyes were emerald green, a bit foggy but very big.

 _-I... Think I saw you in the news a month ago... Alex or Cameron Sfyr...?-_

Alex facepalmed hearing their last name, and even more for them two being confused. Cameron kept it cool.

 _-Yeah, I'm Cameron, that's my brother, Alex. And you are...?-_

 _-Mike.-_

Since that moment it was almost impossible to make Mike lose even a single word. Cameron convinced him to come with them, but he wasn't losing a word or looking at anybody, except for Cameron, who tried to convince him that everything is fine. In the house, Mike shrunk in the corner of the couch and simply studied the house. Nobody tried to approach him after Asgore tried and almost caused him to have a panic attack. Chara, Alex and Cameron were sitting in the kitchen, where they could see Mike, chewing snacks while thinking out loud.

 _-Do you think he may have a trauma or something_?-

Alex asked.

 _-Probably, or he's just getting too much on his nerves lately. Let's give him some time, maybe he will calm down_.-

Chara answered, before bringing up her own concerns:

- _Hey guys, don't you think that it's odd that nobody fell before me and now it is literally raining humans?-_

 _-Maybe the barrier got weaker and is now letting people in? I mean, maybe it didn't let them in before?-_

Alex assumed.

- _But nothing was said in the books about the barrier ever changing, or not letting someone in! Things fell down through different places. I mean the Waterfall area is flooded with garbage from the surface_!-

Chara disagreed.

 _-Maybe it wasn't letting things with souls in...-_

 _-You actually aren't wrong, Chara.-_

Suddenly Asgore entered the kitchen after another failed attempt to approach Mike.

 _-Chara... Isn't the first fallen_.-


	20. Dark, darker yet secret

**Hellooooo my people. This chapter turned out pretty lame because I had a writing block, but heeeeeey the next one will have some horror genre**.

- _WHAT?!-_

The young humans shouted. Their voices caught attention of Toriel and Asriel, even the still scared Mike looked at them with interest.

- _Asgore, what have you told them?-_

Toriel asked with concern as she saw the nervous humans.

 _-Chara has been wondering about why after such long time sealed here without anybody falling, she and the boys fell down so close to each other.-_

Silence followed. Asgore sincerely regretted answering Chara's question. Asriel's big eyes began glowing.

- _Really, why?-_

He asked fascinated. From behind the wall was peeking the fourth fallen human.

 _-If we are about to have a serious conversation, don't you think that the kitchen isn't roomy enough for six... Actually seven people?-_

Alex noticed. He had a point, and everybody went into the living room. Mike was sticking to the three other humans, but they didn't pay attention to his existence at all now. Asgore was protesting against telling this to them, so Toriel was left alone in it in front of the young audience.

 _-The news swore that... The first fallen was a demon a year ago...-_

Mike mumbled, as Toiel wasn't sure where to begin. Finally he got attention.

 _-I'm not a demon. I'm... A bit weird_.-

Chara answered.

- _Yes, I understood that...-_

Mike responded shakily.

- _Sorry to get you into the weird conversations we tend to have here, but everything will get clear_.-

Chara promised and he sat silent. Toriel finally found how to begin explaining the situation:

 _-As you probably know, the war occurred during the time humans call "the middle ages", six centuries ago, and the monsters were sealed underground. It is accepted not to mention any losses that both sides carried, but, there were deaths. But it's irrelevant right now. After the humans sealed us underground, they decided to... Test the barrier. Using humans_.-

She paused and the young audience stopped breathing, except for Alex:

- _So they sent humans through the barrier here_?-

He asked.

- _Exactly. The barrier let people in, but not everyone of them ended up here alive. We tried different things, and no fallen human had any injury, but still, few of them didn't survive. Eventually we noticed one weird thing: humans that died without any reason had transparent souls, almost invisible. They didn't belong to any trait. So, it was deducted that only wizards, the gifted humans, could pass the barrier from the outside alive, but they managed to pass back only with a monster soul, so they killed monsters for that. The prophecy about an angel means a wizard, since the last of them who fell before Chara told that the wizards are being terminated...-_

 _-...To prevent any of them from falling down and freeing the monsters_.-

Chara finished quietly.

 _-So that's why they burned "witches" alive for so many centuries_.-

Alex clicked fingers. Cameron cringed nervously at the thought that if this "tradition" would stay he would be burned alive together with Alex, as they survived passing the barrier.

 _-So there simply was no person to fall, until wizards appeared in the world again_.-

 _-But why do we fall in so close time to each other_?-

Chara asked her final question.

- _That's ridiculous, what could happen to us?-_

Alex asked.

- _The car crash.-_

Cameron reminded him.

- _Humans are sure that I'm a demon, close enough, isn't it?-_

Chara noticed. The silence that followed was both creepy and awkward.

- _But... If the magic protects you, you are safe here, everything is fine!-_

Asriel eventually spoke up in his usual positive tone.

 _-I am feeling better about being here now.-_

Mike mumbled.

- _Well... Who gives our new human friend a guide?-_

Toriel asked, trying to change the topic. The memory of the barrier testing made her shiver lightly.

 _-I will, after a couple more questions about the topic.-_

Chara said, standing up. Behind her, Asriel almost facepalmed while the human boys prepared to cross themselves. They all surely heard enough.

- _First, why haven't anybody used the souls of the ones who died to break the barrier, and second, why not a single human book I ever read or book from the Snowdin library says anything about all that?-_

She asked roughly. Toriel sighed.

 _-I don't know about humans, but some monsters do keep files about this event, but since there are monsters who didn't live in this time, we decided it'll be the best to keep the files away from them to prevent another war in case humans appear here, like you did.-_

- _Okay, and the souls?-_

- _There were monsters who tried to use the souls. Some got... Crippled, others tried to pass the barrier and died in there, and the idea was dismissed. The souls without the magic, made only of determination, didn't go well with monster souls made of pure magic_.-

- _And what happened to the souls? Have they disappeared? Or...-_

- _Ooooookay I'm going to take a snack, who wants a snack? I'm up for a snack!-_

Alex snapped first and stood up, interrupting Chara. He kept talking with a sing-song voice about snacks, and Chara gave up, sitting down. Alex didn't actually lie-he had gone to the kitchen and came back with a chocolate chip cookie. Chara didn't stand the temptation and hurried to the kitchen for cookies while the other three listeners recovered from the story.

- _You are a master of excuses to me now_.-

Cameron said when Alex approached with hands full of cookies.

- _This wasn't an excuse. I saw cookies in the kitchen from where I was sitting, so I went to take some. Didn't you see how many times Chara had blocked my way to standing up_?-

Alex responded, passing some cookies to his brother and to Asriel before reaching two to Mike.

- _Want some?-_

He asked. Mike took them silently, studied and bit.

 _-I think we scared him with this story_.-

The blond boy noticed.

 _-Hey, heeeeey_.-

Cameron began poking Mike's arm. Mike looked at him with large green eyes, with a cookie in his teeth.

- _Hmm?-_

 _-If you aren't afraid of this place after what you heard, you can choose a guide, from one of us. I suggest you to ask Chara...-_

He was interrupted when Chara came into the room, her jacket and shoes on and a small bag hanging from her shoulder.

- _Sorry boys if you're up to something, do it without me, I need to jump to Gaster for info...-_

 _-I'm coming with you.-_

Alex decided.

- _What have you forgotten there?-_

Cameron protested.

- _Think of it as of continuation of my guide in Snowdin. But you were in the lab already, I wasn't. Fair, right?-_

 _-Last time I was there I was feeling like a kettle forgotten on fire!-_

- _Hey, I just want to see things, fine? Give Mike a short mental preparation for what he is about to be through here.-_

Chara and Alex left almost immediately.

- _Why are you leaving your brother behind?-_

Chara asked roughly.

- _I'm allowed to be distant from him sometimes, mostly after those three years of being his crutches.-_

Alex answered, hiding his hands in his black gloves. Chara felt weird for asking the previous question as a person who grew up

- _Why do you wear gloves?-_

 _-Cameron cut himself after realizing that he's forever crippled. He has scars, but prefers to hide them under gloves, so I started wearing those, pretending that it's our personal fashion. It makes him feel better. I forgot them at morning so I put them on now.-_

 _-So you do love him.-_

Chara made an "awwww" face, which Alex didn't like.

- _Well he is my little brother, but he gets on my nerves often enough to tire me. Let's dump this topic, you planned on going to the lab.-_

AT HOME, KINDA LATER

 _-It was wrong to tell them about the inner war. Chara is going to do something dangerous again. She had already gone to Gaster, and involved Alex in it.-_

Asgore muttered, measuring the bedroom with his wide steps.

 _-I agree that Chara may become a bit reckless, but she's smart enough to keep away from unnecessary trouble, Asgore. Moreover, she is very responsible, and Alex chose to join her by himself. Chara is a curious child, it's okay if she wants to know everything.-_

 _-But what if she will find the...-_

 _-NO. We had it well covered. Nothing will happen to Chara, moreover the boys seem to get somewhat dependent on her, she won't get them into trouble just out of curiosity.-_

Toriel peeked out of the room. Asriel was telling Mike, who seemed a bit less nervous by now, everything he needed to know as the beginner in the kingdom of monsters while Cameron was reading one of Chara's books for home-schooling. One thing more interesting was that Mike was literally glued to Cameron. Probably it was because Cameron was the most harmless person he met until now, not adventurous and curious like Chara, short-tempered, angry and in addition physically strong like Alex or hyperactive, jumpy like Asriel.

- _Mike is getting along with them very well. He seems to be getting very... Close to Cameron.-_

Toriel began thinking that something was odd with Mike, not like with the other humans, but she couldn't grasp what exactly.

- _What if humans continue falling? Do you think they all will stay with us?-_

Asgore asked.

- _Even if, they are doing just fine with each other. But we will need to enlarge our renovations in this castle...-_

THE LAB

To say that Gaster was surprised to hear Chara asking about the humans that "tested" the barrier, means to say totally nothing. He had almost passed out when he heard it.

 _-Why... Who told you, your Highness?-_

- _I-it doesn't matter. Can I just see some notes? I am very curious.-_

It took good ten minutes to convince Gaster, but eventually he showed where he kept the old, worn out yellow papers.

- _Did you write those between... 13th and 17th centuries? How do the letters stay readable?-_

 _-Magic, Princess Chara.-_

Gaster said grimly. Alex, meanwhile was looking through random files and books, when suddenly a full bullet recharge from a random book he picked up. He looked over at Gaster- the scientist didn't pay attention, and he grabbed the bullets into his pocket. He was suprised on weird levels. Why did he take them? He wasn't planning on killing anybody. Even Cameron was tolerable right now, so why would he want to take those? But it was just an odd feeling that told him to. Now that he took the bullets, he began paying attention to the book. It was dry and with yellow pages, written in very old broken English and had many symbols, all hand-drawn. The words, too, were hand-written.

- _What kind of horror movie is about to begin here?-_

Alex thought aloud, flipping the pages. He, eventually, found a date-15 of Libra, 1216.

- _What is going on here?-_

 _-Cool, right?-_

Alex turned around so sharply that he ended up ramming his ribs into a shelf. He crouched, holding the hitten area. He was even more pissed when he realized that it was Sans who scared him.

- _Damn... If you wanted revenge for the puns you could do something less... Endangering...-_

Alex hissed, before straightening and picking the book he dropped a moment ago.

- _Hehe, 1216, October the 7th.-_

Sans translated. Alex closed the book.

 _-I didn't know you were here.-_

He said.

- _Yeaaaaah I wasn't here, I took a shortcut. So, whats up? How is foggy-eyes doing?-_

- _Foggy eyes? That's a nick you got to this boy? His name is Mike...-_

 _-...Wazowski?-_

Silence followed. Alex facepalmed and sighed loudly. So, the entire world had seen this movie.

 _-I don't know his last name. And to your first question, he's doing fine, if fine means being glued to the couch... And to my brother. Anyways, what are you...-_

Just now Alex realized that Sans was wearing a lab coat.

- _Are you... A scientist? Wow.-_

 _-What? What's wrong with a punny guy in the lab?-_

 _-I didn't think someone like you had guts for a lab?-_

Sans began laughing so hard that Gaster and Chara turned to them. Alex was sincerely confused.

 _-It wasn't even funny!-_

He exclaimed annoyed. Sans stopped laughing gradually when he caught the weirded out gazes of Chara and Gaster on himself, and they turned away.

- _Anyways, what does the princess and her boyfriend are doing here?-_

Sans burst out laughing at Alex's enraged face, but a heavy book launched in his skull from Chara's side made him shut up.

- _Chara came here to research about the "testing" humans or whoever they were...-_

Sans almost passed out, like Gaster almost did before. When he looked up, Alex took a good leap back: Sans's so called eye pupils inside his sockets disappeared. He looked terrifying without them.

- _Why did she?-_

- _Toriel told us the full story and Chara went to look for details, and I'm here just... Because I'm here?-_

Alex mumbled, trying to pay less attention to Sans's sockets. Sans vented quietly.

- _Just... Just keep her away from trouble, fine? If anything, she may cause something that will hurt others...-_

By Sans's concerned tone, Alex understood that he too had someone to worry about.

- _Hurt others? How? Hurt whom?-_

 _-Many people, boyo. Your brother may be one of them. Mine too...-_

 _-Stop everything, you have a brother?-_

Alex was sincerely surprised.

- _Yeah, Papyrus... Well, if there will be a danger he won't see it, he's... Too innocent.-_

 _-What danger? Why shall there be a danger? Can you explain at least something?-_

Alex turned mad, but then Sans's eyes reappeared and he calmed down a little.

 _-I seriously am not sure, pal... But... I think I'm exaggerating a bit... Sorry to scare you.-_

 _-But what were you talking about? Some kind of a horror movie script? Are those human ghosts that will kill us if we read some spell? Is there going to be a zombie Apocalypse? Or are we going to have a curse over us? SANS!-_

Alex made sure that Chara or Gaster won't hear them, but he talked loud enough to sound threatening.

- _Well... All of what you said may happen, but it's very unlikely... Yeah, I doubt Chara can cause anything just by reading some notes and books...-_

Sans sounded too nervous for his speech. Alex didn't believe that skeletons could sweat before, but right now he was witnessing a sweating skeleton. Sans's reaction made him angry to an edge and he rubbed his arms to prevent from breaking Sans's neck.

- _So you will get away this careless with the knowledge that something deadly may happen? You too have a brother to protect, don't you?-_

Alex turned around to see Chara surrounded by books and notebooks.

- _Hey Chara, I'm going, so you uh... Handle this library you chose to read alone.-_

 _-Mhm... Okay, see you later.-_

Chara answered quickly, shooing him away with a hand gesture. She was too sunken in the book. Alex threw a look at all the books she was sitting among. A good copy of Hermione Granger from Harry Potter, no more no less. Alex left the lab and went towards the castle through the capital, on the way being chasedby some monsters that were "human fans". He came home with a piece of his sleeve missing and in a lousy mood, but it got better the moment he heard a loud TV and Asriel with Cameron laughing in the living room. He witnessed the next picture-TV turned on the news casted by a pink robot in Snowdin with people shouting into the camera, Asriel and Cameron lying on the floor and laughing as if they were being tickled and Mike was being grumpy on the couch.

 _-Okay what the HECK is going on here_?-

Alex asked, barely holding back a smile. Cameron coughed loudly after the throat drying laughter and gotup from the floor.

- _This... This news guy... Was talking about Mike.-_

 _-So?-_

 _-A shopkeeper burst into the stream and said... Said that she almost sold him an apron and a pan! That she almost sold a human... THESE! Since when humans here became celebreties, if she was so proud to sell Mike something he doesn't need...-_

Cameron began doubting that it was actually as funny as his laughter suggested before, but Alex still snickered at the ridiculous situiation. The mood got even better when Asgore entered the house. It seemed that the recent time he spent in the garden, and right now his fur was covered by sticky ground.

 _-We have a garden now. If I learned something it's that don't fight a sticky ground when you have fur. Oh, hello Alex, where's Chara?-_

 _-Stayed in the lab. Reading_.-

Chara came home only around night time, literally drowning in books, which soon inhebited the empty area under Alex's bed-then he regretted that he chose the bottom bunk bed under Chara's. This books seemed to put Asgore and Toriel on needles, but they couldn't collapse a trouble on Chara when she innocently asked Alex for a haircut-then the only trouble was the protesting Asriel.

- _Take scissors, cut your hair and I'll fix it later.-_

Alex responded angrily, trying to put Chara's books in a way they won't make his matress feel like a sleeping bag on rocks. Chara came fromthe bathroom twenty minutes later with a perfection on the sides of her head and a disaster behind. Asriel almost had a heart attack, and Alex had to shorten Chara's hair. After that Chara hadn't cameout of the bed, reading one of the books. Aside from that everything was normal-Mike was given the full control over the couch in the living room, Asriel won over Cameron in cards and that was all. But the weird, old books under Alex's bed creeped everyone out. And that without them knowing, what those books actually were.


	21. Shot fired!

**Hoi my dear human souls thank yo! I don't have enough time to write, and now I have a math test I need to learn for together with practicing for inktober (I'll really appreciate people who can stands silent minute in memory of all the pens I've killed and have yet to kill for this) so if you'll see me around, it will be a miracle XD anyways, this chapter is the weirdest one until now, buuuuut we start here a small horror story MUHAHA. Ahem. ENJOY.**

After Chara's visit in the lab, Asgore and Toriel tried to take her and everyone else's attention from researching. Toriel made different curriculums for them, and since Chara's new system had to be filled to keep her less interested in the secrets of the past, Cameron, who shared the same system, literally couldn't suffer more since he wasn't too much of a genius, neither he liked to study at all. Meanwhile Alex was using his pretty much easy curriculum to hang around the underground and soon knew the map of the surroundings no worse than Chara. Moreover he became social, and, to his own surprise, became friends with Sans. It began with accidental meetings because Sans was literally everywhere and Alex couldn't walk by without colliding into him. Once the Royal Children to wanted spend an entire day in Snowdin with Sans and his brother Papyrus. Unsurprisingly, Mike got along with Papyrus very well, literally on a spiritual level. Both talked plainer then the others, were quite innocent and had very odd odds to their characters. But the time in Sans's and Papyrus's house was when everybody found the hard way that the Skeletons and the Dreemurrs are divided into three sides of puns. The conversation started with Sans giving everybody sweetened drinks, exactly when Gaster came into the house.

 _-Oh, I see the company is SWEET tonight_.-

He said. It followed with four chuckles, three almost chokes and two hums of confusion.

- _WATER you saying?-_

Puns about drinks and sweets cracked knuckles somewhere. Sans got a pack of monster candies out of a cupboard.

 _-I have this UNCANDY (uncanny) feeling that our guests...-_

He couldn't continue. Papyrus sent one of his shoes flying at him. That was the main difference between Papyrus and Mike: Mike was less energetic and not aggressive when it came to puns-mainly because he didn't understand them.

- _Guys don't fight!-_

He muttered. Alex saw the opportunity and used it:

- _Did you mean DONUT fight?-_

He reached towards the fridge where he had previously caught a glance of a donut and pulled it out for everyone to see, and the next moment he found himself escaping from an angry crutch that was sent into the air by its angry owner.

- _Wow, I'm JELLY of Cameron's good throw.-_

Chara said, and... Asriel attacked with his entire self. Soon it turned into wrestling. Toriel was almost dying of laughter while seeing the entire picture, because while the pun lovers and pun hater were fighting three on three, Asgore and Mike, who didn't understand a thing in puns, were having bets on who will win in this weird fight. All three duos stopped when Alex, after being hit by a crutch, literally rammed his brother into the slightly torn sofa, holding him by the light brown, long hair, that by this point was slightly under the shoulder length. Cameron was shouting into the pillows while Alex cruelly tickled him, before the younger brother turned his head and gave a strong bite on Alex's finger, which was exactly the finger Alex was wearing a heavy metallic ring with engraved Delta Rune he bought few days ago on. After this, Toriel had to sign Cameron for a dentist to fix his tooth, that after the rebuilding turned too white and stood out slightly. Together with him, she signed the other children to see their teeth. Chara almost escaped via the window when she heard that Toriel scheduled her to put braces later.

These were more or less the next two months, and Mike's birthday was in the end of them. Being new to the underground, he asked nothing, he was just too shy, and refused getting a phone when offered, but Cameron, following the already started tradition, got him a locket, matching his eye color, green, and now the wand passed to him, so he will need to buy a locket to the next birthday celebrator who still hadn't one- right now it was Alex. Nothing else interesting happened on this day.

Mike was getting along great with everybody, but mostly with Cameron. He literally GLUED to him. Cameron didn't mind, on the contrary he too got very attached to the green-eyed human. After all, Mike was very nice, friendly and kind. Why not stick to a person like this? Mike was one year older than Cameron, but acted more fitting Asriel's age. It felt odd, but as long as he was getting along with people, nobody cared. The Royal Family easily accepted him, but he refused to show up at addressing days, claiming he didn't like big crowds, mostly looking at him. Not a big deal, Alex and Cameron avoided showing up there either.

One night however turned too much upside down. The entirety of the Royal Family youth fell asleep in the living room after Alex and Cameron sang along for hours to the songs in the CD Alex gave his brother on his birthday in there. Cameron woke up from the lights in the kitchen and the hallway turning on.

- _Toriel? Is that you?-_

The boy asked quietly, making sure he didn't wake the others up. Silence. Okay, that's creepy.

- _Toriel? Asgore?-_

He reached to where he last left his crutches and flinched. The crutches weren't anywhere around and something electrocuted his hand. TV remote? Yeah, definitely the remote... Now that he was trying to reach it, nothing was there. Maybe it was a stupid situation to fear of, but Cameron shrunk on the floor, unnerved.

 _-A... Alex? Are you here?-_

He asked shakily before looking up. Alex was sleeping in the armchair. Cameron plucked his leg and Alex almost fell to the floor from surprise.

- _What the hell... Cameron... What has my leg done to you?-_

He asked sleepily.

 _-I can't find my crutches.-_

Cameron said sheepishly. Alex yawned loudly and dragged himself to turn on the lights, but when he came to the switch near the door to the hallway, the hallway got dark. Cameron shivered when he saw that. Alex, however, wasn't paying attention and tried to turn on the lights. Instead, the lights in the kitchen went off.

 _-What is happening!?-_

Cameron panicked, waking up Asriel, Chara and Mike.

 _-Hm, what, what?-_

Chara asked through sleep.

- _Maybe the electricity is messed.-_

Alex yawned and, navigating through the dark, found his brother by almost stepping on him.

- _You just got scared without reason. Did you have a nightmare again?-_

He asked. Cameron shrugged.

- _Back to sleep!-_

Chara commanded.

- _Sorry_.-

 _-I got him.-_

Alex said seriously. Mike, Chara and Asriel went back to sleep and Alex knelt down to his brother.

- _Do still have nightmares?-_

He asked with almost pity in his voice.

 _-I guess... I woke up and the lights went on... Then I couldn't reach my crutches and something electrocuted me... But I swear I was wide awake!-_

 _-Pf. Well, I'll get you to the bedroom then.-_

Serving as Cameron's crutch, Alex got him to the bedroom and tugged the doorknob. It didn't open. And considering the fact that the only lock was inside, it was both weird and very unnerving.

 _-I thought it couldn't be locked from the outside? Did the lock break down?-_

Something fell on the other side of the door and now Cameron literally clenched into his brother.

 _-Could someone be inside, Alex?-_

He whispered.

- _The guys are in the living room, then... Asgore? Toriel?-_

Alex raised his voice when suddenly Toriel's bedroom door opened, and then Asgore's, and they sleepily looked at them.

 _-Is something wrong my child?-_

Toriel asked.

- _Yes, the door locked itself. Or can it be locked from outside too?-_

Alex felt his back sweating when Toriel gave him the most confused look in the world while Asgore, even more confused, approached the door and began turning the knob.

 _-It can't be locked from outside... Where are the others_?-

- _Sleeping in the living room. All three.-_

- _Burglary!-_

Cameron finally exhaled. Literally everybody got chills.

- _Both of you stay in the living room, and turn on the lights_.-

While playing with the malfunctioning light switches, Alex searched under the cupboards. A gun under one and the bullets under the other. He hid those in his pajamas and came to the dark living room, where Toriel, using magic, lit up the chimney. Chara, Asriel and Mike were wide awake now, and Chara even tried to help Asgore open the door, but when she approached, something very big fell on the other side and she ran back to the living room.

- _What is happening guys? I mean... It's weird.-_

Silence. Chara was being pierced by Alex's yellow eyes.

- _Chara, can I have a word with you?-_

He asked seriously.

- _Yeah? Sure?-_

Chara came closer to the taller human and he dragged her to the dark kitchen, which was currently lit only by a small magical fire on a big candle.

 _-So what is the word you wanted to have with me?-_

She asked. Alex cracked knuckles one by one nervously.

- _Chara, I have nothing against you, but I have a reason to think that whatever is happening in our room, the books you borrowed can be blamed.-_

Five awkwardly silent seconds...

 _-Didn't you mention that you are an atheist? And now you believe in things?-_

 _-It has nothing to do with religion, Chara, especially here where the local doctor is half-skeleton and the people who are our so called parents are dog-goats walking on two so let's take aside the believes.-_

Chara then realized that she asked the dumbest question possible and Alex gave the most obvious answer. AWKWARD.

 _-What can books do? It's not like it can eat someone...-_

 _-I very well imagine the people who read Harry Potter all around the world laughing at this.-_

It was at least the best argument Chara had ever heard regarding books-even though she read only three Harry Potter books, she got the point.

 _-The ones I read didn't try to bite.-_

 _-What do they even talk about? The books? So little history in all those pages?-_

 _-Well, they mention the people who had fallen for the experiments, their souls, human magic, human history...-_

 _-Why are you reading all of this? Doesn't sound too entertaining, I wouldn't last through three books... Whom am I kidding, not even one book!-_

 _-Alex, I am allowed to be curious about things. Mostly regarding the history of my home...-_

 _-Chara.-_

Alex placed one hand at Chara's shoulder and squeezed it with strength.

- _Remember, we have our siblings to protect. If you know anything regarding today's occurrences, tell me so I can at least protect Cameron. Although I'm sure that you care for Asriel and Mike.-_

The boy held a victory over any of Chara's possible arguments. It was the first time ever he called someone other than Cameron his siblings. Chara clenched her fists and looked at the floor thoughtfully.

- _The barrier was broken already once, four centuries ago.-_

Alex opened his mouth but Chara continued:

 _-The... Souls of the wizards opened it. But I understood that the ones dying from just passing the barrier closed it again. So... I thought... Maybe the souls that opened it still wander somewhere in the Underground, I hoped the books can help me find them and open the barrier, but most of the information is kept on languages that I don't understand, so I kept opening books hoping for a translation, even to the oldest English, I'd still understand some things... I found nothing, but... Maybe... If whatever locked our room is related to the books, then something definitely found me...-_

She stopped and sniffled loudly. Alex spotted tears on her face in the weak light of the candle.

- _But what have you forgotten on the surface? You won't have a scar here from a source alike to there.-_

 _-I told you, the monsters dream of seeing the surface. They won't listen if I tell them the truth. At least... Maybe they won't believe me. They dream of the stars, the sea, the sun, not having any limits... I want to make them happy. I mean... They gave me everything. I'm their next in line to share the throne. I can't just... Fail them.-_

She stopped. After short silence, Alex turned away, took some candles and lit them from the one already burning.

- _Do you think that a twelve year old can actually do something like this? And you actually want to do this alone? Honestly you are crazier than Cameron when he's convinced that he knows what he's doing.-_

He paused.

- _Most of the time he knows how to do something perfectly wrong, unless it's something he is afraid of. As with his scars, he was sure that it will help him because some idiots were slicing themselves in front of him. He thought he knew how it works. And now... When he puts off his gloves his hand is harder to hold than a piece of wet soap. So please, Chara, don't be Cameron. One is enough.-_

Alex placed the candles around the kitchen, but close to the sink or the fridge-just in case-. Chara smiled at him before suddenly embracing him in a hug. Alex.exe has stopped working. The only person he ever was hugged by was his brother, rarely. He awkwardly hugged her back.

- _What is that for?-_

He asked.

 _-I just wanted a hug, fine?-_

Chara responded. They stood like this for thirty seconds, what actually looked cute in candle light, and funny because they both were in tight pajamas and Alex's curly hair was all puffy.

 _-I think that's enough.-_

Alex pushed Chara away and left to the living room, Chara after him. Cameron, Mike and Asriel were sitting with terrified looks on the couch, what reminded Alex of "the ring" movie, and it made his heart drop.

- _Guys, is everything alright? I lit some candles in the kitchen to have some light...-_

 _-There was a face in the chimney!-_

Mike shouted. Chara and Alex lost all the color in their faces.

- _What kind of Steven King's novel is happening?-_

Alex asked. Suddenly a clank sounded from the hallway.

 _-The door is open!-_

Asgore said. The humans and Asriel looked inside, standing one above another. Chara came the last.

 _-Is everything all right there?-_

She peeked in, and... The closet opened, and a pair of Alex's heavy garden boots-he agreed to dig in the garden with Asgore sometimes- flew at her. Asriel reacted first and yanked her away.

- _Alex... Your shoes are very aggressive.-_

Mike noticed.

 _-I can see that...-_

Alex mumbled, in the state of shock not even noticing that Cameron was literally hanging from his back. Toriel and Asgore clang into each other before looking down at Chara.

- _Children... Go outside, all of you.-_

Toriel said.

- _Happily!-_

Chara grabbed Asriel by hand and, instead of going tyhtough the front door, jumped with him out of a window.

- _What just happened?-_

Mike asked.

- _Ideal evacuation plan. Let's go.-_

Being Cameron's crutch, Alex was slowed down, and had a chance to glance around. To his horror, he saw the kitchen begin to burn. The candles fell.

- _Darn it! Mike, help Cameron, I have something...-_

The moment the weight of his brother fell off his arm, he ran to the kitchen. All the candles were thrown around, and since the walls were of stones, the floor was the only thing burning.

- _Fuck...-_

Alex swore out loud, and, jumping over the fire, opened the sink-that very usefully was shut with fur, so the water would pour out- and opened the fridge and the freezer. While the fire around him was smaller, he was totally cut from the living room. He just realized that he had done something very dumb. Running into the burning room! It was Chara's thing! Nothing to do, he was there already. Nothing too bad if he doesn't move towards the door... And his heart skipped a beat. Someone was stranding in the fire! Definitely it was shaped like a human, but no human could stand in fire so calmly. Alex instinctively searched for his gun, that he managed to tie inside his shirt, and charged it, pointing at the figure.

- _What the fuck are you?-_

He asked and released a shot. Nothing happened to the shape, but Alex swore he heard a yelp. The shape stepped away. Alex shot again, moving in front of the thing, but then he noticed that he stepped into the fire and jumped back, hitting his head against the fridge. The frame jumped at him. He fell to the floor when it hang above him, and then it just disappeared. As did the fire. In the door was standing Asgore with a huge bucket of water. He looked terrified.

 _-Alexander! Are you... Why did you...-_

The monster king was stuttering. On the floor beside him was lying... Mike. He had blood on his abdomen, and then Alex realized where from came the yelp: his shot hit the boy. Shocked, Alex tried to get up, just to realize that he had burns on his arms, that hurt when he touched the fridge. Actually, his entire body was covered in burns. He knew that he stepped into the fire, but when did he burn like that? In a few seconds, Alex, not understanding what was happening, passed out.


	22. Messed up

Chara watched the Royal Guards surrounding their house, the head of the Royal Guard talking to the shocked Asgore, Toriel trying to save Mike tearfully with healing magic alongside Gaster, Gaster's assistant Alphys together with Sans trying to treat Alex's burns without using magic, Cameron clenching in tears into his own hair, almost tearing it off, sobbing and shivering, and Asriel trying to comfort him. And it was all her fault. If she just hadn't opened all those books, if she didn't try to search for the souls, everybody would be okay. The view of Mike in his own blood and of Alex with burned, peeling skin on different parts of his body was indeed terrifying. Chara gasped shakily and covered her mouth, letting tears run down her face.

 _-It's my fault... It's all my fault... I'M SORRY!-_

She shouted. At least ten people looked at her. Asriel gave a light pat to Cameron before going over to Chara and hugging her. In just a minute, he found himself sandwiched between the two devastated humans, who both used him as a pillow. Soon Gaster approached the sorrowful trio and crouched to them.

 _-I'm teleporting your brothers to the hospital.-_

He informed. Chara saw her chance and took it.

 _-Wait, Doctor Gaster! Please take back all those books I borrowed! Please_!-

She pleaded. Gaster waited a second before answering:

 _-I'll tell Sans to come back and take them right after the boys are taken care of.-_

He and Sans teleported away with the injured boys and with Alphys. Toriel ran up to the three devastated children and held them in her arms. She was crying.

 _-I'll never ever let anything happen to you or them again. Never.-_

She whispered. Chara freed herself from the hug and ran into the house.

- _Chara!-_

 _-I'll just get the books out of there before something else happens!-_

Chara came back a minute later with the old, worn out books and threw them to the ground.

- _That's all. Doctor Gaster will know how to get rid of them._ -

She breathed out and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

 _-If that was another attempt to open the barrier, Chara...-_

Toriel began.

- _Yes it was! I know it was a bad idea! I know this time I hurt others! I am not too sagacious, I'm aware of that! Is that all?-_

The human girl said in anger and despair. Yet, second failure in trying to make everybody happy. Third time's the ice-cream, right? If she tries one more time, either she'll either succeed or kill her entire family. Or get some nice-cream, for a change. She had never felt as guilty as now. She just hoped that here the bad things will end. She was ready to dump this barrier to hell- She never wanted to see the surface again anyways, but the monsters... Chara felt stuck. But if her attempts start to hurt others, she has to stop, otherwise what use is to open it if not everybody is happy about it? Made much more sense to her at this point than it would even a month ago.

Toriel went back to look around the house, and Chara, Asriel and Cameron were left alone, waiting for Sans or Gaster to come and take those damned books away. It took time, but Cameron managed to calm his nerves down and was lying like a starfish on the ground. His face looked like one of a doll, blank and creepy. Chara understood him: he was tired and unnerved, and his big brother and best friend were hospitalized. Good reasons to look so done. But it was turning funny when he used Asriel's furry leg as a pillow. Chara eventually sat down too.

 _-I'm so sorry about it, boys. I don't know how did I do that but guess I released a demon or something...-_

 _-Chara.-_

Asriel interrupted her seriously. He leaned towards her with strict look in his green eyes and pronounced as deep as his voice could get:

- _Your life is no longer the only one at strike if you try something dangerous.-_

 _-And why was Alex the one involved into this?-_

Cameron joined the conversation, sitting up.

 _-I tell him a lot of things.-_

Chara answered shortly.

- _Things you don't tell me?-_

Asriel asked, insulted. He was Chara's best and the most trustable friend for over an year, but then Alex seemed to replace him. That wasn't too weird when thinking about it, Alex was serious, mature and responsible, AND a human, he'd understand all of Chara's problems better.

- _Mhm_.-

Chara looked away. She got up, going towards the house and peeked inside. Asgore and some Royal Guards were making sure that the house is safe. Chara wiped her nose and crossed her arms on the window, putting her head on them tiredly.

 _-Hey, Princess?-_

She heard above and looked up. It was a tall blue fish-woman in heavy armor and with long red hair.

- _Just Chara. And you are?-_

 _-Undyne, the head of the Royal Guard_.-

They shook hands.

- _The king said the house has someone dangerous in, but nobody's here. Has something happened here?-_

Undyne asked.

 _-I don't know if you can believe it, but we had something like a demon attack... Because of me.-_

Chara shrugged. Undyne's deep laughter caught attention of everyone around.

 _-A demon? What could you have done?-_

 _-Uh... Nothing too special, honestly, but very idiotic_.-

Awkward silence. It lasted for five minutes before Chara heard something behind herself. She turned around to see Sans teleporting. He looked like he was just at a funeral.

- _Well, where are those books I have to take?-_

He asked tiredly.

- _There_.-

Chare pointed at the bunch of the books she got out of the house. Sans didn't get away without attention when leaving, as Cameron, using Asriel as a crutch, stuck to him with the bothering him question:

- _How are they? Will they be fine?-_

- _Hm?-_

 _-Alex and Mike... Are they going to be fine?-_

 _-Ah. Well, the boys are tough. Alex is going to be just fine, he's brutal, but Mike... At least Wingdings has an experience seeing inside of human bodies...-_

 _-Did he operate the fallen wizards?-_

Asriel asked. Sans smirked sadly.

- _Nah. The ones who died just from passing it... "donated their bodies to science".-_

He shrugged. Asriel took a minute to understand. Cameron almost heaved.

- _Well, I'm going. See ya.-_

 _-Take care of them, okay?-_

 _-Sure thing kiddo.-_

Sans rubbed Cameron's long hair, patted Chara's shoulder and teleported away, back to the hospital above the lab, the only lit up place visible in The New Capital or Hotland. He came to see Alphys disinfecting and bandaging Alex's burned arm. The rest of his body was already bandaged and, except for the arm, he still had a small, but very painful looking burn on his neck, spreading over to his right cheek.

- _How is the boy doing?-_

The skeleton asked, after leaving the books in Gaster's lab.

- _He-he is d-doing well for s-someone with 73% burns percentage... He shall wake up soon...-_

 _-Yeah, Alex is tough, I know, but what about Mike?-_

 _-O-oh! The other boy... Uh... Gaster is tending to him right now...-_

Alphys mumbled. Sans nodded wearily and took a close look at Alex's face. His lids were visibly moving and he was moving his head slowly.

- _Oh-uh, he's waking up! And I still haven't finished tending to his neck burn!-_

Alphys nervously exclaimed.

- _Don't worry Al, he won't bite if you touch his neck.-_

Sans chuckled. Alphys stepped back from Alex as if he was an active bomb, and he sat up slowly, trying to clean his red eyes from smoke with his bandaged hands... And yelped painfully at realization that his hands were badly burned and bandaged. He blinked until he could open his tearing eyes.

- _What the... Am I being mummified or something?-_

He asked in his normal, slightly angry tone. Sans snickered at his comment.

- _Nah buddy, just bandaged. I suggest you don't touch your neck_.-

Sans said with a smirk. Alex turned his tired, angry eyes at him.

- _Do you even realize that if you tell me not to touch my neck, I will want to touch it? And I ought to tell you, I don't touch it too often usually.-_

He said irritated. Sans couldn't hold back the laughter, while Alphys brought the needed bandage. Alex dropped his head back to the bed and puffed loudly.

- _How long have I been out? How are the others?-_

He asked tiredly.

- _Well, Chara handed the books to me, and nobody is dead.-_

 _-Good...-_

Alex seemed to be outed for a mere second before his eyes rounded.

- _Oh no...-_

He sat up sharply, groaning at his burns stretching painfully from such a sharp move.

- _Sans... What happened to Mike? I hit him when I shot!-_

He asked, preparing himself for everything.

- _You don't have to worry, pal, Gaster is taking care of him. He'll be fine, after all he pulled the bullets out of you and Chara when you two battled.-_

Sans tried to calm him. It didn't exactly work.

- _You don't understand! Limbs aren't vital, I shot him in his stomach! If I hit an organ he won't survive!-_

For the second time in his life, Alex was nervous. Sans patted him on the back.

- _Gaster is a good doctor, he knows how the insides of the humans look...-_

 _-Wait what the fuck?!-_

 _-He operated the bodies of the "test" humans who died after passing the barrier.-_

Awkward silence... Alex was blinking with idiotic look before lying down again.

 _-If Mike won't come back alive and well, Cameron is going to tear off the leftovers of my skin. He is really attached to this guy.-_

 _-Trust me, Gaster will patch him perfectly!-_

In the meantime, Alphys came back with the needed bandage and proceeded to cover Alex's neck. He didn't move while she was doing so. His thoughts, usually focused on his brother, were turned altogether towards Chara this time. Is she alright? Has the demon hurt her? How is her mental state after endagering everybody? She failed in her mission to make everybody happy again... But Alex considered himself one of everybody, and he would be sincerely happy to just sit on the comfy couch with Chara, making puns and discussing the meaning of life while Cameron is somewhere in his sight winning over Asriel and Mike in poker. That'll be much better than any damned surface. He didn't want to see it again after all... Nothing too good to drive him to miss it happened there. Now when he was thinking about it, he wondered: what has been Mike's life on the surface, why isn't he telling anything about it, and has he told anything to Cameron?

MEANWHILE

Gaster finished closing the wound on Mike's abdomen and threw away the bloody bullet. He was surprised the boy didn't need any mechanical operation involved, the healing magic did all the job, even totally stopped the inner bleeding. Of course Mike lost a lot of blood, but currently he was almost perfectly patched. When Gaster was healing Chara and Alex few months ago, it took much more effort, and considering that Mike's wound was deep and vital, it didn't sum up. He absorbed healing magic better than most of the monsters, the only thing left of the wound was a pink stretched mark. Gaster searched for the needed drip and liquid, injected it to the boy and left. In the lab he collided with Alphys, who was intensely absorbing instant noodles, and Sans who fell asleep on a chair, literally hanging upside down from it.

- _How is Alexander feeling?-_

The head of the royal scientists asked. Alphys turned sharply at him with noodles hanging from her mouth and vacuumed them into herself in a mere moment.

- _Oh! Doctor Gaster! Alexander is fine, b-but he'll come out of here with a lot of scars... He is sleeping now. He had asked about the other boy...-_

- _Mike is doing fine. Healing magic works on him better than on most monsters. I'll have to do a research about that...-_

 _-I read that there are some rare kinds of souls that have healing magic of their own! Maybe he is from this kind?-_

 _-Maybe, I'll see... Because for example Chara and Alex, Determination and Justice, go harsh with healing magic, but it's very possible to use on them, while Cameron, Bravery, almost doesn't accept healing magic at all... But he has a damaged soul, maybe because of that... Those four kids are so unpredictable... I need to check all of them on this topic... Speaking of the devil, I have never examined Alexander's soul, I oriented only on his eyes to check it until now...-_

Gaster yawned loudly while thinking out loud.

- _Tomorrow we'll have them both examined.-_

MEANWHILE

The royal family finally dared to enter the house. The lights worked again, no signs of ghosts and demons. The only ghost around was Napstablook, who came as a cameraman of the pink robot that appeared on the TV around two months ago. Chara didn't know their name-she didn't have much time for TV, but she assumed they were a friend of Napstablook, so certainly not someone dangerous. The house was being filmed and the robot was declaring things into the camera. Chara changed from pajamas that felt too warm to wear into a shirt and home pants and went out to see what this robot was talking around.

- _Hello you're at Dreemurr residence, what is that you have to film?-_

She asked, approaching the robot and speaking without warning into his microphone. She noted Cameron peeking out of the window behind them straight into the camera. He never liked being filmed though... Well it explained while only his eyes and messed up as hell hair were visible.

- _Oh, our viewers want to see the news, your highness. Right Blooky?-_

The robot answered. Chara frowned. She was against telling the entire story about the demon and her attempts to open the barrier, but she has to warn the monsters that something is out there right now, shouldn't she?

- _I'll give you the news: somebody broke into our house, started a fire in the kitchen and had two of my brothers injured, they're being taken care of by doctor W.D Gaster right now, the burglar disappeared, so close you doors and windows and don't leave your belongings outside. That's all. Could you end the stream now?-_

Chara looked with the side of her eye at the window again. Cameron was still looking at her. The moment Napstablook closed the camera, he lifted himself on the window and sat on the frame. Chara looked back at the robot.

- _May I know who you are?-_

She asked in business-like voice.

- _Of course your highness. You're friends with Blooky, right? Hadn't they ever told about me?-_

 _-Whats your name?-_

 _-Mettaton, me and Blooky are cousins.-_

The robot said. Chara was stuck with her mouth slightly open.

- _Oh, uh... I didn't know you were a robot.-_

 _-I wasn't until couple of months ago! By the way, your highness, you've probably seen my show on TV? Because I'd really appreciate you and the other Royal Family participating. Would you like to?-_

Honestly Chara never heard of any show with this robot, but didn't want to sound rude, although she wasn't in a mood for interviews now.

- _Ask the permission of our parents, but not all of us love to be filmed_.-

She said and ended the conversation. Waving to Napstablook, she came back inside the house and dropped on the couch, where Asriel was already sleeping and Cameron was sitting on the armchair with his head in his hands and sniffling. Chara felt sorry for him, she was the one who caused all this stress to him, and she knelt down in front of him, putting both hands on his knees.

- _Cameron?-_

She reached her hand and moved aside his long hair that covered the red from tears face.

- _What? What do you want?-_

He answered through uncontrollable gasps, caused by the few hysterias he previously had. He made it clear: he was on the edge of smothering the life out of Chara. She wasn't afraid of him however, and, as bad as it sounds, she knew that she has a full physical advantage of him. And he didn't have his crutches, so if he gets violent she can just jump away.

 _-I want to apologize, I caused all of this... I'm sorry.-_

- _Your apologise won't heal Mike and Alex! You just decided to do something extremely stupid without thinking that we get involved... You are selfish, Chara...-_

The boy hissed.

 _-I know, I know. But trust me... I know now that I shouldn't try this again. First time I tried to open the barrier, I was the only one hurt, I didn't know others can get hurt... I didn't know there could be something dangerous at all! How could I've known that? I care about Alex and Mike too, And I don't want for them to be hurt again... Do you understand? And of course I care about you and Asriel.-_

Chara smiled kindly. Cameron wiped away the tears from his face and got silent. He definitely had no more power for any pointless arguments.

 _-Let's go to sleep now. We will call Gaster tomorrow and ask about the boys.-_

 _-Mhm.-_

Both curling up on the coach and armchair in the living room, Chara fell asleep with the thoughts of how to apologize correctly to the boys and to reassure them, and Cameron was thinking about the serious conversation he wanted to have with Chara, about his brother and how much he wanted to talk with him about everything, and about Mike...


	23. Sickening

Waking up was a disaster for Alex. It was dark as hell in the room, his eyes were still hurting from the smoke from yesterday, his burns hurt, throat was dry and he felt like he was burning again. His clothes were literally sweated through. He felt horrible. Was he sick? Only it was missing for happiness now. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and closed eyes. His chest and head ached and he couldn't take a deep breath, and soon began coughing loudly. Great, the smoke inhalation was showing up just now, when nobody is around and when a good time from the incident had already passed!

Luckily for the boy, Gaster came to check on him soon to see him with breath shortness, red, like from smoking marijuana, eyes and in a bath of his own sweat. And actually, even the scientist didn't understand why were the symptoms coming up only now.

 _-Is Mike... Doing better?-_

Alex dared to ask.

- _He is completely fine, the healing magic applied so good that I didn't even need to operate. But just like you he woke up with fever. He caught an easy infection from the rust of the bullet.-_

That was relieving enough and Alex felt emotionally stable again before coming to realization that he'll definitely be questioned why was he shooting on the first place. But he knew why he was doing it, but not certain that everybody will believe something this weird. "I saw a demon standing in the fire in the kitchen. Why did I run into the fire? I dunno, why did I?" GENIUS. Now he understood Chara's mind well enough to say that she was the sanest of the insane. He did something stupid, dangerous and didn't even understand what lead him to do it, and she, unlike him, always had a reason for doing all the stupidity she did.

Alphys peeked into the room where Mike was staying. The moment he heard her entering, he jolted up, and not recognising the monster in front of him, he crawled into the dark corner of the room. His emerald green eyes looked frightened enough to frighten Alphys that she frightened him, and they both were staring at each other with the uncomfortable feeling until Alphys remembered what she came here for when her scanner for souls fell out of the pocket of her lab coat. The device made Mike flinch and he closed his eyes, covering his head. Alphys got even more nervous.

 _-H-h-h-hi! I-I-I'm Alphys! Y-you're Mike, cor... Correct?-_

She mumbled, picking up the device. She tried to sound as friendly as possible, comprehending that the boy most likely had a problem with new people. Mike slowly lifted his head, still covering it with shaking hands. Alphys approached him slowly and carefully, as if she was approaching a bomb attached to a kitten to take the kitten without exploding the world. Mike slowly lifted himself up from the floor on shaking legs and sat down on the bed again, pulling his knees up to chin and hugging them. He looked just like when monsters surrounded him after he fell down, scared and attacked. Alphys confronted him, looking into the foggy green eyes of the boy.

 _-I-is it okay if I see your... Soul? Don't worry, i-it won't hurt, I just want to know if it's healthy...-_

She asked carefully. Mike tipped his head a bit, his look no less frightened than before.

- _Can I?-_

Alphys began reaching the device to him and he leaped back. Finally he began mumbling something, but the only thing Alphys made out was "Cameron".

The poor scientist lizard walked out of the room, at the same time as Gaster did of the other.

- _I'm afraid Alex will have to stay here for a long time. He is showing all symptoms of smoke inhalation.-_

The head of the Royal scientists said. Alphys didn't listen.

 _-G-gaster, the boy is afraid... Of me.-_

She mumbled.

- _Hm? Oh, yes. I had assumed this could happen. He's very sensitive and appears to have a problem communicating with people.-_ _-He said something about someone... Cameron, I think...-_

 _-It's the Bravery soul boy, don't you remember him? I tended to him multiple times while his leg was openly broken...-_ _-OhMyGod! The kid with the bloody wounds? Oh my God...-_ _-If Mike is afraid of us, maybe he needs someone he knows by his side. Maybe Cameron is the best option, if Mike talks about him...-_

During the night, neither Cameron, Chara or Asriel had normal sleep. All three had nightmares. Eventually Chara spent most of the night in the kitchen, drinking tea in huge amounts and thinking about the future of her and her brothers. No more researching, suspicious books and barriers, just living a fun life, that's what she always dreamed of, after all...

Cameron spent the night creeping around, looking for his crutches, and... Found them. In the fireplace. Mostly in ashes. He almost cried from peeve but didn't want to shove Chara out of her one-person tea party, or to bother Asriel who was reading a snail book in the hallway to calm down after the demon attack.

When the morning became lighter and Toriel and Asgore woke up and began settling everything for a normal day, Toriel's phone rang. When it showed "Gaster", everybody became more vivid. Even Chara finished the last cup of tea in less then a moment-burning her tongue on the way, and ran together with Asriel to listen to the conversation. Asriel actually jumped over the couch and almost flipped it on peacefully suffering Cameron, and came to the kitchen just in time to listen to the beginning of the conversation. Unfortunately Gaster was too quiet to make out what he was saying. The tense minute was filled with Toriel's " mhm, yes, I understand, of course" until she put the phone down. She looked at the three kid and one adult nervous faces and said:

- _We can come visit them today. Mike is fine but he won't let any device near him and Gaster wants to scan his soul. Mike was talking about Cameron...-_ _-Yes?-_

Cameron jolted up with a bright face.

- _Yes, and Alex will have to stay there for a while... He is suffering from smoke inhalation...-_

Cameron and Chara gasped simultaneously. Cameron covered his mouth and everyone saw a shining tear running down his cheek. Toriel crouched down to him, stroking his hair.

- _Your brother is going to be fine, I'm sure about that, my child.-_

She said kindly, but Cameron seemed to fall into a trance. It took Chara a minute to understand that he was remembering the consequences of somebody's oblivious actions that left him crippled, just like now her own light-headed actions now could leave Alex with damaged lungs, devil knows how long it will take him to recover. She wiped her nose with the long sleeve before asking:

- _When will we see them? Can we go now?-_ _-Only after breakfast, Chara! You stayed awake most of the night, you need to eat.-_

Toriel said more strictly before coming back to consoling Cameron. In fact, nobody had an appetite at the moment, but everybody still went to the kitchen obediently. Cameron had to be supported by Chara and Asriel to walk without crutches.

LATER...

The walls of the lab shook when Chara and Asriel, backing Cameron, stormed into it, almost breaking down the door. Gaster wasn't expecting them to be so energetic, and almost dropped everything he had in has hands when they appeared with Toriel and Asgore barely catching up with them.

- _Your majesties, your highnesses...-_

He mumbled unfocused. Alphys ran into the room to see why was an excuse of an earthquake shaking the entire building and backlslided the moment she saw Chara, who let Cameron hang on Asriel's shoulder- luckily by now Asriel was almost reaching Cameron's height. Chara was being jumpy and extremely alarmed while Toriel turned to Gaster:

- _How are the children doing, Doctor Gaster? You mentioned that Mike healed...-_

- _Yes, I don't know how, but I think he may have healing magic of his own.-_

Toriel's jaw dropped to the floor. Nobody else seemed to be too concerned about it now.

- _Doctor Gaster, can I see Alex? I must talk to him!-_

Chara pleaded, uncontrollably stamping around him. The Royal Scientist gave her a grim expression.

 _-I presume you can, Princess, but don't distress him. He is in a tough condition. I still haven't tended to his burns...-_ _-I won't do anything, just a small talk! Please?-_ _-Yes, your highness. In the meantime, Prince Cameron, I'll need you to help the other boy... Where are your crutches?-_

Gaster asked in confusion. Cameron bit down his lips and shrugged, tipping his head.

- _This... Is kind of a weird story...-_

He mumbled. Meanwhile Chara was already hanging on Gaster's leg, asking when can she go see Alex. Gaster sighed as he realized what hell he'll have to deal with everytime one of the humans will get to the hospital from now on. It wasn't exactly a bad thing, it was very cute of the young humans, but still, he will be in hell!

- _Alphys, take the Princess to see Alexander.-_

Now Chara was hanging on Alphys, who made it clear that she wasn't too comfortable with it, but she showed Chara the room Alex was staying in. Meanwhile Gaster took Cameron to Mike. The green-eyed boy immediately jolted up the moment he saw his friend. Crawling by his side, Cameron couldn't hold back from giving Mike a hug.

- _You're fine, you're alive...-_

He whispered, even though he's been walking around with this new for more than an hour now. Just the picture of Mike drowning in his own blood last night was too painful to forget. But despite all the good the shirt Mike was still wearing was all covered in dried blood, and it was kind of unnerving...

Gaster pulled out some devices he needed and approached them. Mike backed away again, but Cameron pulled his sleeve at himself.

- _Hey, don't worry, it doesn't hurt, I went through it.-_ _-It's not the same, I want to do a full scan of his soul. I want to see if he has magic, that's why I need the device. Don't worry, it won't hurt at all.-_

He reached out his hand and a green, like a fresh cucumber, soul appeared. It was glowing bright.

 _-A very strong looking soul, only it doesn't have full HOPE...-_ _-What do you mean?-_

The boys asked simultaneously. Indeed, Cameron was never checked on his HP and never heard of it.

- _Oh, of course, I never told it to you... If the soul is summoned and its owner or opposite enters battle mode, they can see the HOPE of it- the ones with full HOPE have no damages in their soul. Mike has no visible damage, that means it has to do something with his mental health...-_

MEANWHILE ALEX'S ROOM

Chara entered the darkened room and immediately found Alex, lying on a bed, snuffling and coughing while trying to fall asleep. Chara felt her soul shrinking for him- it was her fault that he was in this condition now, in some way.

- _Hey... Alex?-_

She called out. He lifted his puffy curly hair from the bed, looking with a dead serious expression at Chara.

- _The exorcist arrived...-_

He coughed loudly, and Chara winced. She came over to him slowly, as if she wanted to touch an aggressive animal. Alex lifted himself up slightly from the bed and stared at her. She came close enough and sat down at the corner of the bed.

- _How are you feeling?-_ _-Like Cameron when he first time fell sick in the underground, but with no skin and with ruined lungs.-_

He said angrily as if he was shaming Chara. He had all the rights to, from Chara's point of view, thus she didn't even question it.

- _Why did you even run into the fire?-_

She asked. Alex lifted his upper torso up to sit and face Chara above her eye level.

 _-I hoped to turn it off. I didn't plan for it to surround me.-_

MIKE AND CAMERON

 _-I... I...-_

Mike looked at his feet when his mental health was mentioned. Gaster rubbed his black hair.

 _-If you know what's wrong, we can fix it.-_ _-Yes, um... Back on the surface I was told that I was born... Stupid. Maybe that's the problem...-_

He said, studying the floor. Gaster looked over at Cameron.

- _Slow witted.-_

The boy explained quietly. Gaster nodded.

- _Oh, no, no, that's not the problem, kid. This is not a problem at all. But if you have haunting memories and depressing thoughts, it may cause actual damage to your soul. Do you understand?-_ _-Mhm.-_ _-Aside from that, everything is fine. Let me just run a scan and we finish, okay?-_

He activated the scan and Mike shut his eyes. The scanner looked kinda like an alien device to get some information out of a brain. The scan however was very quick, and in a moment Gaster told him that it's over. When Mike opened his eyes, Gaster's jaw was on the floor.

- _Mike... You have very strong healing magic. I'll tell Toriel to teach you to use it.-_

He mumbled. Mike brightened immediately.

- _Does it mean that I can use healing magic to patch Cameron's leg?-_

ALEX AND CHARA

- _And why did you shoot?-_

Chara asked, not changing the concerned, caring tone. Alex bit down his lower lip before answering:

- _Maybe I was too affected by smoke, but I saw an entity that attacked me. So I took out the gun and shot. Why was Mike even there?-_ _-Cameron asked him to call for you... He got scared when you ran into the fire... Anyways... Where did you take the bullets?-_ _-Do you remember, when you came to investigate the first fallen, I was looking through some books? I found some very old bullets stored in one of them. I just felt that I will need them later, so I took them. I didn't expect that THIS will be the reason my mind needed them...-_

CAMERON AND MIKE

The recently smiling Cameron turned grim and dark.

- _Mike... Could you be realistic...? Patch Alex's burns instead...-_

He mumbled before looking up at Gaster.

- _By the way... I need new crutches.-_

He added. Gaster nodded.

- _Alright then, Mike, you go to Alphys and she will make sure that you can go home now, though I don't see anything the injury could have left. The slight fever shall not be a problem. If something feels wrong, just contact me. I'll talk with Toriel after I choose Cameron fitting crutches, okay?-_

 _-M-m. So... I can go now, right?-_ _-Yes.-_ _-Okay, thanks.-_

Mike jumped off the bed and exited the room excitedly. Cameron stayed, but the moment Mike exited his face fell.

- _Do you want me to scan your soul, Prince Cameron?-_ _-Don't call me Prince, please... Asriel is the Prince, Chara is the Princess. I'm not.-_

Cameron looked actually offended.

- _I'm sorry, Cameron. Can I see your soul?-_

Gaster asked carefully. The kid shook his head, covering his chest with both hands, but Gaster understood that something was wrong. Gaster reached out his hand, and... Almost passed out at the view of almost grey, slightly cracked soul.

CHARA AND ALEX

Chara understood what Alex meant. She, too, had very odd explanations for her actions, but she didn't want to involve him into this. She regretted it so much at the moment, as she watched him coughing loudly, covering it by his bandaged hands or elbows... Through the harsh feeling of guilt, Chara stopped the desire to hug him- she knew it will hurt him as hell at the moment, and just reached her hand out to him, as if trying to offer him some kind of comfort and moved the golden curly long hair away from his face, revealing the covered injury on his neck and left her hand resting on his cheek for a second before dropping it on his shoulder softly, without hurting the burns. Alex sighed tiredly and looked her dead in the red, determined eyes.

- _I'm not blaming you, Chara.-_

CAMERON

 _-I told you not to.-_

Cameron whispered with shaking voice. Gaster turned away, silently searched for crutches fitting Cameron's short height and reached them out. They were made of hard plastic and metal, so they won't break or burn. The orange-eyed boy took the crutches and left the room, before opening the door bringing back the slightly brighter expression on his face. He exited right to see Asriel messing with Mike's soft black hair, and the second boy didn't seem to mind at all. He just stood while Alphys was asking him questions about how he was feeling and giving Toriel and Asgore some instructions. Mike seemed to be very uplifted spiritually at the moment, probably because of the new that he is the first wizard with actual magic discovered among the young humans. Cameron joined the group and jumped at Asriel and Mike from behind. He ended up with Asriel biting into his arm from frighten.

- _Excuse me, s-someone tell Asriel t-to let go of my arm... He has sharp teeth!-_

Cameron complained loudly. Mike started tickling the goat Prince and he let go of Cameron. The play around lasted for a few minutes before Gaster exited the room he was staying in. Before he turned over to Toriel, Cameron tugged his shirt.

- _Excuse me, can I visit Alex now?-_

He asked.

CHARA AND ALEX

- _You don't blame me? But it was my curiosity that almost killed us all...-_ _-Alright, you couldn't know that there's a SOMETHING hiding in the books. I also wouldn't believe it if I wouldn't witness all this turmoil. Such as I didn't know that Mike will be near the kitchen when I shot, so I don't blame myself, because I didn't know he's there and he didn't know I will shoot. Sounds legit, right? Same with you.-_

Alex explained. Chara stared at him with the large, red eyes before a single tear ran down and she looked down, wiping it. A smile appeared on her face.

- _You're a saint, Alex...-_

She mumbled, laughing and crying at once. Alex puffed loudly and patted Chara's hair, like he'd do to Cameron sometimes.

 _-There you go, Chara. But there's one thing_.-

He waited until Chara calmed down and looked up at him before inhaling (it wasn't as epic as he planned because the first time he burst out coughing) and snapping:

 _-If once again you will try to open that damned barrier or do anything in this style and it will involve others, I'm going to force you to do five hundred push ups with all of us on your back while reading math! AND I'M BEING MORE THAN TOTALLY SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!-_

He said totally sincere, leaning towards Chara almost until their foreheads touched. Chara, staring deep into the strict golden eyes, found a very original solution out of the situation- she bit him in the nose. Alex expected anything but that to happen, and all the temper that was boiling in his blood ceased from shock.

- _What the actual heck, Chara...-_

He muttered in defeat. They stared at each other until Chara began laughing and let go of his nose, leaving a mark from her strong teeth. Rubbing his nose, Alex smirked as he proceeded the thought of how was the situation looking from aside.

The door to the room creaked open and Cameron peeked in, witnessing Chara literally choking on laughter while Alex was rubbing his unexplainably red and dented noose. The younger boy knocked on the door to draw attention.

- _Alex, how are you doing?-_

He asked, sliding into the room. Chara had exactly finished laughing.

- _Alright guys, I'll give you the time to talk. How's Mike, by the way?-_

She asked.

- _He's coming home.-_

Cameron answered. Chara's face turned to a surprised and impressed one before she moonwalked out of the room.

- _Well, I guess you were concerned if my creepy face had burned down. I guess the face is still applied.-_

Alex yawned. Cameron sat down by his side just like Chara did before. He looked like he was about to cry and the older brother frowned, trying to look under Cameron's long hair into the orange eyes.

- _What's wrong? Have you missed me? It's been less than half a day without me.-_

Alex said still not totally serious, but then saw that his brother felt bad right now and wasn't in a condition for the jokes that he cracked with his creepy stoic face.

- _What happened? Did you have the nightmare again? Were you afraid for me? Or do you just feel down again?-_

He asked and lifted his brother's face at himself with one hand. Cameron pulled himself together and muttered:

- _Can you stop something else like this from happening? Can you... Prevent it? I don't want anything to happen to us anymore, Alex, I'm tired... I'm just tired...-_

His face fell, but he didn't start crying, he was just snuffling. Alex understood the point and rubbed his brother's hair slowly, pulling him closer to himself. Cameron had the episodes when anything that happened just clicked him off. This time however, Alex caught something worse than that in his look, but decided not to bother him yet, after all, maybe he was too tired, as Alex himself had huge dark circles around the eyes at the moment.

- _Don't worry, I promise that the moment I come home, I won't allow anybody to cause anything bizarre again. Until then just trust me when I say that I talked Chara out of trying to break the barrier. She won't be the one to mess things up for sure. I'll come home in a week or two without the burns and everything will be peaceful. Do you trust me?-_

Alex coughed, covering his mouth and drawing Cameron's attention.

 _-Do you promise to come back soon?-_

- _Wow, you really are going to miss me. Of course I promise. But keep catching up on topics and bring my curriculum here whenever you can, because I won't lift you at math while catching up myself, deal?-_

- _D_ _-deal_.-


	24. Nightmare

**Hi ppl! I'm gonna go on shory hiatus after this to catch up at school and to get a normal amount of hours of sleep so enjoy!** Mike came home the day after the incident, and immediately stuck to Toriel, who was teaching him to use healing magic while his small fever was treated. The case woke up Asriel's jealous side over attention, and he began struggling with magic just to get something out of his paws, but the only thing he could do was create some sparks in the air, which he later used to scare Chara with at the morning, but at the end he still got more and more attached to Mike, and together with Chara dragged the bed that was being constructed for him into the room, struggling for three hours with it and the wardrobe to make everything fit in places, so he could sleep with everyone now. The Prince of the Underground even started teaching the fourth fallen playing cards, as it was the official game of the Dreemurr family children by now. Asgore began planning the reconstruction of their room to make it more roomy.

Chara completely threw to garbage the barrier and everything related to it and spent her time talking things out with people. She talked a lot with Asgore and Toriel about different things, and even told them more and more about the surface. She didn't dare to talk about her scars though. She spent more time with Asriel again, together they were messing in different towns with Chara usually doing something dangerous and with Asriel filming it. He was getting more and more into cinematography. Chara even would contact Alex via Sans, and on the second day of his sickness together with Cameron brought him everything he needed to study at the moment. Chara was thinking about an option to gather some money from her and her brothers to buy Alex a phone as a present from all of them, since contacting him via other people wasn't too enjoyable, even though he wasn't complaining about not having one.

Cameron, however, was going downhill. His mental condition suddenly turned a wreck. He would wake up in the middle of the night because of the nightmare that's been haunting him for he last three years. Sometimes he even was in tears.

One case scared the entire Dreemurr family to death:

Mike woke up in the middle of the night to the sounds of someone's sobs. In the light of the night lights around the room, he crawled out of his bed and went to check the others and found Cameron sobbing, still half in the nightmare and half in reality.

- _Alex... I need Alex... Where's he...?-_

The poor boy muttered through slumber. Mike got horrified and lowered one hand on Cameron's head to comfort him, but Cameron began struggling and screaming in his sleep. Mike almost panicked when Chara and Asriel jolted awake.

- _What's happening?-_

Asriel asked, jumping off the bed, at the same time as Chara.

- _Something is wrong with Cameron...-_

Mike muttered, still trying to catch the desperately wriggling around boy. Cameron looked as if he was being possessed, the possibility of which Chara was considering, since nobody had heard of the demonic entity since the incident. Asriel stormed out of the room to wake Toriel up to help while Mike managed to restrain Cameron on the bed. Soon Cameron's muscles went loose again, but everybody could hear him asking about Alex. Chara began shaking his shoulder.

- _Cameron, it's just a dream, wake up. You're dreaming, you're fine, I promise.-_

She was saying softly. Cameron curled into a fetal position, snuffling loudly.

 _-I want him back... I want him back... Alex, can you... Bring him back...?-_

He mumbled. Chara turned to stroke his messed up hair.

- _Tshshshsh, it's okay, you're fine...-_

She said quietly. Mike was applying the pieces of the healing magic he had learned and applied it to Cameron's head, hoping to help his mind calm down. Cameron winced and began gasping. Tears welled in his eyes. He was still half asleep and was desperately trying to fight the slumber. Toriel and Asgore stormed into the room.

- _Oh my God! What happened to him? Is he epileptic?-_

Toriel asked, kneeling down to Cameron's bed.

- _No, he can't wake up!-_

Chara explained. Toriel joined Mike and began applying healing magic on Cameron's head and at the same time shaking him carefully, unlike Mike, she appeared to know what she was doing. It took ten minutes before he opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Tears were running down his face as Mike helped him sit upright. Cameron searched nervously for the plush kitten Chara presented him back on his birthday and held it close to his chest, uncontrollably sobbing.

- _What's wrong, my child? Have you been having a bad dream?-_

Toriel asked in soothing voice, holding him closer to her. She leaned down to him and kissed his forehead, on the way over hearing:

- _Alex... I need Alex...-_

The boy whispered. Toriel didn't know what to do in this situation, since she couldn't just call Gaster in 4am for him to wake Alex to talk with Cameron.

The entire Royal Family was watching over the boy until his mind cleared and he stopped hyperventilating and sobbing. When he did, he wiped the tears away from the blubbered face and looked up at everybody, saying nothing. The children gathered around him, all trying to cheer him. Toriel got up and together with Asgore was standing in front of him.

- _Do you need anything, Cameron?-_

Asgore asked carefully. Cameron shook his head while looking down.

 _-I'm okay... It was just a nightmare...-_

He mumbled. The other five people present in the room looked at each other.

- _I'll make you some tea, it'll help you fall asleep soundly after that. Okay?-_

Asgore asked. Cameron nodded and Asgore, taking Toriel with him for a conversation, left the room.

- _Tori, I think there's something we don't know about him that affects him this way.-_

Asgore said. Toriel nodded.

- _Alex mentioned the accident that left him crippled... I guess it has something to do with that.-_

 _-He may need therapy in the future.-_

 _-Yes, he may need indeed... But first we have to ask Alex about his condition, until now Cameron was holding pretty fine.-_

That was the decision. They decided to visit Alex and ask him about Cameron.

Asgore prepared the tea as promised and entered the children's room. Everybody were sitting on Cameron's bed. He was sitting on the edge with his feet on the floor, and he looked better by now, and was being relaxed by Chara playing with his hair. She, with a dead serious judging look of a designer, was testing hairstyles on him to choose for herself, since at the moment they had the same hair length. When Asgore entered she was trying to pull his hair into a thick pigtail. The king of the monsters put the cup of tea on the chiffonier. And knelt down to Cameron's eye level.

- _Are you feeling well, Cameron? Are you sure you aren't sick?-_

He asked, studying the boy's pale face. The bravery-soul owner nodded, trying to pretend convincingly to be calm.

 _-I feel fine. I just had a nightmare about... A... An event... From the past.-_

He didn't know how to put the words together. He just didn't want to talk about it. The images from the nightmare - from the traumatizing accident - still flashed in front of him, burdening him to look at Asgore, who left a minute after Cameron said his last word. He was just seeing the glass, the bodies, the blood, heard the sirens, and then...

- _OW!-_

He flinched. His crippled leg had a very strong muscle convulsion, and it wasn't his imagination or another nightmare- everybody could see it twisting. He pulled both legs on the bed again and began rubbing the spasming muscle.

- _What's happening? Are you okay?-_

Mike asked concerned.

 _-I don't know... Could you apply... Your magic please?-_

- _Gaster said you it doesn't work on you...-_

 _-I know... But... Please, try...-_

Cameron's voice got weaker. He had another spasm and he had an expression of someone who was suffering through medieval torture. Mike lost any desire to ask questions and applied his magic. The first minute it even worsened the situation and Cameron almost screamed. Mike tried harder and eventually managed to ease the pain.

 _-I read that to stop a spasm you have to stab the muscle with a needle...-_

Chara said thoughtfully.

- _The needles are in Mom's room, I can bring one.-_

 _-No, please, she'll ask what happened and... Just... Just leave her out of this.-_

Cameron muttered, hissing few times out of the pain. Asriel and Chara looked at him all weirded out.

- _Why?-_

 _-I don't want her to ask about that... I don't want to talk about it at all... I don't...-_

His eyes were locked on his feet and he gasped as the image back from the accident flashed in front of him. The pain felt more or less the same as back then now... Only without the blood. He shut his eyes and yanked back, falling on his pillow.

- _What's happening?-_

Asriel asked him. Cameron shrugged slightly and tried to clear his mind. Chara, Mike and Asriel were getting more and more concerned.

- _You can talk things out with us, you know that, right?-_

Chara asked.

 _-I think you understand alone, Chara... You know what happened... Mike, you too.-_

He reached for the cup of tea and dried it in one sip while Chara and Mike exchanged looks. Asriel was about to start his usual interview about things, but Cameron appeared totally done. Mike was the first to speak up after that:

- _Shall I continue with the healing or is it okay now?-_

 _-It's better. I just need to sleep it all off now... Without nightmares...-_

Everybody were about to get off Cameron's bed and let him rest, but he stopped them with a gesture.

 _-Can you... Stay here with me tonight?-_

The next time Asgore and Toriel went to see how the children were doing, they saw all of them sleeping in one bed, one on top another, hugging each other and looking absolutely relaxed and peaceful. Cameron, to their great relief, was sleeping soundly, grasping with one hand into the plush kitten. Other kids protectively put their arms around him.

LATER

Chara woke up before her step-brothers did because of the uncomfortable pose. She crawled very carefully out of the bed and looked at the boys. Cameron looked surprisingly peaceful and relaxed. Chara crouched to him and moved his hair away from his face and brushed it to the back of his head. Cameron, being the sensitive kid he was, opened his eyes a bit, barely awake.

- _Why so early, Chara...?-_

He asked sleepily. She didn't expect to wake him, actually, but now...

 _-Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I just got out of bed.-_

 _-M-m... Okay...-_

Cameron rubbed his eyes and rolled over to his back, without waking Mike or Asriel. Chara studied his relaxed face and felt relieved-meant he slept without nightmares.

- _Are you feeling fine?-_

She asked.

- _Yes, I'm okay... I'll... Stay in bed for a bit longer...-_

He was uncontrollably yawning.

- _Yeah, sure.-_

Chara looked at her phone- it displayed 6:00am. She stretched out her slim body and yawned, exiting the room. Asgore and Toriel were awake by now. As always, Asgore was dragging himself around with coffee, so he didn't even notice Chara passing by. Toriel, however, was fully awake and turned to Chara the moment she heard the girl's light steps.

- _Good morning, Chara. Have you slept well?-_

She asked.

- _Yeah, just fine.-_

 _-And how is Cameron? He wasn't doing too well at night.-_

 _-He's fine, he slept through without any nightmares.-_

Chara didn't tell about the muscle spasms that he suffered through. She ran to the kitchen to get some water, when's he out of the blue she asked:

- _Can we go visit Alex today?-_

She actually had a sudden longing for a long talk with Alex. It wasn't a rare event, she was ready to talk to him for ages, but so sudden? That was more than weird. And even weirder was how Asgore suddenly jolted fully functioning, which he never was before 8am.

 _-I woke up this early exactly to go visit him...-_

 _-Can I come with you? I reaaaaaaally want to talk to him!-_

Chara pleaded. She made her cutest puppy eyes, and of course Asgore couldn't say no.

GASTER'S LAB/THE HOSPITAL, KINDA LATER.

Alex was awake and flipping through the basic chemistry worksheets Toriel got for him. Chemistry was going easy to him, but with the amount of work he had done by now he had no place left in his brain. Moreover, after catching up with biology he felt the urge to study all of his burns under a microscope, as according to the texts he was already dead thrice. He was drawn out of the miserable thoughts about science that was trying to bury him alive by Gaster who entered the room.

- _Hello Alexander. How are you feeling?-_

He asked.

- _Fine, but the biology homework has reserved me a grave already.-_

Alex grunted, putting the worksheets away and massaged his temples. He could feel the fever on his hesd through the bandages on his hand. It's been like that for the past week since the incident, and even though his burns were being treated really well, he wasn't feeling like he was getting better. The cough made him lose his strong voice and he was wheezing and rasping hardly. But, even though his throat was sore, he asked the question that's been bothering him for a week by now.

- _Doctor Gaster, if you don't mind me asking, do you know about... A demonic book?-_

It sounded dumb. It sounded Chara's style. Gaster, however, kept the most serious face he could and sighed.

- _There was one book... If you are interested to talk about it.-_

 _-I am.-_

Alex was totally serious and closed all his studies. Gaster sat down in front of him.

- _One of the fallen wizards, the only one that died, came here with a mission to pass us a book. The book is written in a very old language, neither of our oldest couldn't read it, but the pages also have very unnerving hand drawn sketches. The wizard who brought it killed himself. He was the Justice soul, like you, but we couldn't catch his soul. The moment it went out of his body, it dried out of color. Later I found some bullets buried in the pages.-_

The last words made Alex sick to his stomach, literally. He covered his mouth to prevent himself from heaving. He realized what was actually happening. It was him who released the entity, not Chara.

JUST THEN

Sans stormed into the room where Gaster and Alex talked to inform that he received a call from Asgore, saying that he and Chara were coming to visit Alex. Gaster smiled as he heard.

- _Chara won't calm down, she's coming to visit you with Asgore. I guess Chara really misses you...-_

The smirk that was growing on Sans's face after Gaster said that was making Alex uncomfortable. It almost looked like he was awaiting a perfect moment for something. What he didn't know was that the perfect moment was that his stomach growled from hunger. He wasn't eating much last week and mainly slept, but today he had some energy uplift.

 _-Don's look at me like that, Sans. I'm too hungry for jokes at the moment_...-

Alex growled, realizing that the inner jester of Sans clicked in.

- _Now that I think of it, I really DONUT know what Chara would do without you.-_

 _-Sans...-_

 _-It almost looks like you would make a cute PEAR.-_

 _-Sorry, WHAT!?-_

 _-When I saw you two first time together I could tell that you're SOY into each other.-_

 _-Stop it, I'm serious, stop! It's not the best time to joke around...-_

 _-You and the Princess are MINT for each other.-_

Alex dropped his head into both hands. He could not help but smirk at the good puns, but at the same time he was feeling extremely awkward.

- _Sans, I tried to explain it to you countless times already, but for the sake of everything: ME AND CHARA ARE NOT...-_

His speech was interrupted by a heavy cough and he bent over in half, coughing out whatever was trying to destroy his throat and lungs to the floor before dropping back to the bed. The cough only worsened and he could barely breathe. Gaster reacted immediately and hurried to bring an inhalator, helping Alex rise up and take a gasp from it.

- _Wait a minute or two and you'll feel better.-_

 _-Y-yes... Th-thanks...-_

Alex took few broken breathes before inhaling fully. Sans rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

- _Well I guess you and the Princess will figure things out...-_

 _-If you're so curious... I'll admit that I miss her a LATTE.-_

Alex eventually played along before dropping his heavy head back into his hands.

- _Please warn her that I will look like a zombie for a while...-_

7:59 A.M

Chara arrived in the lab with Asgore holding her by hand for her not to break through the walls. She was greeted by Gaster and Sans.

- _Can I go see Alex?-_

Chara asked, jumping around. Asgore sighed loudly, smiling kindly.

- _She won't calm down even for a minute. Let them see each other while I have something to discuss with you.-_

That was the decision. Chara was let into the hospital section to Alex's room. He was waiting for her, sipping something. Chara recognized the smell of a strong medicine she and Cameron once had to take - it was almost like antibiotics and was bitter as hell. However Alex was drinking it with a totally cool expression.

- _Alex!-_

Chara crawled beside him. He looked over at her.

- _It's been a few days, have you missed me that much already?-_

He asked with the same straight expression. Chara at first leaned closer carefully before pulling him into a side hug. Alex's entire nervous system shut down the same moment, but he didn't even ask questions since he knew that Chara will answer without hesitation. At least she wasn't hurting his burns.

- _Do you have something you want to talk about?-_

Alex asked eventually and Chara let go of him.

- _It's about your brother...-_

Alex frowned deeply.

 _-Is he okay?-_

 _-He had a very bad nightmare at night. He was all shaken and panicking... He looked like an epileptic.-_

 _-No, he isn't epileptic, thankfully... Was he talking in his sleep?-_

 _-He was calling you and asking you to bring someone back.-_

 _-Damn... I thought he got better about it...-_

 _-About what_?-

Chara turned concerned. Alex bit down on his lower lip while thinking before explaining:

 _-Cameron was very attached to his biological father. And, as I told you before, he died in the car crash. After Cameron had to see his torn apart and gored body, he entered a horrible depression, and I understand him, I mean, blood, guts, torn skin and decapitation, but he was doing much better after I began watching over him. He almost looked like he forgot about it... He had short time nightmares after his birthday.-_

 _-Yes... I remember... Poor boy... Do you know how to help him?-_

 _-I'll be able to handle it when I come back...-_

He paused when he heard the door creaking slightly as of someone tried to open it. Alex coughed few times.

 _-Anyways... I know that such things are hardly forgotten, but I hoped that he got better in three years... I guess not.-_

He vented hardly before throwing his head back and staring at the ceilings in thought.

- _He's done great though, he pushed himself through three years without therapy, being a kid... What do you think, if I ask Toriel to find him a psychotherapist... Shall I?-_

Chara was surprised that Alex, who always stood with his ideas and thought of everything alone, suddenly asked her for an advice.

 _-It depends if Cameron wills to go through therapy or not.-_

 _-No, no, this isn't what I mean. I mean will Toriel agree? I remember you told me that when Asgore wanted to send you to therapy due to your suicide attempt, she wasn't ready to even listen.-_

 _-Yes... That's right. Although I don't get what's so bad about therapy, I mean I wouldn't resist it... If I still needed it.-_

Chara began thinking deeper about it. Indeed, why not send her to therapy? Although she no longer needed it since she met Alex, she wouldn't mind it back then.

-... _Even despite the scars you have she never considered asking if you need to clear your mind of them?-_

Alex was thinking aloud and brought Chara back to reality.

- _Hm? She never saw my scars, Alex...-_

 _-Yes, I know you never told her, but... I was thinking lately, and I remembered that after we battled for the first time, I shot through your clothes and you passed out, right? Then when I saw you again, you were dressed in fixed ones. And as much as I know you by now, you wouldn't care too much about changing before meeting your opponent in sane condition. So... Did she change your clothing while you were unconscious?-_

Chara was struck down by this. First of all, Alex remembered every detail of their first meeting, second, he spent his sick time to deduct all the details he remembered into THIS. But actually, Chara didn't feel as afraid of it as before. She didn't even care.

 _-Damn it... I think you're right. But if she knows and never talks about it, then... If we tell her about Cameron... No, she must agree... It hurts him, he's sick, he needs it.-_

 _-The moment I come back I'll talk things out with him, and if he agrees, we will talk to Toriel together with him. Are you in?-_

 _-Sure thing I'm in!-_

Chara put one hand around Alex's strong back as if she wanted to have a normal, calm talk now. But he broke the mood grimly:

- _Chara, you aren't blame of releasing the demon. It was my fault.-_

He confessed. Chara looked up into his golden-honey eyes.

 _-Mmm?-_

 _-I asked Gaster if he knows anything about a cursed book, he told me about the chilling book that one of the testing wizards brought here and died, his soul disappeared... The thing is, this book had some old bullets buried in it. I took the bullets, I released it.-_

He confessed. Chara heard the notes of uncontrollable guilt in his broken, sick voice, even though she knew that he was trying to explain to himself why he wasn't the one blame. She knew the feeling, and right now she felt as if the Mount Ebbot itself fell off her shoulders. Shortly thinking, Chara pulled Alex into a hug.

- _I thought you weren't blaming yourself for not knowing things.-_

 _-I'm trying not to. But it still feels... Wrong. I think you know.-_

 _-I know, of course I know, Alex...-_

Chara felt the hesitation in Alex's movements. Out of the brutal, confident guy he suddenly felt like a plush toy. Chara felt how he put his face into her shoulder. He felt so vulnerable... When he hugged her back, she grabbed hold of the curly, long, golden hair to clear it off his face and planted a soft kiss on his pale cheek.


	25. Keep on talking

- _What was that for?-_

Alex pulled away, in shock. He shook his hair as much as possible to his face to cover the badly blushing cheeks. Chara just then realized what she did and her already always red cheeks got even redder, but Alex couldn't see it with still slightly sick eyes.

 _-I... I thought it'll make you feel better. Don't... Friends do it? Sometimes?-_

 _-I don't know about friends, I know that siblings do, but... Uh... Uhm... Khm...-_

Alex looked down, thinking.

- _We are more of a team than siblings, actually... So uh, I don't know.-_

Chara understood that he was uncomfortable talking about this, and she didn't even know why did she kiss him, so she decided to get off the topic.

- _Team? Why team, and not just friends or family?-_

 _-Hmm?-_

 _-I said why did you say "team"?-_

 _-Uh? Well. Friends just share fun and problems, and we get problems on our neck, we deal with those problems, get more problems... And not just problems, live action problems!-_

He looked clearly relieved to slip off the topic. Chara chuckled nervously in response, even though Alex had a totally straight face.

- _So, uh... I will be back home soon, and until then, watch over Cameron. If his mental health is getting worse, it's not something healing magic can help. Try to make him forget about the nightmares, busy him with something.-_

 _-He doesn't want us to tell Toriel and Asgore. But it helped him when we all slept together after that.-_

 _-Hmmh... I'll explain everything when I come back... Meanwhile just go through with him...-_

Alex's voice got quieter and he burst out coughing to the point where his eyes watered. Chara had no idea what to do at this situation, but she realized that he wasn't in shape for long visit. When the cough was over, Alex sighed loudly.

 _-I think I'll be going now... Asgore is waiting. He wanted to have a conversation with you too...-_

 _-Okay, see you later. Tell Cameron that I'll be home soon.-_

 _-Sure.-_

Chara left the room to collide with Asgore who was intensely discussing something with Gaster and Sans. Chara waited to the point when they paused and clicked her fingers before Asgore.

- _You wanted to talk to Alex, right?-_

She asked.

- _Oh, oh, yes, but you talked so long, Gaster said that too much load is bad for Alex right now. I'll talk to him next time, or we can talk when he comes home.-_

- _Oh. Okay then. I'll be waiting outside, it's kinda dark here.-_

Chara hopped out of the lab. Asgore smiled at her.

- _Maybe eavesdropping is bad, but at least I know that he isn't blame of shooting Mike.-_

The king said with a smile. Sans began snickering.

- _And at least I know that Chara and Alex do have a thing for each other...-_

SHMYAK! Sans received a fluffy slap on his skull.

 _-Excuse me, these are my children you're talking about!-_

A LITTLE LONGER THAN A FEW DAYS LATER...

Alex promised to come back as early as possible, and kept his promise. Another week passed and he was home, still with some untreated burns and sick, but he convinced Gaster that he was enough in shape to be dismissed. He still coughed and his fever would jump badly sometimes, but it was under control to the point when he was on feet.

Throughout the week, in order to keep Cameron from having nightmares, the children slept in one bunch and everybody complained on having aches in their backs, because indeed sleeping as a blob of four people was uncomfortable.

PRESENT TIME

Mike was practicing his healing magic on Alex's burns, since Alex couldn't do much at the moment anyway- his fever got worse and he was lying on his bed with a wet towel on his forehead. Mike applied the magic to a burn on Alex's arm, which was a second degree one.

- _Do burns hurt more than a shot?-_

Mike asked.

 _-I think it depends where to be shot, but from my experience yes, much worse.-_

Alex rasped in response.

- _How did you get shot?-_

 _-Mmmm?-_

 _-You said you got shot, how did it happen?-_

 _-I guess Cameron didn't tell you this story. When we fell down, we got separated, and when Chara found me, I remembered people saying that she was a demon... So we fought.-_

 _-You fought each other?-_

Mike got fascinated and lost concentration on healing, giving too much power and accidentally touching a nerve. Alex hissed at him.

- _My arm!-_

 _-Oh, I'm so sorry!-_

Mike quickly fixed his mistake. He was silent for a minute before finishing with the burn and getting curious again:

 _-Is Chara good at fighting?-_

Alex shrugged wearily before responding:

- _She is great with knives.-_

 _-So that's why every time she helps Toriel in the kitchen she works with a knife?-_

Mike deducted thoughtfully.

- _Tsk. I doubt it's related to our fight, although she cut my gun in half and shot me with the other one... She's admirable.-_

 _-Do you have a crush on her?-_

This question left Alex speechless for a moment.

- _Why do you think I do?-_

He asked.

- _Well... You talk with her a lot, you spend time together...-_

 _-By this logic I should assume that you have a crush on my brother_.-

The older boy joked, and his eyes shot wide when he heard a totally serious answer:

- _I'm not too sure yet, but... Maybe I do.-_

Mike looked at the floor and the normally pinkish cheeks turned as red as Chara's. Alex lifted himself from the pillow, sitting up and taking the towel off his heating forehead. His brain was processing the information. This kid. Had a crush. On his little brother. He wasn't dreaming.

- _You... Have a crush on Cameron?-_

He questioned, his mind getting fogged.

 _-I don't know, I mean, he's nice and listening and kind... And... Cute? I really like spending time with him, but he's so sad sometimes, and tells so many sad things...-_

 _-Sad things? Wait... Wait a moment...-_

Alex held his head in pain as another headache struck. Mike waited patiently before Alex opened his eyes again.

- _Does Cameron tell you a lot?-_

He asked, lying down again.

- _Tell me what?-_

 _-About himself.-_

 _-Yes, he told me a lot really... He even asked me not to tell you some things...-_

 _-What?-_

Alex felt thunderstruck and his headache increased, but he didn't let it show up. He realized that the more he was worrying, the worse his headache was getting.

- _You won't tell me those things, right?-_

He asked.

 _-I can tell you. You are his brother after all... You must be worried about him...-_

 _-Yes... Yes I am.-_

Alex closed his eyes and prepared to listen. Mike applied magic to Alex's half healed third degree burn on his leg while talking. He was telling about Cameron's worries, feelings, nightmares and opinions... In short everything Cameron told him. Alex could understand most of the things, but when Mike was speaking very hesitantly of what Cameron was feeling... Alex held his head with both hands and groaned out of pain. Mike got terrified.

- _I'll call Toriel!-_

Mike ran to the kitchen and came back dragging Toriel by her paw.

- _Oh my God! My child...-_

She brought medicines and quickly gave Alex pills and water.

- _You'll feel better soon my child.-_

She said, rubbing his curly hair before turning to Mike.

 _-I told you not to distress him, remember?-_

She said strictly. Mike lowered his head, crossing his hands in shame.

- _I'm sorry, Toriel...-_

 _-No, no, Toriel, I started the conversation.-_

Alex assured before turning his look towards the wall wearily.

- _You need to rest and not worry about anything, all right my child?-_

 _-Okay.-_

Toriel waited until Alex felt better and left back to the kitchen.

- _I'm very sorry, Alexander...-_

Mike mumbled.

- _It's okay, I'm fine. Don't tell Cameron that you told me everything. He will get angry. I'll confront him later. Where is he, by the way?-_

 _-He went with Chara and Asriel to help Asgore in the garden. Oh, and... You didn't answer me... Do you have a crush on Chara?-_

Mike was more hesitant now. Alex vented softly and looked at the ceilings, studying the branches that were preventing from Chara's mattress to smash him.

 _-I don't know.-_

LATER

Mike continued practicing healing magic on Alex, who in the meantime was reading a book about snails.

- _Are snails interesting?-_

Mike asked out of the blue.

 _-It says that... They're good in a... Pie? Sorry what?-_

Alex looked at the book as if it had a huge tarantula sitting in the middle of the page. Mike's pink cheeks got green from disgust, and he looked like a cartoonish character that was being nauseous.

- _But snails are so cute... Who would eat snails...?-_

 _-I don't know what's so cute about snails, but people do eat them in France...-_

 _-Don't they eat bagguetts?-_

Silence... Alex's eyes looked like a pair of 1 hryvnia coins while he was thinking about the point of the question.

- _Yes, they do.-_

He mumbled. Mike looked at the carpet, definitely thinking about snails.

 _-I think I healed your legs enough for you to stop limping.-_

He said inexplicably. Alex frowned before lifting his brows.

- _Are you sure? I don't want to step around and feel like I stepped on a LEGO helmet of batman. And believe me, I stepped on one of those once! When Cameron had a weakness for LEGO...-_

 _-No, I think I did fine... I tried hard...-_

Mike's brain began to process the last sentence and he asked sheepishly:

- _Does Cameron like LEGO?-_

Alex was left with his brain turned off before hearing the question. He was still getting used to Mike striking a conversation and changing topics out of the blue.

- _Yes, I guess.-_

He said and, using the chiffonier to lean on, got on his feet. Taking few steps around, he realized that his legs were back to normal, except for a few stretching feelings in the areas of the scars left.

- _You did a great job. Your healing magic is very strong!-_

He said, amazed. Mike, for once in a rare case, smiled sincerely. Suddenly they heard the front door opening and stormed out. Chara, Asriel and Cameron were standing in the doorway. Chara and Asriel were battling each other with mud while Cameron expressed the entire sentence with his face: "What the fuck am I doing here?". Behind them, Asgore was kicking the Prince and the Princess towards the shower.

- _Go and wash yourselves now!-_

He half demanded and half begged. While he entered their battle, Cameron crutched towards the room to see Alex walking around freely, with no signs of aches in his legs.

- _You... Healed?-_

The younger brother questioned, looking how Alex was getting his strict stance back.

- _Yes, a bit.-_

Alex waited for anything but instead got Cameron rush up to him and clutch him in a hug. Every time he was hugged, his brain cells would faint altogether.

- _Why is that?-_

He hissed through stiffed teeth, as Cameron had touched an aching scar. Cameron didn't answer and just buried his face in Alex's shoulder, where luckily were no painful marks left.

- _Cameron, why are you hugging me so suddenly?-_

Alex asked, but of course grasped his brother in a hug in response. Weird thing was, he felt that Cameron was colder than normal and in a moment he got slightly shaken. The Justice Soul owner made out something like a cracking sound, but backwards. Alex convinced himself that these were hallucinations from the fever being much above his regular temperature at the moment, also explaining him feeling his brother's temperature differently.

 _-I feared that you'd end up like me.-_

Cameron suddenly said. Honestly Alex was more than weirded out to hear this, but decided to give his brother a cheer up for once:

- _Even if I did, we'd have crutch races around the house. But I guess it won't happen thanks to Mike.-_

Nobody expected Cameron to turn around and pull Mike into a hug as well. The expression that appeared on the green eyed boy's face was priceless and he got as red as his face allowed. Alex would have made a pun about it if he had the mood.

- _If you are having a lack of hugs you can just tell us.-_

Alex said, a bit weirded.

 _-I just feel like it's a fitting situation to hug something that isn't a stuffed plush cat. Is it that weird?-_

Cameron responded with more rudeness in his voice. Both other boys shrugged in response when Chara let herself fall through the doorway, hanging on the bar above the door.

- _Heeeeeeey guys do you want to go with me to Waterfall today?-_

She said in a drunken voice.

- _Chara? Are you high?-_

Alex asked carefully, taking a step back.

- _High? Nah, I just have sooooo much energy! Tickle battle! Everyone ooon...-_

 _-No, Chara, please don't!-_

Cameron pleaded her, jumping onto his bed and holding his crutches like weapons.

- _What the fuck had happened in the name of...-_

The oldest of the humans wanted to shout another slur, but a violent cough stopped him and he sat down, holding into his chest around the area of lungs.

- _There was some kind of brutal weed growing in the garden and Chara tried to tear it out... She has an... Overdose of some kind.-_

Cameron explained. When Alex's episode ended, he sighed and facepalmed. Chara meanwhile breathed out and looked at the boys.

- _Will you come with me to Waterfall?-_

She asked again. It sounded almost like she was asking the to marry her.

- _Yes_.-

Already afraid of her hyperactivity desire to tickle people, the boys answered in one voice. That's when Toriel broke into the room.

- _No, Chara, not all of them will come. Alex has yet to finish his cycle of medicines before he is in shape to go around. Cameron and Mike are free to go if they have all the schedule of homework for today finished.-_

 _-Aww.-_

Chara tipped her head and puffed her lips. Honestly, seeing her high was the mostly off thing the boys expected to see in this world, also because her facial expression resembled the regular one of Asriel...

- _I'm scared.-_

Mike whispered.

- _Just don't let her want to tickle you.-_

Cameron answered in the same whisper. Fortunately for him, Cameron was saved from going to Waterfall when Toriel found out that he hadn't finished his homework.

 _-I didn't understand some things.-_

He said guilty. Toriel studied his notebook with a face of a teacher before deciding:

- _Alex, you will help your brother with homework. Others can go for a trip.-_

It hadn't to be repeated twice. Alex and Cameron went to suffer through half of their energy wasting on random knowledge while Chara took Mike and Asriel and went to Waterfall. Mike was in Waterfall only once, Cameron brought him to the quietest area of it - he was being there for the first time as well. - and they had their deepest conversation there. Toriel was looking for them for hours before they returned home. Now Mike, knowing only one area of it, was constantly grabbing Chara's or Asriel's hand because he was afraid to lose concentration for a moment and they'd turn somewhere in this beautiful maze, and he'd get lost. He already couldn't remember how they were walking from the riverperson's stop to the point they were at now.

- _Here! Let's stay here!-_

Mike pleaded when they entered the mostly beautiful area of Waterfall he had seen until now. Blue grass, some small echo flowers growing there and here and making noses they last heard - it sounded like someone was humming a sad but a very beautiful song -, white and yellow sparks flying around, slightest fog, small mushrooms glowing in soft blue light, rare blue and cyan crystals that colored the fog and the waters in gracious shades of blue with gentle water lilies floating on those waters too perfect to leave at the moment. Now the boy regretted that he didn't remember the way while going here, but he knew for sure that he was going to ask Asriel to show him around until he remembers.

The peaceful environment got destroyed for Mike the moment Asriel exclaimed loudly:

- _Look! Over there!-_

Mike and Chara turned around to where Asriel was pointing. A handful of grass growing really tall was moving and noising, giving away a SOMEONE hiding there. Chara's high mind got almost sober from the adrenaline. She deducted immediately that the one hiding physically was definitely smaller than Asriel, otherwise they wouldn't be able to be covered entirely by grass.

- _Let's go check.-_

She offered, going first. She saw prints there and here leading to the grass where the water left the ground soft. The prints were left by small shoes. Chara estimated that the prints were around the same size as hers were when she was around seven years old. Yes, she had actually memorized how her feet looked five and a half years ago.

- _Are there many monsters that have such small feet? I didn't see small monsters wearing shoes actually.-_

She thought aloud.

- _Why is it hiding anyways?-_

Asriel questioned. Mike, staring into the grass, couldn't stand the temptation and reached his hands there.

- _Hey, what are you doing?-_

Chara thundered from behind in warning.

 _-I want to see.-_

Mike leapt away from the grass the moment Chara's voice sounded. She moved ahead and very cautiously moved the grass.

- _Look_.-

She said, as the grass was covering her face and preventing her from seeing anything. Mike and Asriel looked into the one hiding in the grass and gasped from surprise.

Wearing a blue shirt with an orange stripe, blue wide pants and grey with orange stripes sneakers, holding a sharp plastic toy knife with a orange- reddish ribbon tied to its handle in one hand, owner of short, wavy black hair and cyan eyes was no one else but a human kid.


	26. Catch them!

Undyne was looking for a new dummy to punch in the garbage dump after the last one was torn apart, when suddenly something small and blue ran by her, followed by three more figures.

- _Catch theeeeeeeem!-_

She made out a voice shouting.

- _Chase? Who is breaking the law?-_

The head of the Royal Guards caught up with the chase in a moment, but stumbled upon one of the running. The unfortunate was Asriel, and Chara with Mike ran into Undyne after him, and all four flew into the water. Mike backed away, scared by the view of Undyne. Chara was already familiar with her and Asriel wasn't afraid of other monsters.

- _Wow! Your Highness... Highnesses? You should watch out more!-_

The fish monster noticed.

- _You were the one to run us over, not the opposite!-_

Asriel said angrily. Undyne shrugged awkwardly while rubbing her neck before coming back to the main topic:

- _So, who is the lawbreaker you decided to chase? Should I arrest them?-_

 _-No, hell no! They aren't a law breaker, they are a human!-_

LITERALLY THREE SECONDS LATER

The entire underground was put on ears the moment the news about a human that was hiding somewhere in Waterfall spread. The actual Royal Family got the news when Cameron was trying to understand what Alex had to explain about his homework.

- _Cameron, are you listening?-_

The older brother snapped.

- _Yes, I am trying to! I can barely concentrate!-_

Cameron shouted back and put his head in his hands. Alex sighed and massaged temples, hoping not to overreact.

- _Come on, it isn't even hard! If you didn't understand the assignment itself...-_

And then Cameron's phone rang. Both groaned in annoyance.

- _Are you kidding me or what?!-_

Cameron shouted stressfully. Alex sighed deeply, hitting the chair he sat on to get out the anger before calming down and messing Cameron's hair.

- _Take a break. It's from Asriel, answer.-_

The moment he answered he heard Asriel screaming:

- _THERE IS A HUMAN THAT'S HIDING FROM PEOPLE IN WATERFALL!-_

Shock. The action was back into the lives of the Royal Family members.

Meanwhile Undyne put on feet all the Royal Guards that existed. Waterfall guards had to look for the human while Snowdiners and Hotlanders had to prevent them from leaving the area and getting lost in another one. Chara, Asriel and Mike joined the mission. They were guarding the river that was going around the underground from three different spots of Waterfall. Mike, who wasn't usual to the Waterfall monsters, was fascinated and scared. There a turtle - at least he though it was a turtle - with a duckling on its back was circling him, and he was getting nervous.

 _-E-excuse me... Who are you?-_

He muttered.

- _Woshua! You are unwashed!-_

 _-I'm... What?-_

What the hell was this turtle? And why was there a piece of soap hovering above it? And why was this soap flying up to him now!?

The phantom soap didn't even have time to reach him when he spotted the lost human running at him. The turtle dived into the river and Mike found himself one on one with the short figure. The face was oddly familiar to him... And then it hit him- this kid was living a few houses away from him and was rumored to be mute. By now he was supposed to be around seven years old, but Mike had no clue what his name was.

 _-H-hey... C-can you stop hiding? We want to... Help you...-_

He said carefully. The boy looked directly into his eyes and drew his toy knife, which he had time to sharpen against something while hiding. He was waiting patiently for Mike to do something to strike him. The green eyed boy sincerely regretted that he didn't own a phone, he knew that he needed Chara to solve the situation now, if she indeed was good with knives like Alex said.

- _You won't do anything with this knife, will you?-_

He asked, taking a step ahead. The other boy, piercing him with cyan eyes, looked behind him as someone had approached.

- _There! I see them!-_

It was Undyne. She sprinted towards them and the cyan-eyed kid took off and began running away.

- _Someone catch them!-_

She shouted. Mike didn't leave the place he was already standing on and watched Undyne and the boy disappearing in the fog. Mike bit on his fingers. He wished for Cameron to be here. Cameron was braver than him, he'd find a way to catch this kid right away... If it'd be physically possible for him. Or talk him calm, he could do it well. Mike knew the best. Unlike the red-eyed Chara, angry Alex or Asriel who wasn't even a human, Cameron looked harmless, wasn't aggressive and his orange eyes appeared brown enough for him to look like a regular person. Yes, he'd handle this kid without a problem.

Mike didn't know how long he was standing there, but when the crystals began to dim, Chara ran up to him.

- _Mike! Are you alright?-_

She asked, looking over him. He got confused at first before noticing a deep cut on her cheek, and a few tearing her wide pants.

- _Did the kid do this to you?-_

He asked. Chara nodded quickly, wiping the blood off her cheek

- _Asriel isn't where he was before! Let's go now!-_

She grabbed him by the sleeve and began running. The hearts of both humans were pounding insanely from the run and the worry.

Suddenly Chara stopped edgily and Mike rammed into her.

- _Sorry about that.-_

He said when she stumbled forward sharply.

- _No problem-_

She waved him away and went a bit forward. They were at a turn, and Chara picked to the right over a rock.

- _What is it?-_

Mike asked quietly. Chara waited for a second before answering:

- _Nothing, I though I saw...-_

She stopped when something ran into her. It was Asriel. He had a cut on his forearm.

- _Chara! This human is so quick, I couldn't catch them!-_

He huffed. Chara was in condition of total shock from his leap on her and couldn't answer. Asriel noticed the deep cut on her cheek and gasped.

- _Did this kid do this to you?-_

He asked, wiping the blood off her cheek and turning the soft fur on his paw red. Chara shook her head to clear her mind and finally came to realization that it was Asriel who was pointing her to the floor.

- _Azzy! Are you okay? Do you know where the human is? Did they hurt you?-_

She asked concerned.

- _Just one small scratch... They ran away and Undyne chased them... Oh uh, Mike? I see you met a Temmie?-_

Asriel looked over Chara's shoulder at Mike, who was concentrated on a small half-cat half-dog monster that was hanging on his trouser-leg.

 _-I... Guess I did.-_

He muttered. What an awkward situation in the middle of a serious one.

- _TemMie Luv hOOman!-_

Mike made out the monster saying. He barely managed to tear it apart from his pants, ending up covered in fur.

- _Let's go home. I doubt we can get this human.-_

He offered. Neither Chara or Asriel argued and they, all three, headed home. Mike offered to heal Chara's cut, even though he knew he had to touch the bloody cut and he was getting shaken every time he even saw blood, not just touched it. Chara knew it and refused, saying that a plaster will fix it uno momento.

When they entered the house, they found themselves in Toriel's arms.

- _My children! It's so late, we were about to go look for you! We almost went crazy together!-_

The moment she let go of them, she paid attention to Chara's cheek and torn apart pants

- _Chara, dear... Did you fall?-_

 _-Uh-huh, yeah. I'll patch the pants later.-_

Chara bluffed. Well, not about the pants, she was patching her torn clothes as often as she could.

The kids went to their room to tell Alex and Cameron about the kid, and didn't expect two pairs of judgemental, confused, concerned eyes locked on them.

- _How long does it take to convince a human that Chara's eyes aren't creepy?-_

Cameron asked in full seriousness.

- _They didn't listen. And it has nothing to do with Chara's eyes.-_

Asriel answered. Cameron vented sharply and looked down. Meanwhile Mike began cleaning off his pants from Temmie's fur.

- _Mike? Is this... Cat fur?-_

Alex asked, backing away. Mike looked up as he didn't hear the question.

- _What?-_

 _-The fur! Is it cat fur?-_

Alex's eyes turned red, like they were after the smoke. He sniffed loudly and wiped his nose.

- _Yes, but... I don't know if it was entirely a cat...-_

 _-It was a Temmie!-_

Asriel said. Meanwhile Alex turned to look exactly like after the smoke, plus his nose got red.

- _Oh ou...-_

Cameron bit on his fingers.

- _What? What's wrong?-_

Mike asked, not exactly paying attention to Alex's current look.

- _Alex? Alex, are you okay?-_

Chara asked, as the yellow-eyed boy had tearing eyes and running nose by now.

- _He's allergic to cat fur!-_

Cameron exclaimed loudly, searched for a box of tissues in the chiffonier, crutching over to his brother and passing the box to him. Alex's face was wet from tears and red like a tomato, and he was trying to wipe his nose before it had time to run again. The tissues actually helped with this.

 _"At least it isn't one of those allergies where he would puff like a puffer wish or sop breathing..."_

Chara thought.

 _-Is there a medicine?-_

She asked.

- _Well, not that we have it here. Do you see me?-_

Cameron wave his hand I'm front of Alex's face. Alex lowed something in response, and, all sneezing and tearing, left the room.

- _And now we will have to get rid of any traces of fur.-_

Chara deducted.

- _Yes. Well, congrats, you've seen Alex's weakness. Cat fur. Which is unfortunate, I love cats.-_

Cameron was mumbling.

 _-I brought the fur, I'm to clean it.-_

Mike decided.

 _-I'm with you. I don't want Alex to pass out after all. He still has to teach me math.-_

 _-He can pass out from this?!-_

Chara, Mike and Asriel asked.

- _Yes. It happened multiple times. Someone who isn't covered in fur can go watch over him?-_

 _-I go!-_

Chara volunteered. The boys looked at her with smirks.

- _Whaaaaaaat?-_

She huffed and exited the room. Alex was washing his face with cold water, blowing his nose sometimes and looking into the mirror to see if his eyes got less red. Toriel was watching over him.

- _Oh, hello Chara. Did you get rid of the fur?-_

She asked.

- _The boys are cleaning it, I came to see how Alex is.-_

 _-I'm... Fine.-_

Alex sighed in response and wiped his nose before checking that it was empty and breathing again

- _I'm okay. Just don't let anything that has any trace of cat fur near me. I should have warned you much earlier but with all the action we've been through, it got out of my mind.-_

 _-It just happened that we haven't ran into Temmies until now. Are you sure everything is good?-_

Chara approached him closer. His face was no longer red, but the eyes still teared up a bit.

- _Yes, I'm good.-_

He said and exited the bathroom. Toriel looked closer at him, ensured that he was indeed fine and got back to her business, by chance her phone rang at the same moment.

- _Poor Mike will be apologizing for that for days.-_

Chara chuckled, but Alex wasn't paying attention. The yellow eyes were locked on the cut on her cheek.

- _Did this new human do it, Chara?-_

He asked and wiped the very little blood still dripped from her cheek. Her heart almost stopped from surprise when his hand touched her face.

- _Yes, but it's nothing, really.-_

 _-It looks like a knife wound.-_

Alex pressed.

- _They have a plastic toy knife, it is just kind of sharp. I got too close to them...-_

 _-Chara. Your entire pants are cut through. Did they attack you?-_

 _-Relax Alex, I just scared them by accident. They were afraid. They are something like seven years old. You too were scared of me and you are twice their age, remember?-_

The last phrase made Alex freeze and he dropped the guilty look to the floor, biting down his lips. Chara hated reminding him of that, but right now it was the best argument she had. Alex hissed slightly when his headache got back and he shut his eyes.

- _Can I ask you for a favor?-_

He asked quietly. Chara frowned deeply.

- _Yes, of course.-_

 _-I hid my gun under the chiffonier in our room. Can you take it and get rid of?-_

Chara's brain glitched for a moment.

- _Get rid of it? How am I supposed to do it?-_

 _-I don't know, hide it, cut it, break it, explode it! I fear that this new human will have to go through the same as you and Mike. I shot both of you at least once, and I suspect that Cameron is... Intimidated by the knowledge that I possess a fire weapon.-_

Alex crossed arms and looked Chara directly in the eyes.

 _-I want you to get rid of it so I won't know what have you done and where is it. I'll close my eyes and ears and you do it. Now. Before we find this kid and I do anything to them.-_

- _I can put it in the freezer and it'll become cold weapon! Nobody is intimidated by a full drawer of knives!-_

Chara joked, but her smile faded when Alex's grin in response appeared sad.

- _Couldn't you say it later, when I'd be sure that I ain't dangerous any longer?-_

 _-You aren't dangerous!-_

Chara protested, but Alex just shut his eyes and ears and whispered:

- _Please, do it.-_

No choice, the girl went to look for the gun. The boys were still cleaning the fur, not paying attention to her existence. She found the gun right where Alex said and took it, slowly slipping to the bathroom. Alex was standing right by it's door, still with shut eyes and ears. Chara tiptoed to the bathroom and got down to the shower, lifting a tile from the floor. Only she and Cameron knew about this, since it was them who first got it out of place - With Cameron's crutch! - and then dug a hole under it out of boredom. Chara promised him to cover the hole, and he believed she did. Now she had her personal cache in there. She fit the gun in the hole and put the tile back in place.

 _"Maybe he'll need it. Who knows what kind of crap we are going to get into next time?"_

She thought. Then, she got up and patted Alex on his shoulder.

- _There. It's gone now.-_

She assured him when he put his hands off his ears. She could see a slight but meaningful relief on his always tensed, serious face.

- _Thank you.-_

He mumbled. Suddenly, both had to turn around. Asgore called them and everybody. The other three boys peeked from the room. Asgore and Toriel looked very concerned. Asgore was holding his phone in his huge paw. The kids couldn't breath from tension, but they already knew that they were about to hear about the lost human.

- _The kid was just caught... Not sure if alive_.-


	27. Distress

WARNING: SENSITIVE CONTENT AHEAD, INCLUDING SELF HARM IN THE END!

The race to Gaster's lab was insane. The moment Asgore told what happened, everybody had their hearts sent into their feet.

The kid was found by Napstablook, drowned and already turned blue, and Undyne got them out of water and called Papyrus to tell Sans to call Gaster

( _"That's why I write the phone number of every single being I meet."_

Chara thought.), who took the kid to the hospital. When the entire Royal Family broke in, they were greeted by concerned, scared and nervous faces of Sans, his younger but taller brother Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne and Napstablook.

 _-How is the kid?-_

Asgore asked the moment he was in the room.

 _-Gaster and some of the pro guys are tending to him. Yeah they determined that it's a guy.-_

Sans answered.

 _-Is he going to be okay?-_

Mike asked with shaking voice. He was nervous to the point where it was turning into anxiety. The only thing preventing a panic attack was the soothing feeling of Cameron's hand on his shoulder who tried to help him stay calm. Cameron had the magic of interacting with unstable people, even though he too was one of them.

 _-W-w-we don't know yet, he... He had a very weak pulse... And he was all blue...-_

Alphys stuttered.

 _-It's my fault... I should have been quicker when I found him...-_

Napstablook lowed. The grim mood sent Cameron, who was trying to squeeze the last his Bravery his soul had to offer, was sent into shivers.

 _-What's wrong?-_

Mike asked him.

 _-I'm cold.-_

Cameron bluffed. He was stoic enough to cold temperatures that he could go in a long sleeved shirt without any other extra warm clothes around Snowdin, unlike Alex who would just try not to show that he's cold. Right now both lost their cool, as Alex too was slightly shaken, but not only them. Chara and Asriel couldn't fit tooth on tooth and were clinging to Toriel for comfort. That was so weird. They were shaken from fear for life of a person they didn't know, but none of them wanted to be on a funeral of a seven or eight year old innocent boy whom the only impression they made on was one of quite creepy individuals. And Chara didn't even feel compassion for humans. Was it changing? Did Cameron, Alex and Mike change her so much?

Everybody sat down after ten minutes. They had no clue how much longer they'll have to wait, but they knew it'll last long. Asriel was hugging Chara's arms while she was sitting with her arm curled with Alex's. Cameron and Mike were distracting themselves by discussing cockroaches. Yes, nothing better than to talk about cockroaches. Mostly when only the word itself makes you chilly. Now they both were sure that they were shaking because of cockroaches, pretending that they forgot what was happening. The monsters took it harder: Papyrus clung into Sans's jacket he wore under the lab coat and kept sobbing:

 _-What if the human won't survive, Sans? I want to make a new friend but if he dies I won't be able to make friends with him!-_

His loud talking came to the point where even cockroaches couldn't help Mike and Cameron and they tried to shut their ears. Cameron began playing on his phone while his friend watched. It helped. Sans was reassuring Papyrus that everything will be fine. Alphys in admiration locked her eyes on Undyne who just now discovered that she was neighbours with Napstablook and tried to distract herself and them by discussing the garbage dump close to their houses so loud that everybody were sure to know every piece of trash it had.

It took at least an hour for Gaster and his assistant, who had a resemblance to a human, or a humanoid alien with a round head, to come out of the room.

 _-We need strong healing magic NOW.-_

The assistant exclaimed. Everybody, but literally EVERYbody turned to Mike. The poor boy felt that even the non living items were looking at him right now. He got up and headed towards the door, however, he refused to go there alone, and kept gripping into Cameron's hand. Cameron, too, didn't want to go there without his shield and grabbed Alex. Alex mechanically dragged Chara with himself. This entire friendly train was the only ones Gaster allowed in, since he assume that the kid will be too afraid of monsters when he wakes up. The boy, as the four humans observed, was very slender, and his face was very pale, but that was probably because he lacked oxygen. His knees were bloody, but it couldn't be enough of an emergency to drag Mike here, right?

 _-He has a shattered skull and bleeding head_.-

Gaster informed.

 _-Bl... Blood?-_

Mike got horrified. He could only tend to wounds that he touched yet, and he hated blood. He was shaking from the thought of touching Chara's bleeding cheek, but a full head!

 _-He had probably slipped and fell on a rock, and then into water. His head is badly damaged. He'll die.-_

The assistant said. Mike shrieked as he saw the blood coming out from under the short wavy hair. He almost felt like he was going to throw up when he smelled the blood. Cameron attempted to help him get over it:

 _-Please, Mike. If it's the only way he can be saved. You can save someone's life! That's a good thing, right? And you don't have to look at the blood_.-

He said. Mike hesitated, but eventually reached out his hands and got them under the boy's head. He felt the blood on his hands and was sent into shivers, and the other three humans all together tried to calm him down. The healing process lasted for a few minutes, that went by like hours for others. Then the boy's eyes shot wide open and the blood stopped dripping. Mike was taken aback in good time before the kid began coughing and threw up from the huge amount of water in his body. The mess of water and bile was covering the floor now. It was too much for Mike and he almost passed out. Chara took him to wash the blood off his hands before he fled the room already on the edge of hyperventilating. Nobody of the present wanted to witness what they were witnessing, but they had no choice. They had to make sure that the boy wasn't afraid and was listening to Gaster, to keep the boy calm and under control. But the view sent all three into shivers. Cameron finally stopped pressing on his soul to give him some nerve, clinging to Alex in cold sweat. The older brother was on edge of throwing up just from the view, and the wrecked emotional condition and sickness that wouldn't leave him made him cover his mouth with both hands to prevent it.

Eventually Alex got a coughing episode and headache and was happy to storm out of the room. Cameron and Chara were left by themselves. Cameron was gripping into the girl's sleeve. Soon the new kid's organism calmed down and, shaking, he looked up at them. His blue eyes were full of tears and he started crying and curled up on the medical bed.

 _"This is the same little creep that wanted to shred me."_

Chara thought. While Gaster and his assistant cleaned the floor, Chara and Cameron approached the kid. He was trembling and looked like he was having spasms.

- _Hey, heeey. Are you okay, little one?-_

Chara reached a hand to him. He didn't seem to react. She touched his head and gasped.

 _-He's burning!-_

She exclaimed loudly.

Chara and Cameron were shoved out of the room. They came to discover that Mike was having a panic attack and Toriel was trying to help him. Cameron immediately turned to help the case. Chara dropped down beside Alex and put her head in her hands.

 _-The boy has a fever.-_

 _-What do you think, is he going to become one of us too?-_

 _-What do you mean, one of us?-_

Alex rubbed his aching head before answering:

 _-A Dreemurr.-_

 _-Do you have something against it?-_

 _-No. I just wonder... How do we end up... Like this? One by one, Dreemurrs...-_

 _-I was found by Asriel. You are with us because we brought Cameron home. Mike is because he couldn't communicate with people except for Cameron. And this kid... I don't know. Earlier or later we will get attached to him. Toriel attaches to us humans easily, she definitely won't leave him alone.-_

 _-If humans keep falling down... We will be one big group made of humans. The rulers of the Underground are going to be us_.-

That's how the conversation went. Humans, humans and humans. Chara didn't even notice how she used Alex as a pillow by now. He didn't seem to care, he kept talking about the problem of humans falling and what if it continues. He thought, will Toriel and Asgore take everyone under their care?

It wasn't long until Gaster confronted them again.

- _The kid won't speak. Do you know if we can...-_

 _-He is mute.-_

Mike spoke up after his panic attack calmed. Everyone looked at him.

 _-How do you know?-_

 _-He lived close to me. I heard that he was mute.-_

 _-Do you know his name?-_

Mike shook his head and looked down.

 _-Sorry, no.-_

 _-Don't apologize.-_

Gaster rubbed the boy's head before turning to Toriel and Asgore.

 _-The kid needs supervision. I know that you aren't exactly free in space, but...-_

 _-We accept.-_

Asgore and Toriel said in one voice. Asriel went all 'YEA!!', while the humans exchanged looks thoughtfully. They had nothing against, but they felt like they're be an extra pile of action in their pockets now. Yeah. As if they hadn't enough of it by now. To ease the situation that they by themselves had created, Cameron spoke up:

- _We are so many guys that we are going to turn Chara into a guy soon.-_

 _-I don't mind. We are still going to steal each other's shirts_.-

The red-eyed responded. Indeed, she, Mike and Cameron shared the wardrobe, since they had a fitting size and taste alike. People who missed the times Chara spoke publicly would constantly misgender her, and it came to the point where she was cool with that.

Taking the fifth fallen wasn't a big deal, as Gaster had easily teleported him. He and Sans teleported the rest of the family. Mike and Cameron, that didn't communicate in healthy mind with them too much, hated teleporting, while Asriel, Chara and Alex were going with it like with piece of cake.

 _-Hey pals, come over sometime. Papyrus's really into being friends with humans, and ya barely go to Snowdin_.-

Sans told the humans.

 _-Sure, we'll come more often.-_

Chara promised. Now Sans faced Alex.

 _-Want another battle?-_

 _-I'll pass_.-

Alex said seriously, trying to keep his cool. It was late and most of his medicines wore off by now. He had an ill appearance again. Sans shrugged and, with a punchline that nobody had the nerve to listen to, teleported away. The realization that the tension for today was over made everyone exhausted. Toriel and Chara were watching over the fifth fallen, Asgore's desire to be awake wore off just like Alex's medicines and he carried himself through the corridor to the shower before half an hour later leaving it and jumping happily into his room to sleep. Asriel took his place in the shower - everybody could hear him singing through the running water - and Mike went to make himself tea to relax his leftovers of the tortured nervous system.

 _-I'll go check on him. After touching blood he may even pass out.-_

Cameron said.

 _-Is he phobic?-_

Alex asked. The younger brother nodded in response and Alex frowned when he thought about it deeper. Why did everyone kept their important information to themselves? The one about weakness the most. Like he did with the cat fur... But blood is something you see more often than cat fur, right? So how did only Cameron was aware of his phobia? How came actually that Cameron knew everything about everyone by now while Alex was still guessing things? A least Chara was honest. With him, at least... He hoped she was.

Cameron's slim frame disappeared in the kitchen. Alex was waiting for him for a talk, a serious one, since he felt that problems were about to add and he wanted to get over with the existing ones. Meanwhile he was helping Chara and Toriel to try communicating with the smallest kid. He managed to get his name by the game of hanger. The boy's name was Ryan, what raised Alex's interest in his existence, since the name immediately brought him back to the time where he went against the age limits of movies, back when he was nine or so, and watched "Saving Private Ryan". Despite the warning, he got into the movie. Now he remembered the feeling of seeing a war on screen.

When he realized that Cameron and Mike were literally stuck in the kitchen, he went to see if they were having a serious talk, but usually they only had serious talks when nobody were around. Once he caught them under a bed, another time they came from Waterfall all soaked... But now was different. Mike was standing in tears, almost on edge of sliding down to the floor, and his hands were shaking. Cameron had tears of anger running down his cheeks, and his fists were clenching the crutches so hard that he could break them, if the crutches would be wooden. Alex understood by the looks they shot him that Mike confessed Cameron that he couldn't keep his secret. Honest, the way Cameron looked was so confusing... He was angry and frightened, sad and frustrated at once. He cleaned his face silently before crutching out of there, passing Alex with a devastated look. Mike finally let himself slide to the floor to cry into his knees. And Alex felt guilty.

 _-Mike? What's wrong? And what's wrong with Cameron?-_

He asked, kneeling down in front of the other boy. Mike wiped away the tears before responding:

 _-I told him that I told his secrets to you... I'm very sorry, I don't know to keep them...-_

He muttered. He looked so small right now, even though he was a bit over a year younger than Alex, he looked like a ten year old at the moment. Or even smaller. Alex sighed deeply.

 _-That is fine, I wanted to talk about it with him anyways.-_

 _-Really?-_

 _-Yes. So at least I have a start now. A messy one, but at least I won't bring the topic out of the blue. You're free of the problem, go wash your face and help Chara and Toriel with Ryan.-_

 _-R-Ryan?-_

 _-That's the boy's name_.-

Alex waited for Mike to dry his face and get up before straightening too, and without spare talking he went to look for his brother. He caught a glimpse of his figure outside through one of the low set windows, before he saw him sliding down the wall. Alex went out and saw him. Cameron was sobbing uncontrollably into the long sleeves of his shirt, with his forehead resting on his arms, which rested on the folded knee of his better leg. His crutches were lying on the ground. With his heart aching to the point where the always angry looking expression gave away all the agitation dwelling in him, Alex sat down beside his little brother and without permission ran his strong hand through Cameron's oddly thin hair. That's weird, his hair was usually to kill for. Cameron didn't see it coming and shook his head violently, looking up at Alex. He was trembling and uncontrollably gasping, since the sobs didn't leave much air left in his lungs. He looked like he was having another nightmare.

- _Did he tell you... Everything?-_

He eventually squeezed out of himself. Alex went to stroking his brother's head to prevent him from sobbing his soul out when the will be talking. He found with his fingers the scar that's been decorating the back of Cameron's skull for a few months by now, and it brought back the painful memory of Cameron in bloody bandages, sick and wrecked. Right now his face displayed even a worse condition than back then.

 _-I don't know how much he told me... But some serious information_.-

Alex confirmed before listing:

 _-That you suffer from nightmares more often, that now the car crash ones are mixed with the... Incident.-_

The memory of it made him wince as well. His burnt scars and nagging illness were the current companions of Cameron's nightmares.

 _-That you have depressing thoughts, and that you are scared of me after I almost killed him.-_

That was a painful point. Cameron whimpered and his body shook even more.

 _-I got rid of the gun.-_

Alex confessed. Cameron yanked his head in surprise.

 _-How...?-_

 _-I don't know. I gave it to Chara and asked her to get rid of it for me. I have no clue what did she do or where is what's left of it. She did it merely a few hours ago.-_

That was reassuring. Cameron wiped his nose and eyes before a shaky breath came out.

 _-Is this what he told you? All of it?-_

He asked as he hugged his own torso. Alex noted that he struggled to keep his sleeves cover as much as possible, and that he was wearing long gloves in all of a sudden. Weird, since Cameron always had a tendency to complain about his arms being too covered.

- _Why, is there something else you stored in his mind?-_

Alex asked, now looking more at his brother's body language. Still keeping the arms covered at all costs. It was very odd by now, since the time of winds had passed and it was warm outside. Alex at the moment was wearing a sleeveless shirt. And Cameron was slightly sweating... He wouldn't sit in long sleeved shirt unless it's winter. Alex began to realize what he was hiding, and at the moment he estimated his brother lost his guard, violently grabbed his wrist.

- _What are you doing?! Ow!-_

Cameron groaned painfully when Alex squeezed his arm too much, but he stopped applying this much power when he managed to slip off the glove and roll up the sleeve. His heart skipped a beat every few seconds of the deafening silence that was lying on both brothers. Alex's strong hands were barely handling Cameron's arm. Both brothers were shaking, Cameron had his eyes filled with tears that began uncontrollably running down his cheeks and land on his gray shirt. First time in many years, Alex let himself cry too. Not because of the allergy or illness, no. Those were tears of anger, pain and remorse. He let the tears flow freely and drop on Cameron's arm, covered by fresh intentional cuts going from his wrist up over his elbow, no longer bleeding, but still not totally turned into scars. They were deep, there was no way they will ever heal completely. They surrounded the slender, dark-skinned arm. His palm was covered by slices of someone who let knives run into his flesh by accident while washing the sharp blade with absent mind. The clear skin of beautiful tan was now ruined by seemingly countless gaps and slices and gore blood.

 **Yes. I enjoy it when crap is happening to Alex and Cameron.**

 **And I am not dead! Fanfiction wasn't functioning very well on a tablet and I have no laptop, so you gotta stay patient.**


	28. It hurts

**WARNING: DEPRESSION AND SELF HARM!**

The headache that struck Alex almost made him pass out. He felt his fever rising, everything was blurry, and tears were streaming out of his eyes. He stood up and began walking around, clenching into the stinging head.

- _Why? Why the fuck would you... So many cuts, scars... Blood... Were you trying to die!? From blood loss!?-_

He raised his voice as he fell to his knees hardly, feeling small rocks ramming through the trousers into his skin. Cameron was crying too, from fear and remorse. He wasn't angry. He knew that when he will have this talk with his big brother, he'll be angry, it just couldn't be otherwise, but... He wasn't. He was remorseful.

 _-I couldn't control it, Alex... I wasn't telling you because I knew you'll get upset with me. I promised you to stop, but the nightmares, and the entity, the shot, the blood and the burns... I couldn't... I couldn't take it... It was an hour of weakness!-_

He was excusing himself. It was wrong. He felt that it was wrong. He needed to explain everything. Alex was a living being too, he will understand, if it won't be a mess of a talk. But, unfortunately, Alex heard him, and he couldn't change his words.

 _-But why death? You could talk... To me, Chara, Mike, Asriel... Mike isn't your diary, you know!? He wants to help! If you'd just talked to us... I could help, I was there all those times, I was going with you over those episodes so many times... I never broke a single promise, I never failed you...-_

Alex was trying to come back to full consciousness, but he couldn't. He didn't know why was it happening, but the illness and the fever were coming back, striking his body and mind at full power. For the first time in his life, he was losing it. He was sliding out of the reality.

 _-I know... But you got so tired of me by now. You think I don't know that you told Chara you get tired of me? I overheard that, I remembered that... I don't blame you, though...-_

Cameron managed to shake himself calm as he covered his scarred arm. No... He said the wrong thing again! Fuck. Alex wasn't to blame, he wasn't... Why did he remind him of this conversation he accidentally overheard two and a half months ago!? He wasn't to blame... Alex had full right to get tired. After all, he depended on Cameron's condition for long enough to have some freedom.

Alex was a complete mental wreck by now. His determined self, the seriousness... All shattered. His brother didn't trust him, was afraid of him, kept secrets, but this... He tried to die, not thinking that he cared.

 _-If you died... Don't you understand that aside from me, if you don't trust me, there is a full family that wants to have you alive in this world!? But I care! I CARE! Why...? Why couldn't you just tell me that I offended you? I give you freedom to curse me, hate me, go on and hit and kick me to the point that I pass out! I deserve it! I failed you, I fully deserve it!-_

Alex clenched his head harder and shut his eyes. Everything was so blurry and foggy, it was so hot, his head hurt so much... Cameron was reaching out to him. He was afraid. He had so much to say to his brother, so much to tell, to put up with him and apologize for the mistrust and misunderstanding, yet Alex was in pain, he couldn't tell him all he felt and thought. Alex wouldn't hear him, and if he would, it'll only hurt him more.

 _-Alex... Alex please... I won't do it again, I swear, I promise! Stop fooling around! Alex! I beg you! Stop!-_

He creeped to his brother. Alex was panting and sweating.

 _-It hurts so much...-_

Everything was spinning like a carousel. Alex couldn't even feel Cameron shaking him in fright and despair. His mind, filled with insanely running and bouncing thoughts and pulsing and stinging pain which went worse with every heartbeat, faded into haze before he stopped feeling the painful reality and collapsed into complete black.

 **I am posting, I am still alive, no panic... NO PANIC. Sorry for the depressing content, it's getting better in the next chapters, I promise.**


	29. Sick again

Alex was ill again. Cameron alerted Toriel and she brought the older boy to his bed. The entire house was now swallowed by uncontrollable commotion. Alex was unconscious and Cameron with Chara were watching over him while Toriel awakened Asgore, they called Gaster to come check on Alex while simultaneously looking for medicines against fever.

Chara was sitting on Alex's bed, facing him and constantly changing the cold material on his head. His fever was 40C, which came to a point where it could be life-threatening if not taken care of immediately. Cameron was sitting beside Chara and waiting for the indispensable question for her to ask. Eventually, after Chara made sure that Alex is slowly coming to, she turned to Cameron.

- _What happened to him?-_

She asked in an almost threatening tone.

 _-I don't know.-_

Cameron lied quietly. Chara however was sharper than that.

- _Cameron, I had just enough time to get to know Alex. He is very strong and wouldn't get sick again in a minute. What happened!?-_

This time Chara's expression changed too, she looked almost terrifying, and the red eyes only added to the view. Cameron swallowed nervously and spoke up:

- _He had a nervous breakdown... Because of... Th-this.-_

He rolled up his sleeves. Chara's angry expression softened and turned shocked. Cameron hurried to hide the cuts again and Chara spoke up:

 _-Why did you do it? Is that because of the nightmares?-_

 _-Mhm...-_

 _-I don't even wonder why Alex passed out. He's been getting out of skin from the worry about you and then he sees THIS.-_

Chara said and looked down at Alex, running her fingers through his golden hair. Cameron clenched his fists and shut his eyes.

 _-I know that it's my fault, Chara, but what do you want me to do about it now?!-_

He growled angrily, although Chara noticed the glow in his eyes that meant that he was that close to crying. However she was still surprised by his comeback.

 _-Listen, we both know that you need help, why don't you ask for it?-_

She asked with as soothing voice as she could. Cameron shrugged.

 _-I didn't ask because Alex was sick, and I feared that he will find out and get worse.-_

 _-But it happened anyways.-_

 _-Mhm...-_

Cameron hang his head and studied the floor and Chara put her arm around his back.

 _-You'll have to tell Toriel and Asgore. They'll sign you up for therapy.-_

 _-But I don't want to tell them. They want everything to be fine, they'll get upset if I show them this...-_

 _-I know, and I understand. I haven't showed them my scars either, but I don't require help. You do. So why not?-_

 _-I don't know.-_

The boy buried his face in Chara's shirt while she, being the protective older sister she was for him, consoled him.

- _You can think about it. I'll be there to help.-_

She assured him. Cameron was sighing shakily from time to time and Chara understood that he was crying. She didn't mind having her shirt soaked in tears, but it was a bit problematic to tend to Alex while consoling Cameron. The moment they heard the door to the room cracking open, Cameron forced himself to calm down and wiped away all the tears that wetted his face. Chara realized that her shirt looked like she spilled a salty drink on it, but she didn't mind since she saw that Cameron was feeling better now.

The room was visited by Toriel, who came to give Alex a medicine. Chara grabbed Cameron by hand and shoved him out of the room in fear that he may burst in tears in front of everyone. They came to the view of Asriel sleeping on the carpet - there were two fine armchairs around! - and Mike alone trying to keep his eyes open on the sick fifth fallen. Looking down at Asriel, Chara gave out the next phrase:

 _-With such a brother we don't even need a cat.-_

Making sure not to wake Asriel and Ryan, Chara, Mike and Cameron were chattering between themselves, but soon Mike fell asleep on an armchair. Cameron checked his phone and it displayed 2am. There was nothing better he found to do then to play the monster version of Tetris. He cleared out that he had no interest in discussing himself or Alex when Chara offered to, so she let him be.

 _"Damn, he has sharp mood changes."_

She thought. The two were sitting silently for ten minutes before Chara offered him to play Durak with her. He agreed and they moved Asriel to the second armchair, commanding the carpet for the arcade. They spent their time this way when Gaster and another of his assistants arrived to examine Alex's health, and when they left as well. The game distracted them from the surroundings, at least until Cameron realized that he lost every single time and sent all the cards to fly around the living room, but without saying everything he had in his mind because he didn't want Mike, Asriel and Ryan awake. Seeing him flipping the cards in mute anger made Chara choke on silent laughter before she went to gather the cards. That was when they noticed Toriel watching them tiredly and got back to reality.

- _How is Alex?-_

Cameron asked the moment his mind processed everything. Toriel kept looking at them, her eyes now slowly examining Cameron and leaving Chara. He lifted his eyebrows while trying to process why was she looking at him this way, before he realized that he was rubbing his arms with the sleeve rolled up to his elbow. He froze on place when he comprehended the actual situation: she saw his fresh scars and cuts. He looked down at his arm. Two cuts were oozing a very little blood because he rubbed his arm too hard. Chara was already aware of the happening and prepared herself for everything. Toriel approached Cameron and he shut his eyes, still keeping his sleeve rolled up. His reaction was similar to Chara's when she saw a hand above herself. Of course, instead of a strike came a hug. Cameron was locked in it for a minute before Toriel freed him.

 _-I'd like to talk with you about it.-_

This phrase made Cameron go so pale that Chara wanted to take action, but the boy managed to speak up:

 _-I know that you will probably offer me a therapy. I'll pass for now.-_

He said totally honest and confident. Toriel was surprised by his answer and backed away a bit.

- _Cameron, I just want to know what the problem is... Is it the accident Alex mentioned?-_

She guessed. Cameron looked at Chara for support, although this question was easier to answer.

- _Yes... It is about it.-_

He nodded.

- _And... Did Alex overstress today because he saw this?-_

Toriel dared to touch his arm and he rolled down his sleeve.

- _Yes. I am sorry, Toriel.-_

He looked at Chara again as if trying to ask her for help, then back to Toriel, before hanging his head and studying the floor. Toriel sighed deeply and kissed his forehead.

- _You need to rest, Cameron. Go to the shower and to sleep, okay?-_

She said softly, brushing his long brown hair. The children were surprised how suddenly she changed the topic, but at the same time, they were overjoyed - or at least Cameron was. -, that they won't need to talk about it.

- _Okay.-_

Cameron crutched to the shower and they heard him curse the fur sticking in the sink before he shut himself in the shower. Toriel looked down at Chara, who looked away.

 _-I'll watch over Ryan for some time.-_

The girl spoke. Toriel sighed and took Mike and Asriel to the bedroom. Chara sat down beside the slowly waking up fifth fallen. She couldn't hold herself back from touching the soft black hair on his small head. The little boy was shivering slightly and she pulled the blanket he was covered by up his shoulders. Ryan gasped shakily and opened the big, exhausted cyan eyes. He was looking in front of him blankly before he softened and finally noticed Chara. He shuddered with his entire body before reaching his small hands to grasp Chara's and look at her like he was asking for help.

- _What is it?-_

She asked, putting her hand on his head. He was heating. Even his face was reddish. Poor boy was very sick and afraid to stay alone, and Chara was ready to spend time with him.

 _-Everything is okay now, you are safe and sound.-_

Chara said softly and brushed his hair. He crawled up to sit upright, what Chara tried to resist, but he nudged his head to Chara's side. She pulled the blanket above him and didn't resist his plea for attention. It was so weird. She hated humans... At least she did before. However she felt compassion towards the small kid before her. She had barely known him, and already felt that she cared about him. She became just like the monsters. Were those Cameron, Alex and Mike who changed her, or the monsters?

 _-Do you want anything?-_

Chara asked. Ryan lifted his gaze shook his head, lying down again and burritoing himself in the blanket. Chara smiled and stroked his head until Toriel came back and gave Ryan medicines. He resisted the bitter syrup, but he still had to swallow it. He didn't appear to be afraid of Toriel, and it was relieving. She even tried to ask him questions, but of course the mute boy couldn't answer. At some point, he began shifting between constant sneezing and coughing, and it was the sign for him to be given water and tissues and to be left alone.

- _Go to sleep, Chara. I'll be watching over the boy through the night.-_

Toriel said, patting Chara's head. At the same moment, huge material swam out of the shower. It was Cameron, wearing Alex's nightshirt, which wasn't a rare event.

- _Next!-_

The boy exclaimed and disappeared in the bedroom, but before he could close the door, the nightshirt got stuck on the doorknob. Growling few words which nor Chara nor Toriel could make out, and doubted if it was even in English, the boy freed himself from the curious door and closed it after himself.

 _-I guess I am next!-_

Chara stood up and left to the shower. As always she started a karaoke the moment the water started to run. Despite the fun mood she had created to herself, she was thinking about what was to follow them now. Is Ryan going to adapt to them easily, considering that they were older than him? Is he going to be fine without communicating with children his age? Does he have any dark secrets he will be hiding? How are they going to learn his sign language, and how will they communicate before they do? Chara sensed a challenge approaching her and her family, but challenges are never a bad thing. Not for them.

 **The next chapters will be finally getting cheerful!**


	30. An offer

Despite the recovery being very hard for Alex and Ryan, the mood in the Royal Family was uplifted. Chara took Cameron's mental health under her wing and they would talk for hours, but unlike Mike, Chara could give him advice and wasn't suffering because of the information stored in her brain. She had also allowed him to take out all his temper on her, be it though cursing and shouting or through crying. This way or another, it was working, and it meant that it was good.

Ryan was adapting perfectly in the family, and was getting attached more and more to the others. The only person he didn't spend time with was Alex, who barely left the room due to his illness. It didn't mean that he was being bored and boring in there.

One night Cameron woke up because of a nightmare and automatically with him jolted awake Chara, Mike and Asriel. Like every other time he got a nightmare, he would sit on his bed with a nightlight and sip tea to calm down. While he was sitting like that with the other children who developed desire for tea after seeing him drinking, Alex suddenly sat up on his bed, looking at them with his grave expression. The children stopped breathing, waiting for something to happen. Alex raised his finger, as if he was to say something sage, and declared with the most serious voice he had:

 _-I want to sleep in a kiwi.-_

He dropped back to his pillow and continued sleeping like nothing happened. All of the other kids had tea spraying out of their noses. Although it was just Alex's mind's reaction to the amount of medicines he had to take and to the high fever, it was too random to ignore. It took them at least an hour to stop laughing and to finish the tea before they could get back to sleep. While falling asleep, they heard Alex mumble again:

- _Gymnasts can bite nails on their toes...-_

Now it was Mike to have nightmares and in the morning he complained that he kept seeing images of toe nails disguised as food. Alex was shook awake, but he remembered nothing of his wise words. Of course after what Mike told about his nightmare, nobody had too much appetite throughout the day, and even took Toriel's manicure set and cut all of their nails short, as if they weren't short already.

After this funny incident, Alex was starting to force himself to get out of the bed since he was sure that it affected his mind too much. He finally decided that it was time to start communicating with Ryan.

The thing Ryan was fascinated by more than monsters was... Hair. Specifically long hair on guys. After Alex began spending time with him, he couldn't let go of his long golden curls. When it wasn't for Alex, Cameron's chocolate brown hair became the victim. And when both brothers were away from the only place Ryan entirely commandeered- The couch -, it was Asriel who suffered, especially his long ears. Ryan even tied them up into a bun, and another time into a bow. After Ryan discovered the magic of Asriel's ears, the scrunches of the long-haired humans disappeared.

 _-What am I supposed to gather this bush with?-_

Alex was growling angrily after he flipped the chiffonier. It was surprising how anger magically made him feel better, but now he had the headaches back. The chiffonier was now literally upside down and Cameron was creeping on the floor like a worm, looking for any scrunches while Chara was flipping the wardrobe. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Asriel, his ears tied in all possible shapes with the lost scrunches.

 _-I didn't know you will destroy the room for those?-_

He said as he tried to separate his ears. The chiffonier was put back in place and Alex tapped on it, demanding to have the only things he had to control his hair back.

 _-Why did you even need it!?-_

Cameron asked while he and Chara tried to tear Asriel's ears from their cage.

- _Ryan was playing with my ears so I wanted to see what he can do...-_

 _-Asriel. You are an idiot.-_

Alex said as he forcefully tore the scrunch that Cameron was struggling with for ten minutes, causing Asriel's fur spread around the room. The older boy didn't give a damn though, and, after cleaning the scrunch from the fur, gathered the bush on his head together. He looked at the doorway to see that right behind Asriel was hiding Ryan, apparently meaning to escape.

- _Ryan! Come here.-_

Alex almost demanded. Ryan peeked into the room. He was covered in a blanket like a superhero burrito. Cameron and Chara were laughing at the little boy jumping around in his self-made robes while Alex was keeping a strict face.

- _Let me clear this out: If you love messing with hair and fur, you come, ask a permission to use our scrunches, and then use them. Understa...-_

Alex wanted to roughen his tone but he had a slight crack in voice and he sat down on his bed, rubbing his temples.

- _Did you forget to take your medicines, Alex?-_

Chara asked, lifting her eyebrows.

 _-I am not even sure, I have too many medicines to remember to take.-_

The blonde boy replied. Ryan was trying to escape, but Alex was strong enough to get up in his normal speed and locked the boy in his arms.

- _If you are pitying Asriel into getting something ours once again, I am going to tickle you.-_

He warned totally seriously. Ryan snickered and attempted to free himself from Alex's grasp, which eventually he succeeded, but got lost in the blanket and found himself on the floor, trying to get out of his trap. Asriel was dying of laughter while Chara freed the boy from the blanket. Forgetting what was just going on and going to Big Sister mode, Chara felt his forehead. He was warmer than shall be, but much better than in the past days. Checking for anything else, she found a fresh bruise on his elbow, apparently caused by falling in the blankets now.

- _It is enough for me to let you live your life without me interrupting for ten minutes and you get a bruise!-_

She judgefully exclaimed. And then she realized how she sounded. Like a mother or a teacher or a very caring older sister. Sometimes Alex sounded like that when talking to Cameron, but most of the time they heard this voice produced by Toriel, and each one of them was already a victim of it. Lately the record of hearing it per day was held by Alex after every time he failed to remember what medicine he had to take and when.

- _By the way, Alex, do you remember that today you have a check up?-_

Toriel peeked into the room with the reminder.

- _Yes.-_

Alex puffed angrily. Every time he went to be checked, monsters would stick to him, since they knew that he existed but never saw him because, unlike Chara, he wasn't at any addressing days. Chara was a local celebrity, but he was like a disguised celebrity trying to sneak around the underground and get home alive. The other humans managed to escape it: Chara was popular enough to have no reasons to run away, Cameron and Mike got out of the capital twice or thrice a month, and in the capital everybody already knew them. Ryan didn't leave the house even for once yet, so he didn't experience it.

- _Ryan will have his check today as well.-_

Ryan jolted his head and the previously overjoyed expression changed to confusion before he realized that it meant he had to go to a doctor and his face fell.

- _You have to go there if you want to or not, Ryan!-_

Chara said in a motherly voice. Everybody chuckled at her tone and at her care for Ryan. She hovered above him like above a treasure. He was getting very close to her as well, and every time something regarding him had to be trusted to one of the children, it was Chara.

Later that day Alex and Ryan, escorted by Toriel, were waiting in the lab for anybody from the hospital wing to pay attention, but everybody were busy, there was a flu spreading in Snowdin, and the wing was filled with Snowdiners sneezing and coughing.

- _We are going to come out of here even sicker than we came.-._

Alex grunted.

- _Let's hope that you will be checked soon enough.-_

Toriel said. Alex sighed and put his head into his hand. Ryan was standing on his chair and trying to make a braid from Alex's hair. The older boy gave no damn until Ryan almost tore out a knob of his hair and Alex burst in swears. He got a slight slap on his lips by Toriel's paw.

- _Alex, language!-_

She demanded. Alex shut up, but Ryan received a slap from him.

They got to their turn to a Doctor, who to their horror wasn't Gaster, but his assistant who worked with Ryan when he was found. When they were done with and had some of the medicines taken off their routines, Toriel said that she had to talk to some of the doctors and they could wait for her in the hall, what the boys didn't hesitate to do. While they were sitting there, Alex was following with his eyes an ant that was crawling on a window frame. That's what's happening when you refuse to own a phone. He felt Ryan messing with his hair, but didn't resist. Suddenly, Ryan nudged his head to his side and tried to hide behind him, despite it being very hard in a sitting position.

- _What is it?-_

Alex asked. Ryan lifted his gaze and reached out his hand, pointing at something... Or someone. On the other side of the hall, by side of Doctor Alphys, was walking a tall pink and black robot. Alex recognized him as Mettaton, the TV star of the underground. Although "TV star" was too harshly said. Alex once watched an episode of one of his shows, and didn't find anything worthy watching there. Right now the robot was walking with Alphys in their direction. Alex concluded that Ryan was terrified because he thought that it was the beginning of the apocalypse. He wasn't watching TV, so he couldn't know who Mettaton was.

- _It's fine, Ryan, this robot won't do anything bad to you.-_

He said, covering Ryan's head with his hand. Ryan peeked from Alex's shirt to the hall, but when he saw the robot and the lizard literally a few steps away from them, he almost ran away from the lab, but Alex was keeping him on place. A little closer and Mettaton finally noticed the humans.

- _Oh my God! Isn't that the infamous Prince Alexander Dreemurr?-_

The robot gasped, putting his hands to his mouth. Alex raised his eyebrow, standing up to estimate how tall the robot was. Mettaton was towering over a head and a half above Alex, making him almost two meters tall. Most of his height was taken by the glamorous legs on high heels.

 _-I am not a Prince.-_

Alex corrected him, furrowing his eyebrows. He hated being called a Prince. It was Asriel's title!

- _Oh, don't be shy, Alexander, Prince or not, you are a local celebrity!-_

Mettaton exclaimed.

 _-I admit, I receive attention. What's the catch?-_

Alex asked. Before he could receive an answer, he felt Ryan tug his sleeve in the direction opposite to where he was facing.

- _We can't leave yet, Ryan, we have to wait for Toriel!-_

The older boy said, shoving Ryan in front of himself. Normally joyful face of the kid changed to petrified, and he once again hid behind Alex.

- _And isn't that the fifth human! I heard so much about him, but didn't know he is such a darling!-_

Mettaton cooed, filled with tender emotions as he watched Ryan. Using Alex as a shield, Ryan peeked at the robot and started making faces. Alex couldn't hold back a grin when he noticed the smaller human do that, Mettaton dramatically took a step back.

- _Wow! Such an artistic nature he must have!-_

 _-Now you sound like Yoda from Star Wars.-_

Alex scoffed. He felt Ryan laughing and rubbed his head. Mettaton had no comment at the moment, but Alphys started a conversation:

- _S-so... Um, Alexander... How are you feeling?-_

She asked. Alex switched this gaze from Mettaton to the scientist.

- _I'm fine, thank you for asking.-_

He answered politely.

- _Oh, that's g-great! H-how are your s-siblings doing?-_

 _-Nobody is complaining.-_

 _-And the fifth fallen?-_

 _-You can ask him.-_

Alex almost forced Ryan to step out of his comfort zone. The little boy faced the dinosaur monster, and they both stared at each other, awkwardly smiling.

- _So, uh... Um... How are you d-doing?-_

Alphys finally asked, although it was dumb to ask anything on the first place. She knew that he couldn't talk! But Ryan just showed her a thumb up.

- _That's great!-_

Awkward silence followed. Alex prayed for Toriel to be back before another conversation starts, but she was nowhere to be seen. Only coughing Snowdiners were dragging themselves from room to room.

- _So... What are you doing here? Do robots get sick?-_

He eventually asked Mettaton, who chuckled in response.

- _Oh, I came for Alphys to give my body an upgrade! It's still not done completely, but when it will be, it will be impeccable!-_

The robot answered. Alex lifted his eyebrows, confused.

- _Wait, so doctor Alphys built you?-_

 _-Indeed.-_

 _-But you are an individual... Do you even have a soul?-_

 _-Oh! I think nobody told you, but I was a ghost before! You know Napstablook, right?-_

 _-Yes. You were like them?-_

 _-Of course, I am their cousin!-_

Alex's eyes turned round, but he made no comment on the topic. Then, he remembered Chara mentioning something about Napstablook's cousin, but it was on of the seldom times where he wasn't paying attention.

- _I assume that you will see Napstablook sooner than I will, can you say hello from me?-_

The robot added.

- _Um. Yes, of course.-_

Alex answered, confused. He and Napstablook barely talked, so how came that he will talk to them before Mettaton?

The four were silent again. Alex saw one of the doors opening and Toriel showing up, but she immediately turned to exchange words with another doctor.

- _Alexander, may I ask you for a favor?-_

Mettaton suddenly asked again.

- _Depends on the favor, but go on.-_

Alex answered mechanically. Mettaton cleared his throat loudly before continuing:

- _I'd like to ask for you or any other Royal Family members to sit among the live audience in my special episode. You and Princess Chara are very famous, I'd appreciate if you could take part on stage.-_

That offer took Alex so suddenly that his brain stopped responding. He stood like an idiot for a good minute, processing the information.

 _-I will not decide on this alone.-_

He eventually replied. The one to save him from the conversation going deeper came, or in other words, Toriel had no more doctors to talk to. When she called Alex, simultaneously looking at her phone and not paying attention to Mettaton, Alex took Ryan by his hand and yanked him to Toriel's direction.

Already on their way home, which they decided to spend walking instead of using the Riverperson's boat, Alex began thinking. Why would the "star of the Underground" ask him to participate? Was he lacking attention? Alex didn't mind to give the attention he was getting to Mettaton, since he wasn't sociable, but the monsters would stick to him like agrimony. His passing by became more sensational than appearance of Asgore or Toriel. And even now, when he was walking beside the queen, at least fifty monsters in Hotland and the Capital tried to approach him and Ryan. They could relax only when they were home.

Alex immediately went to continue his not too sociable life in the room while Ryan landed to the couch. He didn't consider that he has to look there first, and landed on peacefully reading a book Cameron. The next thing Ryan remembered was running away from a flying crutch and laughing. The commotion was so noisy that the entire house heard them, however the room inhabiters didn't bat an eye. Mike and Asriel were playing cards, Chara was drawing, and Alex was trying to read in Monsters' language. The monsters didn't use it by now, but some monster-human war veterans and the generation of boss monsters under them spoke it. After not being able to make out a single word, Alex shut the book loudly and got out of his bed. Thinking shortly, he climbed up the ladder that lead to the top bunk of the bed, where Chara was striving herself on her sketchbook. Alex stayed on the ladder, peeking at her artwork. It was a sketch of plush toys she found in the toy box. For a twelve and a half year old, Chara was a very impressive artist. The thought about art brought back the memory of what brought him to her bunk in the first place.

- _Chara, do you have a minute for a talk?-_

He asked. Chara lifted her eyes from her art and dropped the pencil.

- _I'll take fifteen minutes! Let's go to the garden, I need to move around a bit.-_

In the garden, as Alex watched Chara playing with a snail, he started the conversation:

- _When I was in the lab today, I got into a conversation with the robot TV star, Mettaton...-_

 _-Woah, two stars in one place!-_

 _-That's not the point. He asked if we could come to the next episode of his show as live audience, or even participate in it.-_

Chara's excitement was written on her face.

- _We could perform in front of everybody?-_

She asked, almost jumping. Alex sighed and dropped his head.

- _Yes, but is it a good idea? He wanted me and you on stage. We are getting enough fame.-_

 _-Yeah, but haven't you ever wanted to get famous for something's you are good at and not just being a human? We could show them what we can do!-_

Chara regretted saying that when she saw the emotions in Alex's yellow eyes mix into something she never saw before. He looked like he was taken back with her words. Only when he could swallow the lump in his throat, he managed to mumble:

- _You know... I think it's a bad idea in general... Forget it.-_

His voice was cracking. Turning around, he hurried to get into the house again.

 **Okay, so I was rereading my writing... AND HOLY CHEESE do I have a lot of spelling mistakes or missing words... And I don't even notice it. But I don't know how to take a chapter in FanFiction and clean the mess. Anybody who knows in the audience? Anyone? HELP? PLEASE?**


	31. Plan it

Chara was so surprised to see Alex's reaction that she didn't even move at first. When she processed the happening, she put the snail off her hands and went into the house.

- _Watch out!-_

She automatically ducked. A crutch originally aimed at Ryan passed her by. Ryan was running through the hall, and the crutch landed behind him. The second crutch was rammed into the door of the closet in the end of the hall.

- _Nice aim.-_

Chara complemented. She looked at the aimer, who was no other than Cameron. He was standing, supporting himself with the wall, standing only on his functioning leg.

- _Tell Ryan that if he jumps on me once again, I am going to flush him down the toilet!-_

He vented angrily. Chara couldn't hold back from laughing while Cameron managed to jump to the couch again. He waited until Chara stopped laughing and asked:

- _What were you talking about with Alex? He doesn't look happy.-_

The atmosphere immediately began getting serious. Chara sighed and sat down on the couch beside him.

- _He told me that Mettaton offered him to perform in his show with me.-_

 _-It couldn't sadden him that much. He can turn the offer down.-_

- _Yes, but then when he said that he isn't sure if that's a good idea, since we are known already, I think I said something that offended him.-_

 _-It's impossible to offend my bro. What did you say?-_

Chara frowned as she recalled every word of what she said.

 _-I asked him if he doesn't prefer to be famous for something he can do, rather than for just existing.-_

She explained. Cameron bit the tips of his fingers, looking away and sighed loudly.

 _-I know what spot you touched.-_

 _-What? Did I offend him?-_

 _-No, it's just that... Alex has always dreamed about becoming a famous guitarist, and he preferred for his name to get known as a teenager. But the dream... Well, didn't work out.-_

On the last sentence, Cameron dropped his gaze.

- _Why not?-_

 _-Well, he asked all of our family members for a guitar since as long as I remember him. It was considered a phase, so of course he didn't get one. He began gathering money for it, but it wasn't enough. He couldn't work, especially after he found himself watching after me in my condition.-_

Cameron paused, biting down his lips.

- _Some of his money went for the CD he presented me on my birthday.-_

He added. Chara was sitting with round eyes that were locked on Cameron's face. She finally looked in front of herself and pulled her knees up to her chin.

- _And elders assure us that only we are blame if our dreams don't come true. Alex is another case.-_

She heard Cameron mumble quietly.

- _The case of you two is "if we suffer, we suffer together."-_

She eventually spoke. Cameron chuckled humorlessly.

 _-I guess. But when you mentioned being famous for something he can do, it touched him. That's what he wants to be known for.-_

LATER

For the entire day, Alex barely spoke to anyone, however they weren't wasting time. Mike, Ryan and Asriel were brought to the kitchen and the planning began. Cameron told the boys what he told Chara earlier. After a long discussion, they decided on gathering money until his birthday, which included trying to save money even on other birthdays that came before Alex's. They decided not to ask permission or money from Asgore and Toriel, because if you ask, you get more chances to be told "no", so it would better if they just do what they are told at home and get the gold. Chara reminded that they could earn money from monsters. She would sometimes win money in a snail race against Napstablook. The idea sounded good to everyone.

THE NEXT DAY

Through the night, Alex hadn't communicated with others yet, however in the morning he looked much better. He looked a bit rougher than normal, but he was back to speaking with people. However during the breakfast, silence fell on the Dreemurrs again. That was until Toriel decided to speak up:

- _So, children, are you planning anything today?-_

She asked.

- _On catching up in math.-_

Cameron grunted in response.

- _Considering how far math had gone, you will either have to be catching in the speed of light, or until the end of your life.-_

Alex scoffed. Cameron say straight and looked straight at his brother, mimicking his grim expression.

 _-I have a nagging feeling that it was intended to be a pun.-_

He said. Alex smirked barely visibly and continued to concentrate on breakfast.

- _In fact, Cameron, if you will keep getting behind Chara in math, you will be gro...-_

Toriel started and this time Alex indeed brought up a pun:

- _You will be connected to earth.-_

Awkward silence filled the room until one by one the Dreemurrs understood what he meant. Chara snorted into her hands, Toriel and Asgore laughed openly. However Cameron wasn't happy about it, and Asriel was on his side.

- _Alex, you are playing with fire.-_

Cameron warned him.

- _Am I? Because I think it's not a fireplace I am sitting on.-_

Alex deadpanned.

- _Alex, I swear to God...-_

 _-Don't swear, God doesn't like curses. Or promises, if that's what you mean. You are bad at keeping them.-_

 _-Alex...-_

- _Cameron, if you stop, he will stop too, so please shut up before I strangle your brother!-_

Asriel snapped.

 _-I can strangle him alone.-_

Cameron growled.

 _-I'll note as a scientific fact that puns may cause some people to become more aggressive than normal.-_

Alex finished his triumph. Chara was falling off her chair from laughter. Cameron growled under his breath and tried to stop looking at his grinning brother, which was hard since they say opposite to each other. Asriel calmed down surprisingly quick. Nobody noticed it before, but Ryan was folding in half from laughter during the entire argument.

- _We have another pun lover around.-_

Alex said, satisfied. Cameron made the most miserable face he had. Chara was laughing even harder now. The entire argument calmed down only after breakfast, when Chara opened the wardrobe. Yesterday she was looking for scrunches in it, and hasn't cleaned up the mess she created and forgot about it, so she was surprised when a tornado of shirts, pants, scarfs, bandanas, socks and gloves flew at her. Cameron was lucky to catch everything on camera.

- _Wow, Chara, that was epic.-_

He snickered. Chara turned around to face him and showed him her tongue. The boy replied with the same, but the moment after he was already cursing and hissing, holding a hand up to his mouth. All because Ryan couldn't choose a better moment to tug Cameron's hair than when he had his tongue out, and the surprise made Cameron bite his tongue deeply.

- _Ryan you little...!-_

Cameron growled. Ryan bit down his lips with the most innocent look in his cyan eyes, trying to apologize this way. Cameron noticed the scrunch he had tied around his wrist.

- _Ryan, warn me next time...-_

He mumbled, simultaneously trying to check his tongue for blood. Now it was Chara who was laughing, at least until she backed into the wardrobe and Alex's cowboy hat, that he kept on the upper shelf, fell on her head and covered her face totally.

- _Wow, Alex definitely has a big head... Or is all this space for his hair?-_

She asked, putting the definitely too large for her hat to its place.

- _Believe me, it's the hair.-_

Cameron lowed from the bathroom as he was standing in front of the mirror and carefully studying his tongue.

MANY FOLDED CLOTHES LATER...

- _Who comes with me to Waterfall?-_

Chara asked loudly as she pulled on her shoes. She felt a tug on her sleeve and turned to see Ryan, making puppy eyes.

- _Do you want to come?-_

Chara asked. Ryan nodded vividly.

- _Cool! Toriel, is it okay if I show Ryan around Waterfall?-_

Toriel peeked from the kitchen to see Ryan jumping excitedly.

- _Sure, my child, but make sure that he doesn't tire too much and that he isn't exposed to cold. He isn't completely healthy yet.-_

 _-Of course. Come on, Ryan... When did this happen?!-_

Chara watched as Ryan was trying to get into a hoodie and got the sleeves tied together, and now he was trying to get into it. The girl sighed and untied the sleeves, edgily pulling the hoodie over the tiny frame.

- _There you go.-_

She said, rubbing his hair. Surprisingly, Ryan purred like a cat in response. Chara couldn't hold back and snorted, eventually laughing loudly. When she stopped, she looked to see Mike watching them from the hallway.

- _Is it okay if I come with you to Waterfall?-_

He asked sheepishly. Chara coughed out her last laughs before answering:

- _Sure, why not?-_

It took less than a minute for Mike to get dressed. Mike was a local God of dressing up, all because he couldn't stand the feeling that he was delaying something. Chara kept thinking that he was too anxious, but it didn't stop him. He changed clothes faster than superheroes in movies. He was even better when it came to shoelaces, and could tie them a way only he could untie, and he did it in less than thirty seconds. Right now he did the same, while Chara was still looking for her favorite jacket and then zipping it, he came back fully dressed.

 _-Is anybody else coming?-_

Chara asked loudly while getting the jacket on.

- _No.-_

 _-I'll pass.-_

She heard Cameron and Alex respond.

- _Ok. Asriel, what about you?-_

 _-I am grounded.-_

This comment made everyone stunned. Even Cameron and Alex peeked out of the room with surprised faces. Asriel was looking at them from the living room with an upset face.

- _When did you get grounded?-_

Alex asked, barely swallowing a chuckle.

 _-I dunno. Three minutes ago?-_

 _-For what?-_

Cameron asked, crutching out of the room with a grin. The answer came from the kitchen: Toriel walked out of it, covered in flour.

- _That's why. I don't. Let ANY of you. HELP WITH MAKING DOUGH!-_

She vented angrily. Seeing their motherly figure so angry, all of the humans hurried to get on the other sides of the nearest doors: Alex and Cameron shut in the room, while Chara opened the front door and Ryan with Mike stormed out.

 _-I have my phone, so call me if anything happens!-_

Chara said and was about to shut the door, when Alex called out:

- _Hey, Chara, if you see Napstablook, tell them that Mettaton told me to tell you to say hi to them from him!-_

Despite Chara's brain not exactly comprehending what he had said, she showed him a thumb up and left the house. Mike and Ryan were looking her like they were asking what was supposed to happen now.

- _Welp. Let's go!-_

She said.

Instead of going through the Capital and Holtland, the three just took the Riverperson's service. Ryan was fascinated by the water for some reason, and kept staring into it. Mike, unlike the happy Ryan and hyped Chara, was grim and sat the entire time with his head in his hand. When they got off the boat, Ryan, who was in boots especially for Waterfall, went to jump into the closest puddle while Chara nudged Mike easily.

- _Hey, is something wrong?-_

She asked, tugging his arm. Mike tilted his head slightly and looked at her. His eyes expressed that he was definitely worried. Chara watched Ryan while at the same time looking at Mike. A talent that every big sister who is also a personal psychologist needs. Mike sighed and buried his hands in his pockets.

- _I don't know if it's wrong, but I came with you to ask... Maybe... You can help me?-_

He asked carefully.

- _Yeah, of course! What's the problem?-_

Chara smiled cheeringly. Mike looked at Ryan, who joyfully danced in the puddles and wet grass, before looking back at Chara.

 _-I think that... I... Got a crush on Cameron.-_

He whispered, covering his face with one hand. Chara's mouth and eyes turned round before a tender smile covered her face.

- _Awwwwwww... Oh my God, this is so cute!-_

She jumped joyfully. Mike blushed deeply and closed his eyes, hiding the red cheeks behind his hands. Chara calmed down and took a look at Ryan, who crouched down to the deep waters and studied them. Some fish, normal and monster ones, were swimming by, and he watched them with fascination. After making sure that he was in sight, Chara turned back to Mike.

- _Why are you so grim? It's adorable!-_

She said, nudging him. Mike bit down his lips and looked down, studying the ground.

 _-I don't know if that's okay... I mean...-_

He had no chance to continue. His attention switched to something crawled out of the water, and Ryan was backing away from it.

- _What is it?-_

Mike asked quietly. Chara looked up to see what appeared to be tentacle raising above Ryan's head, and the little boy was trying to run away, but was too afraid to get up.

- _Ryan, Ryan! It's fine, this is a friend of mine!-_

Chara ran up to Ryan, who was almost crying from fear, and put her hands around his shoulders protectively.

- _See? Nothing scary. Onion San! Get out of the water! You scared him!-_

Chara shouted into the water.

- _Onion San?-_

Mike asked, confused. He backed away when a large... SOMETHING showed on the water surfaces. And this SOMETHING had tentacles. Eventually, an onion with tentacles- Mike couldn't see it another way, because it was an actual ONION.- surfaced. Ryan was clinging to Chara and looked at the onion octopus with round eyes.

- _Onion-San! How is it going? Please be careful next time, Ryan is new to the Underground.-_

Chara said, rubbing Ryan's head. He looked up at the octopus, who was reaching their tentacle to him, and sheepishly touched it.

- _Awwww! Lil' human!-_

The octopus said. Ryan made sure that there will be no claws that will get out of the tentacle, and shook it like a hand.

- _Soooo cute!-_

The octopus kept wondering. Chara signed Mike to come closer, which he did, and began studying the octopus. Their face reminded him of a drawn one... Like in those Japanese shows, Anime. He caught a few glimpses of Anime sometimes on the surface, and the octopus just had such an Anime face that he wasn't sure if he was real or drawn.

- _Mike, Ryan, this is Onion San. Onion San, these are Mike and Ryan, my brothers_.-

Chara called them 'brothers' so easily that Mike felt less comfortable than normal. He considered himself no more than a friend to others, and the title of a 'brother' was too high for him. Onion San reached their other surfaced tentacle to him, and he couldn't think of anything better than to shake it.

LATER

- _Th-that was weird.-_

Mike mumbled, walking after Chara. He just witnessed existence of a talking onion. Or an octopus. Or whatever the hell Onion San is. Ryan even got a minute to swing on Onion San's tentacle. Weird. Just weird.

- _Well, this is Waterfall, the best area of the kingdom!-_

Chara responded. Mike tried to chuckle, but it didn't sound too happy, and he just looked away. Chara got back to their old conversation:

- _So, you wanted to ask for advice about your... Khm, crush.-_

The last word was pronounced slowly and with a grin. Mike's cheeks got red and he buried his hands in his pockets, his arms drawn close to his body, and he dropped his head.

- _Mhm.-_

He lowed. After making sure that Ryan was walking close, Chara turned her attention to Mike.

- _What is that?-_

She asked carefully. Mike sighed loudly and spoke up:

 _-I am not sure if that's okay. I mean... I mean...-_

He stuttered and shut his eyes.

- _What do you mean?-_

Chara asked. Mike was hesitating and studying his dark gray shoes.

- _Y-you know... Forget... Forget what I said... I want to ask, what, what shall I do?-_

He corrected himself nervously.

- _Well, tell him! He doesn't bite or anything!-_

Chara encouraged, when suddenly she slipped and fell into a bush of tall grass. Ryan, who was leaping ahead of them, stopped and started laughing. Mike stopped in his tracks.

- _Are you... Are you okay, Chara?-_

He asked. Chara got up from the ground, doing a push-up on the way. The boy was impressed by her sportive move, mainly because he couldn't do push ups in the middle of nowhere, even on a carpet he was slipping.

- _Yep, but remind me to take less slippery shoes next time.-_

Chara said before slipping once again.

 _-Ow...-_

 _-Do you... Need a hand?-_

Mike asked.

 _-I think I still have both of mine.-_

Chara mumbled with her face in the grass. Mike took all the time she was getting up to understand the catch. Ryan, on the other hand, was choking on laughter to a point where he almost fell into the water, but Mike caught him by his arm.

- _Ryan, don't come close to the water!-_

Chara said, finally standing up from the grass and walking up to the boys. Ryan shrugged with an innocent face, and she put her hand on his head.

- _Don't you dare getting into troubles under my watch! If you do, Toriel will leave me without chocolate for eternity.-_

She grunted. Ryan chuckled, but suddenly his face went shocked.

- _Hey, what is it?-_

Mike asked and looked to the same direction as Ryan. He, too, had the same face, and the moment after the boys jumped behind Chara. Now it was her turn to laugh.

-How comes that only Alex is cool with everything he sees down here?-

 **I am so much behind the schedule! The story, as much as I have written, is on Wattpad, and all of the drafts are there also. But here? I CAN'T KEEP UP HELP**


	32. Listen

The thing that made Mike and Ryan have their hearts dropped was a snail. A SNAIL. Well, of course it wasn't just a snail, since the boys loved regular snails. This snail was wearing black smoking and a matching cylinder.

 _-I... Didn't know snails can... Dress up.-_

Mike mumbled. Chara chuckled and rubbed his hair strongly, leaving him numb for a minute.

- _You still have a lot to be surprised of.-_

She noticed. Mike nodded, but got even more surprised when a cup-shaped ghost flew up to the snail and picked it up.

- _Oh... I left the gate open...-_

They lowed. Chara's eyes rounded and she left the boys' side.

 _-Napstablook! How are you doing?!-_

She said joyfully. Napstablook raised their eyes from the snail at the Princess, and a happy glimpse appeared in their eyes.

 _-Oh, hello, Chara... Yeah, it's been a while... I am doing good, I guess... I left the gate open...-_

 _-Ow. Well, you found the snail!-_

Chara grinned.

 _-Yeah...-_

 _-Oh, by the way...!-_

Chara turned to Mike and Ryan who were studying the grass around. Chara spotted some bugs hopping around it that they were easily fascinated by. Well, when the bugs are the only normal thing around, they definitely catch attention.

 _-Guys! Come here!-_

She called. Mike and Ryan yanked their heads and slowly walked up to Chara.

- _Napstablook, I think you remember Ryan!-_

Chara said, putting a hand on Ryan's shoulder. He smiled awkwardly.

- _Oh, of course... I am sorry, I didn't do good work saving you back then... I think I'll go now...-_

Napstablook began fading. Chara was ready to stop them, but Ryan reacted first: he jumped in front of them and with his best cheering face began signing them to stay with pantomime. The ghost went back to normal with a fake smile, but Ryan didn't notice it anyway.

 _-I have your toy knife in my house... I forgot to return it... Sorry...-_

Again, Ryan cheered the ghost with a sign of 'ok'.

- _Do you like snails? I can show you a snail race...-_

Not even ten minutes passed when Ryan was betting everything his pockets stored in snail races: scrunches, 1G coins, candy wraps, living bugs, small living snails, dry flowers and small stones. Neither Chara or Mike possessed an idea of when and where did he get all those, and why wasn't Napstablook surprised, but they were too busy discussing a case rather than finding those out.

Chara was jumping left and right in front of the badly blushing Mike and screeching, and the reason was obvious.

 _-Are you going to tell him? Can you do it today? It's going to be so cute!-_

Of course, every twelve-year-old has a shipper sitting in them, like in most of people of different ages, but Chara's inner shipper was currently screaming. Mike didn't like this shipper. Not at all. He sat down to the ground and was looking up at her until she exhausted herself and dropped down to the ground too.

 _-So? Since when?-_

She suddenly asked. Mike didn't understand the question at first, and taking a good minute to think didn't help him.

 _-Since when... What?-_

He questioned bashfully, rubbing his neck.

- _Since when do you have a crush?-_

Chara explained. Mike backed away a bit.

 _-O-ouh... I, I am not even sure... It started, I think... It started a few days into me knowing him, and then just... Happened? Is it... Is it okay?-_

 _-Of course it's okay!-_

Chara raised her voice so much, that the attention of the snail racers and their snails shifted to her. She, compromised by sudden unnecessary attention, pretended that she was studying a brown bug running by, and when the other present people got back to their business, she turned her attention to Mike again.

 _-So, are you telling him?-_

She asked. Mike dropped his green eyes to the ground and bit down his lips.

 _-Shall I? And what will happen then? What if he... Will just laugh at me...? Or... Stop talking to me at all...-_

Mike's voice was getting lower and lower, until Chara could barely hear him at all.

- _Hey, don't worry! Cameron would never do something bad to you! He is amiable and caring...-_

 _-I know, of course I know, but... S-still...-_

 _-The only danger is Alex. He will put microphones and cameras around the house and follow you around with a telescope!-_

 _-He knows. I told him.-_

 _-Then problem solved!-_

The conversation was over right there, mainly because a snail that Ryan cheered got tired of him and bit him in the knee. Of course, Chara ran to tear the snail away from him, but his jeans weren't as fix as before, so Ryan was left with a poor excuse of ripped jeans. Napstablook compensated the damage with some gold and returned Ryan's toy knife, however the boy seemed more excited about the ribbon on it.

Ryan's smirk when he was untying the ribbon on the toy made Chara nervous.

- _Ryan, you won't tie this into someone's... Hair, will you?-_

She asked. He grinned wider and nodded. Chara's face got pale.

 _-Do you know that Alex is going to kill you, right?-_

Ryan nodded again. Chara turned to Mike.

 _-This kid is fearless.-_

She said. Mike nodded in agreement. Ryan untied the ribbon eventually and signed her to crouch to him.

 _-Oh, do you want to tie it into my hair?-_

She asked with a smile, sitting on the ground. Ryan got behind her and started tying up her hair. He had to constantly move the flower clip she had behind her ear. Chara even forgot that she had it. She bought it in the new capital as a memory to her favorite golden flowers on the surface, and wore it almost everywhere.

She felt her hair being pulled hardly and it being tied. Ryan stepped away and she got up.

 _-How do I look?-_

She asked, turning to Mike and Napstablook.

- _Cute_.-

They answered simultaneously. Chara went up to water and looked at herself. The ribbon was tied into a cute knob. She began wondering where did Ryan learn to tie hair like that.

 _"Maybe he had sisters on the surface or just long haired friends around."_

She thought while whirling her head around to check her hair. She didn't realize how long it grew, but of course it wasn't reaching the length of Cameron's or Alex's hair, who by now looked like hair models.

 _-That's so cute, Ryan, where did you learn to do it?-_

She asked, turning to the youngest human. Ryan pointed up. Of course, the surface. She didn't even know what she expected.

 _-Did you have long haired friends?-_

He shook his head.

- _Siblings?-_

He nodded. Chara rubbed his hair and he purred like a kitten.

- _Oh, you sound like a car...-_

Napstablook said.

- _And you know how cars sound?-_

Chara asked.

 _-I found a movie with cars in the garbage dump... It's very close to my house.-_

 _-Who wants to go exploring the garbage dump?!-_

Chara got enthusiastic. Mike and Ryan exchanged gazes.

- _Chara, Toriel asked you not to let Ryan into the cold water, but the dump is...-_

Mike began.

- _Right. In high water. Next time, then.-_

Chara finished, disappointed. Mike and Ryan shrugged.

- _Okay, who has an idea how can we spent a few more hours of our existence?-_

The girl asked.

- _Uhh... I have some CDs... Of music that I mixed... Would you like to, maybe, listen...?-_

Napstablook offered bashfully.

- _Why the hell not?!-_

She said happily.

Napstablook's music was very good, even better than the kids expected. Chara was shuffling the middle of the house alongside Ryan, who managed to pull some good moves for a seven-year-old. Mike was sitting in a corner, not being a good dancer, nor liking to dance at all. Napstablook flew up to him and landed in what looked like a sitting position by his side.

- _If you don't like my music, I can change the CD.-_

The ghost lowed. Mike winced slightly from the declaration.

 _-N-no, your music... Your music is really good. I just don't... I am not exactly in the mood like them.-_

He muttered sadly.

- _Oh... You don't like to dance? Like me... My cousin likes to dance.-_

 _-Mmm... I like to listen...-_

Mike rubbed his head and looked down at the floor.

 _-Oh, are you sad?-_

Napstablook asked very carefully.

 _-M-m? I... No. Not... Exactly.-_

Mike answered bashfully. Chara even stopped dancing.

 _"Either they are going to give each other perfect psychological advices, or lead each other to insanity."_

She thought, before Ryan pulled her to show some moves he made up. Chara kept watching them, to make sure that they don't say something wrong to one another, since she knew how sensitive they were.

 _-Ouhh... Is it okay to ask what happened?-_

The ghost asked. Mike thought for a moment before putting his chin on his pulled up knees.

 _-I... I, I... I... I got a... A crush. That's all.-_

He muttered in an undertone. Napstablook nodded with their entire upper... Not a body...? Before hovering up into the air.

 _-That's cute, good luck.-_

They said loud enough for Chara to hear, and she almost slipped on smooth place from hearing Napstablook's voice not being wobbly for once in a few months!

 _"They are going to be friends once. Good friends."_

She thought. She felt Ryan tug her shirt.

- _What is that?-_

She asked. He pointed at her face and she realized that she was widely grinning while thinking.

- _Oh? I am just in a good mood!-_

She said, squishing his cheeks slightly. The moment she did, he changed his countenance into a 'Really dude?' one. Chara smiled only wider from that. She knew the feeling of squished cheeks. Literally every monster who reached adulthood made sure to tweak her red cheeks every time they met her.

- _Oh, the discography ended... Wow, you danced through all of my songs...-_

Napstablook said, hovering up to Chara and Ryan.

- _Keep up the good work! Your music is a bomb!-_

Chara complemented. Napstablook smiled shortly, but sincerely. Chara couldn't even remember when they smiled sincerely, and would keep scattering complements to see them smile, but her speech that hadn't even began was interrupted by a sudden yawn.

- _Sorry... I wasted too much oxygen!-_

She said, yawning again. As claimed the science, the yawn went around like a virus: Napstablook, Ryan and Mike began yawning together with her.

 _-I didn't know ghosts can yaaaaaaaaaaawn...-_

Mike yawned, covering his mouth.

- _We do yawn.-_

Napstablook answered. The sudden awkwardness of the situation caused Ryan to snort into his small hands in amusement.

 _-Well... What the hell was that?-_

Chara asked after the yawning virus weakened.

- _We... Were yawning?-_

Mike mumbled, as perplexed as Chara.

- _Well guys, what time is it? Where's my phone?-_

Chara turned around to scan the entire house.

- _You gave it to me when you went to dance.-_

Mike reminded sheepishly, reaching the phone to its owner.

- _Oh, right, thanks! And it's... It's what now?! Guys we are going home. If Toriel is still angry we won't get out of this alive.-_

 _-Why, is it late?-_

 _-It's evening!-_

The three quickly said their goodbyes to Napstablook, but right before leaving, Mike remembered of something and turned around:

- _Oh, um, earlier today... Alex told Chara that Metraton asked him, which he asked her, which I guess she forgot... To pass you that Mettaton says hi to you.-_

Mike mumbled, losing himself in the middle of the sentence, and now he was standing with a confused and awkward countenance in the doorway.

- _Oh, thank you...-_

Napstablook responded. Mike left the house and went to catch up on Chara and Ryan.

- _Are we riding home?-_

He asked.

- _Nah, I saw a message from Toriel. We have enough time for a walk.-_

Chara replied and put the phone into her pocket.

Ryan was leaping in front of them, and Chara with Mike, as always, behind. Sometimes Chara had to yell at him to stay away from the water, and Ryan would turn around and show his tongue to her.

- _Chara... How do you think... Ryan is happy all the time? I mean, he can't talk...-_

Mike asked bashfully, looking at Ryan chasing small monsters, jumping over small puddles, much to Chara's resent, and trying to catch bugs and white orbs around him.

- _Because why not? He can't talk, so people don't ask him things and don't annoy him. Well, I suspect that Toriel will annoy him a bit to get prepared for his birthday, make sure he doesn't need medications, or that he won't need therapy. Look, he's such a plushy!-_

Chara was melting as Ryan began dancing to the song that one of the Echo Flowers contained.

- _Chara, do all the big siblings... act like that towards the little ones? Like you to Ryan?-_

Mike questioned, dropping his eyes.

- _No. Me and my biological siblings would almost strangle each other, back on the surface. I think step-siblings get along better. Although Alex and Cameron are friendly, but they have a small break in age...-_

Chara started thinking aloud, and when she understood that Mike began losing her, she stopped.

- _Why do you ask? Didn't you have any siblings on the surface?-_

 _-Two big sisters.-_

Mike answered quietly, looking away.

- _Oh. Cool. I had eight. That wasn't fun at all.-_

Chara replied, burying her hands in her pockets and looking around. Well, the worst is behind now. When she thought about it, living with five step-brothers was much better than with eight biological siblings.

- _Hey, Mike, why don't you tell anything about your life on the surface?-_

She asked after remembering of her own. Mike lowered his look ashamedly.

 _-I told everything to Cameron. He is just very caring, and understanding, and he helps me feel better... if I suddenly... suddenly p-panic...-_

 _-You've been our brother for a few months, you can tell us anything anytime.-_

 _-I don't like talking about... Some things... Sometimes.-_

Mike admitted worriedly. He had to stop in his tracks when Ryan ran up to him with a colorful bug in his hand. Chara chuckled, took the bug and pulled out her phone.

 _-You caught a rare one! Toriel and Asgore told me that they stopped hunting after they weren't able to catch one for years!-_

She said and put the bug on Ryan's cheek, drawing her phone open.

- _Let's take a picture, they'll be jealous of us!-_

She said, aiming the camera at Ryan's smiling face while continuing her conversation with Mike.

- _That's okay if you want to stop talking about things. This isn't the police. If you want, you can keep anything to yourself, if you're happy with it.-_

She said, turning her eyes to him. Mike looked down at the happy Ryan, who had the 'legendary' bug on his face, and couldn't hold back a smile.

 _-But you won't get angry if I keep telling everything only to Cameron?-_

He asked, crouching beside Ryan. Chara crouched down too and flipped her camera to the front one. The bug had exactly gotten to Ryan's nose, which got reddish from the struggle not to sneeze it off.

 _-Of course not, Mike. But if you need my advice, like today you did, I am always open for it. Just like everyone else in our Team.-_

Chara said, and before Ryan had the time to sneeze the bug off, took a picture of herself, the two boys and the bug. Literally the moment after, Ryan sneezed and the bug raised into the air, and the three young humans started laughing carefree.

 **I'm trying to check the spelling on the new chapters before posting them, and I'll be fixing the old ones... Much later. I have plenty of things going on around me SAVE MEEEEEEE.**

 **Well, Enjoy!**


	33. Untitled

Chara opened the door to the house, while Ryan and Mike were behind her. The moment they peeked into the house, Mike began sliding to the floor, and Chara had to back him up. In the middle of the hall was standing Cameron, and a fat, black cockroach was crawling on his arm. He was trying to look away and breathing nervously. Alex was controlling him, ready to take the cockroach away.

- _What are you doing?-_

Chara's mouth hang. Alex looked up, noticed how Mike was sliding to the floor with panic in his eyes and abnormally quick breathing and snatched away the cockroach, caging it in his hands.

- _That's it, I am releasing it_.-

He exclaimed and hurried to one of the windows, opening it with his elbow and throwing the cockroach away. He closed the window immediately after that.

Cameron opened his eyes to see Mike shaking on the floor, holding his head.

- _Mike! Oh God, I told you the cockroach was a bad idea! Mike, look at me, there is no cockroach, see? There, there.-_

He said, sitting down on the floor beside him and brushing Mike's hair. Mike lowered his hands from his head and leaned his head back, breathing deeply.

- _Cockroaches are scary... They are very... Very sc... Scary.-_

He whispered. His tone sounded childish, a voice that Chara could imagine for Ryan to have, if he had one. Ryan, in the meantime, was rubbing Mike's hair while he was trying to stop panicking. From the living room appeared Toriel.

- _Oh my god, Mike! What happened?-_

She asked, kneeling down to him and brushing his cheeks with her thumbs.

- _There... Was a cockroach... A big... Scary cockroach...-_

Mike answered, tilting his head ahead. Toriel looked up at Alex, who was standing above everyone.

- _Is it the cockroach you found? Don't you know that Mike is afraid of them?-_

Toriel said in a strict voice. Alex opened his mouth to admit that he didn't know about Mike's phobia, he was sure that Toriel didn't know until now as well, but changed his mind.

- _I'm sorry, Toriel. I hoped that I will be able to get rid of it before the guys come home, but Cameron was handling his insectophobia so well that I forgot to release it.-_

He said in a soldiering voice. Toriel frowned and helped Mike up.

- _Alex, you owe Mike an apology. You will be helping him with his studies in closest days, if you don't want to end up 'connected to the ground'.-_

She said, ensuring that Mike walked around safely and that nothing caused him to panic again.

- _Okay. I'm sorry about that.-_

Alex finished. He went up to Mike, who was washing his face with warm water after the attack. His cheeks were redder than normal.

- _Mike, I am sorry, I didn't know about your phobia. Although it was quite predictable. How are you feeling?-_

Alex asked. Mike rubbed his ear, as if it ached, and lifted his eyes.

- _It's okay, I didn't tell you or others that I am afraid... Of them. I am sorry that you almost got grounded because of me...-_

Immediately Mike turned the guilt at himself. Alex patted his shoulder friendly.

- _I'll help you with your homework for a few days as a compensation.-_

He said and went to continue with his life.

- _Hey, Alex, where is Asriel?-_

Chara asked, putting a home shirt on.

- _Come here.-_

Alex said, leading her into the bedroom. Asriel wasn't in any of the beds, or anywhere Chara could see.

- _Well?-_

She asked. Alex pushed her ahead and turned around.

- _Look up.-_

He almost sighed when he said that. Chara looked up to see Asriel, hugging the bar that hang above the door with his entire body.

- _Did you get rid of the cockroach?!-_

He asked in a terrified voice. Alex sighed heavily.

- _Yes. I got rid of it.-_

He answered through stiffed teeth.

 _-Phew! That's great! Now uh... Could you get me to the floor?-_

 _-Asriel, you are... You...-_

Alex was beginning to heat up, but eventually he relaxed and just chuckled humorlessly.

 _-Are a crybaby.-_

Chara finished, as she watched Alex getting Asriel down the bar.

- _I'm not a crybaby!-_

Asriel argued the moment he was on the floor.

 _-Yes you are.-_

Chara answered, smirking and slapping Asriel with her hair. Or, at least, she tried to. She cut her hair way too often to let it grow long.

 _-No I am not!-_

- _Yes you are.-_

- _No!-_

- _Yep.-_

- _Nuuuuu!-_

- _Yup.-_

Sensing that it will last a while, Alex felt free to leave the room.

- _They are busy until bedtime now, and that means that we get more of the couch!-_

He announced, much to everyone's joy, however the celebration was cut short when Toriel gathered the youth.

 _-My children, I think I forgot to tell you that we have a busy day tomorrow.-_

She said carefully.

 _-What is tomorrow?-_

Mike asked. Cameron looked at the calendar.

- _Tuesday.-_

He said totally seriously. Alex snorted into his hands. Toriel didn't appreciate the catch and continued:

 _-Since only Chara underwent medical checkups on every term, and received a medical card, the four of you are going to get your checkups. That includes checking both your body and your soul.-_

She explained. The four were standing with round eyes and lifted eyebrows.

 _-Good for Chara.-_

Cameron eventually said.

 _-And she is finally having her braces tomorrow.-_

Toriel added strictly.

 _-Not good for Chara...-_

Alex mumbled, rubbing his cheek at the memory of the painful procedure of pulling his teeth to where they were supposed to be.

 _-I suggest we start watching better after our jaws if we don't want to go through THIS.-_

Cameron whispered to Mike and Ryan.

 _-Does it mean that we have to stop eating chocolate?-_

Mike asked fearfully. Cameron proceeded the situation and his eyes rounded.

- _No! Chocolate is holy, remember that! And it has nothing to do with braces... Alex, do sweets have something to do with braces?-_

 _-That you aren't allowed the best sticky sweets when you have braces.-_

Cameron, Ryan and Mike covered their mouths nervously. Toriel began snickering.

-You aren't allowed too much chocolate anyways, if you want to stay healthy! Now, Ryan, can you answer some questions, now that you are feeling fine?-

Ryan pointed at his throat and shook his head.

 _-I know, can you write on paper? Did you learn to write?-_

Now Ryan seemed offended and he nodded confidently. Toriel smiled at him and rubbed his head.

 _-Boys, you can go, only Ryan comes with me now.-_

She said. Cameron was ready to retreat to the room, but Chara and Asriel were still arguing-And Asriel was losing!

 _-Ummm? What is the argument about?-_

He asked. Asriel turned his angry eyes at him and pointed at Chara:

 _-T-tell her I am not a crybaby!-_

He demanded with trembling voice. Cameron simply retreated back to others, hearing how the Prince and the Princess kept arguing.

 _-I think Chara triumphs before putting braces on.-_

He decided before asking:

 _-Are we going to tell her?-_

 _-Tell her what?-_

Alex asked.

- _That you had to wear those metallic beasts for four years.-_

 _-How long?-_

Mike began paying attention to the conversation. Alex smirked.

 _-It wasn't intentional, I had them on when I was ten, and in boarding school everybody forgot about them. I put them off a week before coming here. And let's not impress Chara too much with my so called... Heroism.-_

He bragged, leaving to the living room, passing by Ryan and rubbing his head.

- _Cameron?-_

Mike called out.

- _Mhm?-_

 _-Did he really have braces for so long?-_

 _-Yes, unfortunately. He was watching over me in boarding school, and totally forgot to remind any of our relatives that he had braces, and put them off right before we fell down here.-_

- _And is it true that with braces, you're not allowed to eat a lot of things?-_

 _-Yep. But he learned to eat everything without breaking the braces. Remember, maybe my brother is scary, but he's quite brutal. And he pulled through all of it for me.-_

Cameron's smile became somewhat sad and he dropped his head.

 _-And he could... He could stay home?-_

 _-Of course. He decided to come with me and watch after me.-_

His face fell. Mike was feeling awkward at the moment. He then spotted Chara grinning at him from the doorway, and his peachy cheeks got red. However he still felt like he had to reach Cameron a hand of help. But instead of a hand, he reached both, and wrapped his arms around Cameron.

The situation seemed awkward, but Cameron was smiling. That was until Mike suddenly pulled away.

 _-I am... I am so... So... So sorry! I had to ask your... Your permission... I am sorry...-_

He muttered. Cameron tilted his head a bit and reached his hand to place on Mike's shoulder.

 _-I told you that it's okay to hug me, and you were improving. Did I do something?-_

He asked carefully. Mike was taken aback.

- _I am sorry, I think I got scared... I didn't mean to forget... Sorry.-_

He mumbled, dropping his look. He lifted a hand to hold his ear, seemingly hurting.

 _-Is everything okay?-_

Cameron asked. Mike nodded absently.

 _-What is going on with you? You look like you are in pain, you forgot what you knew like a law and you look even more absent than before. Are you afraid of tomorrow's check up or did you see something in Waterfall?-_

Cameron questioned seriously.

 _-I think it's because we were listening to loud music...-_

 _-Oh? Do you want to rest in the room for a while? Let's tell Toriel, she'll see!-_

 _-No, she is busy... I'll just go...-_

 _-Of course.-_

Cameron watched as Mike went to the room, looking down. Chara was standing with a puzzled look in the doorway.

 _-Chara, come here.-_

Cameron hissed. Chara winced and approached.

- _What?-_

 _-Did you tell him something? Why is he acting so strange? I thought I helped him get more courageous, but now... Look!-_

The boy reached his hand to the door.

- _Yes, we were talking, but I promise I didn't scare or insult him! He did speak with Napstablook, but they said nothing wrong.-_

Chara threw her hands in the air like nothing happened, but it didn't work as a calming gesture, on the contrary, Cameron frowned only deeper.

 _-Chara. If he doesn't say anything in a week, I'll make you tell me. Your goal was to make me sleep peacefully, my goal is to make him less afraid to go outside the house. I thought today was a great improvement, but when he got scared to hug me, I realized there was a hole in the progress.-_

He spoke seriously, almost coldly. Chara gulped worriedly, as he looked truly threatening, despite the knowledge that she had twice the physical abilities than him. Silence followed his angry voice, and they were just standing and staring at each other.

 _-If there's something he isn't telling me, I know that this is probably serious and caused by the life down here. And since he barely gets out of the house, one of us caused it.-_

Cameron eventually said.

- _Maybe you are the cause and you don't suspect it?-_

Chara snapped, after hearing just enough from him. Cameron backed away and his eyes rounded. Then, he looked into the room. Mike was sitting on his bed and holding his head.

 _-Why does he look like he has a headache?-_

 _-We were listening to Napstablook's music loudly, maybe it was just too loud for him. He is sensitive, after all.-_

Chara shrugged, truly not knowing the answer. Cameron bit on his lips and entered the room, sitting down beside Mike.

 _-Mike, have I offended you or scared you? I don't want you to be afraid when I'm near.-_

He asked with the softest voice he had at the moment.

 _-You didn't do anything bad. I promise you didn't. I, just... Um.-_

Mike dropped his look, slowly shaking his head.

- _I tell you everything, it won't be right if I keep a secret... You'll be curious, right?-_

 _-I want to help, and you were becoming much braver and more confident! What happened today? You can tell me. Is it because of Chara or Ryan? Or did Napstablook say something? Or is it something else? Is it because of the cockroach?-_

Cameron was guessing, keeping his hand on Mike's back.

 _-They haven't done anything... Napstablook is very good... And Chara with Ryan are very nice... Mhm. Can we talk about this later, please?-_

Mike begged. Cameron sighed heavily and tilted his head. Mike immediately felt like he said something upsetting and already opened his mouth to apologize, but Cameron was quicker:

 _-Yeah, of course. I pressed too much, I understand. Sorry. I'll see what others are doing.-_

Cameron got up, but right before leaving, looked up at the top bunk of his bed:

 _-Asriel, I hopped you will realize that I saw you and stop eavesdropping, but under the blanket? Seriously?-_

He said. Asriel angrily got out of the bed and stomped out of the room. Cameron sighed and crutched out of it, right to see Alex telling Chara about braces, and she appeared to be terrified.

- _Now Chara is a crybaby!-_

Asriel scoffed. Chara turned to him with a miserable expression, while Alex was waiting for her to turn back to him to keep telling her about the next few years of her life.

- _Don't tell me you told her everything in detail.-_

Cameron mumbled, watching Chara suffer.

- _Was I supposed to lie?-_

Alex lifted an eyebrow.

- _The medicine here is much better, you understand this, right? Right? Riiiiiiiight?-_

Cameron was slowly leaning to his brother, and eventually he almost slipped right at him. Alex put him on his place.

 _-I doubt that magic will fix crooked teeth. They didn't use magic to fix the tooth you broke.-_

He reminded, looking down at the ring that reminded them daily of the incident. Cameron cringed.

 _-You won't put off this ring anytime soon, will you?-_

 _-Why should I? Or are you planning on biting me again?-_

Alex smirked slightly. Cameron looked down at his ring, then up at his face.

 _-I prefer not to.-_

He said, squinting one eye a bit. The moment after, he witnessed Alex being pushed on the floor, and the horrified Chara was on top of him, grasping into his shirt.

- _Alex I don't wont to wear braces, save me from braces please! I won't be able to eat butterscotch but I love butterscotch!-_

She huffed, making puppy eyes. Alex was so confused that he could only listen to her mumble, before he understood what was going on and looked up at Cameron and Asriel.

- _And this is the person I was discussing serious life events with.-_

He said flatly. Chara pinned his head to the floor and looked deep into his eyes.

- _Save. Me. From. Braces!-_

Mike couldn't choose a better moment to leave the room and came to the view of Chara pinning Alex to the floor.

- _Wow... That's... That's awkward...-_

He mumbled, looking away.

- _No, no, that isn't... CHARA GET OFF ME NOW!-_

Alex demanded when he realized what Mike was probably thinking. Chara looked up to see Mike's awkwardly looking away from them and got up.

 _-I won't do that again.-_

Chara said as Alex was getting up.

- _Yes, you better not, because this floor is painful to fall on!-_

He growled lowly. Toriel walked in when the picture looked ordinary. Only Alex was oddly looking at Chara and rubbing his back.

 _-Children, I want you to get ready for something!-_

 _-Is something going to fall from the ceiling and we have to run away?-_

Alex asked in full seriousness.

- _What? No, no no no! I want you to get ready because in two weeks, it's Ryan's birthday!-_

Everybody opened their mouths a bit, and Cameron was first to react:

- _Mike, you are the one getting him the locket, remember that?-_

He asked. Mike didn't expect being spoken to and turned his head sharply.

- _Mhm?-_

 _-It's Ryan's birthday soon, and it's your turn to buy a locket, remember?-_

 _-Ouh. R-right. That means... A light blue locket?-_

 _-Yep. A light blue locket.-_


	34. There is something

After sitting through different physical and mental tests, the Royal Family youth were sitting in a row in the lab, waiting for Chara's braces to be done,

 _-So, presumably, my soul is powerful and can be used as a gun, but I am a lot of words that describe the reason why I can't use it.-_

Alex complained, trying to prevent the others from falling asleep. Of course, it seemed normal to Toriel to appoint them at 7am and to wake them at 5am!

 _-And I should be able to make a shield with my soul, but all I can do is heal...-_

Mike mumbled in response.

 _-My soul shall be able to do SOMETHING, but my brain doesn't want to do the something. Ryan got the same diagnosis_.-

Cameron replied, and Ryan nodded in confirmation.

- _Don't worry, boys, I will help you discover your magic, if you have it.-_

Toriel supported them, but neither were impressed.

 _-Chara doesn't know how to do anything with her soul.-_

Cameron noticed skeptically.

 _-Oh, well, we didn't find anything her soul can do. It's very strong by itself, which makes her very strong at all, but the only thing the Doctor could find about the Determination soul was that it can LOAD and SAVE, which makes her impossible to kill...-_

 _-Yeah let's not look for this ability and just let Chara exist in peace.-_

Alex finished. Everybody agreed. Cameron dropped his head on Alex's shoulder, preparing to use him as a pillow, and vented sharply.

 _-Will we stop eating the hard and the sticky because of Chara's braces?-_

He asked.

 _-We will secretly steal the tasty things when Chara won't see it.-_

Alex replied, using his brother's head as a pillow to lean on. He didn't consider that his hair was down, and...

 _-OW! Your bush is... Ouch!-_

Cameron woke up almost immediately and began itching his head, scratching Alex's golden curls out of his hair. Everybody burst out laughing, while Alex snorted into his hands.

 _-Why don't you just start calling me a bush?-_

He asked sarcastically. Cameron only growled at him in response.

 _-Heyyyy squirts!-_

A familiar voice said.

- _Sans.-_

Alex turned his head to the source of the voice. He wasn't mistaken. Wearing a lab coat, there stood Sans.

 _-You call us squirts when Alex is your height. Logic!-_

Cameron noticed.

 _-I think I am taller than him by now.-_

Alex replied.

 _-Heh, dream of it, bush.-_

 _-Ey!-_

Alex got offended, and resented that Sans eavesdropped, while Cameron turned the one laughing. Suddenly the door to the dentist opened and Chara exited, forcing a determined countenance on. Sans, seeing the fierce fire in her eyes, decided to escape.

 _-How are you feeling, Chara?-_

Mike asked carefully, seeing that her eyes stored too much anger to ignore.

 _-How do you think!?-_

She whistled muffledly. Mike winced and hid behind Cameron the moment he heard that.

 _-Let's go home, shall we?-_

Toriel said, putting a hand on Chara's shoulder. Chara nodded and the four boys stringed up. Toriel used her second hand to hold Ryan's, while Alex, Cameron and Mike marched behind. Everybody were silent, trying not to provoke Chara, who was grim like the Reaper. Eventually, she was the one to speak up, trying to make her words as clear as possible:

 _-So, did you have your heights measured?-_

The boys jolted all like one.

- _Yeah?-_

Cameron answered.

 _-Well, Cameron, so are you taller than me or not?-_

Chara looked at him over the shoulder. Cameron stopped in his tracks and his face heated up. The argument of who was taller was standing strong for a while now, but they couldn't know Cameron's exact height because of the way he was standing with crutches, but the measurement in the medical office was exact.

 _-Well... I...-_

Cameron began mumbling.

- _Well? Are you taller than 163cm or not?-_

Chara asked.

 _-Well, um...-_

 _-He is 158cm.-_

Alex quickly said. Cameron's cheeks heated up.

 _-Alex! That's because of the bad stature I have! I need to straighten my back and I'll be taller...-_

 _-You have a fine stature for someone on crutches.-_

Alex kept cornering him. Chara grinned.

 _-I win!-_

 _-Chara, this wasn't a competition. Asriel is also short, so what?-_

 _-But he is almost two years younger than us!-_

 _-And he is soon to be the same height as you.-_

Alex added, much to Cameron's frustration.

 _-I think that being short is... C-cute.-_

Mike mumbled, but realized too late that what he said was giving him away. When he received a weirded look from Cameron and a grin from Chara, Alex hurried to his rescue:

 _-So, basically, Cameron, Chara, Ryan and Asriel look cute to you? You are taller than them.-_

He asked.

 _-Uh... Kind of, I guess...-_

Mike responded.

- _Don't worry, I'll grow up to your height!-_

Chara said, ending the awkwardness.

 _-You will grow to Mike's height, maybe.-_

Alex replied. Mike wasn't too much taller than Chara, but he was still towering above most of the Dreemurr children, except for Alex, who was getting taller and taller.

 _-I'll reach your height too!-_

Chara argued.

- _Uh huh. Fear your wishes, they come true.-_

Alex muttered in response. Everybody were relieved that Chara wasn't suffering because of braces anymore, and the rest of the way home was filled with random chattering. When they entered the house, they witnessed the next picture: Asriel was sitting on Asgore's shoulders, and Asgore was standing on the couch with a broom in his hands.

 _-Okay what the fuck?-_

Alex asked, and immediately received a very easy, fluffy slap on his head.

 _-Alexander! What have I told you about inappropriate lecture?-_

 _-Not near Ryan. Sorry.-_

Alex smirked.

- _There's a cockroach in the house!-_

Asriel screamed.

- _AGAIN?-_

Cameron shouted in response.

 _-C-Cameron?-_

He heard Mike calling and turned around. He gasped when he saw a huge cockroach crawling up Mike's trouser, and Mike, white like milk, was working really hard not to pass out. The moment after, Alex snatched the cockroach away, and Mike felt free to fall to the floor.

 _-Where do all the cockroaches come from!?-_

Alex growled, kicking the front door open and releasing the cockroach.

 _-Tomorrow we'll find out! Tomorrow is the cleaning day!-_

Toriel decided while trying to shake Mike to his senses. Cameron was cooperating.

 _-We will get rid of them, right?-_

Mike whispered. Cameron noticed him shivering.

 _-Yes, tomorrow we will clean everything.-_

He said calmly. Mike sighed shakily and began getting up weakly.

 _-Are you okay? Wait... Are you... Crying?-_

Cameron caught a glimpse of Mike's face, despite him hanging his head. A few tears dropped down his cheeks, indeed.

- _Mike, something is wrong, and I know it. Can you tell me?-_

Toriel asked softly, brushing his hair.

 _-Well, there is something...-_

Mike began, but then understood that if he will talk of this now, Cameron will know immediately. Thankfully, Ryan got bored and pulled Cameron with himself, pleading to mess with his hair, which Cameron couldn't resist.

 _-I think that I... I got a crush on Cameron.-_

Mike whispered to Toriel. He expected a harsh reaction, as he did to everything, but Toriel gave him a soft smile.

 _-Mike, that's adorable! And you didn't tell him?-_

 _-No... Not yet.-_

The serious situation turned comic when Asgore and Asriel crawled into the hall, still armed with the broom.

 _-Is the cockroach gone?-_

Asgore asked. His voice was followed with Chara's and Cameron's laughter from the corridor. Alex was the only one forcing a serious face on.

- _Yes.-_

He answered firmly, but the moment Asgore wasn't looking, he snorted loudly before starting shaking in insane laughter.

 _-I don't understand... Is being afraid of cockroaches funny?-_

Mike asked quietly, suddenly feeling ashamed of his phobia.

 _-I think they are laughing at the broom.-_

Toriel answered. Indeed, the view of Asgore with Asriel on his shoulders and a broom in his hands, stretched out like a trident, was something too comic to ignore. Only Ryan wasn't paying attention to the situation, as he was way too busy with Cameron's hair. He was using his ribbon again, which he crowned Chara's brown-reddish head with yesterday.

 _-I'll go for now...-_

Mike was about to go mind his own business, but Toriel stopped him.

 _-Are you going to tell Cameron?-_

She asked.

 _-I will see... I am not sure if that's a good idea... He is my best friend, and if I tell him that... Maybe he won't keep being my friend...-_

 _-Who won't what?-_

Cameron overheard the conversation. Mike's heart dropped to his feet, and his cheeks heated up and got red like tomatoes.

 _-I... Nevermind... Nevermind...-_

He mumbled and hurried to the room. Cameron opened his mouth slightly, surprised.

 _-Is he healthy? Toriel, is he okay? I am getting worried_.-

He said. Toriel sighed, trying to hide the small smile on her face.

 _-He will be fine, Cameron, but he needs your hand of help.-_

LATER

Throughout the day, the only thing Mike was doing was studying, or, at least, he was trying. He couldn't concentrate most of the time. He wanted to go ask for someone's help, but the constant second thoughts didn't let him. Already closer to the evening, when he shut the books, the door to the bedroom suddenly opened, and the next picture was exposed to him: Cameron had a lamp in his mouth, smiling from ear to ear and trying not to laugh, while Alex was throwing curses left and right.

 _-When I talked about dealing with your fears I didn't mean THAT!-_

He shouted at his brother. Cameron sat down on his bed and shrugged. Alex sighed and began tapping his foot on the floor. Toriel entered after that.

 _-I should call Gaster.-_

She offered.

 _-Wait, maybe we can just make the lamp slide out... But if it explodes, it'll cut him... Fuck...-_

Alex growled in response. Toriel, while thinking, looked up to see Mike watching the picture with round eyes.

- _Oh, Mike, you haven't told Cameron yet, have you?-_

She accidentally dropped, forgetting that Cameron was half a meter away from them.

 _-Uh? What are you talking about?-_

Alex listened to the conversion. Mike felt his cheeks blush again, and this time, totally forgetting all his fears, he muttered:

 _-We're talking about... My crush on Cameron...-_

The moment later, the lamp slid free out of Cameron's wide open mouth.

 **Hello ppl, I am still a few chapters behind from the Wattpad book of Teamtale, and I'll try to fix them and post here as soon as possible because I don't have too much time to go ahead with the plot at the moment anyways.**


	35. Confess

Alex and Toriel watched with round eyes how Cameron did the impossible- got a lamp out of his mouth. Alex took the lamp that was covered in saliva, making sure not to touch the saliva itself, and started walking towards the door.

 _-I think you have a topic to discuss.-_

He said, leaving the room. Toriel followed him, in the corridor colliding with the others.

 _-What was with Alex's facial expression?-_

Chara asked.

 _-Not much.-_

Toriel shrugged, although a smile was creeping up her face.

 _-And Cameron is helping Mike out with something, so don't bother them, for now.-_

Alex said. Chara's face got covered by a grin.

 _-Chara, don't look at me like that.-_

He warned. However Chara had no time to respond, since Alex was attacked with questions from Asriel about how the hell did Cameron get the lamp out of his mouth.

The moment Mike realized what he had said, he crawled onto his bed with feet and shut his eyes, as if he was getting ready for a strike. Cameron kept watching him with a shocked face, before finally being able to close his mouth.

 _-Well... Life hadn't prepared me for this...-_

He mumbled, chuckling nervously. Mike didn't answer, he merely snuffled quietly and rubbed his left eye.

 _-Mike, I... Have no idea what am I supposed to say.-_

Cameron confessed.

- _Sorry.-_

Mike squeaked.

- _Huh?-_

 _-I am sorry... I shouldn't have brought it up...-_

He said a bit louder. Cameron was surprised even more for a moment, before entirly relaxing and exhaling quietly.

 _-What are you sorry for? For telling me?-_

He asked, getting up from his bed and sitting down beside Mike, who looked totally lost.

 _-I guess... And that I didn't tell you earlier. You were angry with me when I started acting differently.-_

 _-What? Angry...-_

Cameron thought a bit, before remembering his conversation with Mike yesterday. He understood that his tone indeed changed, and he didn't consider that Mike took anything as his guilt.

 _-I wasn't angry at all! I was worried because I thought that something was wrong!-_

He explained.

 _-Just forget what I said, please.-_

Mike got up, ready to walk away. Probably no person with crutches had ever moved as quickly as Cameron did now. He grabbed Mike by arm and their eyes locked.

 _-I'm not forgetting about it. If it weights on you, I want to help. Please.-_

He placed his hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike sighed shakily, but obeyed. Cameron led him to his bed and they both sat down. Mike was scared, and Cameron felt guilty.

 _-When did you start... Um... How do I say it... Crushing on me?-_

He asked softly.

 _-I am not sure when exactly, but shortly after I first met you.-_

Mike mumbled in response. He refused to look at Cameron, but it was visible that his cheeks were red like cherries.

 _-And why exactly didn't you tell me? What were you worried of?-_

Cameron asked, trying to catch a good glimpse at Mike's face.

 _-There are too many things to list.-_

Mike whispered, stiffening only harder as he drew his arms close to his body.

 _-Like what?-_

Cameron asked. Mike didn't lose a word about it. He tapped his fingers on his knees, looking down, before shaking his head and rubbing his eye.

 _-Forget about it, I beg you... I shouldn't have said anything... Please...-_

He pleaded, much to Cameron's frustration.

 _-Mike, there's nothing bad about it!-_

He tried to convince.

 _-Let's just not talk about it... I can't, I'm not... I don't think it'll do any good.-_

Mike got up and walked towards the door. Pulling the last of his brain cells together, Cameron got a sudden idea, which he knew will either ruin everything or fix everything. In the last moment, he took the risk:

 _-I'm not rejecting you.-_

Mike stopped. He shakily turned his head, showing a few tears run down his cheeks, before storming out of the room and almost ramming down the entering Alex. Cameron heard his big brother tell something to Mike, before Alex entered the room.

 _-Cameron, you received the honorable job of cleaning the shower tomorrow, since the role of wiping the dust passes to Ryan, and the kitchen passes to Mike.-_

He informed.

 _-Shower. Seriously. You want ME to fight the fur.-_

Cameron resented with a bored face.

 _-You fight anyways, because we shower in a special order to make you go after Asriel.-_

 _-Alex! Why can't you be serious when it's needed?-_

Cameron got angry and got up. Alex's countenance changed to a more relaxed one as he looked down at his now-standing little brother .

 _-I know. I heard you talk. I don't know if I shall call it a lost case or...-_

 _-HEY! It's serious! Mike will be affected by this! He is very vulnerable!-_

Cameron frowned and grabbed Alex by his shirt. The look in Alex's eyes turned soft.

 _-I am not sure I can tell you how to talk it out with him. I don't know what is the list of reasons he wasn't ready to tell you, and you know him much better than I do.-_

He said. Cameron let go of his shirt and looked down.

 _-He wasn't ready to speak of it... That means that he feels like it will weight on me or make me... Feel guilty or sad, maybe depressed... But I have no idea how do I convince him not to fear telling me! I don't know what are the reasons! But if we don't solve it, he'll be feeling bad, and it'll hurt him... And I'll be guilty because I couldn't convince him to speak... OW!-_

Cameron clenched his chest, where the soul appeared from when summoned. Alex grabbed him by shoulders and sat him to the bed, sitting down beside him.

 _-Now it's hurting you as well.-_

He said, brushing Cameron's hair. Cameron sighed shakily and nodded.

 _-At least I didn't feel another crack...-_

 _-It doesn't matter if it cracked or not. It hurt you. You care deeply about Mike, right?-_

Short silence. Cameron was thinking before nodding and speaking:

 _-At first I just felt sympathetic, the first time I saw him. Then I began feeling responsible for him, but... It changed. I felt that I really needed him in my life. Of course I didn't expect him to get a crush on me, but I don't understand what would go wrong because of that!-_

He turned his head to look into Alex's face. Alex smirked slightly, and Cameron understood what he was thinking.

 _-Is that what you felt after I... got into...-_

Sincerely not wishing to mention it, he rubbed his leg, which began to ache with every memory of it.

 _-No, that was nothing like it. I just thought that you are becoming smarter.-_

 _-This has nothing to do with my intellect. I just feel this way. But me and Mike won't be able to talk because it'll feel awkward and wrong. Can you give me some advice?-_

Cameron's eyes saddened. Alex looked at his knees, tapping his fingers on them, before confidently standing up and reaching his brother a hand.

 _-Come on.-_

He said. Cameron, weirded out, got up with Alex's aid.

 _-What do we do?-_

 _-Just go.-_

Alex walked out of the room, Cameron after him. Alex was looking around the house before he spotted Mike on the couch, reading.

 _-Mike, can you come here for a sec?-_

He called out. Mike closed the book and obediently went up to Alex, but seeing Cameron, he stepped back. Alex proceeded to push them out of the door, exiting last.

 _-Now both of you talk out everything you have, because if you keep quiet, you both will be feeling horrible, and I'd like to have responsibility of your mental health. You decide alone if you want me to block the door from the outside or the inside.-_

He boomed at them. Mike stiffened nervously, looking at Alex with petrified eyes. Cameron was just perplexed.

 _-And what do we do after we finish talking?-_

He asked.

 _-If I'm outside, tell me, if I'm inside, knock. That's all.-_

Alex decided. Cameron looked up at Mike, who gradually calmed down.

 _-He won't let us in.-_

Cameron shrugged. Mike sighed and nodded sadly.

- _Okay.-_

He whispered. Cameron was taken back by the answer.

- _Alex, stay inside, please.-_

Alex obeyed and stepped into the house. Cameron bit down his lips and walked up to Mike, who shut his eyes.

 _-Now please tell me the reasons you couldn't confess what you felt.-_

Cameron said seriously, placing his hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike sighed loudly and looked away.

 _-Because... I don't know where to start. First because... Because... I knew you won't return it, and I didn't want to weight on you with that...-_

 _-Stop!-_

Mike shuddered at Cameron's booming voice, but relaxed when he saw a soft look.

 _-I don't understand, what has to change when one of two friends gets a crush on the other? I mean... Why?-_

He asked, shrugging. Mike wasn't sure if he had an argument.

 _-I... Don't know.-_

He replied quietly.

 _-See? Do you have other reasons?-_

 _-Mhm... I felt like if you won't get angry, I won't be able to see you when you have a... A nightmare or depression or anything in general. It's hard to see it at anytime but... Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't have. I know that there's nothing you can do about it.-_

Mike stiffened and stepped backwards. Cameron looked down, feeling guilty. Indeed, he had no way of controlling it. He knew others were affected by it, but he was usual that only Alex had problems because of it.

 _-Cameron, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to... See? That's why I didn't want to tell you, I knew it'll hurt you...-_

Mike pleaded. Cameron felt a tear on his cheek and realized that it caused Mike to panic. He rubbed his eyes and smiled.

 _-No, it's fine. I know that this is a problem beyond my capabilities. I understand this, but wouldn't it be the same if you didn't tell me?-_

Silence followed. Mike dropped his head and shrugged.

 _-But are you okay with my... M-my...-_

He began, afraid of awkwardness of the word "feelings", but Cameron was getting the meaning of the message ahead.

 _-Why shouldn't I be? It doesn't hurt anybody. Well, maybe it will feel a bit odd in the beginning, but time will tell, right?-_

He smiled. He couldn't imagine the feelings on Mike's face to be able to be mixed in general. He was scared, joyful, sad and many other things. Cameron wasn't sure if there was anything more to say, thus he knocked on the door.

 _-Alex! Open up!-_

He shouted. The door creaked open, and Alex's judging phiz appeared.

 _-Are you okay with each other?-_

He asked.

- _Yes.-_

Cameron answered. He looked over at Mike, who was stiff but smiling, and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the house.

 _-You can come to me with any problem like before, and ask me for help anytime you need. Okay?-_

Cameron said quietly. Mike nodded, drawing closer to Cameron.

 _-Thank you.-_

He whispered, much to Cameron's surprise, but he just smiled softly and tilted his head. He winked slightly to Alex. That was the person to get all the thanks.

Everything felt so much better now.

 **Well, that was the chapter I was proud of the most, maybe because it's one of the cutest. Anyways I will be hurrying more with the story when the school year ends, and it's less than two weeks. LESS. THAN. TWO. WEEKS!!!**

 **Originally this chapter was on Valentine's Day, and was named after it, buuuut since I'm posting it here just now... well, enjoy!**


	36. Ryan's birthday

Ryan was looking at his new locket, studying the writing behind the cyan glass: 'Best friends forever'. Asriel, Chara, Cameron and Mike were wearing lockets from the same collection, but of different colors.

- _Well now, put it on!-_

Toriel encouraged, but Ryan detected a problem: the chain was so long that the locket will hang on his lower abdomen. After he looked at everybody around with dumb look in his eyes for five more minutes, Alex snapped and just folded the chain so it will be twice shorter. Ryan made an even dumber face and caused everybody to laugh.

 _-Well, birthday boy, have you chosen what are up to yet?-_

Chara asked, rubbing his already messed up hair. At least EVERYBODY gave him a rub on the head already, and he was close to producing static electricity.

Ryan nodded and signed slowly: S-N-O-W-D-I-N, since in the family nobody went further than the sign language alphabet.

- _You want to see Snowdin?-_

Alex re-asked, mentally preparing himself for what constantly awaited for him in the area- SANS.

 _-Alright people, get your coats!-_

Toriel commanded. The wardrobe in the bedroom was immediately flipped, but the entire squad showed up in the corridor with warm clothes.

 _-Time for a snowball fight!_

Just as planned, there was a snowball fight. Literally the moment they appeared in Snowdin, Ryan made a snowball and set it on Alex's hat, which he for some reason brought with him. Cameron kept mocking him, saying that he wore it because he had a bad hair day. The moment Ryan knocked the hat off, Alex's blond bush showed up. Indeed, he was having a terrible hair day, much to everyone's amusement. Clearly angered, Alex took his revenge, and turned into a snowball machine, successfully burying Ryan in snow, knocking Cameron into snowed bushes and making Asriel run for his life together with Mike and Chara.

 _-Just because it's your birthday, I still don't give you permission to touch my hat!-_

Alex boomed at the youngest human, who in response shot him a snowball into the mouth.

 _-Now, now, you aren't supposed to hurt each other!-_

Toriel was trying to calm them down, but Ryan and Alex got into a snowball war, which Cameron was recording to the camera on his phone.

 _-This is somewhere between idiotic and cute.-_

He grinned. Immediately he had to turn around at Asriel and Chara, who were trying to sneak into the war.

 _-We've got supporters of our fighters, but which side are they on!?-_

He commented loudly. Eventually they only went against them, and it turned into a fight between four of them. Mike was hiding behind Cameron, but they both still received a snowball that knocked them over. While lying in a snow puff and seeking for motivation to get up, the boys heard the snow crunching under someone's feet. Cameron lifted his head to see familiar blue and white sneakers.

 _-Hi Sans!-_

He said, getting up from the snow, but immediately falling again, as his crutches weren't steadily standing in the snow. Mike got up and helped Cameron as well.

 _-Hey kiddos, havin' a fight?-_

Sans asked, looking up at the four that were shooting each other with snowballs. Alex, the moment he noticed Sans, took a good position and with all the strength stored in his muscular hands, rammed a snowball at the skeleton, hitting exactly in his eyesocket. Cameron folded in half from laughter, and Mike had to hold him with all his might to prevent him from collapsing into the snow again.

 _-It's been a while since ya showed up ere.-_

Sans noticed, cleaning his eyesocket.

 _-It's Ryan's birthday, and he asked to go to Snowdin.-_

Chara explained, spitting out snow just for Asriel to ram more into her face. Ryan was laughing so hard that he had no breath left.

 _-He will never forget THIS view.-_

Alex said, making a huge snowball, which he threw at Ryan the moment he got up, and buried him in a snow puff. The birthday boy got angry and shook the snow off, but instead of attacking Alex , he began hissing at him like a cat.

 _-What is he sayin?-_

Sans asked, coming behind him.

 _-He does it when he is angry. That's basically how the mutes swear.-_

Toriel explained, chuckling. Ryan turned around to see Sans and began hissing at him as well.

 _-Woah there, watch your language, kid.-_

The skeleton grinned. Behind him, a loud thud and crunch of the snow sounded. It was Cameron who couldn't take it anymore and collapsed into the snow, literally dying of laughter. Mike was helplessly standing beside him with round eyes.

 _-Am I... Supposed to do something?-_

He asked, looking up.

 _-He will freeze and get up in three, two...-_

As Alex was about to say 'one', Cameron jolted to his crutches, rubbing his arms. Everybody doubted that what he just did was physically possible, but he still did it.

 _-Okay... I'M FROZEN.-_

He complained. Ryan couldn't resist himself to worsen the situation and ran at Cameron with snow in his hands.

 _-No, Ryan, NO!-_

MANY SNOWBALLS LATER...

Ryan was standing with a victorious face after the rest of the children were defeated. They were lying in the snow, covered by more snow, exhausted. The fight lasted for two hours, and Toriel even passed the watch over them to Sans, since she still had responsibilities. Before she left, each one of the youths received a speech about why they shouldn't get cold, but it didn't stop them from doing exactly the opposite.

- _Wow kid, you seem satisfied.-_

Sans chuckled. Ryan proudly threw his chin up while looking around at his step-siblings.

- _But we aren't satisfied.-_

Cameron complained while Mike was trying to lift him from the snow.

- _I'm freezing...-_

He mumbled the moment he was on feet.

- _Then why didn't you wear a coat, moron!?-_

Alex spat together with the snow. Ryan was laughing at the view of him and others, however his amusement was cut short when a two-meter tall skeleton walked up behind him.

- _Wowie! The humans are in Snowdin!-_

The skeleton exclaimed happily. Ryan's heart dropped to his feet, and he found nothing better than to hiss at him and do threatening faces.

It took good ten minutes to assure Ryan that Papyrus is harmless, and to convince Papyrus that Ryan doesn't want to break all of his bones. Eventually Ryan stopped hissing when he began getting cold.

- _Do you want to warm up at ours?-_

Sans asked when Papyrus was no longer trying to hide behind him.

- _Today every decision is for Ryan.-_

Alex shrugged. Ryan turned around and pointed at Grillby's.

- _The King has spoken!-_

Chara announced, and Ryan grinned proudly.

 _-Why does everybody love this place?! It's filled with... fats! Unhealthy fats!-_

Papyrus frowned.

 _-Yeah, and the double artery cloggers it has sure are delicious!-_

Alex remarked.

 _-I was told to trust my gut, and my gut likes this!-_

Chara joined.

- _WAS THAT A PUN!?-_

Cameron, Asriel and Papyrus asked simultaneously as Ryan and Sans rolled on the ground from laughter.

 _-Oh, it was? Well I hope I don't get PUNished.-_

Chara shrugged. The pun lovers were choking and sobbing at this point, while the opposite side of the conversation was wailing in disgust. The only person silent was Mike, who had no idea what was happening and was not intending to understand without assistance.

- _Can we go warm up before I freeze to the ground?!-_

Cameron complained through clacking teeth.

Grillby's indeed had very warm atmosphere, and the Royal Children were dripping the melting snow from their clothes, flooding the floor. Ryan, whose clothes were too big for him, was standing and squeezing the water out of them, amusing the entire restaurant. It got even better when the barely working music machine was forced to function by Grillby- then the birthday boy began dancing, which he, surprisingly, did better than most of the people present.

 _-How do you get along so well with the squirt? Non of you fit his age and yet y'all are friends and siblings.-_

Sans asked, arming himself with a bottle of ketchup.

 _-I think that his inability to speak is the solution.-_

Chara said, watching how her step-brothers surrounded the youngest one in attempt to catch him.

 _-He doesn't bother us like younger siblings normally do. The only annoying thing about him is that he loves to mess around with hair, but even that ends up a good thing because we can walk around and brag about our exotic hairstyles. Only Mike can't do that, he keeps his hair short.-_

She kept thinking aloud, watching how Cameron gave up and sat to play Poker with a few guards. Ryan kept dancing around.

 _-Oh! Did Ryan do Cameron's hair? Because this is his ribbon!-_

Papyrus noticed, studying the ribbon which Cameron's long hair was pulled with.

 _-Yep. Wait, how did you know that it's Ryan's ribbon?-_

 _-Well, before he ran to Waterfall, I saw him in Snowdin! I wanted to talk to him but he just hissed and ran away...-_

 _-And you didn't report.-_

Chara facepalmed.

 _-Anyways, how do ya talk to him if he's mute?-_

 _-And where is his voice?-_

 _-He writes what he has to say, but me and Alex already know sign language alphabet and he can sign some words. And Papyrus, his voice is no where. He has no voice cords.-_

 _-What are voice cords?-_

This question was cornering, and Chara was just sitting with open mouth until Alex came to her rescue:

 _-Voice cords are organs that make our voice, and our brain tells them what to say. So, Ryan doesn't have them at all.-_

He explained.

 _-Wowie! Does that mean that I have voice cords too?-_

Papyrus asked enthusiastically. Alex and Chara exchanged skeptic looks.

 _-Now I will spend all day thinking how the hell do you have a voice without voice cords.-_

Chara eventually answered.

 _-You have the same face like foggy-eyes did when he heard that you said you listened to your gut.-_

Sans noticed.

 _-He will spend the rest of the day trying to figure out how guts talk.-_

Alex shrugged and dropped down beside Chara.

 _-I think Ryan is about to start a dancing plague, if Mike doesn't catch him.-_

He noticed when Asriel began dancing alongside Ryan.

 _-Dancing can be a plague?! It kills?!-_

Papyrus gasped.

 _-Well the last known dancing plague killed a few hundred people in medieval times...-_

 _-Alex!-_

The serious face Alex had on was almost slapped off together with the skin by Sans the moment Papyrus almost fainted from this information.

 _-He joked, bro, he just joked.-_

Sans said, patting the back of the almost crying Papyrus. Immediately he changed the topic of the conversation:

 _-So, it's been a while since I saw you two, do you have anything between each other or how?-_

He teased. Chara and Alex got red and frowned.

- _No!-_

Chara crosses her arms.

 _-Eh, that's sad. You'd be cute together.-_

Now it was Sans who received a slap- Although the moment after Alex regretted it, since all of his fingers made a painful cracking sound when his hand rammed into the hard skull. Sans grinned wider than normal, watching how Alex was rubbing his aching hand. When he put off the glove, he revealed it becoming red with blue and purple.

- _Heh, I bet it hurts to the bone.-_

 _-Shut up, Sans! It LITERALLY does! Ow...-_

Alex tried to close his hand, and it only got worse.

 _-You did something very stupid, Alex.-_

Chara noticed.

- _I know!-_

 _-Oh well. Mike! Mike, can you come here?-_

To Chara's call came the entire Dreemurr youth.

 _-What happeOHMYGOD Alex your hand!!!-_

Asriel gasped. Mike's and Cameron's eyes rounded.

- _How the hell did you do that?!-_

Cameron asked.

- _Doesn't matter! Mike, can you heal it?-_

Alex asked.

- _Um... I don't know... I can try, though...-_

Mike applied his magic to Alex's hand, while Cameron was preaching about how Alex usually forced him to be careful, but got injured in the dumbest place to break a hand in.

- _Shut it already, I slapped Sans! How was I supposed to know that he is THAT thick-headed?!-_

Alex eventually snapped angrily.

- _Well, sometimes I apply short-term magic to make my bones even stronger, and the moment I saw you had a bone to pick with me, I got ready.-_

Sans shrugged, and Alex began hissing at him, before realizing how he had probably looked from aside. Ryan was choking on laughter when he saw the oldest of his step-siblings using one of his habits.

- _You always act so smart, but you are an idiot sometimes.-_

Cameron said, patting Alex's shoulder.

- _It's supposed to be the opposite when you preach to each other.-_

Chara noticed.

 _-I guess the tables have tabled!-_

Awkward silence...

-... _Wait...-_

Asriel took time to understand that he said something wrong. Everybody were falling under the table from laughter.

 _-Alex, I think your hand is broken... I don't know how to fix it, sorry.-_

Mike said when everybody quieted down. At least he managed to ease the swelling and the hand didn't look that bad now, but he couldn't put the glove back on.

Annoyed Alex was sent to Gaster to put gypsum on his broken hand, and Ryan got disappointed that he won't get a chance to ride on Alex's back through Waterfall. When Mike tried to get Ryan on his back, he managed to stand for two minutes before dropping him off, since his back couldn't hold Ryan's weight despite him being light as a feather, and Ryan got the chance to ride on Chara's shoulders instead. Where did she take so much strength to run around with him on her back- nobody had any idea.

Upon arriving home, Ryan wasn't prepared for the present he was going to receive- Asgore granted him a book of instructions for a beginning barber, and Toriel gave him the set of equipment for it! Ryan couldn't be happier, while Cameron, Alex, Chara and Asriel felt in danger. Only Mike with his short hair was safe, although Ryan was giving thoughtful glances to Mike's long bangs.


	37. Sweet dreams are made of screams

**Note: even I have no clue what's going on in this chapter.**

He never had nightmares before.

Asriel never wanted to see what he was seeing now. All of the humans, his step-siblings, were profusely spewing out blood from various places. Chara's wounds were centered on the back, spreading as far up as as the shoulders and neck and as far down as the tights. Alex was completely lacking skin, looking the worst out of the five. Cameron looked pretty much like Chara, but blood was pouring out of his chest, arms and legs as well, his left leg was absent. Mike had a bleeding gash in his head, which Asriel, had he watched Pet Sematary, could compare to Victor Pascov's. Ryan had blood coming out of his upper chest and throat, and slightly dripping from his open mouth.

Of course the logic of Asriel's dreams required him to come closer and check on them. In response, Mike reached out his hands.

 _-Help me...-_

He whispered, falling down to his knees as he stumbled upon Asriel. The terrified Prince took back.

- _Guys, what's wrong with you?! What happened?!-_

Asriel asked, looking worriedly at them. Just then, all five jumped at him.

Asriel woke up with a gasp. He was shaking with every part of the body that could physically shake. It took him a good minute to realize that it was just a nightmare. He turned his head to look at his step-siblings, but instead saw a black figure standing in the middle of the room. Ten seconds and it was gone, and Asriel got out of bed.

- _Guys!-_

He called when he realized that all were awake.

 _-Shut up for now!-_

He heard Cameron hissing at him. When the Prince's eyes adjusted to the dim light of the nightlights and all his senses were back to normal, he realized what was happening- Mike was having a panic attack, and Cameron was trying to help him calm down. Probably Asriel's voice made Mike's condition worsen, since he saw his hands stiffening and his back arching.

 _-Mike, look at me. Do you hear me? Look at me.-_

Cameron was speaking calmly, rubbing Mike's hair. Mike was gasping and tears were running out of the green eyes. It looked like he was suffocating.

 _-I will call mom!-_

Asriel decided, about to leave the room, but Mike's hysterical voice stopped him:

 _-N-n-... NO! plea... Pl... Plea... Please!-_

He squeezed out of himself.

- _Calm down Mike, lie down, everything is okay. He isn't going to call anyone if you don't want to.-_

Cameron kept soothing him. Alex and Chara were standing aside, worryingly watching the happening. Chara's face clearly said that she had no idea what she was supposed to do, what was happening or why was she awake in general, while Alex had a face of a controller.

- _Will he be okay? Does he need a medicine?-_

Asriel kept asking, since he never participated in helping Mike during panic attacks.

 _-No, no. I can handle it.-_

Cameron said seriously and kept talking to Mike calmly and slowly. It took at least ten long, unnerving minutes before Mike began to control his breathing, his hands slowly relaxed and he dropped down to his pillow.

- _Ow...-_

He groaned, closing his eyes and blinking the tears off. Cameron was rubbing his shoulder to calm him down, and it visibly worked.

- _That's it, you are okay now. It wasn't real, it was just a dream.-_

He kept hushing affably. Mike took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes.

 _-It was very... It was... It was very painful... Too painful...-_

He murmured, turning to his side and curling up. He was shaking slightly and sweating, and Cameron kept soothing him, bringing a soft smile to his lips.

 _-So you had a nightmare too?-_

Asriel questioned surprisingly. Mike stiffened and held his head in pain, and Cameron hurried to answer, his smile withering:

- _Weird thing, we all had one.-_

He said.

- _Did Ryan have one too?-_

Chara suddenly wondered, and just then a loud thud came from the living room, where Ryan was sleeping. It's been very long and he still didn't get a proper bed, a thing that all of the humans tried to motivate Asgore to do, but he was always anywhere but home.

- _Was it him?-_

Asriel asked worriedly. Of course nobody wanted to go see, since the corridor's light switch required five meters of walking in the dark towards it.

- _I'll go check on him.-_

Alex volunteered and left the room. He closed the door and began crawling for the light switch, but then a better idea shaped in his mind and he walked only three meters to turn on the lights in the bathroom. Now, in the weak light that fell into the hall, he saw Ryan's petite figure, standing ahead of him and reaching the small, covered in blood hands to him. The huge cyan eyes were filled with tears, and the soft face, together with the shirt, were covered in partly dried blood.

Alex yelped and fell back, his eyes round and wide. He could almost feel something devouring him already, just as the suddenly innovative imagination pictured Ryan turning into the demon that he had once mistakenly summoned.

" _Am I asleep again? Hope I am!"_

He thought, his mind getting fogged. It cleared up the moment Ryan touched him, now fully illuminated. Alex's swift brain managed to put the entire image as one and he noticed that the blood was coming from Ryan's nose.

 _-Ow... Wow. Did you hit it?-_

Alex asked, getting up. Ryan nodded slowly, putting a hand to his nose to wipe the blood away.

- _Let's wash it away before others see. Mike will have a heart attack if he sees blood now. Come here.-_

Alex signed Ryan to enter the bathroom and opened the water in the sink.

- _Wash it away, I will bring you ice. How did you even hit it... Ouh.-_

Entering the living room, Alex saw the fire extinguisher, which was normally standing in the corner, flipped over and whistling the foam out, spinning around on the floor. He was surprised that he didn't hear it before, and that nobody heard it signing serenades in the living room at all.

 _-Okay but HOW did you trip over it? The extinguisher isn't even between the couch and the hall. Were you sleepwalking?-_

He brought the younger human a bag of ice to put on his injury. Ryan wiped away the tears and pointed at his blood and water soaked collar of the shirt. Alex sighed and motioned him to enter the room, following him.

- _Nobody pass out!-_

He said before anybody had a chance to do just that, but Asriel didn't will to listen, and the moment Ryan's bloody shirt caught his attention, he stretched on the floor as he remembered of his nightmare, where Ryan looked just like in the current reality. Luckily, Mike was far enough from the door to be unable to notice the blood.

- _Is everything okay?-_

He asked worriedly.

- _Yes, except that Ryan somehow managed to trip on the fire extinguisher. It's voicing everything it thinks in the living room. I think he was sleepwalking.-_

Alex replied while swimming through the avalanche of shirts in the wardrobe, finally finding Ryan's pajamas-which were Asriel's old shirts, changing his bloody shirt.

- _All settled. Now why did you start sleepwalking? Did you have a nightmare?-_

He asked. The youngest human nodded as his eyes filled with tears again. Alex set him on his bed and dropped down beside.

- _Does anybody plan to wake Asriel or should I do it?-_

He asked, rubbing Ryan's wavy hair. Chara took the responsibility and shook Asriel back to consciousness.

 _-Blood! Much blood!-_

The prince shouted as he woke up, making others jolt.

- _Where?!-_

 _-Mike, he only dreamed of it.-_

 _-Ryan's covered in blood!-_

 _-Apparently he was dreaming about Ryan.-_

 _-That's a very necessary conversation.-_

Everybody looked up at the skeptical Alex.

- _What? Let's rather talk about the fact that all of us had nightmares. Isn't it suspicious? Maybe magic is involved, or the entity from back then.-_

He thought aloud while Ryan leaned on him with terrified eyes.

- _Alex, you forgot that Ryan doesn't know of THIS.-_

Chara reminded.

- _Right, but since it appears there and here, he has to know.-_

 _-Now he won't sleep in ages...-_

To which Ryan began angrily hissing before crossing his arms to show that he was offended.

- _You aren't afraid of anything alright.-_

Chara chuckled, but her laughter died quickly and a heavy silence got on the six.

- _So... Is anybody ready to share what was their nightmare about?-_

Eventually, Asriel asked. The reactions spoke for themselves. Mike covered his mouth and shut his eyes, stiffening and trembling. Cameron sighed shakily and looked down, biting into his nails. Alex looked away from everyone, biting down his lip. Ryan hid his face in Alex's shirt, snuffing his nose. Chara was first:

- _I... Dreamed of the people in my village. That wasn't too pleasant, brings back bad memories...-_

She muttered, rubbing her back where the biggest scars were. She didn't dare to show them when Ryan was near, and didn't want Mike to see them either, although both were aware of their existence.

- _The car crash. As always.-_

Cameron whispered in a trembling voice, before thinking shortly and adding:

- _It was just more brutal this time.-_

He looked up at his big brother, trying to prevent tears from showing up, although in the weak light of the nightlights they were still visible.

- _Can you say in detail or do you prefer not to?-_

Alex questioned sadly. Gathering his courage together, Cameron whispered:

- _You were involved. It was... Gore. Very gore and vivid... I think... I think you understand what I mean...-_

He rubbed his eyes at the last words of the sentence. Alex tilted his head, his unbreakable countenance becoming soft and sorrowful, before he sat down beside his brother and clenched him in a comforting hug. He was rarely seen so soft and caring, but now it was clear that he was tearing up as well.

- _And you, Alex?-_

Asriel dared to ask, by now regretting that he started this conversation.

- _Something that fits a description alike.-_

The oldest human sighed before finishing:

 _-Only that me and my gun were to blame.-_

Silence. Alex let go of his brother and folded his hands. He perfectly knew that some of the Dreemurrs feared him, mainly Mike, but others did too. Even Cameron. Only Chara wasn't afraid of him, but that was probably because she never saw him truly angry, except for when they fought, but then he had a good reason for it. However Ryan felt his rage for tugging his hair, which ended in him being yelled at. Asriel was constantly getting rude notes from him when he wouldn't shut up. Mike was slapped more than once when Alex would lose his tolerance after repeating something for several times or explaining something simple. And Cameron... He experienced all of those throughout his life, and witnessed even more bizarre things. Alex never wanted to apologize to them more than he did now, and the huge, yellow eyes got fogged from tears.

- _The chilling thing is... This dream was more realistic than any I ever had. In all meanings. Because I very well know that I am capable of it. And you know it as well.-_

He sighed and held his head.

 _-I... Will go outside for a bit.-_

He said and got up, tiredly leaving the room. The others were looking at him with sadness, and only Ryan with confusion, for he never was told about Alex's weaponry, neither he managed to find the gun hidden underneath the tiles in the shower, where Chara successfully buried it.

 _-I should talk to him.-_

Chara determinedly decided and left the room in a hurry.

 _-I think Alex is afraid of himself now.-_

Cameron sighed.

- _Why? Can't he... Control his aggression?-_

 _-Can Mike control his panic attacks, Asriel?-_

He frowned, before realizing what he had said.

- _No offense, Mike, it's just the clearest example I came up with.-_

 _-It's okay. I know. And, honestly, I am afraid of Alex... He can be violent...-_

Mike whispered, shuddering and rubbing his cheek, which was the main target when Mike got on Alex's nerves.

 _-I'll talk to him about that later. But, um, are you ready to talk about your... what you saw?-_

Once again a pause heaved on them before Mike's eyes filled with tears. Ryan and Asriel felt uneasy, and without even thinking of creative excuses, left the room.

- _Mike?-_

Cameron reached for his crutches to stand up and sit down beside him, as he feared that he will have another panic attack.

 _-I... I saw my family... On the surface.-_

He whispered, biting his knuckles. He was so quiet that Cameron had to make a lot of effort to hear him. After a moment of trying to stop his sobs, Mike continued:

- _They... Took me back... From you. I was back like before. And there was... Was you... Y-you, you... Got killed. By, by, by... By...-_

 _-By whom?-_

 _-By Alex.-_

CHARA AND ALEX

- _Alex! Alex, are you okay?-_

Chara stormed out of the house right after Alex did, as he dropped down to the ground and hugged his knees.

- _Won't you get cold?-_

She asked, crouching beside him.

- _I'm fine, I just need a minute to refresh_.-

He mumbled in response, rubbing his eyes. It was clear that he was holding back from crying as his eyes got reddish, like the skin around them.

- _Alex, I understand that you are... Afraid, but that dream wasn't even nearly true. Just like mine, I'm no longer in that village, or Cameron's, the car crash isn't going to happen again.-_

 _-I know, but it's depressing enough that it's something physically possible. Cameron said I was involved. If we were on the surface, or if cars would have a place down here, and I've gotten a license, that could very well happen. And if you hadn't rid of my gun... Well, who knows? I snap sometimes to the point of using physical violence... Mike knows, he received not once from me just for his disability to understand things as easily and quickly as others.-_

Alex dropped his head, hiding any visible piece of it with his hair.

- _There are endless stories of people losing control, snapping and starting an unreasonable genocide... This dream just wanted to show me that... I'm capable of it. And I'm afraid of it...-_

He huffed, wiping the tears that began to run. Chara came closer, putting a hand on his shoulder.

- _All of us have hands, so each one of us can do that. I know where your gun is, so are you saying I'm supposed to start fearing my own sanity?-_

She murmured, flying the hair off his face to get a better look at him. He looked completely desperate.

- _You never showed that you are dangerous, on the contrary. And then there's me. I can't control when I snap, Chara, I am dangerous!-_

He immediately received a strong slap from Chara's not so light hand. The slapped cheek felt like it was burning, and he rubbed it to ease the pain.

- _I fully deserve it.-_

He smirked sadly. Chara was looking at him with an angry frown.

 _-Stop it! Being short-tempered and being deranged are two different things! And you are short- tempered, it can be fixed! You aren't a beast, Alex!-_

 _-I know better who I am. Moreover I have a history of shooting you and Mike!-_

 _-Not on purpose! You had a reason to fight me, and Mike just happened to be on the way when you shot this... Whatever the fuck it was!-_

 _-And the fact that I had the guns in the first place? Are you cool with that?-_

 _-Well you didn't intend to kill anyone!-_

Silence followed as Alex had no answer. He just dropped his head again, rubbing his eyes.

 _-Won't you get cold? Didn't you already?-_

Chara asked, lifting her eyebrows.

- _It's not that cold. I won't be here for long, you can go.-_

He answered wearily. Chara sighed and entered the house, colliding with Cameron and Mike.

 _-Oh, are you okay guys? After the... All the... Nightmares?-_

She asked carefully. Mike nodded tiredly, rubbing his eye.

- _And you, Cameron?-_

She asked with even more caution. His nightmares never ended well, he would either wake up crying or feeling depressed. Today however, the moment he woke up, he rehabilitated in less than a minute when he realized that Mike needed help. Chara was wondering what affected him this much lately, or if his mental condition was improving regardless of things.

 _-Fine, but um... Is Alex okay? He seemed upset.-_

He replied with concerned look in his eyes.

 _-He is just worried because of his nightmare, I guess... Where are Ryan and Asriel? Are they okay?-_

Chara looked around to find Ryan on the couch, curled up under the blanket, and called out for him. He lifted his head, revealing a wet from tears face. Chara realized that his mind had cleared by now and the nightmare turned memorable, like Cameron's nightmares, and started to affect him.

 _-What is it? Was the nightmare so bad?-_

She asked, as he jumped off the couch and ran up to them, getting locked in Chara's hug.

 _-What did you dream of?-_

She asked. Ryan lifted his head and pointed at the door, where stood Alex, about to enter.

 _-Well Alex can be pretty nightmarish sometimes.-_

Cameron grinned, although he understood what Ryan meant. He looked up at his brother, whose face was grim and saddened. Ryan signed at himself and then ran a finger across his throat. Cameron sighed and gave him a strong rub on his small head.

- _It isn't real, Alex will never hurt anyone, Ryan, I promise you, now go and get ready to sleep.-_

He said. Ryan let go of Chara and looked up at Cameron, asking for reassurance. Cameron was about to repeat his words, but then noticed that Ryan's nose was beginning to bleed. He was about to point it out, when Ryan sneezed with all his might. Oil painting: his face all bloody, Cameron's shirt bloody, and Chara's shirt in addition. Alex snorted before it turned into laughter. Mike jumped back from them. Asriel, who until now was drinking water in the kitchen, peeked from it and found his jaw on the floor.

- _Wow... That's a lot of blood...-_

He muttered in disgust, before having to run to back up Mike, who, from the view of this blood bath, began feeling drowsily sick.

The commotion woke Toriel up. Asgore was still snoring on full volume in his room, while she left to the corridor, and almost had a heart attack when three bloodied children turned to her. Adding to the creepiness was Mike's deathly pale face and rolled up eyeballs as he was leaning back on Asriel, whose catlike eyes were shining creepily. Alex was just standing like a black silhouette in the doorway, with his abnormal yellow eyes giving a slight, demonic- or so it looked in this situation - glow. The entire scene was illuminated only by the bathroom lights and by the glimpses of the nightlights from the bedroom.

- _Oh my God! My children, what happened? Why so much blood?-_

The Queen gasped loudly.

- _Ryan had a nosebleed. And sneezed.-_

Cameron said dully. Ryan giggled from the view of the bloody scene, which was spooky for such a squirt to do, but nothing that happened this night could scare the squad after their nightmares.

- _Ryan, go wash it, Chara and Cameron, go change! I'll see why Ryan could start nose bleeding...-_

 _-Actually he was sleepwalking and tripped over the fire extinguisher.-_

Alex said, pointing at the living room. The extinguisher had long finished its concert and now lied quietly, buried under the foam it spat. Toriel sighed tiredly and facepalmed.

- _And Asgore snores while all of this happens...-_

 _-It took you a good hour before you woke up, can't blame him.-_

 _-He doesn't hear us over his snoring.-_

Chara and Cameron snorted.

- _Um, excuse me? Mike is a bit heavy...-_

 _-Oh God, Asriel, let him sit on the floor, he will recover quicker. I'd deal with it but I will only worsen everything... Until I change my shirt... Just watch over him!-_

Cameron hurried to change his bloody shirt, followed by Chara. Ryan was already washing his face, while Toriel brought him a fresh bag of ice and knelt down to tend to Mike.

- _What happened? Why are you awake in the middle of the night?-_

She asked after Mike came back to full consciousness.

- _We had nightmares... Horrible... Ones...-_

He replied, rubbing his eyes.

- _Who had, my child?-_

 _-All of us... Everyone...-_

Toriel's jaw dropped, but before showing any symptoms of shock, she lifted Mike's face to face her.

- _Are you feeling okay? Did... Did it take its toll on you?-_

She asked, brushing his hair. Mike shrugged, since he had no idea how he felt about this. He felt vulnerable and weak, and in addition terrified, but that feeling was very common for him. He got up on trembling legs and got back to the room, dropping on the bed.

 _-I'm so tired...-_

He complained quietly. The rest of the children entered the room, each hurrying to get into bed. Ryan, who had no bed in this room yet, crawled at Mike's bed for protection.

- _What happened, my children? How did you have the nightmares at the same time? What did you dream about? Are you okay?-_

Toriel was asking them, not knowing whom to approach.

- _Variety of horrors.-_

Alex whispered in response, preferring to avoid this conversation. Toriel lifted her eyebrows sadly, studying each of the tired faces looking at her.

- _Please, tell me. I don't know much about any of you, I understand that there are a lot of things you prefer to keep to yourself, but... Maybe I will be able to help you this time?-_

She asked almost frantically.

- _Well, she sees that things aren't fine now, so what are we loosing?-_

Cameron mumbled, closing his eyes tiredly. Nobody could see it, but a tear found its way down his face.

- _What?-_

Toriel approached and stroked his hair softly.

- _Cameron?-_

 _-We haven't been telling you much because then... Then...-_

Cameron was thinking of how to continue, but the hurting thoughts were crawling into his mind and snapping him out of reality, so he had to hold his aching head and to let tears fall. Toriel grabbed him into a hug, stroking his head.

- _There, there, you are fine...-_

She whispered.

- _We weren't telling things because you want everything to be all right, I mean, a happy family life. And our constant problems ruin it. Even though all the problems are far in the past! We cause more of em than what we had going on...-_

Chara completed Cameron's thought. The feeling that struck all humans was somewhere between awkward and guilty. Asriel could only lift his eyebrows.

- _So that's why you didn't agree to call Mom when Mike was panicking...-_

He just had to drop it! Mike shuddered with his entire body, backing away to a point where he actually fell off his bed, refusing to get up and just peeking at Toriel from the level of the blanket.

- _Mike, panic attacks may require medical assistance, you can't just ignore them...-_

 _-I don't! I... I honestly don't want to weight on someone with my problems... There are already too many of them you deal with...-_

He slid behind the bed, and Ryan hung from it to look at him.

- _Is he okay down there?-_

Alex asked with a sad grin. Ryan signed him an 'ok' and Mike lifted his hand with a thumb up.

- _We can't stay serious even in a serious situation.-_

Asriel noticed.

- _Mike, what even makes you think you weight on anyone?-_

Toriel asked sadly. Silence filled the room while others were thinking of a proper answer.

- _We are six people you took the responsibility of taking care of. Don't you think that whenever one of us gets into something, we feel guilty with it because you are already avalanched with responsibility?-_

Alex shrugged eventually. Toriel silently looked at them all before standing a way all of them will see her.

 _-I understand what you mean, but I love this responsibility, because I love all of you. I always wanted a big family, so I was ready. And yet most of the time I can't help you because you make sure to close in and pretend that everything is fine.-_

Her voice trembled slightly. The humans felt Asriel's judging glare on them, angry at them for upsetting his mother. Nobody dared to make a sound. Everybody lowered their heads. The situation seemed awkward, but the kids were filled with guilt. After a silent minute, Chara decided to take the first step:

 _-We dreamed about what seems to be our fears. In my case it was the village, in Cameron's- the car crash...-_

She began.

- _In Mike's case his biological family, in Alex's... His... His gun. And Ryan dreamed about being killed.-_

Cameron finished. Everybody hid their eyes, mainly because Toriel didn't have any clue about their fears. She didn't know anything about Mike's family, neither she knew what happened to Alex's gun.

 _-Are you ready to talk about it?-_

Toriel asked. Asriel began bringing attention to himself and making begging motions for the others to accept the offer.

 _-A psychological talk? Nice, it's not like anybody will fall asleep now... Except for Mike, he seems like he is about to drift away.-_

Alex smirked, and he was right, Mike was sitting with his eyes half-closed, unsteadily stooping from left to right like a sleepy kitten. Ryan took the chance and poked him, making him drop to the pillow.

 _-That was something... Something,-_

Cameron commented.

 _-But the rest of us have nothing against confessing... I guess...-_

Alex mumbled, rubbing his neck, realizing that he will have to say everything on his mind.


	38. Guitarist

- _Ryan it's not THAT yellow!-_

Chara pointed out when Ryan brought up another yellow locket, and this time he looked almost done with it.

- _I dunno, seems close enough to me.-_

Cameron pointed out, taking the locket from Ryan's hands.

- _Alex is your brother, you are supposed to know better which color his eyes are!-_

Chara noticed.

 _-I don't know for sure which shade his soul is though.-_

 _-Let's rely on his eye color. So, what do you think, is it THAT yellow? Because I think that it's not golden enough.-_

 _-For his hair, maybe, but his eyes are not the same yellow as his hair.-_

 _-Why are here so many yellow lockets?-_

Mike interrupted the conversation. Indeed, they tried around ten shades of yellow by now to find the one that fit Alex the best.

- _That... Is a valid question. And I doubt there is a satisfying answer.-_

Cameron replied, scanning the store with his eyes to count the other colors, and finding maximum two of each shade. Ryan snatched the locket from him, motioned Mike to come with him to the cash and began studying the gift boxes for the locket.

- _Why did we just spend an hour choosing a shade anyways? Alex won't even notice, probably.-_

Asriel asked, not looking away from fascinating rings in a glass case.

- _Listen, he's done so much for all of us! He deserves the best!-_

Chara noticed.

- _Now be honest, do you have a crush on him?-_

- _NO!-_

 _-Are you sure?-_

 _-YES!-_

 _-Yes sure or yes have a crush?-_

 _-ASRIEL!-_

The Prince and the Princess fell out of the store under Cameron's amused gaze.

- _Why are they like this?-_

He asked.

 _-I don't know... Um, we are lacking some gold.-_

Mike mumbled, and Cameron gave some coins from his pocket.

- _How comes? Are the yellow lockets so expensive, or did Ryan pick a fancy box?-_

 _-Both. The yellow lockets contain more gold than any other ones.-_

The cashier explained. Cameron managed only to whistle in response. The locket got wrapped up, and Ryan put in his pocket, priory checking that the pocket had no holes in it.

- _Okay, Ryan's present done... What about the book? You bought it the other day, right?-_

Cameron asked.

- _It's in the toy box.-_

 _-Now only the guitar is left... I have the money, Chara brought her part too , but where am I supposed to store it? Under the bed?-_

 _-Behind my bed, maybe? He has nothing to look for there...-_

 _-It will be visible if he goes to the wardrobe. Hey, Chara, Asriel! Stop arguing and come over here!-_

He called. Chara and Asriel paused their pointless argument and reunited with the awaiting trio.

- _We have to choose where to hide the guitar.-_

Cameron reminded.

- _The closet?-_

Asriel offered.

- _Alex enters it sometimes...-_

 _-The shower?-_

 _-He showers daily, Asriel...-_

 _-Chara's bed?-_

 _-What am I supposed to sleep on?!-_

 _-Toy box?-_

 _-Won't fit.-_

 _-Emmm... Ummm... Mom's bedroom?!-_

Short silence followed.

 _-I think he won't find it there...?-_

Mike mumbled.

- _Well... Listen... Toriel doesn't know about our plan.-_

- _So?-_

 _-What if... For any reason, she doesn't want us to have this? Maybe she will find it noisy, or maybe she doesn't like rock music... Or worse, she will tell Alex about it! Let's keep it down...-_

Cameron shrugged. Chara thought for a while before her brain brightened with an idea:

- _Asgore's bedroom! Under the bed! He never checks under it, there are two days before Alex's birthday so no cleaning days, it was yesterday, and Alex has nothing to do in his room. Bam, perfect plan!-_

She clapped in the end of the sentence.

 _-I like this idea.-_

Asriel agreed.

 _-Yeah, cool_.-

Cameron agreed. Ryan showed a thumb-up in approval. Mike only shrugged shortly.

- _Okay people, Cameron and I go to buy this bloody guitar, and you can move home.-_

Chara commanded.

- _Will you be able to carry the guitar home? I mean... Guitars seem a bit heavy... I think?-_

Mike asked sheepishly.

- _They are lighter than Ryan, and I can pick him up.-_

Chara shrugged, and even picked Ryan in her arms as a proof. He hissed in dissatisfaction after she gave him a small tickle, which he wasn't sensitive to, but also didn't enjoy. She put him to the ground and he hissed once again.

- _Okay, but still... Maybe...-_

 _-If you want to come with us, you can just ask without hinting._ -

Cameron eventually spoke up. Mike nodded bashfully.

- _I'm just afraid that I will accidentally drop something to Alex about the guitar.-_

He confessed.

- _Asriel is more likely to do it.-_

Chara noticed.

- _Not true! I know to keep secrets!-_

 _-I know, but you definitely talk a lot, and Alex is smart enough to suspect something.-_

 _-You can trust me, he won't suspect anything!-_

Asriel strung up, and Chara grinned and rubbed his fluffy head.

- _Yeah. Now, your job is to get him out of the house the moment I call you. Deal?-_

 _-Deal! Ryan, let's go!-_

And just like that Ryan and Asriel ran away towards home, while Chara, Cameron and Mike hurried towards the musical shop.

- _Is it far? The shop?-_

Mike asked.

- _Nope, it's right over... HERE!-_

They turned around and Chara pointed at a huge, colorful building. That was exactly what every musician would like to see in a perfect shop- The moment the trio entered, they were greeted by stringed and wind instruments decorating the walls, and some guitars were hanging on strings from the ceilings, which was decorated by disco balls. Keyboards of all sizes and kinds surrounded them. A spiral staircase led to the second floor, which Chara couldn't hold back from exploring. Wind instruments were covering the ceilings and the walls, while around them were standing drum sets. Walls behind the instruments were in all colors, covered by pictures of monster musicians. The third floor was covered by speakers and amplifiers, small for phones and huge for concerts. In the change booth stood a glass case filled with more compact things, like guitar picks, spare strings, metronomes, fiddlesticks and more.

- _This... Is Alex's paradise...-_

Cameron mumbled, fascinated.

- _Hey guys, look what it does!-_

Chara shouted from the staircase and began running up and down. The stairs were creating different musical combinations the moment she stepped on them.

- _All right, Chara's busy, and I have the chance to see some guitars... If only I knew to differ between them!-_

Cameron scratched his head and began crutching around the store. Mike was stuck studying the most regular fender guitar.

- _Cameron, what do you think...? Does it match?-_

 _-What? Matches what?-_

Cameron crutched over to Mike.

- _It seems... Okay? And... It isn't the most expensive...-_

 _-Nah, considering how much we saved up, it's okay. I'm not sure how advanced it is, although Alex never played on instruments before, so...-_

 _-Hey squirts, whatcha got ere?-_

They heard a familiar voice and turned around, almost ramming into Sans.

- _Hi?-_

Cameron put on a dumb grin.

- _Since when are ya interested in rock'n'roll?-_

Sans interested.

- _Yeahnokinda... Um... It's for my brother, his birthday is coming.-_

 _-Oh? So the guy wants to be a guitarist? Do ya even have the bucks?-_

 _-Yes! Listen, maybe you can help us? We have no clue how good this one is. We need something as basic as possible.-_

- _Well this is the simplest example of a fender one, so if he has no experience... Has he ever played before? If no, better give him an acoustic.-_

He suggested.

- _No. I can give you at least two reasons why not. So um... I think it's good enough, but... CHARA! Stop playing with the staircase for a moment!-_

Cameron called. Chara accelerated and did a flip from the stairs, causing Sans to whistle.

- _The Princess is in shape, I see. Your Highness, are you here to choose a present for your boyfriend?!-_

If gazes could kill, Sans would turn to dust by now. Cameron and Mike snickered quietly, and Chara grabbed him by the hood of the jacket.

-Sans, you are playing with fire,-

She said. Cameron expected a classic pun to follow, but...

- _You aren't hot enough to call yourself fire.-_

Cameron and Mike were choking on silent laughter. Chara came to the point where she almost could breath actual fire from rage.

- _Okay how about we get back to the guitar?!-_

Cameron reminded loudly the moment he had enough laughter.

- _Right. So, this one?-_

Sans said, pointing at the guitar that they were standing by for the last twenty minutes.

- _Yes, and Chara, could you go see an amplifier? We need a small and cheap one._ -

Cameron commanded.  
In twenty minutes everything was paid for and wrapped and ready to be dragged home.

- _Sans, can I ask something?-_

Mike questioned.

- _Sure kiddo, what?-_

 _-What are you going to buy here?-_

 _-Glad ya asked, kid. I thought I have just enough neck for a tromBONE.-_

Short silence.

- _Was that a pun?-_

Cameron asked dead-seriously.

- _Oh, it was?-_

 _-Don't even think about continuing it! Let's go home.-_

 _-I could teleport ya, ya know.-_

Sans offered.

- _Then I'll have to make a call...-_

Chara ordered Asriel to clear the area, just to discover that nobody was home already- Alex and Asgore were sweating in the garden, and Toriel was somewhere in the capital shopping.

- _Okay, let's go!-_

They grabbed the equipment, and Sans grabbed all three by shirts.

- _Ready? Go!-_

And they teleported right into the house. Cameron and Mike were swiped off their feet and were dizzily sitting on the floor.

 _-I am never going to get_ _used_ _to it.-_

Mike complained quietly, holding his head.

- _Neither will I. Can you help me up?-_

Cameron asked, and Chara forced him to his feet and crutches.

- _Thanks for the lift, Sans. Now let's go hide this stuff.-_

Chara said, cracking knuckles and picking up the amplifier.

- _Do you think that THIS will fit under Asgore's bed?-_

Cameron asked.

- _If no we will hide it in the closet.-_

Chara shrugged. Sans chuckled at them and teleported away, winking on the way.  
The guitar was forced under the bed before Asgore had the chance to enter the room, and the amplifier had to stay in the closet. The guitar picks and spare strings were hidden together with the book in the toy box.

- _Well, now we are completely broke.-_

Cameron vented, dropping on his bed after everything was done.

- _But your brother deserves it.-_

Chara noticed, dropping to her bed with a snack between her teeth.

- _Mhm... He's done enough for his dream to finally come true.-_

Cameron mumbled, covering his eyes with the back of his palm. His face visibly saddened and he sighed.

 _-It would come true earlier if he didn't have to spend time and money on me.-_

He muttered. There wasn't anybody ready to discuss this topic with him, Chara already wasted everything she could tell him, and Mike was afraid to say something wrong, however he still found an act for this case: He sat down beside Cameron and decided to try mimicking Alex's motion of rubbing his hair. Cameron only snickered nervously in response.

- _But you are his brother. It would be strange if he hadn't done it.-_

Mike eventually said.

 _-Love between siblings doesn't normally exist. There was no mention of it between us before the accident. Alex said that I... Changed rapidly after that. He did as well.-_

Cameron explained quietly.

- _Hey, cheer up! Everything is okay now, isn't it?-_

Chara called out. Cameron rubbed his eyes and sat up.

- _Yes, yes, I'm sorry. I had a... Minute of weakness.-_

He smiled. Mike couldn't hold back from hugging him, and the smile turned into chuckle. Just then, the door to the bedroom swung open, and covered with dirt and plants Alex stormed in.

- _I...!-_

He began, but then his eyes fell on his little brother, who was smiling dumbly at him while being hugged from aside. A small grin touched Alex's face, despite him being insanely mad when opening the door a moment ago.

-... _Found the plant that Chara once got high on.-_

He spoke calmly, instead of saying whatever he was thinking when entering.

- _Did you get high on it, too?-_

Mike couldn't hold back from asking.

- _No, but Asgore did. You better don't see this view if you want to stay serious for the rest of the day. I'm going to the shower.-_

And he was gone again. The trio in the room burst in laughter.

A FEW DAYS LATER...

- _Everybody! As planned!-_

Asriel commanded. Everybody took their places as planned, the presents were laid on Alex's bed. Mike and Cameron were under their beds, Chara and Asriel-on theirs, Ryan was under Alex's. Everybody just waited for him to arrive.

- _It's very dusty here.-_

Mike sneezed from under the bed.

- _We are going to clean up later.-_

Cameron hissed in response, trying not to sneeze as well.

- _Shhhh! I hear his footsteps!-_

Asriel shushed them. Indeed, the front door was loudly smashed, meaning that Alex was back from tripping around the Waterfall. After the steps, followed voices: Alex was talking with Toriel and Asgore, and unlike they, who were cheerful, he sounded pretty sad. Cameron bit his lip: he knew that Alex sounded like that because of his dream failing to come true on each his birthday. Same went to him, actually.  
After walking around a bit, Alex's steps stopped at the door, before the door creaked open. Alex's feet passed Cameron's sight as he went up to his bed, and... Stopped.

Alex's eyes widened. He told Cameron, and everybody else, to pass on the present, but in front of him was a big box, big enough to contain... Impossible. They hadn't this money. But a transparent box of guitar picks made him tremble inwardly. Slowly, with shaking hands, he unwrapped each of the boxes. An electric guitar, an encyclopedia for studying guitar, an amplifier, guitar picks and strings. Now the wide yellow eyes had tears filling up in them.

- _Surprise!-_

The entire squad jumped from their hiding places with a scream, and Ryan shot confetti, which again, wasn't a cheap idea. Alex barely managed to stay on his feet.

- _Did you... Buy it?-_

He whispered weakly in a trembling voice.

- _Yep. It took us a lot of time to earn the money, but here it is!-_

Chara said happily.

- _You deserve it.-_

Cameron added.

- _You earned the money... Alone?-_

 _-Yep. Cameron mainly.-_

Chara continued. Cameron was standing there with a smile, head tipped. Alex's breathing quickened and tears began streaming down his cheeks, and he rushed ahead, clenching Cameron in a tight hug. After a few moments of shock, Cameron let his crutches fall to the floor as he brought up his arms to hug his brother back.

- _Alex, you're crying...-_

He said, running his hand through Alex's curly hair.

- _Apparently...-_

Alex whispered, hiding his face with the hair. Now the difference between their heights looked almost comical, considering that Cameron in his almost 13 only reached 160cm, while Alex was already 180cm in his 15. But soon enough, Alex sank on his knees, dragging his brother down as well. He was sobbing like a child, even though a smile was cracking it's way through the tears.  
Ryan crawled up behind him and reached for Alex's neck, catching his hair and almost ramming him and Cameron to the floor, but eventually he managed to close the yellow locket on his neck. Alex started itching and trying to get his hair out of the chain while Cameron burst out laughing.

- _That's the official "Welcome to the club" for you!-_

Chara winked, making Alex crack a grin.

- _Thanks. Now I am a claimed Dreemurr, huh?-_

 _-And a future rock star.-_

Asriel added.


End file.
